Solo por un momento
by Akina Wong
Summary: K es una niña de que vive en Wammy s house, allí conoce al mejor detective del mundo L y juntos desarrollan una fuerte amistad que con el paso del tiempo se convierte en amor, que supera todas las dificultades y permanece por siempre. precuela del fic death note: la historia de K. (corrección terminada :D)
1. Nuevo comienzo

**_Kara POV._**

Estaba sentada en una oficina de trabajo social. Mi tercer intento de escapar del horrible orfanato al que me habían llevado fue frustrado nuevamente.

Desde la muerte de mi madre pasaron dos años, ahora tenía ocho años, estaba sentada esperando a que entrara quien me diría a donde sería transferida o lo más seguro es que llevarían a un psicólogo, creían que estaba loca, no importaba a quién mandaran a hablar conmigo, no me cambiarían en absoluto, después de unos minutos entro un señor de edad avanzada y se sentó frente a mí.

-Eres Kara Davis ¿Cierto pequeña?- me pregunto el hombre.

-Sí, usted es doctor, quieren internarme, dicen que me volví loca por presenciar el asesinato de mi madre- ni siquiera volteé a verlo.

-No soy médico soy inventor, mi nombre es Quillish Wammy soy el director de un orfanato llamado The Wammy's house en Winchester- el hombre me hablo tranquilamente.

-Ahora me dirán eso para tratar de ganar mi confianza, eso no funcionara- dije aun desinteresada.

-Wammy's house no es un manicomio ni nada parecido, es un orfanato donde están niños tan inteligentes como tú, superdotados- por fin hice contacto visual con él.

-Yo solo se tocar instrumentos musicales, ¿Cómo podría ser superdotada?- pregunte extrañada.

-Eres excelente en las cuestiones matemáticas y en resolución de problemas- dijo Quillish.

-¿Quiere decir que me llevara a este orfanato?- pregunte, ese señor estaba llamando mi atención.

-Si tú quieres- me respondió dulcemente, pensé por unos momentos lo que me dijo.

Realmente no estaba segura, ya muchas veces las personas me habían mentido. Una vez volví me mirada a Quillish Wammy, él me seguía viendo con calma. Yo simplemente me preguntaba que debí hacer ¿Debía confiar o no permitir que cambiara nada?

-Yo, no lo sé ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en usted?- pregunte nerviosamente.

-Solo déjame mostrarte que no tengo intenciones de herirte o algo por el estilo, te lo prometo, no dejare que vuelvas a sufrir de la manera que lo has hecho- no sabía que decir –vamos Kara, todo estará bien, solo te pido que confíes-

-De acuerdo, iré con usted- respondí finalmente.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos, todo está arreglado- el señor Wammy se levantó de la silla y me extendió la mano para que la tomara.

Dude a un principio, no es que no me agradara, es que no confió en las personas tan fácilmente, pero al ver una sonrisa en su rostro finalmente lo hice. Esa sonrisa reflejo amabilidad y comprensión, en definitiva me agradaba este señor, me sentía segura al caminar a su lado.

-Tu vivías antes en Irlanda ¿verdad Kara?- pregunto el señor Wammy.

-Sí, yo nací ahí pero me gusta más Inglaterra- le respondí mientras salíamos a la calle.

-Debo decirte unas cuantas cosas acerca del orfanato- me dijo abriéndome la puerta de un auto muy elegante, estaba sorprendida, parecía de la clase de personas que no escatimaban en gastos –El verdadero propósito de Wammy's house es formar a quien se convertirá en el mejor detective del mundo, es uno de mis proyectos más recientes, formar a personas excepcionales que hagan justicia- trataba de procesar la información, me era algo fascinante.

-Significa entonces que busca a un chico con cualidades extraordinarias- dije volteando a ver por la ventanilla del auto.

-Sí, no solo uno sino que varios y tú eres una de ellos, tienes un gran potencial, seguro que tu logras ser la mejor detective- sonreí ligeramente, me sentía nerviosa de no cubrir las expectativas –pero no será fácil tendrás que estudiar mucho, las clases que se toman en Wammy´s house no son fáciles, se les imparte matemáticas, ciencias sociales, leyes, biología, física, química, literatura, artes, defensa personal e idiomas- me quede sorprendida, era más de lo que me imaginaba que podría estudiar.

-Señor Wammy ¿En serio cree que logre aprender sobre todo eso?- pregunte nerviosa.

-Estoy seguro de que lo harás, además según tu expediente tú tomas clases con niños de trece años y apenas tienes ocho, seguro que lo lograras- solo asentí y me quede sorprendida al ver que paramos enfrente de un hermoso edificio –Es aquí- el bajo y yo lo seguí prácticamente en piloto automático, estaba sorprendida.

El edificio era de tres pisos, tenía un aspecto antiguo pero cálido, el jardín era hermoso, grande y verde rodeado de diferente clase de árboles y flores, por un lado del edificio subía una enredadera, la propiedad estaba rodeada de una gran barda de piedra y en la entrada había una reja.

El señor Wammy y yo caminamos por la calle en dirección de la reja, comencé a sentirme nerviosa y tome su mano, él me miro tiernamente y presiono unos botones que abrieron automáticamente la reja.

-Bien ahí vamos- dije en un suspiro y comenzamos a caminar en dirección al edificio.

Una vez que entramos me quede maravillada por la amplitud de este, el vestíbulo era grande con pisos de madera, las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso eran amplias y en el centro de ellas en el techo había un hermoso domo que iluminaba la estancia, a ambos lados del vestíbulo habían varias puertas, luego de adentrarse en el vestíbulo salió otro hombre que saludo cordialmente al señor Wammy, luego me miro.

-Ella es Kara ¿cierto?- pregunto el hombre.

-Así es- dijo el señor Wammy.

-Hola pequeña mi nombre es Roger- se presentó.

-Kara Davis- respondí extendiéndole la mano para estrecharla.

-Watari, es tal y como la describiste- dijo Roger.

-¿Watari?- pregunte confundida.

-Sí, veras, como ustedes serán preparados para un trabajo muy riesgoso usamos alias por seguridad, aquí me debes de llamar Watari- dijo el señor Wammy –Para hacer las cosas más fáciles a ti te diremos K- yo solo asentí.

Luego de eso Watari me enseño el lugar, la sala de música era increíble, los salones de clases eran grandes y luminosos y por ultimo mi cuarto era amplio, tenía su propio baño y un armario donde ya había ropa, también mis pertenencias que se habían quedado en mi casa, cuando vivía en Irlanda estaban ahí.

Lo único que me decepcionaba era que no habían muchos niños aun el orfanato, según Watari era porque era un proyecto muy reciente que apenas había comenzado, pero al mismo tiempo no me importaba, siempre estaba sola, seguro que eso nunca cambiaria.

**_Una semana después._**

**_L POV._**

Iba caminando junto a aquel hombre que se había presentado como Watari, aunque él había sido muy amable conmigo no quería saber nada de nadie, me sentía terrible, pero al mismo tiempo seguro ahora que sería llevado a un lugar para vivir.

Después de la muerte de mis padre me quede en la calle, estuve así por casi una semana hasta que hace unas horas este hombre me convenció de ir con él a un orfanato, llegamos a un edificio bastante, a lo lejos se escuchaba una campana, tal vez perteneciente a alguna iglesia cercana, tome la apreté un poco más la mano de Watari y alce la mirada para verlo, este me la devolvió como diciendo "Pues allá vamos", comenzamos a caminar hacia el.

-Bien, es hora de la cena, primero ve a cenar y luego te mostrare el lugar- dijo Watari amablemente tomando mi bufando y mi abrigo –ven el comedor es por aquí.

-Gracias- dije tímidamente siguiéndolo.

Tome mi cena que constaba de un tazón de sopa de pollo con verduras caliente, realmente olía delicioso, pero no tenía muchas ganas de comer, también me sirvieron un vaso de jugo de fruta y un tazón de fruta.

-Siéntate donde quieras, vendré en un omento- asentí y me dirigí a una mesa apartada, pase a lado de algunos niños, en realidad no había muchos pero no me importaba, me senté y comencé a revolver la sopa.

Estaba tan concentrado en mi mundo que no me di cuenta cuando alguien se sentó frente a mí, solo medio reaccione cuando me saludo.

-Hola- saludo una voz femenina.

-Hola- le respondí sin voltear a verla.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- no le respondí, o era que quisiera ignorarla ni mucho menos, simplemente no estaba de humor –No estés triste, todos comprendemos tu dolor- solo medio sonreí, apreciaba que alguien intentara hacerme sentir bien -¿Quieres uno?- extendió la mano en dirección mía, se trataban de terrones de azúcar, tome uno comencé a chuparlo, entonces por fin hice contacto visual con ella.

Era una niña pelirroja, pálida, bastante delgada y baja, era prácticamente de mi edad, la mira cuidadosamente, vestía un vestido blanco con detalles en rosa, también traía unas calcetas blancas que le llegaban a las rodillas e iba descalza, mi vista fue subiendo hasta encontrarme con sus ojos, eran pequeños y verdes, un verde muy bonito que me recordaba al color de las esmeraldas, me lleve el terrón de azúcar a la boca y no pude evitar sonreír un poco al sentir el sabor dulce de este.

-Esta rico gracias- dije sin poder apartar mí vista de sus ojos.

-Solo no le digas a Roger o Watari o nos regañaran- no pude evitar soltar una risita, la niña era muy agradable, parecía alguien en quien se podía confiar.

-Me llamo Elle Lawliet- dije por fin respondiendo a su pregunta – y ¿Tú?- le pregunte terminando mi terrón de azúcar.

-No me gusta mi nombre, prefiero no decirlo- dijo la niña desanimándose.

-Vamos dímelo- insistí.

-Kara Davis- respondió finalmente.

-Es muy bonito- le dije, realmente me gustaba el nombre, hasta donde yo sabía en italiano significa amada.

-No es verdad- objeto.

-Sí lo es, es un nombre que nunca olvidare será especial en mi vida- me golpee mentalmente ¿Por qué diablos le dije eso?

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto curiosa.

-Porque es el nombre de mi primera amiga- ella sonrío ampliamente.

-Pues gracias Elle- dijo Kara comenzando a comer su sopa –Deberías de comer, fría no sabe bien- dijo, yo solo sonreí y comencé a comer.

Pasamos toda la cena hablando, resulta que ella era Irlandesa, incluso hablaba Irlandés, me sorprendía la facilidad con la que hablaba parcialmente unos idiomas era casi dos años menor que yo tenía diez años y ella ocho realmente me simpatizaba mucho.

-Veo que ya hiciste una amiga Elle- dijo Roger acercándose a nuestra mesa.

-Sí- respondí sonriendo.

-Que bien, veo que ya acabaron de cenar, en ese caso ¿K podrías mostrarle el lugar por favor?- Kara asintió con una sonrisa.

-Ven conmigo Elle- dijo levantándose.

-Por cierto, como te explique en el camino, ya no podrás llevar el nombre Elle…- Watari fue interrumpido por Kara.

-Me gusta L- dijo –Suena como su nombre pero solo que es una letra- Watari sonrió ante el ingenio de la niña.

-Bien L, espero que te guste el lugar- me dijo –K su habitación será la que está junto a la tuya- se le iluminaron los ojos y asintió.

Kara me enseño todo el lugar en la planta baja estaba la sala de estar, en la cual habían sillones y una chimenea que daba un calor agradable al lugar, luego me llevo a la biblioteca, la cual era amplia, tenía muchos más libros de los que creo llegar a leer en mi vida, se encontraban desde obras clásicas como **_la odisea_** y novelas conocidas mundialmente como **_sensatez y sentimientos_**.

En una puerta tras las escaleras estaba el lugar donde se tomaba la clase de defensa personal, tenía varias colchones y espejos, luego subimos al primer piso donde estaban los salones, eran amplios con mesas individuales de madera, todos estaban iluminados perfectamente y tenía varias ventanas que daban al jardín trasero, por ultimo subimos al segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones, la mía se encontraba a la mitad del pasillo, tal y como lo dijo Watari a lado de la de Kara.

Mi habitación era amplia, la cama tenía un cobertor azul, a lado de la cama había un escritorio con repisas y libros que según explico Kara eran para las clases, el armario tenía ya ropa, constaba de pantalones de mezclilla y polos, playeras y suéteres.

-Mira la hora, mañana es lunes- exclamo cara al ver mi reloj despertador –el desayuno es a las siete- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida pero la detuve antes de que saliera.

-Kara, gracias por mostrarme el orfanato es muy bonito le dije, ella sonrió.

-No hay de que L, descansa- dijo antes de salir.

-También descansa- respondí a pesar de que sabía que ella ya no me iba a escuchar.

Me recosté en la cama, después de todo parecía que ese lugar no sería tan malo, sin darme cuenta mis ojos se cerraron y me quede dormido.


	2. Amigos

**_L POV._**

Al escuchar el insistente llamado a la puerta de la habitación me revolví en la cama, me di cuenta que me dormí con la misma ropa que llevaba el día anterior. Me levante de la cama y camine con pesadez a la puerta, al abrirla como por arte de magia el sueño se me va, era Kara, ese día llevaba puesto unos jeans negros y una blusa negra que hace resaltar su cabello, parecía ser que tenía cierto desagrado a los zapatos ya que va descalza.

-Hola Kara- dije evitando bostezar.

-L, ya se nos hace tarde para el desayuno- a pesar de eso parecía no importarle.

-¿En serió? ¿Pues qué hora es?- estaba totalmente desorientado de la hora, no tenía ni la menor idea de cuánto había dormido.

-Creo que son las siete veinte- ella ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, como si realmente no le interesara.

-Pues solo me cambiare y bajo al comedor en seguida- ella asintió y yo cerré la puerta para cambiarme rápidamente.

Me puse un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y una playera manga larga blanca luego salí de mi habitación para encontrarme a Kara sentada en el pasillo esperándome. Al verme ella sonrío ampliamente.

-Sabes no era necesario que me esperaras- le dije ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse -llegaras tarde por mi culpa- ella solo rio entre dientes.

-No necesito a una persona que me haga llegar tarde, llego tarde casi todo el tiempo- respondió despreocupada, yo no puedo evitar soltar una risa.

-Ahora veo que eres una chica busca problemas-

-Yo no busco problemas, normalmente ellos me encuentran a mí- exclamo con voz de inocente.

-Deberíamos de darnos prisa- me di cuenta de que casi no había niños en los pasillos.

-Tienes razón, vamos- comenzamos a caminar más de prisa, prácticamente íbamos corriendo, pero de repente ella paro en un pasillo –Creo que ya no llegamos al desayuno y si lo hacemos nos llevaremos un buen castigo-

-Bueno, ¿Entonces qué hacemos?- pregunte recargándome en la pared.

-Tengo unas manzanas en mi habitación, también traigo unos caramelos- dijo sacando unos dulces de la bolsa de su pantalón, se me hace agua a la boca.

-Me basta con unos dulces-

-Pues vamos a mi cuarto, seguro tengo un poco de jugo ahí- yo solo asentí y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a su cuarto.

El cuarto de Kara es del mismo tamaño que el mío, pero su ventana tiene una vista perfecta del jardín trasero de Wammy's house, su cama tiene un cobertor blanco con varias almohadas, su escritorio está enfrente de la ventana, encima de este hay varias partituras y una flauta de plata, en el piso habían algunos dulces sin terminar y revistas de instrumentos musicales y en una esquina del cuarto había un estuche de violín y unas cajas que a juzgar por la fina capa de polvo que se le había formado llevaban mucho tiempo sin ser abiertas.

Kara saco unos vasos de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y una botella de jugo de manzana y sirvió un poco en cada vaso antes de pasarme uno.

-Sé que se ve un poco desordenado, pero lo considero un desorden ordenado, se dónde está absolutamente todo- comencé a reír, realmente me caía muy bien -¿Qué?- me preguntó confundida.

-Nada, solo que me agradas mucho- ella también sonrió –Veo que te gusta mucho la música- comenté mirando una de las revistas.

-Sí, es como un modo de escape- ella se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?-

-Sí, el piano, la guitarra, el violín y estoy aprendiendo a tocar la flauta- la mire sorprendido antes de llevarme a la boca un dulce.

-Eres asombrosa, me gustaría poder tocar un instrumento- dije vagamente, realmente no le daba mucha importancia al asunto.

-Si quieres te enseñare a tocar algo- respondió Kara rápidamente y con entusiasmo.

-Oh, eso sería lindo, gracias Kara-

-K, todos me dicen K aquí- me parecía curioso su aversión por ser llamada por su verdadero nombre.

-¿Por qué no te gusta tu verdadero nombre?- ella de momento parecía que se iba a atragantar, pero finalmente gano su cordura e ignoro mi pregunta –Lo lamento, no quería incomodarte-

-No te preocupes, algún día debo de superarlo- ella se bebió todo su jugo de un sorbo -Deberíamos de irnos, llegaremos tarde a la clase de leyes y esa la da Watari, se molestara mucho si llegamos tarde- me levante y me dirigí a la puerta del cuarto.

-Iré a buscar mis libros- ella solo asintió y empezó a buscar los suyos.

**_Kara POV._**

Observo como L se dirige fuera de mi cuarto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me siento tan sola, nunca creí que podía sentirme tan a gusto en compañía de alguien.

Desde la muerte de mi madre no hablaba casi con nadie, solo con Watari y con algunos maestros cuando era absolutamente necesario, de otro modo era callada y ponía una cara de indiferencia, como si no me importara nada de lo que pasaba, porque era cierto, nada me importaba, no tenía razones por las cuales tener un poco de interés.

Al volver a la realidad sacudí la cabeza para reaccionar, se supone que llegaremos tarde a clases, tome mis libros y salí al pasillo, donde L ya estaba esperando.

Ambos empezamos a caminar por para dirigirnos al salón, no tardamos mucho en llegar, para nuestra suerte llegamos justo a tiempo, ya que Watari aún no había llegado, solo nos sentamos en el fondo del salón, él se sienta a mi lado izquierdo, mi lugar estaba a lado de una ventana desde la cual se veía un grupo de árboles donde la luz del sol se asomaba, esa era una de las razones por las cuales me gustaba ese lugar, además porque desde ahí no se notaba tanto cuando dejaba de poner atención a la clase.

Luego de unos minutos llego Watari, como siempre nos dio los buenos días comenzó la clase, su clase siempre me ha gustado mucho, además es de las pocas que entiendo.

En el poco tiempo en el que había estado en el orfanato me había dado cuenta de que solo soy buena para matemáticas, música y algunos idiomas, no se me da mucho eso de la ciencia y la actividad física, aunque no soy terrible me considero muy torpe y descoordinada.

A veces me cuesta poner atención incluso a mis pensamientos, trepar o dar patadas altas no eran una opción, además, siempre que las otras niñas del orfanato me invitaban a jugar, las cosas no terminaban muy bien para mí.

Cuando alguien me lanzó una bolita de papel salí de mis pensamientos. En seguida busque con la mirada quien me había lanzado el objeto.

-Kara- susurro L, lo volteé a ver molesta al caer en cuenta de que él me había lanzado la bolita de papel –te hablan-

Al volver mi vista al frente me di cuenta de que la irada de Watari estaba sobre de mí. Tal vez llevaba un buen rato esperando la respuesta a lo que sea que me había preguntado.

-¿Disculpa? Yo no escuche bien- alcancé a decir entre nerviosa y avergonzada.

-Solo pon atención K- dijo pacientemente.

Luego de eso la clase paso rápido, trataba de poner atención lo más posible. De vez en cuando me sumergía en mis pensamientos pero ponía la suficiente atención como para responder las preguntas que se me hacían de vez en cuando.

Luego de dos horas de leyes no dirigimos a la clase de literatura, era de las clases que menos me gustan así que sinceramente no puse atención ni lo más mínimo, lo bueno de la profesora de literatura es que parece que no le da mucha importancia a la participación.

Después de la clase de literatura, llega la hora de la comida, L y yo nos dirigimos al comedor. La comida de Wammy's es realmente una maravilla, siempre procuran que nuestro menú sea balanceado y abundante, el menú de la comida de este día constaba de una sopa de verdura con carne, un plato de pollo y ensalada, y un vaso de jugo, L y yo nos dirigimos a una mesa donde comimos en silencio.

El resto de la tarde paso rápido, prácticamente el día se me fue volando, no sabía porque pero ya no me parecía tan monótono estar en Wammy´s house, a pesar que prefería estar ahí antes que en algún otro lugar.

En mis orfanatos anteriores la gente era mala y no mostraban el menor interés por mi o por el resto de los niños, por eso escape del primer orfanato donde estuve viviendo casi dos años. Luego cuando me atraparon me llevaron a Inglaterra, ese orfanato era igual de cruel, con la diferencia de que ahí tenían a sus favoritos, había un grupo de chicas que les gustaba molestarme y a veces cuando conseguían alcanzarme no me libraba de unos buenos golpes, una noche sin más deje el orfanato para ser atrapada de nuevo, cuando llegue al tercero no paso ni un día antes de tratar de irme para que como siempre me pillaran. Pero ese día todo en mi vida había cambiado por que fue el día que conocí a Watari y me llevo al lugar que ahora consideraba mi hogar.

Cuando acabaron las clases L y yo salimos al jardín, no teníamos idea de que hacer, luego los ojos de L se posaron en un árbol y su rostro se le iluminó.

-¿Sabes trepar árboles?- me preguntó con ilusión a una respuesta positiva, pero vaya sorpresa se ha de ver llevado cuando negué con la cabeza –Es más fácil de lo que parece, vamos te ayudare- L tomó mi mano y me llevo hacía el árbol.

-L no estoy muy segura de esto- dije empezando a sentir nervios –yo creo que no deberíamos de hacer esto, podríamos lastimarnos-

-No pasara nada, solo pon los pies donde yo te diga y no mires abajo- dijo subiendo a la primera rama de un árbol no muy alto –Vamos, toma mi mano- el estiro la mano para ayudarme a subir –Pon tú pie aquí y luego sube a la otra rama-.

Con cuidado intente imitar el modo en el que L estaba subiendo. Pero aun así tenía mucho miedo. Deseaba tener esa misma agilidad de Elle, parecía que no le costaba nada escalar.

Intente seguir el paso hasta que mi pie resbalo de una rama y me caí. Para mi fortuna había escalado menos de lo que había imaginado. Caí sentada sobre el pasto sintiendo un gran dolor en mis piernas. L salto del árbol y aterrizó de pie frente a mí.

-Eso me dolió- me quejé poniendo puchero.

-Creo que no es buena idea hacerte trepar árboles- me dijo sonriendo –Apenas subiste un metro y caíste de forma ridícula- yo solo le saque la lengua y él se rió un poco más fuerte, entonces unos copos de nieve empiezan a caer suavemente sobre nosotros.

-Mira L, nieve va a ser una navidad muy blanca- en seguida me olvide del dolor y me levante tratando de atrapar uno de los copos.

-Increíble, casi nunca había estado en medio de una nevada- L sonrió levemente y se sentó recargado en el tronco del árbol.

Pasamos un buen rato afuera mirando como nevaba. Hacía frío pero eso no nos impidió seguir ahí. Pudimos habernos quedado por más tiempo, pero Roger nos pidió que entráramos para evitar que nos enfermáramos.

Pasamos el resto de la noche enfrente de la chimenea y con una taza de chocolate caliente, estábamos en compañía de los otros niños de Wammy's, éramos como una gran familia, estábamos juntos y niños teníamos los unos a los otros y teníamos a Watari y a Roger, que eran como nuestros padres.


	3. Navidad y cumpleaños

Capítulo 3: Cumpleaños y navidad.

Kara POV.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente desde qué conocí a Elle, aunque ahora todos lo llamamos L. En clase mostraba que era sumamente inteligente, estaba a la cabeza siempre y yo lo seguía de cerca, aunque nunca llegue a supéralo en clases cómo la de ciencias o defensa personal, pero no él podía alcanzarme en matemáticas y artes, lo único en lo que siempre estamos iguales es en lenguas extranjeras y leyes.

Llegó el receso de las clases y las fiestas decembrinas empezaron, aunque nunca me han importado mucho ahora me gustaría qué llegarán rápido, quisiera saber cómo es la navidad en el orfanato, mis navidades.

En los otros orfanatos no fueron lindas, lo más qué nos daban o hacían era una cena más o menos decente qué constaba de un par de panes y un vaso de leche. Aquí en Wammy's house Roger y Watari nos preguntaron a cada uno qué nos gustaría de navidad, yo ni quise pedir nada, ellos ya me habían dado mucho, aunque siguen insistiendo y me dicen qué su quiero algo solo se los pida.

Una tarde L y yo jugábamos en el jardín, cuando Elle decidió jugar con la nieve lanzándome una bola que no pude esquivar.

-Ya me las pagaras- dije tomando una bola de nieve y lanzándosela.

-Fallaste- dijo arrojándome otra que si pude esquivar pero en segunda lanzo otra que no pude esquivar –eres lenta- se burló, yo le lance otra bola de nieve que le dio en el brazo –una lenta fuerte- dijo sobándose.

-Ya verás que soy más fuerte de lo que piensas- dije tomando otra bola de nieve y L hecho a correr antes de que la lanzara –vuelve aquí-

Trataba de alcanzarlo pero era muy rápido para mí, cuando lo iba a alcanzar hábilmente subió a la rama de un árbol poniéndose fuera de mi alcance

-L eso no se vale, eres un tramposo, sabes que no se escalar baja de ahí- dije mirando cómo se sentaba en la rama donde había subido.

-No soy tramposo solo soy inteligente- argumento con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –tendrás que subir si quieres darme…- no termino la oración cuando la bola de nieve le dio en el cara –Eso dolió- dijo levantándose y subiendo más alto.

-L, no espera- solo veía como seguía subiendo.

-Ya te dije que tienes que subir si quieres alcanzarme- yo fruncí el ceño y comencé a subir el árbol -¿Pero qué haces?- pregunto L bajando a toda prisa.

-¿Qué no ves? Subo el árbol- dije intentando subir mi pie a otra rama.

-Ten cuidado, ya vas muy alto- L llego hasta donde estaba.

-Mira estamos por encima del muro de piedra- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Ven- dijo caminando por la rama del árbol.

-¿Qué haces?- lo seguí lentamente.

-El árbol de la calle está cerca de este árbol, ven vamos afuera un rato- dijo pasando su pie a la rama del otro árbol.

Trate de caminar tras de él pero solo sentía como la rama de tambaleaba bajo mis pies e intentaba mantener el equilibrio, cuando logre pasar al otro árbol L me ayudo a bajar y comenzamos a caminar por las calles de Winchester.

Al pasar por una tienda de música me quede congelada al ver una hermosa guitarra negra, tenía ganas de tener una guitarra desde hacía mucho.

-¿Qué pasa Kara?- no respondí, L miro en las misma dirección hacia donde yo veía

-Es muy bonita- dije en un suspiro.

-Podrías pedirla a Roger o Watari, seguro que no se negaran- negué con la cabeza.

-Es demasiado costosa Elle, yo creo que pediré otra cosa- L asintió pensativo -¿A dónde se supone que vayamos?-

-No lo sé, me basta con caminar un rato- me sonrió ampliamente.

-Mira, podemos patinar ahí, vamos L- prácticamente lo empuje hacia el lugar.

-No se patinar- se veía nervioso.

-Yo tampoco, pero será divertido aprender juntos- el finalmente accedió.

Fuimos a la pista de patinaje y nos pusimos unos patines, al entrar a la pista me caí en seguida, L se burló, yo sólo le saque la lengua e intento pararme de nuevo, momentos después L se cayó y entonces yo me burle -No es gracioso- se quejó sentado en el hielo.

-Es qué no te estás viendo- le respondí aun riendo.

-Nunca me veré más gracioso que tú- yo solo le saque la lengua.

-Vamos L levántate- él lo hizo y patinó hacia mí.

-Ya tenía mucho qué no me divertía tanto- yo sólo sonreí y seguí patinando con L detrás de mí.

Mientras patinábamos caímos varias veces pero al final todo se había vuelto sencillo y logramos hacerlo sin problemas.

Todo iba bien hasta que vi a un hombre canoso hablando con el encargado de la pista, este señalo en dirección a donde estábamos L y yo.

Roger nos vio casi enseguida y nos hizo una seña para que saliéramos del lugar, ambos lo hicimos casi enseguida.

**_L POV._**

Una vez que regresamos a Wammy's house Kara y yo fuimos llevados a la oficina de Roger, estábamos a la espera de nuestro castigo.

Roger se paseaba por la oficina sin decir nada, cuando parecía que iba a hacerlo seguía su camino por la oficina.

-Chicos, espero que se den cuenta de lo que hicieron- dijo seriamente.

-¿Salir a patinar es malo viejo?- pregunto Kara.

-Es malo que hayan salido sin permiso ¿A caso no saben lo preocupado que estaba por ustedes dos?- L se encogió de hombros.

-Tranquilízate viejo, estamos bien-

-Ya no me digas viejo K, soy tú mayor y me debes respeto- Kara rodo los ojos.

-Lo lamento Roger, fue mi idea salir del orfanato- intervine ya que las cosas parecían salirse de control.

-No me importa de quien fue la idea, saben lo irresponsables que fueron- él levanto la voz.

-Tranquilo Roger- dijo un voz tranquila desde la puerta –solo son niños, tenles un poco de paciencia, ya te olvidaste de que cuando nosotros éramos niños solíamos escapar para ir al parque cuando no nos daban permiso- Roger sonrió levemente – además es navidad y el cumpleaños de Kara- abrí los ojos de par en par al oír eso.

-¿Es tú cumpleaños? ¿Porque no me lo has dicho?- pregunte sorprendido, ella solo encogió los hombros.

-Bueno niños pasaremos esto por alto solo esta vez, vayan con sus compañeros a la cena- Kara salió de la oficina pero yo me quede -¿Pasa algo L?- pregunto Watari.

-Ya sé que quiero para navidad...- pensé un momento que le gustaría a Kara de regalo.

-Bien ¿Qué te gustaría L?- me lleve mi dedo pulgar al labio inferior para pensar.

–Una guitarra que le gusto a Kara, la vimos en una tienda esta mañana- Watari sonrío ampliamente.

-De acuerdo L, mientras ustedes comen nosotros iremos a comprar los regalos- yo asentí y salí de la oficina en la entrada seguía Kara, de momento me asuste, no quería que supiera del regalo que le haría.

-K ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte nervioso.

-Yo vivo aquí, solo olvide decirle algo a Watari, nos podemos ver en el comedor- yo asentí y seguí mi camino al comedor.

La cena de ese día fue exquisita, nos hicieron pavo relleno de fruta, espagueti con queso y puré de patatas, me recordaba a mi familia en navidad, era algo muy similar que me agradaba, me daba la sensación de estar en casa, momentos después llego Kara y se sentó frente a mí, ella miro el plato extrañada.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto moviendo la comida con la cuchara.

-Pavo ¿Nunca lo habías probado?- pregunte.

-Esta es mi primera cena de navidad autentica que recuerdo- dijo sonriendo, yo siento un nudo en la garganta, siento tristeza por lo que me dice.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte.

-En mi casa no preparaban nada como esto, al menos no que yo recuerde, tampoco de celebraba mi cumpleaños- ella tomo una cucharada de pavo –esto esta rico- Kara sonreía más ampliamente de lo que nunca lo había hecho.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa y observé como comía entusiasmada, apenas y toque la comida cuando el resto de los niños ya se habían dirigido a la sala de estar para recibir sus regalos.

-¿No comerás?- pregunto viendo mi plato.

-¿Eh? No, la verdad no tengo mucha hambre- ella me miro por un momento pero luego pareció que no le dio mucha importancia.

Cuando llegamos a la sala de estar los otros niños están felices abriendo sus regalos, yo me acerqué a donde esta Watari y me entregó la guitarra con una sonrisa, cuando voltee Kara estaba tras de mí y me entregó una caja envuelta en un papel azul rey y con un moño rojo.

-Feliz navidad- dijo con una gran sonrisa, yo tome la caja y le extendí el estuche con la guitarra –Es la… pero L-

-Feliz cumpleaños y navidad- le dije, a ella me abrazó por un momento muy corto, parecía que eso no era lo suyo.

-Gracias L- me dijo casi llorando.

Kara abrió el estuche y saco la guitarra. Enseguida se puso a tocar, todos en la estancia guardaron silencio, la melodía que toca Kara inundaba toda la habitación, los niños se acercaban para poder oír mejor,

Mientras tocaba ella tenía los ojos creados y se dejaba llevar por la música, se mecía al ritmo de la canción, cuando termina todos aplaudieron.

Luego de un tiempo todos volvimos a nuestras habitaciones, entonces me tomé el tiempo de abrir el regalo que me dio Kara, era una caja de chocolates, sonreí ampliamente al probar uno, me agrada mucho el sabor dulce.

-¿Te gustaron?- pregunto la voz de Kara desde mi ventana.

-¿Qué haces? Te vas a matar- dije corriendo en dirección a la ventana para ayudarla a entrar a la habitación –hay una puerta ahí-

-Lo sé pero ya se dio el toque de queda y quería agradecerte por lo de la guitarra- dijo con una voz baja, al parecer esta apenada por su forma de entrar.

-No te preocupes, solo ten cuidado de no caer- le sonreí.

Ambos nos quedamos unas horas más hablando, no sé cuántas, lo único que sé es que cuando Kara volvió a salir por la ventana ya era muy tarde.

En cuanto me acosté me quede dormido.


	4. La llegada de un extraño

**_Capítulo 4: La llegada de un extraño._**

**_Hola, por fin lo he logrado, saben este capítulo me costó mucho escribirlo, no solo por falta de inspiración sino que también por falta de tiempo la escuela me quiere matar, pero les prometo que nunca de los nunca jamás dejare de publicar, bueno disfruten el capítulo, especialmente dedicado para el angel de la eternidad y mi amiga del alma Lawliet girl 31 que lamentablemente no me pudo acompañar esta ocasión, disfruten:_**

**_L POV._**

Luego de las fiestas decembrinas el tiempo paso rápidamente, cuando menos me di cuenta ya era enero, las clases comenzaron nuevamente, no eran tan difíciles, Kara a pesar de parecer qué nunca pone atención nunca reprobaba ninguna clase, su peor calificación hasta ese momento era ocho, también de vez en cuando salíamos del orfanato asegurándonos siempre de no salir mucho tiempo cómo para qué se percataran de nuestra ausencia.

Lo único fuera de lo común era que Kara de vez en cuando pasaba mucho tiempo en la ciudad con Roger o Watari, pero no quería insistir mucho con eso, cuando se lo pregunte se enojó y no me hablo en todo el día argumentando que no estaba de humor.

Un sábado mientras ambos estábamos en su cuarto ella intentaba enseñarme a tocar la guitarra, aunque normalmente no es muy paciente, se mostró muy serena conmigo, cuando parecía que iba a explotar respiraba y volvía a explicarme cómo colocar los dedos en cada acorde, mientras estábamos en eso entró Watari.

-L, ¿Podrías salir un momento?- yo solo asentí, coloque la guitarra en una base que Watari le había comprado a Kara y salí del cuarto.

Paso un buen rato antes de que supera nada de lo que pasaba en el cuarto, aunque estaba tentado a tratar de escuchar algo a través de la puerta mi sentido común me lo impedía, lo que hizo que me decidiera a intentar oír fue algo así como un sollozo, pegue mi odio a la puerta y me concentre para escuchar.

-Es que no recuerdo nada Watari- dijo la voz quebrada de Kara.

-Lo se K, pero no se puede hacer nada más sin las pruebas necesarias, además el juez ya dictaminó su decisión- la voz de Watari sino impasible cómo siempre.

-Es muy injusto, él la mato, estoy segura de eso, pero ni recuerdo como, a veces lo sueño pero al despertar solo recuerdo fragmentos- Kara suena muy alterada.

-Pero tu podrías hacer la diferencia en un futuro en un caso similar, recuerda que por eso estas aquí- no hubo respuesta -te dejaré un momento a sillas, si necesitas algo no dudes en decirlo-

Cuando oí los pasos de Watari en dirección a la puerta me aparte rápidamente y me volví a sentar en el piso, una vez que salió cerró la puerta, me volteo a ver cuándo iba a entrar de nuevo al cuarto de Kara.

-L, no creo que sea buena idea, necesita unos momentos sola- dijo tranquilo.

-¿Ella está bien?- pregunte preocupado.

-Seguro que pronto lo estará- se alejó del lugar y enseguida trate de abrir la puerta del cuarto sin éxito, tenía llave.

-K, abre ¿Estas bien?- pregunte preocupado.

-Vete- dijo desde adentro.

-Kara por favor…- no me dio tiempo de continuar.

-No me molestes Elle- quería ayudar a Kara así que decidí entrar como lo hizo ella la noche de navidad.

Entre a mi cuarto y salí por la ventana, con cuidado camine por la saliente del edificio hasta llegar a la ventana del cuarto de Kara que para mi suerte estaba entreabierta, hábilmente entre al cuarto y me encontré a Kara tumbada boca abajo en su cama, sollozaba levemente me senté en la cama y le toque levente la espalda para hacerle saber que estaba ahí, cuando lo hice se sobresaltó y se levantó de golpe.

-¿Todo está en orden?- le pregunte.

-No, no lo está, lo odio- dijo dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama.

-¿A quién odias?- pregunte.

-A mi padre- dijo fríamente.

-No entiendo- dije confundido.

-El mato a mi madre e intento matarme, no lo condenaron por falta de evidencia, no pude aportar nada porque simplemente no lo recuerdo, sólo recuerdo haber estado tocado el piano, luego gritos y después sentir un fuerte dolor y es todo- me dejo sorprendido, ahora entendía porque se iba Winchester.

-Pero se nada sirve que llores, ya no te preocupes por eso, ahora estas aquí- ella seguía sollozando.

-Tienes razón-dijo calmando su respiración y sentándose en la cama -ya no me importa, estoy bien aquí con Roger, Watari y contigo como amigo- sonreí a lo dicho por ella.

-Podríamos hacer otra cosa, creo que no soy bueno con la guitarra- ella susurro algo que tu entendí como un "si apestas" -¿Qué?- pregunte solo para fastidiarla.

-Nada ¿qué sugieres hacer?- dijo con una cara de niña buena.

-Prefiero oír como tocas instrumentos tú-

-¿Cómo que instrumento te gustaría oír?- pregunto monótonamente.

-Nunca te he visto tocar el violín- dije fijando mi vista en el pequeño estuche.

-De acuerdo, aunque no soy muy buena con el violín- ella tomó el instrumento y comenzó a tocar una hermosa pieza que se me hacía familiar.

-¿Cuál es esa? Creo que ya la he odio antes- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Shadows*- respondió aun tocando.

-Me gusta- ella sonrió levemente y siguió tocando.

Estuvimos en calma por un bien rato, la forma en que tocaba era muy precisa y elegante, se mecía levemente al ritmo de la música mientras tocaba cada pieza, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta ella dejo de tocar tan bruscamente que produjo en sonido desagradable.

-K, abre por favor, necesito hablar contigo-dijo la tranquila voz de Watari.

**_Kara POV._**

Abrí la puerta casi de inmediato, él entró y observó con más cuidado la habitación, cuando había hablado conmigo no había notado lo desordenado del lugar, instintivamente comencé a recoger las cosas tiradas en el piso, lo único que estaba en su lugar era la guitarra que me habían regalado en mi cumpleaños.

-K, deberías de mantener un poco de orden aquí, pero no vine a esto, hay algo importante que debo decirte- miro a L cómo esperando que se fuera.

-No, quiero que se quedé, por favor- el asintió y comenzó a hablar.

-K, dos días después de que llegaras aquí te hable de una mujer llamada Sandra Parker- dijo seriamente.

-Era una de ex-novia de él hombre que se hacía llamar mi padre- dije recordando que me había dicho que ella tenía un hijo de ese noviazgo.

-Si así es, veras, lamentablemente ella murió hace una semana- dijo seriamente Watari.

-Y eso ¿Qué tiene de importancia para mí?- dije confundida.

-El hijo que tuvo llegara aquí pronto-

-Un momento, es decir que ella tiene un hermano- hablo finalmente L después de mantenerse callado escuchando.

-Medio hermano- corregí –Watari, esto es necesario, no sé nada sobre él-

-Lo sé, pero es lo que se ha decidido y me gustaría que ambos le ayuden a adaptarse a su nuevo hogar- L asintió y yo a regañadientes acepte.

-Bien les ya debe de haber llegado, donde Roger fue por él no está muy lejos de aquí acompáñenme por favor- salimos del cuarto siguiendo a Watari.

Mientras bajábamos trataba de imaginarme como sería él, sabía que tenía un medio hermano, pero nunca pensé que lo conocería algún día, no sabía qué edad tenía o su nombre siquiera. Cuando llegamos a la oficina de Watari en una silla estaba sentado un chica que se veía de la edad de L, flacucho, con la piel un poco más colorada que la mía, su cabello era castaño y rebelde, sus ojos verdes como los míos se fijaron en nosotros en cuanto entramos a la habitación.

-K- llamo Watari, yo lo voltee a ver en seguida –Él es tú hermano, su verdadero nombre es Alexander- yo vi al niño fijamente, Alexander me devolvió la mirada y luego de unos segundos me sonrió, inconscientemente le devolví el gesto.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Hasta aquí por ahora ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, hasta la otra dejen reviews por fa_**

**_*Shadows es una canción que toca mi violinista favorita Lindsey Stirling se la recomiendo mucho hace cosplays increíbles y cover de videojuegos.*_**

**_Sayonara :3_**


	5. BB y el jardín

_**Kara POV.**_

Alexander seguía viéndome, sonreía, él era castaño, sus ojos eran verdes como los míos, era de la misma estatura de L, su piel tenía más color que el mío, llevaba una playera azul de manga corta y pantalones color negro.

-L, K, por favor ayuden a Alex a adaptarse a su nuevo hogar- dijo Watari dulcemente.

-Claro Watari- dijimos L y yo enseguida.

-A, ve con ellos- Alex asintió y se levantó de la silla, antes de que saliéramos Watari me volvió a llamar –K, casi lo olvido, cuando le enseñen a Alex su habitación Roger quisiera hablar contigo- asentí nervioso, normalmente Roger me llamaba para regañarme por una travesura que hice.

Salimos de la oficina y comenzamos a caminar, hasta la esquina del pasillo.

-¿Ahora qué has hecho Kara?- pregunto L ocultando una pequeña risa.

-Nada que yo recuerde- dije hablando en serio por primera vez.

-Ella normalmente le gusta hacer a enojar a Roger- comento L a Alex, este río.

-No es verdad, solo me gusta hacer inofensivas bromas- dije haciendo puchero –Alex, es lindo saber que al menos alguien de mi familia biológica vive-

-Pienso igual, K, oh pero ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? Watari dijo que aquí todos usan alías-

-Kara- respondí.

-Davis, como el apellido de él ¿cierto?- asiento seriamente.

-Oh no te preocupes pienso lo mismo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno démonos prisa para llegar temprano al almuerzo, cada vez hay más chicos aquí y es más difícil encontrar mesas vacías- los tres comenzamos a caminar.

Mostramos a Alex todo el orfanato y luego su habitación, Alex me caía muy bien, era de las pocas personas que me inspiraban confianza, era todo lo contrario de lo que pensaba, era triste que su madre hubiese muerto. Al cabo de unos minutos recordé que debía de ir a ver a Roger, intentaba recordar mi broma más resiente para saber cómo defenderme, pero no recordaba nada, lo único "malo" que había hecho era haber tomado unos terrones de azúcar de la cocina y unas manzanas, seguro era eso. Cuando llegue llame a la puerta y Roger abrió de inmediato.

-Siéntate K- dijo seriamente, lo hice y no dije nada.

-¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa delo que hiciste?- dijo enojado.

-¿El qué?- dije confundida.

-No te hagas la inocente, sabes bien lo que hiciste- dijo en un tono de voz más alto.

-Yo, solo tome unos terrones de azúcar y una manzana, pero no lo hare de nuevo- dije nerviosa.

-No trates de engañarme- ahora si estaba confundida –O ahora me dirás que la cocina se llenó de harina por todas partes por si misma-

-Oye viejo no me culpes de cosas que yo no hice, la harina no es lo mío, además esa broma es tan simple que no pude haberla hecho yo- me defendí de inmediato, odiaba que me culparan de cosas que yo no hacía.

-K, solo te advierto algo, no permitiré otra bromita como esta, ya retírese a comer- me levante sin decir nada más no lo considere necesario, estaba más que segura de que no era culpable.

Me dirigí al comedor para reunirme con L y Alex, los cuales ya estaban sentados comiendo, tome mi comida y me senté junto a Alex, ambos me voltearon a ver, evidentemente esperaban que mencionara algo sobre lo que me dijo Roger, yo hice como si no los notara y comencé a comer.

-¿Y qué pasó?- pregunto L sin apartar la vista de mi dirección.

-¿Del qué?- pregunte evasivamente.

-¿Para qué te llamo Roger?- pregunto esta vez Alex.

-Para culparme de algo que no hice- L me vio incrédulo.

-Si L, de vez en cuando no hago nada- aparte mi vista, de momento sentí la mirada de otro niño en mí, no lo reconocía, seguro llevaba poco de estar en él orfanato -¿Quién es?- pregunte mirando en dirección del niño, L volteo a verlo discretamente.

-Creo que se llama Beyond Birthday, pero le dicen B- respondió apartando la comida y dedicándose únicamente a comer el postre.

-No tengo hambre- dije levantándome de la mesa y caminando en dirección a la salida del comedor.

Decidí salir al jardín, no se me ocurría que hacer, vi un gran grupo de árboles, en seguida descarte la idea, el único modo en que los trepaba era en compañía de L, me conforme con acostarme a la sombra de un gran árbol, admiraba como las nubes se movían sin prisa sobre mí, cerré mis ojos y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida. No sé cuándo sentí que me observaban, abrí los ojos y me levante rápidamente, luego sentí un fuerte dolor en mi frente, me había golpeado con algo, de inmediato lleve mis manos a mi frente, con los ojos llorosos busque con lo que me había golpeado, se trataba de un niño que también se sobaba la cabeza.

-Eso dolió- dijo el niño de pelo negro, piel blanca y ojos extrañamente rojos -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- lo mire enojada.

-Tú tienes la culpa, no debiste de haberte puesto ahí- dijo conteniendo mis lágrimas, me dolía mucho mi cabeza.

-Ya basta Kara, no es culpa de nadie de acuerdo- iba a decirle algo cuando me di cuenta de algo curioso, me había llamado por mi nombre y ni siquiera nos habíamos presentado nunca.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Yo nunca te he llamado por tu nombre niña- dijo agitado.

-Lo hiciste, estoy segura ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- insistí.

-No te diré, te burlaras de mí- negué con la cabeza –De acuerdo, sí te ríes lo lamentaras, no me importa que seas una niña-

-No me burlara y si tratas de hacerme algo yo, no lo permitiré- no sabía cómo defenderme, sabía que era mala en defensa personal, pero intentaba sonar sin miedo.

-Muy bien, yo puedo ver él nombre y tiempo de vida restante de las personas con verles la cara- contesto, lo vi asombrada -¿Qué? Te burlaras de mí como los otros-

-No, solo que me parece asombroso, pero para estar seguros dime los verdaderos nombres de los niños que estaban conmigo- él sonrió.

-El pelinegro se llama Elle Lawliet y él castaño Alexander Davis- asentí, él me había asombrado.

-Esto es increíble este… perdona pero no se tu nombre- dije apenada.

-Beyond Birthday o BB- respondió orgullosamente –tengo nueve y medio años-

-Y sigo siendo la más pequeña- me queje.

-Pero la que más hace a enojar a Roger pero, la broma de la cocina no fue cosa tuya- dijo burlonamente.

-Eso es cierto, la verdad…- lo entendí de inmediato –fuiste tú, por tu culpa me van a castigar, si pensaba que eras un poco agradable ahora pienso que tal vez seas mejor que eso, pero no quiero que me castiguen por tú culpa-

Me levante y corrí en dirección de a un grupo de árboles, cuando entre a la maleza sentí la suavidad de las hojas, me agradaba esa sensación, comencé a recargarme, buscando la pares del edificio, pero cada vez me hacía más y más para atrás, hasta que tropecé y caí de espaldas en el pasto crecido, me levante, se trataba de un jardín apartado del patio de Wammy's house, era bonito, las flores crecían por todas parte y diferentes mariposas revoloteaban de ahí a allá, a causa de que él otoño se acercaba el pasto empezaba a cubrirse de hojas secas, decidí mostrárselo a L, salí de entre la maleza y corrí a buscarlo.

_**L POV.**_

Luego de la comida volví a mi cuarto, me preguntaba dónde estaba Kara, desde la comida no sabía nada de ella, estaba aburrido, di mil vueltas en el cuarto hasta que decidí salir, abrí la puerta hasta que choco contra algo que no debería de estar ahí, me asome rápidamente para buscar con a quien había golpeado la puerta, Kara estaba sentada en el piso sobándose la cabeza, me sentí terrible y enseguida la ayude a levantarse.

-K ¿estás bien?- pregunte apenado.

-Esto ya se les está haciendo una mala costumbre dime ¿Qué tienen en contra de mi cabeza?- dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-Lo siento no me fije, pero ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunte extrañado.

-Otro chico me golpeo sin querer también, pero que me pase dos veces en un día ya es mucho, pero no vine a eso, quiero mostrarte algo- dijo prácticamente jalando de mi brazo.

-¿Qué es K?- pregunte intentando seguirle el paso.

-Tienes que venir para verlo- la seguí por el jardín hasta que llegamos a una parte que una espesa maleza no dejaba que viera con claridad.

-K ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte tratando de no perderla de vista.

-Ya casi hemos llegado- respondió ella deteniéndose –cierra los ojos- dude, no era que no confiara en ella, pero no me gusta la sensación de no saber a dónde voy –confía en mi- cerré los ojos y ella me tomo de la mano para guiarme –Ábrelos ya- dijo soltándome abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la vista de un hermoso jardín.

-Qué bonito Kara ¿Pero dónde…?-

-Estamos en Wammy's house, solo que en una parte que al parecer nadie pone atención- Kara comino por el jardín y se sentó en medio de este, yo me senté junto a ella con mis piernas pegadas a mi pecho –Este será nuestro secreto ¿De acuerdo?- asentí sonriendo –Promételo- ella alzo su dedo meñique.

-Lo prometo- respondí entrelazando mi dedo meñique con el suyo.

-L- llamo Kara.

-¿Qué pasa?- pegunte.

-¿Tú tuviste una familia real?- parecía apenada por lo que preguntaba.

-Si te refieres a que si mi vida con mis padres fue buena si- dije pensando por un momento, extrañaba a mi familia.

-¿Cómo era?- preguntó.

-Pues, mi padre era detective y mi madre era maestra en Cambridge, ellos se esforzaban por pasar tiempo conmigo, pero como no les era muy sencillo me enviaron desde los cuatro años a King's School, era un internado-

-Suena duro- negué de inmediato.

-Me agradaba, estuve ahí hasta que ellos…-

-No sigas si no quieres- dijo de inmediato, para mi alivio –entremos, supongo que el viejo se pregunta dónde estamos-

Esa noche, por alguna razón no tenía sueño daba vueltas por mi cuarto, me senté junto a la cama en la misma posición que me había sentado en el jardín, cuando empezaba a dormirme escuche un pequeño grito proveniente del cuarto de Kara, enseguida fui a este, ella estaba dormida, pero se movía mucho y parecía estar llorando, llame tocándole el hombro y ella despertó enseguida, se levantó e hizo algo que nunca había visto que hiciera con ninguna persona, me abrazo, le devolví el abrazo a mi amiga.

-Kara ¿Qué tienes?- pregunte.

-L, lo recuerdo todo, el gritándole, luego cuando la arrojo al piso y la asfixio con esa almohada y luego cuando intente huir como me arrojo por las escaleras e intento apuñalarme- eso me sorprendió.

-Tranquila, nadie más te dañara, te lo juro- ella asintió y siguió llorando.


	6. Castigo

_**(Corregido 26/12/2014)**_

_**L POV.**_

Después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior me quede con Kara en su habitación. No solo porque ella me lo había pedido, sino también porque quería cuidarla. Kara era mi mejor amiga, la única, a decir verdad y me preocupaba lo que había vivido a tan corta edad.

La historia que Kara me había contado seguía retumbando fuertemente en mi cabeza. Era triste que haya vivido eso a tan corta edad, en conjunto de haber pasado de orfanato en orfanato, no me extrañaba porque tenía pesadillas, ahora ambos nos encontrábamos acurrucados en la cama.

Después de la media noche Kara había conseguido dormir, pero yo me había quedado pensando desde entonces, no me podía imaginar come era el tener una vida así, desde que yo tengo memoria mi vida no había sido tan mala.

Si bien mis padres murieron yo no la había pasado tan mal, tenía incluso más de lo que podría desear, en el internado al que me mandaron aprendí muchas cosas. Ellos siempre pensaron en lo que sería mejor para mí. El poco tiempo que pasaba en casa era bueno, la mayoría de las veces.

Había ocasiones en las que mi padre estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo o mi madre, a pesar de estar en casa, lo de ser maestra la mantenía abstraída. Pero siempre me recordaban. No era del todo ignorado.

Lo que adoraba era que sin importar donde estaba mi padre, él siempre recordaba mi cumpleaños y mi madre igual, siempre dejaban de lado sus ocupaciones por ese día, al igual que lo hacían las navidades. Cuando Kara dio señales de que despertaría salí de mis pensamientos.

-Hola- saludo adormilada.

-Buenos días ¿Estas mejor?- ella asintió.

-Lamento haberte despertado anoche- dijo escondiéndose tras una almohada.

-No importa Kara, eres mi amiga y siempre estaré aquí para ti- ella sonrió y se sentó.

-¿Lo prometes?- pregunto aun sonriendo.

-Lo prometo- dije sonriéndole al igual de ella y sentándome en mi típica posición.

-¿Me lo juras?- volvió a preguntar alzando su dedo meñique.

-Kara Davis te prometo nunca dejarte sola- dije mientras entrelazaba mi meñique con el suyo, ella rio levemente.

-Lo mismo digo Elle Lawliet- Kara suspiro levemente y miro en dirección a su despertador que, por alguna extraña razón, no había sonado -mira la hora L, Roger nos hará papilla si llegamos tarde- dijo levantándose de golpe, mire la hora, eran cinco minutos para las ocho.

-Cierto- dije caminando en dirección a la salida - nos vemos en el pasillo- grite mientras caminaba camino a mi habitación a cambiarme.

Me cambie en tiempo record, paso menos de dos minutos cuando salí al pasillo para esperar a Kara, no pasaron ni un minuto cuando ella salió corriendo de su cuarto en mi dirección.

-A que llego primero- dijo con una sonrisita burlona mientras pasaba corriendo a mi lado.

-No lo harás- respondí mientras echaba a correr por el pasillo.

Pasamos por varios pasillo esquivando a los niños que iban en camino a sus clases, me daba cuenta de que cada vez éramos más los que vivíamos en él orfanato. Corrí lo más rápido que pude para alcanzar a Kara poco después, ambos frenamos de golpe llegando al mismo tiempo a la puerta del salón.

-Gane- declaro Kara.

-No, fue un empate- argumente.

-Eres un mal perdedor- dijo sacando la lengua.

-Claro que no nadie gano- dije divertido por su reacción.

-Lo que ganaron es un castigo después de clases- dijo Roger asomándose desde la puerta del salón –Ahora entren- ordeno molesto, ambos entramos sonriéndonos disimuladamente, a veces era divertido ver a Roger molesto.

Pasamos todo el día preguntándonos qué clase de castigo sería el que nos pondría Roger. Seguro Kara tenía una idea, se lo iba a preguntar, pero una chica castaña llamada Clara, se la llevo a rastras para que jugara con las otras chicas. Yo aproveche para ir a jugar tennis. Lo último que vi fue que, sin querer, Kara golpeo a otro chico con un balón de voleibol. Seguro que Clara tendría mucho trabajo para hacer que Kara jugara bien, después de todo no era muy atlética.

A Kara nunca se le había dado bien eso de la actividad física, aunque sé que no debería, me divertía verla sufrir cuando la hacían jugar un deporte. Yo ya había renunciado en eso de enseñarle algún deporte, era demasiado peligroso. Reí para mis adentros y seguí con mi camino.

_**Kara POV.**_

_Yo solo me preguntaba porque demonios me obligaban a jugar ¿Es qué Clara no había aprendido ya que yo no sabía jugar nada con un balón o algo que implicara coordinación visual y de pies y manos? Aun así insistía en que, si podía tocar sin problema alguno instrumentos, podía jugar. _

_Claro, no pasaron ni dos minutos antes de que golpeara a alguien. De inmediato corrí para asegurarme de no haber lastimado al chico que golpee. Él parecía molesto, no lo culpaba. Mire furtivamente para ver si encontrab así aprovechar para escabullirme y no tener que volver a jugar con Clara y las otras niñas._

_-Lo lamento, les dije que no me dejaran jugar ¿Estas bien?- pregunte al niño rubio que había golpeado._

_-Rayos, que no te puedes…- el chico se quedó callado._

_Él era rubio, con los ojos color miel, alto, tal vez más que L, que de por sí me parecía demasiado alto para su edad. Por alguna razón no me dejaba de ver, me preguntaba si tenía algo en la cara. Luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad me volvió a hablar._

-No te preocupes estoy bien, fue un accidente después de todo- sonreí aliviada.

-¡K, ven a jugar ya y deja a tu novio!- grito burlándose, sentí un extraño calor en mi rostro -¡Vamos, luego lo ves!- me alejé de inmediato, antes de que Clara siguiera y que ese niño reaccionara.

-¿Por qué rayos dijiste eso?- pregunte avergonzada cuando llegué con Clara.

-Relájate K, solo bromeaba- solo rodé los ojos y me alejé del lugar -¿A dónde vas?-

-Creo que por el bien de todos no es conveniente que siga jugando- Clara rio y luego asintió.

Yo me dirigí al pequeño jardín que había encontrado, me preguntaba a donde había ido L. Me senté con las pernas pegadas a mi pecho pensando. Me preguntaba porque Clara había dicho todas esas cosas. Luego de unos minutos llego L.

-Cobarde- le dije sacando la lengua, L se rio un poco antes de sentarse a mi lado.

-Si vieras como juegas entenderías porque prefiero mantenerme alejado- yo solo refunfuñe malhumorada, Elle lo ha de ver notado ya que no me fastidió el resto del día.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente y el momento de nuestro castigo llego, fuimos a la oficina de Roger para que nos dijera que era lo que debíamos de hacer, ninguno de los dos hablábamos, eso no me gustaba, era un poco incómodo.

-¿Qué crees que nos haga hacer?- pregunte para romper el silencio.

-No lo sé, tú eres la que tienes experiencia en castigos- dijo con un tono burlón.

-Sí, pero siempre cambia- L río levemente.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina de Roger él ya nos estaba esperando en la entrada, con esa mirada seria que me divertía tanto.

-Síganme niños- dijo severamente.

Ambos lo seguimos sin decir nada, pasamos por varios pasillos y escaleras, me di cuenta de que íbamos directo al desván. Cuando abrió una puerta no me quedo duda alguna de que el castigo implicaría limpiar, puse cara de fastidio, odiaba que me pusiera esa clase de castigo, poco después llegamos a la puerta del desván y Roger nos hizo entrar. Parecía que nadie había limpiado en semanas, los muebles viejos estaban arrinconados y una leve capa de polvo los cubría, había cosas tiradas por todo el piso de la habitación y en un rincón unas cajas vacías donde supuse que irían todas esas cosas, recargados a un lado de la puerta estaban unos trapeadores, escobas y cubetas con agua jabonosa.

-Bueno niños su castigo será limpiar este lugar y mientras lo hacen piensen en lo importante que es llegar temprano a clases ¿Entendieron?- ambos asentimos rápidamente –Volveré en una hora para ver su progreso-

Ambos empezamos a recoger las cosas tiradas en el piso y las metíamos en las cajas de cartón que teníamos, me empecé a aburrir cuando empezamos a limpiar el piso, buscando que hacer tome el trapeador y salpique a L.

-Eh Kara- se quejó L.

-Oh lo siento- dije ocultando mi risa, él tomo un poco de agua y me la arrojo.

-Ups, lo lamento K- dijo L riendo de igual forma.

Tome una cubeta y le arroje todo el contenido pero este la esquivo y me arrojo el contenido de otra cubeta que yo no pude esquivar, así que termine totalmente empapada.

-Me las pagaras Lawliet- dije amenazadoramente mientras tomaba otra cubeta y lo seguía por todo el desván.

-Eres lenta- dijo burlonamente L.

Arroje el contenido de la cubeta, esta vez acerté. L no dejaba de reír al igual que yo pero nuestra sonrisa desapareció al ver a Roger entrar a la habitación, se veía realmente molesto.

-¿Qué creen que hacen?- pregunto enojado.

-Limpiando- respondimos L y yo a coro.

-No lo que hacen es tomarse como juego algo serio como un castigo, solo mírense y miren como esta este lugar, está totalmente encharcado- esta vez Roger levanto más la voz.

-Velo por el lado amable, ya no está sucio- dije sarcásticamente, L río pero paro al ver la cara severa de Roger.

-K, ya basta, se acabó, este castigo mañana cumplirán uno diferente por separado, ahora vayan a sus habitaciones en total silencio- ambos asentimos y bajamos por las escaleras, una vez abajo comenzamos a reír.

-Mira come estas- dijo L señalando mi ropa mojada.

-¿Es que no te has visto tú? Estas peor que yo- ambos seguimos riendo hasta que escuchamos los pasos de Roger bajando por las escaleras, entonces empezamos a correr a nuestro cuarto –Deberíamos de cambiarnos, nos enfermaremos si…- deje de hablar cuando L paro en seco cuando las campanas de la iglesia cercana comenzaron a sonar –L ¿Estás bien?- no me respondió –Elle Lawliet-

Elle vez sacudió la cabeza evidentemente perdido. Me volteó a ver y sonrió, aunque estaba segura que no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Por alguna razón actuaba algo extraño últimamente.

-Estoy bien Kara, no te preocupes- dijo tranquilamente –vamos a cambiarnos, nos podemos enfermar- Elle comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

-Fue lo mismo que te dije L ¿Acaso me estabas ignorando?- pregunte molesta comenzando a caminar tras de él.

-Perdona ¿Qué?- fruncí el ceño, él de inmediato se rio – es broma, sonríe-

-Muy gracioso- respondí sarcásticamente.

Yo seguía preocupada por Elle, me preguntaba qué era lo que le sucedía últimamente que se distraía de vez en cuando o se paralizaba al oír las campanadas de la iglesia cercana al orfanato.

_**Continuara...**_


	7. Sentimientos

_**Capítulo 7: Sentimientos.**_

_**L POV.**_

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde la última vez que me castigaron junto con Kara. Los castigos que nos pusieron luego de habernos puesto a jugar en el ático no habían sido tan malos.

Roger me había puesto a ayudar a la señora Edwards en la cocina y a Kara la había puesto a ayudar en la biblioteca a ordenar los libros, después de decirnos un millón veces lo grave de nuestra falta y que esperaba que no se volviera a repetir nos dejó ir.

Aunque claro no paso ni una semana antes de que Kara se metiera en otro problema, pero que más se podía hacer, por alguna razón le divertía ver a Roger enojado.

Una mañana gris de octubre me desperté sintiendo un vacío en el pecho. No sabía porque de repente sentía ese sentimiento de melancolía, me revolví un poco en mi cama y vi un pequeño calendario que tenía en mi escritorio, era 31 de Octubre, mi cumpleaños, aunque normalmente siempre espero este día con ansias ahora es diferente.

Me levanté sin muchos ánimos de la cama y me puse lo primero que vi en el armario que constaba de una playera de manga larga blanca, unos vaqueros azules y salí de mi habitación.

En seguida se me vino a la mente buscar a Kara pero casi enseguida descarto la idea, me sentía demasiado triste como para hablar con nadie.

Seguí con mi camino sin rumbo por el orfanato, fragmentos de imágenes venían a mi cabeza, primero una calle llena de niños pidiendo dulces y dos personas algo serias hablando de algo, luego unas campanadas hacen que salga de mis pensamientos, probablemente sean pertenecientes a la iglesia cercana al orfanato. Continúe con mi caminar por Wammy's house buscando sentirme mejor, hasta el día parecía estar triste.

Solo suspire pesadamente y me quede parado viendo hacia afuera, pensando, las campanadas volvieron a sonar acompañadas de nuevas imágenes.

Esta vez distinguí a las dos personas como como un hombre y una mujer, él era alto de cabello rubio y piel clara como la porcelana, sus ojos eran verdes e iba con una mirada fría, ella era de estatura promedio y su cabello era negro azabache y sus ojos negros, su piel era igual de pálida que la del hombre, de un momento a otro los reconozco, eran mis padres.

Una voz a lo lejos me llamaba, pero no distinguía que decía, cuando me llamo por segunda vez me di cuenta de que se trataba de Kara.

-L ¿Estas bien? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó sacándome por completo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Oh si, si, digo… No, no, me pasa nada- le respondí intentando sonreír, ella me miró fijamente, evidentemente no me creía.

-L, no me mientas, sé que te pasa algo, puedes contarme somos amigos- yo solo intenté mantener mi sonrisa.

-¿Decir que?- apenas pude articular las palabras, la tristeza se apoderaba poco a poco de mi cuerpo –Más bien ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Ya desayunaste?-

-Algo te preocupa L, lo sé, no puedes seguir creyendo que no me doy cuenta de que algo te hace sentir triste- ella bajo ligeramente la cabeza -no soy tonta, créeme -

Solo me quede callado y dirigí mi mirada al piso, por más que intentaba ser fuerte la tristeza me invadió por completo y sentí como las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas y comencé a sollozar.

_**Kara POV**_

Al ver a mi amigo llorar instintivamente lo abracé, trataba de reconfortarlo como él lo hacía cuando yo me sentía triste, pero no sabía que hacer o que decirle.

-Todo está bien, estoy contigo- le dije algo inseguro.

L parecía querer hablar pero parecía que no podía articular las palabras, me devolvió el abrazo y se recargo en mi hombro.

-Tranquilo Elle, todo estará bien- le dije mientras sobaba su espalda para ayudarlo a calmar su llanto.

-Ka... Kara, fue hoy- dijo antes de que siguiera llorando, enseguida lo entendí.

Se refería a sus padres, seguro era eso lo que lo entristecía últimamente. Además, para hacer la cosa peor, justo fue en su cumpleaños. Seguro eso lo hizo mucho más duro porque según lo poco que me había contado sus padres siempre estaban con él en su cumpleaños.

Elle nunca me había hablado mucho acerca de su familia. Supuse que simplemente era algo que quería guardar para él y por eso no lo presionaba para que me contara.

Entonces se me revolvió el estómago de pensar que tal vez él había presenciado sus muertes. De pronto sentí ganas de llorar también, pero me resistí a hacerlo.

Continúe abrazado a L, intentaba pensar en cómo ayudarlo a calmarse. No se me daba mucho eso de mostrar cariño, incluso con él me costaba un poco de trabajo, aunque lo intentaba, era mi amigo y no me parecía bien ocultarle mis emociones.

-Oh, tranquilo- susurre insegura de cómo seguir -¿Nos sentamos para hablar?- pregunte sin dejar de abrazarlo, L solo asintió, ambos nos sentamos contra la pared del pasillo.

-Kara- me llamó aún algo agitado, lo volteé a ver -lamentó haberte subestimado, yo creía que no me entenderías si te decía-

-Te equivocas, yo te puedo entender si me explicas- respire profundo -te recuerdo que mi madre también murió y que mi padre está en prisión por matarla- una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, la limpie de inmediato.

L se quedó callado por un momento, luego rodeó mis hombros con su brazo y me acerco a él. Yo me acerque y me recosté en su hombro buscando esa calidez que tanto me reconfortaba.

-Vaya que apesto en esto de consolar, se supone que yo te haría sentir mejor a ti, no tu a mí- dije apenada, de repente me sentí terrible, L solo sonrió y siguió abrazándome.

-Todo es mejor contigo- murmuro L.

-Pienso lo mismo- respondí a lo dicho por él sonriendo.

De repente L se acercó un poco más y me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla. Yo solo lo mire confundida.

-Lo... Lo siento... Yo...- L empezó a hablar nervioso, yo aún no comprendía.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunte ladeando la cabeza.

-Solo olvídalo, fue un impulsó-murmuró con el rostro algo rojo -no volverá a pasar-

-¿Por qué?- me interrumpió.

-Ya te dije que lo olvides por favor- insistió desviando la mirada.

-De acuerdo- suspire pesadamente –Sera mejor que vayamos a desayunar, te tengo una sorpresa- L sonrió y se levantó, tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-Gracias- dije aceptando su mano, juntos caminamos hasta él comedor, buscamos nuestra mesa favorita, era una apartado donde el ruido no era mucho y podíamos hablar a gusto una vez que llegamos hice que L se sentara en una silla –Quédate ahí- dije antes de empezar a caminar entre todos los niños.

_**L POV.**_

Yo solo observe a Kara alejarse entre todos los niños, no sabía que planeaba, pero no le di mucha importancia.

Me permití volverme a perder en mis pensamientos. No podía terminar de entender porque la había besado. Era como mi hermana, aunque últimamente me parecía más linda que de costumbre y no entendía porque.

-Feliz cumpleaños L- dijo alegremente Kara sacándome de mis pensamientos.

La mire con la boca abierta, no daba crédito a lo que veía. Kara llevaba entre sus manos un pastel de fresas y un par de platos con cubiertos, se veía muy rico.

-Gra… gracias- fue lo único que logre decir.

-Es de fresa, Watari me ayudo a hacerlo- dijo Kara con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Seguro esta delicioso- dije sintiendo como se me hacía agua a la boca.

-Pues no esperemos más y comamos- Kara partió un pedazo de pastel y me lo entrego, luego partió uno para ella y siguió comenzó a comerlo.

El sabor del pastel era agradable, era dulce y tenía trozos de fresa, cuando termine mi rebanada tome otra, era un sabor que sin duda alguna jamás olvidaría.

Volví a ver a Kara con curiosidad, aún me sentía algo confundido. No tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que había pasado. Kara volteó a verme y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa como pude.

-L- llamo con un tono de voz suave.

-¿Qué?-

-Clara dice que si te besa un chico entonces es tu novio- me sonrojé ligeramente, afortunadamente al parecer ella no lo noto -¿Somos novios?-

-No, no lo creo, somos amigos Kara- respondí rápidamente.

-Entiendo- dijo pensativa –L, estas muy rojo ¿No estarás enfermo?- reí levemente ante su inocencia -¿De qué te ríes?-

-De nada- respondí –descuida, no estoy enfermo-

El resto de la mañana la pasamos en el jardín, no sé por qué razón un chico rubio no dejaba de vernos, pero tras un rato me di cuenta que veía a Kara. Me preguntaba porque lo hacía y aún más el porque me molestaba que lo hiciera.


	8. ¿Qué cambio?

**_L POV._**

Habían pasado aproximadamente cuatro años, las cosas en Wammy's house no habían cambiado mucho. Kara y yo seguíamos teniendo esa misma y fuerte amistad de siempre, incluso se había reforzado aún más, hacíamos casi todo juntos, en invierno íbamos a Winchester a patinar, hacíamos los deberes que nos dejaban juntos y gracias a que ella era muy inteligente tomábamos todas las clases juntos, a pesar de que ella era casi dos años menor que yo.

Ella tenía 13 y yo cumpliría en unos meses 15, también tomábamos algunas clases con Alex y Beyond o BB, como prefería ser llamado, ellos tenían 15 y 13 años respectivamente, nuestra relación con ellos era buena, pero casi no estábamos los cuatro juntos, Kara era la que más hablaba con ellos.

Casi siempre Kara y BB estaban compitiendo por quién hacia la mejor broma o quien era el que hacía enojar más a Roger, a veces se peleaban pero al final del día era como si nada hubiese pasado. Alex parecía ser el que los tranquilizaba cuando las cosas parecían estar saliéndose entre los dos, ya que no escuchaban a nadie más.

Físicamente no había cambiado mucho, yo era más alto que Kara, aunque casi no se notaba ya que tiendo a encorvarme, aunque Kara y Watari insisten en que no lo haga no puedo evitarlo, se me ha quedado como un mal hábito, sigo siendo bastante delgado, aunque me ha ayudado ya que soy muy ágil y veloz, mi cabello antes corto ahora es largo y rebelde, se acomoda en todas direcciones como le place así que ya no intento acomodarlo y además mi gusto por los dulces se incrementó de tal modo que casi es lo único que cómo.

Por otro lado Kara, apenas ha ganado algunos centímetros de altura, es delgada y atlética, su cabello rojo llameante esta hasta la mitad de su espalda, y le pintaba algunos mechones color negro y llevaba parte de su largo fleco cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, también le gustan los dulces aunque en menor medida que a mí, lo que he notado últimamente es que varios chicos del orfanato suelen verla constantemente, por alguna razón me hace sentir molesto.

Una ocasión en defensa personal note que un chico rubio no dejaba de verla atentamente, en ese momento sentí ganas de ir y hacer algo para que dejara de hacerlo, deseaba de hacer algo, no entendía que era lo que me pasaba, me cuestione por mucho tiempo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dieron ganas de prácticamente ir a golpearlo si yo odio la violencia?

Fue un gran enigma para mi hasta que caí en la cuenta de que era lo que pasaba, yo estaba enamorado de Kara, me preguntaba qué era lo que ella sentía por mí ahora, si seguía viéndome como su amigo y casi su hermano, como a veces decía que éramos, o sí empezaba a sentir algo por mí.

Temía que solamente me viera como un amigo o que le gustara alguien más, no quería si quiera imaginármela con otro chico a su lado.

Un día en clase Kara y yo nos sentamos en el lugar que siempre ocupábamos, era hasta atrás junto a la ventana ella delante de mí, ahí podemos hablar sin que nadie nos moleste, pero nunca imagine que un día eso cambiaria.

Semanalmente Watari dedica media hora para hablar con nosotros sobre cambios en las reglas del orfanato o cómo iba nuestro rendimiento académico, ese día hubo un cambio de reglas dentro del salón de clases, ahora nos sentaríamos en ligares diferentes.

-Es para ayudarlos a convivir con sus demás compañeros y mejorar el rendimiento en clase de algunos- dijo mirando especialmente a nuestra dirección ya que solíamos hablar mucho –Como verán cada lugar tiene un número, quiero que pasen a mi escritorio y tomen un número de este bote, luego se sentaran en silencio en su nuevo lugar- nos paramos y en orden comenzamos a tomar nuestro número.

Tomé el pequeño papelito y lo abrí, escrito en este estaba el número tres, no me pareció nada mal, era en la misma fila donde siempre nos sentábamos, solo que era el tercer lugar, luego Kara tomo el suyo, suspiro cuando leyó el lugar que le había tocado.

-¿Dónde iras?- pregunte parándome junto a ella para ver el número.

-Doce, dos filas alejada de tu lugar, bastante lejos- ella parecía desanimada.

-L, K siéntense por favor- pidió Watari, ambos hicimos caso y nos sentamos en nuestros nuevos lugares.

Yo me senté de cuclillas sobre el asiento, por alguna razón me es más cómodo y fácil pensar así, por primera vez en muchos años me sentí algo solo.

Ver a Kara tan alejada de mí me hacía sentir algo inseguro, la vi por unos momentos hasta que ella miro en mi dirección y sonrió, enseguida escondí mi rostro entre mis brazos que estaban recargados en mis rodillas, no pude sostenerle la mirada.

Lentamente alcé de nuevo la cara para verla, ella estaba recargada en la mesa con sus manos en su nuca y sus mejillas se encontraban ligeramente coloradas, me pareció que se veía linda así, no me podía imaginar cómo sería estar todo el día sin hablar con ella.

Me di el tiempo para verla con más cuidado, era bonita, muy hermosa a decir verdad. Sonreí ligeramente al ver como se acomodaba el cabello, deseaba que no se cubriera sus ojos con este. Tenía muy lindos ojos.

Luego algo bloqueo mi vista de ella, un chico se sentó a su lado izquierdo, así ya no podía verla. Sentí cómo la sangre me hervía cuando me di cuenta de que era el mismo chico rubio que no la dejaba de ver, fruncí el ceño y no aparte la vista de ellos para estar atento a lo que el chico hacía.

**_Kara POV._**

**Me preguntaba porque me había sentido tan agitada cuando L me vio. Últimamente me pasaba mucho, me costaba estar con él. Aún sentía su mirada sobre mí así que alcé ligeramente la mirada para verlo, alguien se interpuso en mí camino.**

Él chico que se sentaría junto a mí llego tan repentinamente que sentí que me sobresalte, era rubio, con el cabello ligeramente rizado y tenía los ojos color miel, tenía un aire alegre y despreocupado.

Por alguna razón me pareció familiar, pero no lograba reconocerlo. En cuanto capto mi mirada desconcertada sonrió ampliamente.

-Hola, a mí me dicen D- dijo con una sonrisa -¿Cómo quieres que te diga bonita?- sentí un leve calor en mis mejillas, apenas había conocido a este chico y me había dicho bonita.

-K, soy K- respondí intentando no mostrar emoción alguna.

-Mucho gusto preciosa K- el tomando mi mano para besarla, yo solo reí algo nerviosa –Oye, me di cuenta de que tu frunces mucho el ceño, deberías de relajar tu rostro, te hará ver aún más lindo de lo que ya te vez-

Tenía razón, suelo fruncir mucho el ceño cuando no hablaba con alguien que no fuera L, Alex o Watari, por supuesto, ya que le tengo un gran respeto y devoción.

-Así es como miro normalmente- dije desinteresada.

-Deja de hacerlo, me gusta cuando sonríes- el volteó al frente ya que Watari iba a hablar, yo hice lo mismo.

Luego de clases nunca me había sentido tan aliviada, ya tenía ganas de hablar con L y pasar aunque sea un rato con él antes de la cena, ya que teníamos una gran montaña de tarea, siempre hacíamos juntos la tarea, nos reunimos en mí nuevo lugar, estábamos a punto de irnos cuándo el chico rubio cuyo nombre olvide me volvió a hablar.

-Linda K- dijo empujando a un lado a L, como si no estuviera ahí -¿Quisieras hacer los deberes conmigo? Ya sabes para que tengas compañía de provecho- iba a contestar cuando L lo hizo antes.

-Ella ya tiene compañía- L remarco las palabras, evidentemente molesto –siempre hacemos las tareas juntos- solo sentí como tomaba mis hombros y me acerco a él.

-Si, como veras estoy bien, pero gracias de todas formas- dije sonriente, el chico borro su sonrisa.

-Bien- respondió secamente comenzando a ir a la salida del salón –Nos veremos mañana en clases bella K- él guiño un ojo, lanzó un beso y se fue.

-Ya vámonos- dijo serio, me sentí extrañada de su actitud, si bien él nunca usa un tono de voz especialmente animado esta vez era como si estuviera enojado.

Íbamos por el pasillo que nos llevaba a las habitaciones, pero caminaba muy rápido, trataba de seguirle el paso, prácticamente iba corriendo, pero aun así no podía alcanzarlo.

-L- llame, el chico me ignoro –L, espera, no vayas tan rápido- siguió sin hacerme caso –Elle Lawliet- dije alzando ligeramente la voz.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás hablando conmigo?! ¡Oh disculpa pensé que hablabas con tú nuevo amigo!- L estaba gritando, por alguna razón me sentí intimidada.

-¿Qué te sucede? No entiendo tu mal humor- dije en voz baja y con algo de miedo.

-Yo no tengo nada- respondió.

-¿Seguro? Yo solo quiero ayudarte- dije intentando mantenerme tranquila –no te entiendo ¿Te hice algo malo?-

-Ya basta de preguntas Kara me estas fastidiando- L lucía enojado, me veía fríamente y de forma agresiva, nunca en el tiempo que nos conocíamos me había gritado ni siquiera tomaba esa actitud conmigo.

-De acuerdo, entonces te dejare tranquilo- comencé a caminar en sentido contrario a dónde íbamos, tenía ganas de llorar y esta vez no dejaría que me viera.

-No espera por favor no te vayas- exclamo L, sentí como se acercaba a mí, yo solo lo ignore –Kara, lo lamento yo no debí de hablarte así- tomo mi muñeca levemente, yo me solté de su agarre y seguí con mi camino.

Seguí caminando sintiéndome totalmente devastada. No me había agradado ni un poco la actitud que Elle había tomado conmigo. Lo que me molestaba aún más era que ni siquiera sabía que era lo que le había hecho de malo. Que yo recordara no le había hecho nada. Tal vez cuando se calmara podía preguntarle.


	9. Amor y celos

**_L POV_**

No podía ni siquiera moverme, me sentía realmente terrible. Había gritado a Kara, no solo eso, estaba de mal humor y prácticamente me había desquitado con ella. No era justo que ella sufriera por mis celos.

Observe como seguía caminando hasta que doblo la esquina al final del pasillo. Al hacerlo pude ver de reojo su rostro, parecía estar a punto de llorar. En seguida comencé a caminar en su dirección para alcanzarla.

-Kara- llame, ella no me prestó atención –Kara, por favor escúchame- la tome de los hombros y la hice voltear en mi dirección –Perdóname, nunca debí de gritarte- ella solo bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar –No llores, no quiero que llores por mí culpa- Kara solo limpio con las mangas de su blusa las lágrimas.

-No lo hare, solo quiero estar sola unos momentos ¿Nos podemos ver en la cena?- antes de que pudiera decirle cualquier otra cosa ella siguió su camino y yo la observe alejarse.

Me sentí el mayor idiota del mundo, me preguntaba si debía de ir tras ella o simplemente dejarla en paz. Camine en dirección contrario al que ella iba, también yo necesitaba unos momentos a solas para tranquilizarme.

Estaba yendo hacia a mi habitación cuando en el pasillo vi a un chico ligeramente más alto que yo, de cabello rubio, fruncí el ceño al ver que era D, el chico que estaba encima de Kara, forcé a mi cuerpo a no moverse para ir a romperle la cara, en cuanto me vio una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Veo que estas solo- comento despreocupado.

-¿Tú que quieres?- intente preguntar en voz neutra.

-Te esperaba a ti quería hablar contigo L- el chico no borro su sonrisa.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?- pregunte algo fastidiado.

-Es algo sobre K- respondió poniendo una sonrisa aún más grande –Te parece que hablemos en el jardín- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo que nos llevaría afuera del edificio, yo lo seguí a mi propio paso.

Una vez fuera el chico se dirigió a unas bancas que habían bajo a un árbol y se sentó, yo simplemente me pare frente a él esperando a que hablara

-Siéntate L, no debes de ponerte tenso, no quiero pelear contigo- era raro verlo sonreír todo el tiempo, se veía además de forzado bastante extraño -en serio, siéntate-

-No aquí estoy bien, dime que quieres con Kara- él borro su sonrisa.

-Vaya, su verdadero nombre es casi hermoso como lo es ella- suspiro, yo daba mi mejor esfuerzo para no hacer algo estúpido – dime ¿Cuál es su apellido?-

-Eso no te incumbe, si me hiciste venir solo para eso yo me voy- estaba dispuesto a irme cuando el chico volvió a hablar.

-Me doy cuenta de que casi siempre están juntos dime ¿Son novios?- me sonrojé, parecía que todos sabían que me gustaba Kara –Oh no lo son, mejor así-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso idiota?- pregunte sintiéndome más enojado que nunca.

-Nada, solo era por preguntar, ya me suponía que no, sabes son prácticamente como hermanos -me pregunto que pensaría ella si supiera de lo que sientes, seguro que algo así lastimaría mucho a la linda K- esta vez él tenía una mirada fría en lugar de su típica sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres? Y ya no la llames linda o algo así ¿Entendiste?- dije casi gritando, él se burló de mi reacción.

-Tal vez no lo dije de forma correcta, a lo que me refería era a que tal vez a ella le moleste terminar su amistad por algo así- él volvió a sonreír –¿Sabes? Watari no pudo escoger mejor momento para el cambió de lugares, ella necesita alejarse un poco de ti y hacer nuevas amistades, a menos que quieras hacerla completamente dependiente a ti- simplemente ya no pude más, lo tome del cuello de su camisa haciendo que se levantara de la banca.

-¡Ella no depende de nadie, me gusta por lo independiente, inteligente y hermosa que es!- el chico sonrió completamente divertido.

-Ya entiendo, L creo que sería una lástima que ella este enamorada de alguien más- antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada más sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-L, suéltalo- dijo la tranquila voz de Watari, yo lo hice enseguida y el chico se dejó caer dramáticamente al pasto –Ven conmigo- lo seguí, viendo de reojo al chico que sonreía burlonamente dese el pasto.

Watari me llevo a su oficina, me senté en uno de los lugares frente a su escritorio. Él se paseaba de un lado a otro, parecía bastante desconcertado por lo ocurrido.

Yo estaba preparándome para defenderme, pero por más que lo intentara no se me ocurrían argumentos que me salvaran del castigo que era más que seguro que recibiría. Me limite simplemente a ver como Watari caminaba por toda la oficina, hasta que finalmente se sentó en la silla tras su escritorio y me hablo.

-L, lo habría esperado de muchos menos de ti ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto con ese tono que siempre lo caracterizaba, me preguntaba como hacía para mantenerse sereno todo el tiempo.

-No sé qué fue lo que paso, simplemente estaba enojado- respondí sin más, intentando no sonar grosero.

-Como bien sabes aquí no toleramos la violencia así que por obvias razones serás castigado, el sábado te quiero aquí a las siete de la mañana, ahora ve a cenar y espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir- yo asentí y salí de la habitación para dirigirme al comedor.

En el camino pude distinguir una llameante cabellera pelirroja. La dueña de dicha cabellera estaba de espaldas al pasillo de donde venía. Me acerque un poco más y cuando llegue a su lado me asome para ver la cara de la chica. Ella se apartó un poco sobresaltada.

-L, me asustaste- dijo Kara volteando su rostro como si tratara de ocultar algo.

-Lo lamento, pero quería comprobar que no estuvieras llorando- respondí buscando nuevamente su rostro.

-Pues no lo estoy, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo- ella me miro a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que bajo la mirada.

-Espero que puedas perdonarme- ella levanto la mirada y me sonrió.

**_Kara POV._**

**Odiaba decirlo, pero me encontraba, tal vez, un poco perdida. Era cierto, había vivido muchos años ahí, pero, nunca me había aventurado a explorar todo el lugar, precisamente por el miedo a perderme.**

**Luego de dejar a L en aquel pasillo, fui a mi habitación y literalmente, arroje mis cosas y luego salí del lugar.**

**Desde entonces había estado vagando por el lugar, hasta que me encontré en un lugar completamente desconocido para mi.**

**Decidí quedarme donde estaba, esperando, más bien, rogando, que alguien pasara por ahí y me ayudara. **

**No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando sentí la mirada de alguien muy cerca de mi, era L. Me di cuenta de que él se encontraba muy cerca de mi rostro.**

**-L, me asustaste- reclame sonrojándome y apartando mi mirada para que Elle no lo notara.**

**-Lo lamento, pero quería comprobar que no estuvieras llorando- nuevamente intentó ver mi rostro, pero lo impedí bajando mi rostro.**

**-Pues no lo estoy, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo- lo vi solo por unos momentos antes de volver a bajar la cabeza.**

**-Espero que puedas perdonarme- susurro, lo volteé a ver sonriendo, ya quería que acabara todo ese asunto.**

**Lentamente Elle se acercó a mí. Parecía algo nervioso, lo cual funcionó para ponerme igual a mí. No tenia idea de que pensaba hacer, hasta que vi como alargaba los brazos para abrazarme. De inmediato lo correspondí, más nerviosa que nunca.**

Al estar entre los brazos de L me sentí extraña, antes cuando éramos niños nos habíamos abrazado muchas veces, pero esta vez se sentía diferente.

No entendía porque ya no me sentía igual cuando me miraba o cuando estaba a su lado, antes era fácil hablar con él, pero ahora por alguna razón las palabras se quedaban atoradas en mi garganta.

Lo abrace con más fuerza, se sentía bien tenerlo solo para mí en ese momento, L me separo un poco de él y me vio con una expresión totalmente desconocida para mí, nunca había visto que mirara así de intensamente a absolutamente nadie.

Levantó mi rostro obligándome a verle a los ojos, siempre me parecieron color gris, pero en realidad eran negros, profundos como un abismo sin fin, como un lugar donde te podrías perder fácilmente, por alguna razón sonreí, L acarició con su pulgar mi mejilla.

A lo lejos oí unos pasos se comenzaron a acercar, L se volvió a acercar a mí, recargándome contra la pared, como si me estuviera escondiendo de algo.

Con lo poco que alcanzaba a distinguir, vi el cabello negro perteneciente a BB y el castaño de Alex, luego que se perdieron de vista

L se separó por completo de mí y observo en dirección a donde se habían ido los chicos para luego volverme a ver.

-Lamento eso, pero a veces soy muy egoísta, no quería que te vieran y acapararan tu atención que era mía en esos momentos- L comenzó a caminar por el pasillo a paso lento -¿No vendrás a cenar?- yo asentí y comencé a seguirlo.

Me preguntaba que era lo que había pasado ¿Por qué me había gustado tanto tener a L tan cerca? Había sido muy agradable la sensación de estar entre sus brazos, me hacía sentir segura, pensaba en esos momentos se veía tan alto y atractivo.

"Atractivo" esa palabra resonó en mi interior, vi a Elle de reojo, en ese momento lucia más bajo que hacia unos minutos, me di cuenta de que, cuando estábamos abrazados, él no se había encorvado. Fue algo que me gusto, no tener que buscar su rostro para verle a los ojos.

-Elle- llame suavemente, el me volteó a ver enseguida con esa misma mirada que no había logrado identificar –Podrías enderezarte de nuevo ¿Por favor?-

L se paró frente a mí, encorvado su nariz prácticamente chocaba con la mía, pero poco a poco esta fue subiendo hasta llegar un poco más arriba de mi cabeza. Inocentemente me acerque a él y coloque una de mis manos en su nuca acariciando parte de su cabello.

-Kara- dijo en un susurro acercándose cada vez más a mi rostro –Eres maravillosa- yo sonreí inconscientemente y cerré los ojos

Solo sentía como la respiración de Elle se acercaba cada vez más a mí, sentí como mi nariz e rosaba con la suya, capte su aroma, era dulce, similar al pastel que tanto le gustaba. Esperaba con ansias que él lo hiciera, que él me diera mi primer beso.


	10. La persona que me gusta

Kara POV.

Sentir a L tan cerca de besarme me hacía sentir ansiosa. Nuestras agitadas respiraciones se mezclaban, yo solo mantenía mis ojos cerrados.

Luego vino ese pequeños rose que hizo que experimentara sensaciones completamente nuevas para mí. Me apegue más a L, este me abrazo por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro sentí como aparto mi largo fleco de mi cara.

-Me gusta cuando se te ven los ojos- dijo en un susurro, yo solo sonreí ansiosa.

Sentía una gran confusión en mi interior, no sabía que hacer. Por una parte, ansiaba besarlo, quería poder probar sus labios, pero por otro lado, algo en mi cabeza me decía que me detuviera. Elle era mi mejor amigo, habíamos estado juntos desde hacía cuatro años, prácticamente éramos como hermanos, me preguntaba que pasaría entre nosotros luego de eso.

Solo sentí como las manos de L atraían mi rostro hacía el suyo, entonces mi mente se puso en blanco. No podía moverme, solo sentía los labios de Elle sobre los míos. Correspondí el beso algo nerviosa, no sabía como besar, pero al sentir una sonrisa en los labios de L, supuse que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Pase mis manos a su nuca y empecé a acariciar su cabello, enredando mis manos en su cabello. No quería que acabara, se sentía muy bien, sus labios sabían como al pastel que tanto le gustaba comer. Finalmente nos separamos y nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos. Lo abracé recargando mi cabeza en su pecho, Elle me acariciaba el cabello que caí por mi espalda.

-Kara- llamo, solo me separe de él ligeramente para verlo y hacerle saber que lo escuchaba –Yo…- las palabras de L se vieron interrumpidas cuando llego un chico pelinegro, BB.

-Eh Davis- llamo como siempre me ha llamado para intentar hacerme enojar, ya que sabe que odio mi apellido.

Sin saber porque me separe de L por completo, una parte de mí deseaba tomar a L de la mano y juntos alejarnos de ese lugar, pero otra parte me decía que no fuera imprudente, simplemente sonreí y mire en dirección de Beyond.

-¿Qué quieres B?- pregunte caminando hacía su dirección.

-Nada es solo que todos los extrañan en la cena- se quejó viendo de reojo a L que se había vuelto a encorvar.

-Ok ya vamos ¿Cierto L?- este solo se limitó a asentir y camino en nuestra dirección.

-Sabes oí que L perdió la cabeza hoy- comento Beyond mientras caminábamos.

-¿En serio?- pregunte asombrada viendo de reojo a L, que al escuchar lo dicho por B bajo la cabeza.

-Casi intento matar a golpes a un chico- reí levemente.

-No lo creo, él no es así ¿Seguro que no lo confundiste?- Beyond negó con la cabeza –Vaya L, debes de dejar de juntarte con BB y conmigo, te estamos mal influenciando- él sonrío levemente.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, Beyond se fue con Alex a esperarnos en una mesa, dejándonos solos en la barra donde pedimos nuestra cena. Mientras esperábamos nuestro turno L lucía muy pensativo, era muy fascinante verlo pensar, cómo apretaba contra su labio su dedo índice y como subía la mirada hacia arriba.

-L, entonces es cierto lo que BB dijo- el enseguida pareció sobresaltado y con una mano rasco su nuca.

-Pues sí, pero yo…- reí levemente -¿De qué te ríes Kara?- pregunto confundido.

-Nunca imagine eso y dime mínimo lograste algo ¿cierto?- el negó con la cabeza –Entonces te castigaron por nada ¿De qué sirve que te enojes y pierdas el control? Solo mostraras debilidad si te dejas llevar por las palabras de alguien que te quiere molestar-

-Tienes razón, yo no pensé, simplemente me deje llevar por un impulso- sonreí levemente.

-Me alegra que lo hayas entendido- L sonrió levemente -¿Qué me ibas a decir antes en el pasillo?-

-Yo… yo… la verdad es que- L no pudo terminar de hablar gracias a que de la nada apareció el chico que se sentaba junto a mí, la verdad no recuerdo su alias y ni me interesa.

-Eh la linda K- exclamo con su patética sonrisa viendo mi rostro descubierto gracias a que L me lo había acomodado tras mis oídos cuando nos besamos.

Al recordar eso me quede pensando, lo maravilloso que había sido. Aún podía sentir el suave tacto de sus labios. Repentinamente sentí como alguien se acercaba demasiado a mi rostro, deseaba que fuera L, pero vaya sorpresa me lleve cuando vi el rostro de ese chico.

–Vaya si tienes ojos, deberías de cortar un poco tu cabello para que se vean siempre- L gruño levemente.

-Gracias por el consejo, ahora si nos disculpas- dije tomando a elle del brazo y obligándolo a caminar a la salida del comedor –Vaya tipo- comente mientras caminábamos a nuestras habitaciones, L solo asintió levemente.

-Kara, el que nos vayamos así significa que tienes algo de dulces en tú habitación ¿Verdad? Es que de verdad tengo hambre-

-Claro que tengo algo de dulces, no nos mataría nunca de hambre- ambos fuimos a mi habitación.

Cenamos juntos, si acaso se le puede llamar cena a los caramelos y el té helado, pero se sentía algo diferente a las otras ocasiones. Por alguna razón pasamos casi todo el tiempo callados y prácticamente evitando vernos ya que apenas se cruzaban nuestras miradas las apartábamos de inmediato.

Cuando iban a dar las diez Elle se fue a su habitación, yo me quede unos momentos más mirando por la ventanas las estrellas. Recordaba lo que había vivido hace algunas horas, L me había besado. Toque levemente mis labios, recordaba con mucho cariño ese momento, siempre hemos sido grandes amigos, eso no me cabía duda alguna, pero me preguntaba, en que momento toda esa amistad y admiración que le tenía a L se convirtió en amor.

Me acosté e intente dormir ya que al día siguiente teníamos clases. Intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero simplemente no me fue posible. Al cabo de unos minutos me levante de la cama ya que no podía dormir, fui en dirección al baño y me mire al espejo.

El cabello ya había vuelto a cubrir mi cara, tal vez podría cortar un poco mi fleco, tome unas tijera y me prepare para hacerlo pero antes de cortar me detuve ¿Realmente le haría caso a ese idiota de D? bote las tijeras en el lavamanos y me dispuse a ir de nuevo a la cama pero luego recordé lo dicho por L "Me gusta cuando se te ven los ojos".

Volví al lavamanos y tome las tijeras, lentamente corte el cabello, sentía como caía a lado de mis pies, una vez que hube terminado admire mi nueva apariencia, esperaba que a L le gustara, sonreí y volví a mi cama a intentar dormir.

A la mañana siguiente fui directo al salón de clases, ya que me había quedado dormida, a causa de que me estuve despertando en el transcurso de la noche. Llegue justo a tiempo, antes de que llegara Watari a dar su clase, mire en dirección a L, este me escudriño con la mirada antes de sonreírme, voltee mi cara cuando sentí como me empezaba a ruborizar, volví a mirar para encontrarme esta vez con D, fruncí el ceño.

-Buenos días hermosa K- saludo alegremente.

-Buenos días- devolví el saludo y me concentre en la clase que estaba a punto de empezar.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente hasta la hora del almuerzo, vi como L se iba rápidamente, sentí como si me estuviera evitando. Me sentí mal por un momento, tome mis libros y me disponía a irme, hasta que Clara me entrego una nota y tras guiñarme un ojo se fue. Con las manos temblosas abrí la nota, era la letra de Elle.

Te veo en el comedor, no tardes, debo decirte algo.

Iba a echar a corres cuando me cerraron el paso, él chico rubio me miro seriamente, pero luego sonrió, tal vez era bipolar o algo así.

-¿K podemos hablar? Ya sabes cómo amigos- asentí, no sé por qué, se supone que iba a ir con Elle, pero lo que sea que pensara de L y de mí quería saberlo de una buena vez.

L POV.

Sentado en el comedor pensaba en cómo decirle a Kara lo que sentía. Quería que fuera de una manera especial pero no tenía ni la menor idea de como hacerlo. Jugaba con mi tenedor mientras intentaba pensar. Fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando Alex se sentó frente a mí, yo no dije nada solo seguí pensando.

-Hoy te vez muy raro- comento sin dejar de verme -¿Es porque ese tipo está buscando tener algo con ella?-

-¿Es tan obvio?- pregunte algo apenado.

-Deberías de hacer algo- dijo sin más –Kara es muy bonita, no lo digo solo porque sea mi hermana, además te aseguro que hay muchos chicos que quieren con ella-

-Estoy consciente de eso Alex- tome un trozo de pastel y me lo lleve a la boca.

–Debería de haber algo que te presione a actuar de una buena vez- exclamo, evidentemente exasperado, seguro quería darme a entender algo.

-Si hay algo que me presiona, esta él- tome otro pedazo de pastel pero no me lo lleve a la boca.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?- la pregunta quedo en el aire cuando llego Beyond.

-L, Alex a que no saben que acabo de ver- Alex lo miro severamente, de reojo vi cómo se formaba una sonrisa traviesa en los labios de Beyond, no le di mucha importancia ya que él es así de problemático, finalmente me lleve el trozo de pastel a la boca antes de que BB me dijera algo –Tú novia te está engañando- sentí como prácticamente el pastel se atoraba en mi garganta.

-Ella no es mi novia- dije rápidamente.

-¿Qué? Vaya yo que tú me apresuraba o te la va a ganar- Beyond uso ese tono burlón con el que normalmente buscaba hacer enojar a Kara.

-Beyond- dijo seriamente Alex -se lo íbamos a decir sutilmente-

Respire con frustración al entenderlo, seguramente ya estaba en desventaja. Debía hacer algo y de inmediato. Debía decírselo, no permitiría que alguien más lo hiciera antes.

-¿Donde esta y con quién?- pregunte levantándome de mi asiento.

-Está en el lugar donde debiste romperle la cara a ese muñeco de pastel- sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí a ese lugar, era ahora o nunca, ella debía de saber lo que sentía.

Cuando la distinguí ella estaba recargada en el tronco de un árbol, dándole la espalda a D que evidentemente no sabía qué hacer.

Ella estaba llorando más histéricamente de lo que nunca la había visto, me quede de momento plantado en mí lugar, intentaba captar las palabras que decía Ese tipo tan detestable.

Luego la tomo de los brazos y la volteo bruscamente en su dirección, se acercó a ella más de lo que me habría gustado verlo. Sentía como la rabia me consumía, pero aun así no me mí de mi lugar.

Al ver como apretaba sus delgados y delicados brazos con tan poco cuidado y la cara de dolor de Kara, ya no pude aguantar más y corrí en su dirección. Kara volteó a verme, las lágrimas fluían libremente por su rostro, enseguida me dirigí en dirección a D y le aseste un certero golpe a la cara que lo tiro al pasto.

-¿Por qué hiciste llorar a mi Kara?- grite, ella retrocedió evidentemente asustada de lo que pasaba.


	11. Descepción

**_Kara POV_**

D y yo caminamos por el jardín, deseaba saber que era lo que me quería decir, simplemente pensaba que podría ser una buena oportunidad para quitarlo de en medio y ya no tener que lidiar con él. Caminamos hasta que llegamos a un gran roble debajo de este había una banca, D se sentó y luego me miro ya que me había quedado parada un poco alejada del lugar.

-Siéntate K, no muerdo- lentamente me acerque y me senté a su lado dejando un espació entre los dos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunte sin más.

-Es un día hermoso ¿No lo crees?- pregunto suspirando con esa odiosa sonrisa.

-Sí hermoso ¿Para qué me hiciste venir aquí?- insistí para acabar con esa conversación de una buena vez por todas.

-Relájate linda, solo quería preguntarte algo- el tono tan inocente que uso me pareció casi creíble, pero no me gustaba por donde iba el asunto.

-¿Qué me quieres preguntar?- él sonrió más ampliamente.

-He notado que pasas mucho tiempo con L ¿Qué piensas de él?- sentí como me ruborizaba ante la pregunta.

-Pues él es un buen chico, aunque no lo parezca es muy divertido, es bastante inteligente y atractivo, pienso que tiene lindos ojos, realmente no podría cambiar nada de él con todas su virtudes y defectos es perfecto- me deje llevar por lo que sentía iba a seguir hablando cuando algo en mi cabeza me ordeno que me detuviera –Un momento ¿Por qué diablos hablo de esto contigo?- pregunte volteando a verlo, este no sonreía, se había puesto totalmente serio.

-No lo sé, pero yo hablé con él de ti antes de venirte a buscar- lo mire incrédula.

-No lo creó me parece que no le agradas ni un poco a L- él puso una mirada más sería.

-Pues créeme, porque así fue, realmente somos más parecidos de lo que te imaginas, hasta podríamos ser amigos-su tono de voz mostraba que tal vez no mentía, realmente no podría saberlo exactamente ya que se estaba tomando las cosas muy diferente a cuando fingía sonrisas o tonos de voz inocentes.

-¿Entonces hablaron de mí? ¿Qué piensa L de mí?- pregunte algo ilusionada.

-Que eres algo así como su hermana, vaya incluso dijo que cometió un gran error al darte ilusiones y besarte- yo sentí como todos mis ánimos que prácticamente llegaban al cielo se derrumbaban –Comento algo sobre que no deseaba arruinar su relación contigo y una futura relación que quiere tener con alguien-

-¿Futura relación? ¿De qué me hablas?- pregunte intentando contener mis lágrimas.

-A él le gusta alguien- esas palabras penetraron en lo más profundo de mi alma L enamorado de alguien más –No es genial, tú mejor amigo siente algo hacia otra persona, deberías de desearle lo mejor-

-L, sí le deseo lo mejor será feliz a lado de otra chica que no soy yo, poco a poco se alejara de mí y ya no tendrá tiempo para pasar conmigo- sentí solamente como una lágrima caía lentamente, la sola idea de imaginar a L con otra chica me hizo sentir una gran tristeza -¡No quiero eso! ¡Tengo que detenerlo! ¡No puedo vivir sin él!- me levante de la banca y me recargue de frente al roble.

Nunca en mi vida había sentido esta tristeza y desesperación, lloraba histéricamente, no quería que eso pasara, que L se alejara de mí, llore aún con más fuerza, solo sentí como D se para atrás de mí, pero no le di importancia, solo seguí llorando.

-Kara, tranquila, no pasa nada- decía el chico nervioso, seguramente me veía muy desesperada –Hay muchos otros chicos mejores-

-No, no hay ningún otro mejor que él- reproche entre sollozos, luego me tomo de los brazos y con poco cuidado me volteo en su dirección.

-Kara, yo quisiera tener algo contigo, yo sí te amo- el que me llamara por mi verdadero nombre, sea como sea que lo supo, no significaba nada, el único que lo hacía sonar bien era L, pensar en eso represento un gran problema en mí ya terrible estado de ánimo.

Voltee a un lado para no verlo a los ojos, no me interesaba esa propuesta en lo más mínimo, solo sentí un leve dolor a causa que de que estaba apretando mis brazos, alcé la mirada y me encontré con una mirada de odio y furia de parte de L, pero él no me miraba a mí sino al chico que me tenía sujetada, enseguida L se acercó corriendo en nuestra dirección y le pego un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a D, yo retrocedí, de momento sentí miedo, no podía dejar de llorar.

-¿Por qué hiciste llorar a mi Kara?- le grito L al chico que se encontraba tumbado en el pasto a causa del golpe.

-Yo no fui quien la hizo llorar- dijo D levantándose del piso y acercándose a L -Pregúntale a ella y veras quien es el verdadero culpable- Solo vi levantaba el brazo y tumbaba a L de un golpe, no pude evitar soltar un pequeño grito.

L se levantó casi enseguida y tomo a D por la camisa y lo azoto contra el árbol, este río sínicamente.

-¡Basta!- grite aun llorando –Esto ya fue suficiente, van a volverme loca- L soltó a D, este se acomodó su camisa.

-Sí te molesta la razón por la que lo golpee dímelo- dijo L comenzando a alejarse del lugar, que de un momento a otro ya estaba rodeado de algunos chicos.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto la voz de Watari abriéndose paso entre los chicos, yo no le di importancia en mi mente solo había en ese momento lugar para una sola letra, una sola persona, L.

-L- susurre observando como a paso lento se alejaba del lugar –L- repetí en voz baja.

-¿K, lo que dijo D es verdad?- me pregunto, no tenía idea de nada de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

-¡Elle!- grite quitando a varios chicos de mi paso para alcanzar a L que iba hacia adentro del orfanato -¡Elle! ¡Elle escúchame!- llame desesperadamente comenzando a llorar nuevamente, L se detuvo y volteó a verme.

-¿Ese te hizo llorar?- no respondí, no me sentía capaz de articular palabra alguna -¿Entonces fui yo?- negué con la cabeza.

-L es cierto ¿Te gusta alguien?- L pareció sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Sí- respondió, antes de dejarlo decir algo más me dirigí nuevamente hacia a fuera del orfanato –Kara- llamo L.

-Te deseo lo mejor- dije apenas pudiendo articular cada palabra antes de salir.

Realmente esperaba que me siguiera, pero no lo hizo, eso me lastimo aún más, simplemente seguí caminando hasta llegar al jardín que había encontrado hacia algunos años, era un lugar agradable para estar a solas cuando hacía falta y para pensar un poco, pero por primera vez lo usaría para llorar libremente.

**_L POV._**

Solo me quede ahí parado, más confundido que nunca, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que en realidad estaba pasando me preguntaba ¿Por qué Kara estaba así? ¿Qué le había dicho ese idiota? Fruncí el ceño y pensé en lo sucedido, mire la mano con la que había golpeado a ese sujeto, me dolía un poco, frote mis nudillos, las imágenes de ese momento volvieron a mí mente, deseaba haber hecho algo más, camine por los pasillos del orfanato buscando llegar al tejado, era un lugar silencioso y sobretodo un lugar que absolutamente nadie visitaba, perfecto para calmar el mal humor que traía en esos momentos.

En cuanto subí contemple a todos los niños, como se iban dirigiendo nuevamente al edificio para tomar sus clases, sonó la campana que daba inicio a una clase, pero aun así no baje a tomarla, estaba demasiado enojado, me senté en una esquina del tejado y pensé un poco más en lo sucedido, a que se referiría Kara con "Te deseo lo mejor" simplemente era algo que no entendía, me recosté para ver el lento paso de las nubes, seguro que a Kara le gustaría verlas.

Me detuve en mis pensamientos, pensar en ella ahora me representaba un gran problema, no sabía si estaba triste, herida o enojada ya sea conmigo o con ese desgraciado, se lo preguntaría cuando las cosas se calmaran.

Pasaron las horas, un dos no sé cuántas, solo sé que cuando baje a juzgar por lo oscuro del cielo ya era tarde, pase por la entrada principal donde estaban Roger y Watari evidentemente agitados hablando con Alex y Beyond, me disponía a subir las escaleras cuando me voltearon a ver.

-Ven, les dije que no había salido del orfanato- exclamo con alivio Alex, Watari se acercó a mí.

-¿Estas bien?- asentí -¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupados cuando desaparecieron por completo-

¿Desaparecer?- pregunte confundido –Yo solo estaba en el tejado, necesitaba un tiempo a solas-

-Bueno eso no importa ahora- dijo aliviado Roger –Solo queda encontrarla a ella- sentí una especie de hueco.

-¿Encontrarla? Díganme que no hablan de ella- me acerque para saber que sucedía.

-L, no sabemos dónde está K, al igual que tú no entro a sus clases luego de la comida- anuncio preocupado Watari.

-Kara- susurre, Roger me tomo levemente del brazo y me aparto de los otros tres.

-L, tu eres e que más conoce a Kara, debes de tener alguna idea de donde puede estar, si la tienes solo ve a buscarla, no preguntaremos donde la encontraste y ni siquiera los castigaremos- lo mire algo impotente, deseaba realmente poder contestar que sabía dónde estaba pero no se me ocurría nada, los únicos lugares donde sé que se refugiaba a veces era su habitación, la sala de música y…

-El jardín- dije para mí mismo –Ya sé dónde puede estar- dije antes de salir al oscuro patio del orfanato.

Atravesé todo el lugar hasta llegar a la parte más apartada de este, me detuve contemplando la espesa maleza que ocultaba el pequeño jardincito, respire profundo y suplique que ella estuviera ahí antes de pasar al jardín. Una vez ahí pase mí mirada desesperadamente por todo el lugar y justo en una esquena abrazando sus piernas y refugiando su rostro entre sus rodillas estaba Kara, parecía estar profundamente dormida.

Me acerque lentamente a ella, me senté a su lado y la abrace lentamente, ella alzo su cara rápidamente, nunca la había visto así, tenía los ojos rojos y los parpados hinchados, alrededor de sus mejillas aún habían rastros de lágrimas y la desesperación se veía en su rostro.

-Todos están preocupados por ti- dije en un tono de voz suave, tome su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, se sentía fría –Estas helada, será mejor que entremos antes de que te pongas peor- ella asintió y acepto totalmente mi ayuda para llevarla de vuelta al orfanato.

Una vez que llegamos Watari y Roger se acercaron a nosotros.

-¿K estas bien?- pregunto Watari acercándose a nosotros, ella asintió torpemente.

-Creo que será buena idea llevarla al médico Watari, no luce bien además que está mucho más pálida que de costumbre- comento Roger mirando el estado en el que se encontraba Kara.

-De acuerdo, yo la llevare- Watari tomo a Kara y de manera similar a mí la abrazo para ayudarla a entrar en calor.

-Yo quiero ir- exigí.

-Lo lamento L, pero lo mejor será que esperes aquí por favor- dijo Watari volteando a verme.

-Ella estará bien ¿Verdad?- quise saber, él sonrió dulcemente.

-Ya verás que sí, volveremos muy pronto- Watari siguió su camino y yo solo observe como se alejaba en su auto por una de las ventanas del edificio, nadie me separaría de ahí hasta que volvieran.

**_Continuara…_**

**_N/A: Bueno, por ahora lo dejare hasta aquí espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Sayonara :3_**


	12. ¿Aún somos amigos?

_**L POV**_

Los leves rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana hicieron que me despertara, lentamente abrí mis ojos, sentí como una sábana resbalaba de mis hombros, la tome antes de que cayera al piso, lo más seguro era que Roger o Watari me habían tapado con ella cuando me quede dormido, la doble y la deje en el sillón donde estaba.

Antes de ir camino a las habitaciones me asome por la ventana, el auto de Watari ya estaba ahí, rápidamente subí por las escaleras que llevan a las habitaciones necesitaba ver que ella estaba bien, en cuanto llegue al pasillo donde estaban nuestras habitaciones me encontré con Watari, este iba saliendo de la habitación de Kara.

-¿Ella está bien?- pregunte enseguida.

-Sólo pescó un pequeño resfriado, se pondrá bien en unos cuantos días- me explico tranquilamente.

-¿Podría verla?- Watari negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento L, pero necesita dormir un poco, podrás verla más tarde- Watari se alejó por el pasillo.

Una vez que se perdió de vista me acerque a la puerta de la habitación de Kara, abrí cuidadosamente y asome mi cabeza, ella se encontraba profundamente dormida, me acerque sin hacer ruido a su cama, verla dormir era algo que simplemente me fascinaba, se veía tranquila y relajaba bastante el rostro, no fruncía el ceño como suele hacerlo durante el transcurso del día

Me tome un momento para detallarla, su cabello rojo estaba amarrado en una trenza y tal y como lo había notado había recortado un poco su fleco de tal forma que ya no le cubría el rostro, su blanca piel había recuperado un poco de color a diferencia de la noche anterior que se veía algo opaca.

Me acerque un poco más a la cama y me acerque a su rostro, tome uno de sus mechones de cabello sueltos entre mis dedos, su cabello era suave y tenía un leve aroma a fresas, le bese la frente, ella dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te amo Kara- le susurre al oído.

Comencé a alejarme, pero algo me volvió a decir que me volviera a acercar a la cama. Entonces mi vista se fijó en sus labios y aunque una parte de mi me decía que eso no era correcto, me acerque a ella y esta vez le di un beso en ellos.

Apenas se movió me aleje asustado, no quería que pensara mal de mí y además de agregar el hecho de que no debería estar ahí. Seguía dormida, para mi buena suerte.

-Elle- sentí que me sobresalte –Elle- solo estaba hablando entre sueños, sonreí al escuchar mi nombre, entonces salí del cuarto.

Entre a mi cuarto y vi la hora en mí reloj despertador, eran las siete y media de la mañana, solo cambié mi ropa y baje a desayunar, fue algo aburrido ya que normalmente comía con ella, al igual que las clases, pasaron lentamente, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo estaría Kara.

Pensaba en lo ocurrido el día anterior, no llegaba a comprender que era lo que había pasado, por qué de repente su actitud había cambiado tan repentinamente ¿Qué le habría dicho ese idiota de D para hacerla llorar así? Era cierto que había visto llorar a Kara muchas veces pero jamás a ese grado que se veía histérica, volteé al lugar donde D se sentaba, pero él no había llegado aún y no llego el resto de la mañana, aunque no le di mucha importancia, pero cuando llego, vaya sorpresa que me lleve al ver su ojo color negro.

No puse atención a las clases por estar pensando en todo ese asunto y cuando menos mi di cuenta ya era la hora de la comida. Fui directo al cuarto de Kara, antes de abrir llame a la puerta, cuando abrí ella estaba sentada en la cama leyendo un libro, lentamente levanto la mirada y me sonrió ampliamente.

-Hola- saludo con la voz un poco ronca.

-Hola- devolví el saludo y me senté en la orilla de la cama frente a ella -¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunte dulcemente.

-Terrible, odio estar enferma- se quejó mientras cerraba su libro.

-Kara, sobre lo de ayer…- ella negó con la cabeza antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

-Olvídalo, solo quiero que las cosas sigan como antes- ella bajo la cara, yo me acerque más a ella y le levante el rostro con una mano.

-Nada puede seguir como antes y lo sabes Kara- susurre tomándole el rostro acercándolo lentamente al mío, tenía ganas de besarla de nuevo, pero esta vez quería que me correspondiera.

-L yo…- sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando Watari entro con una bandeja en sus manos, en esta llevaba comida.

Enseguida ambos nos soltamos y nos separamos un poco, al parecer no lo noto Watari ya que siguió su camino hasta el escritorio de Kara. Por primera vez sentí algo de irritación en contra de él ¿Por qué rayos había entrado justo en ese momento?

-Muy bien K, necesito que comas bien- Kara sonrió, al ver esto sentí como me perdía en su sonrisa y la manera en cómo brillaban sus ojos al sonreír -L ¿No iras a comer?- pregunto Watari viéndome.

-¿Eh? No, la verdad no tengo hambre- dije rápidamente –Además quería hacerle compañía a Kara un rato- Watari sonrió.

-Bien entonces- Watari comenzó a dirigirse a la salida del pero antes de salir se volvió a dirigir a Kara –K, no te olvides de la medicina, la he puesto en la misma bandeja- Kara puso una mueca de desagrado y Watari salió de la habitación.

-De acuerdo Kara, debes de tomar tu medicina- dije tomando una de las pastillas y un vaso con agua.

-No quiero- dijo antes de acostarse y cubrir su cabeza con las sábanas.

-Debes hacerlo o no te podrás recuperar- no hubo ninguna respuesta por su parte –Kara- insistí, ella enseguida salió de debajo de las sábanas.

-La tomare sí vamos juntos a Londres- la mire poco convencido.

-No nos dejaran ir solos Kara, es bastante lejos de aquí- sabía que era prácticamente imposible que se nos permitiera hacer el viaje de Winchester a Londres solos.

-Pues vayamos y ya, quiero ir y estar contigo unos momentos en paz- la mire y pensé cuidadosamente.

Estaríamos solo los dos, nadie nos molestaría, además podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella y decirle todo lo que sentía, la mire a sus insistentes ojos verdes y finalmente me termine de convencer.

-De acuerdo, iremos en cuanto te recuperes, pero para eso debes…-

-Ya sé L, debo de tomar esa cosa- sonreí antes de entregarle la pequeña pastilla, ella se la tomo y comenzó a comer lo que Watari le había llevado.

Luego de un tiempo tuve que volver a clases, pero me sentía más tranquilo ahora que había hablado con Kara, se veía bastante tranquila, simplemente me concentre en las clases. En cuanto se acabaron las clases fui a la biblioteca para buscar un libro para Kara, seguro que le era aburrido tener que quedarse en una habitación sola. Tome un libro llamado "Corazón de tinta" y me dirigí a su cuarto.

Todos los días que estuvo enferma la iba a ver por las mañanas, antes de ir a clases, a la hora de la comida y luego un rato antes de dormir. Le llevaba un libro cada tarde ya que no tenía otra cosa que hacer, debía ser cuidadoso para no llevarle uno repetido.

Pasaba la mayor parte de mí tiempo libre con Kara, poco a poco se fue recuperando, pero aún seguía sin saber por qué se había quedado en el jardín tanto tiempo llorando, no quería insistir mucho en el tema ya que ella se ponía evasiva siempre que lo mencionaba, a los pocos días se recuperó por completo y así que tal y como lo prometí el sábado siguiente nos encaminamos a Londres.

_**Kara POV.**_

Era un claro y brillante día de verano, la estación de trenes de Winchester estaba llena de personas que iban a sus trabajos y de turistas que visitaban Inglaterra, una vez en el tren yo mire con curiosidad por la ventanilla, era la primera vez que viajaba más allá de Winchester.

L y pasamos el rato hablando de cosas que habían pasado mientras estaba enferma, lo que me parecía más divertido de todo era que al parecer cuando el golpeo a D le había dejado el ojo morado, odie no poder ver eso, me trataba de imaginármelo con su estúpida sonrisa y el ojo negro, me fue simplemente divertido.

Quería evitar a toda costa el tema de lo que pasó aquel día pero L siguió insistiendo en saber que era lo que me había dicho D que me hizo llorar de esa manera, respire profundo y finalmente se lo dije.

-Él dijo que hablo contigo y que a ti te gustaba alguien más- dije bajando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué le creíste?- me pregunto asombrado –sabes bien que nunca hablaría con él de esas cosas, ni siquiera las hablo con Alex, Beyond o Watari-

-Realmente no sé porque le creí, creó que yo en ese momento sentí…- me detuve ¿Qué pensaría L de mí si le decía que sentí celos? –No importa, ¿Es cierto L?- él pensó por un momento.

-No precisamente como tú lo crees K- yo solo asentí y mire por la ventanilla del tren nuevamente.

-Es hermoso ¿No lo crees L?- pregunte maravillándome con la vista de la ciudad de Londres.

-Sí, hermoso, muy hermoso de hecho- concordó L sin dejarme de ver -¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para los boletos de tren?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Pues ¿Recuerdas las cajas de mi habitación?- el asintió –En estos días las abrí y encontré una caja de música con una bailarina, mi madre solía guardar dinero para mí en esa caja, era bastante dinero, de hecho traje un poco y aun así me sobro-

-Era muy buena de seguro- no sabría decirlo, casi no la recordaba, en seguida Elle cambió el tema -deberíamos de llamarnos por alías, no podemos ir por ahí llamándono mucho menos por nuestros otros nombres- me dijo L aun mirándome, eso me hacía sentir un poco ruborizada.

-Es buena idea ¿Conoces algún nombre?- pregunte intentando ignorar su mirada tan intensa.

-Sí es uno para chica es Kate- sonreí el segundo nombre de mi madre era ese.

-Es por Katherine ¿No?

-Sí, eso creo… Aunque si no te agrada…- lo interrumpí.

-Me gusta, yo tengo uno para chico, lo leí en estos días es Ryuzaki- dije volteando a verlo.

-Me gusta- respondió L.

Él tomo mi rostro y me miro a los ojos, yo hice lo mismo y me permití perderme en ese negro profundo, poco a poco se fue acercando a mí, sentía su dulce aliento en mi frente.

-Tus ojos son verdes, cómo las esmeraldas, me encantan- yo sonreí torpemente y seguimos acercándonos más –son hermosos, como…- ¿Cómo quién? ¿Por qué se detenía?

Me sentía muy nerviosa ¿De verdad me besaría? hubo solo un pequeño contacto cuando una voz anunció que habíamos llegado a la estación de King Cross.

-Ya llegamos- dije rápidamente antes de levantarme, L soltó un pequeño suspiro de frustración y susurro algo que entendí como "¿Por qué siempre me interrumpen?".

Últimamente Elle había actuado muy raro conmigo, no sabría decirlo, pero era como si me mirara diferente. A veces, cuando él creía que yo no lo notaba, lo se la pasaba un buen rato viéndome y susurrando cosas que yo no alcanzaba a oír.

Pasamos todo el día en Londres, visitamos el palacio de Buckingham y el big ben, luego fuimos a una pequeña cafetería donde tomamos un poco de chocolate y pastel de fresas.

Nunca en mi vida me había divertido tanto y lo que hacía mejor todo era que tenía a Elle mí lado, cuando volvimos a Winchester Roger ya nos esperaba en la estación de trenes, nunca se le escapaba nada, me preguntaba cómo sabía que nos encontraría ahí, solo lo seguimos y subimos a su auto, seguro que nos castigaría una eternidad, pero no me importaba y al parecer a L tampoco.


	13. Confesión

_**Kara POV.**_

Después de que volvimos de la estación de trenes con Roger nos llevó por los amplios pasillos del orfanato, pero no en dirección de su oficina, no reconocía el lugar, mire a todos lados cuando me di cuenta de a dónde íbamos, nos estaba llevando a la oficina de Watari, esto me preocupo, nunca había sido llevada a su oficina. Para mi Watari es alguien sumamente importante, no quería que se decepcionara de mí, siempre había sido paciente y amable conmigo, lo valoraba mucho ya que él me había dado un hogar y educación.

Me empecé a sentir nerviosa, esto no pasó desapercibido por L que tomo mi mano y me sonrió ligeramente, diciendo claramente "Todo estará bien", le devolví la sonrisa y me acerque a él para tomar su brazo y caminar a su lado, siempre me ha hecho sentir segura esa cercanía a L.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina de Watari él estaba leyendo unos expedientes sentado tras su escritorio, cuando noto nuestra presencia dejo las carpetas a un lado y nos vio fijamente, automáticamente me separe de L extrañando la calidez de su brazo.

-¿Dónde estaban Roger?- pregunto tranquilamente, siempre me he preguntado cómo hace para mantenerse tan tranquilo.

-En la estación de trenes- respondió Roger molesto.

-¿Enserió?- pregunto incrédulo -¿Y a donde fueron chicos?- esta vez se dirigió a nosotros.

-A Londres- respondió L.

-Es muy bonito Londres- dijo en un suspiro –Díganme ¿Tuvieron la oportunidad de visitar el big ben?- ambos sonreímos y asentimos.

-Eres demasiado blando con estos dos Quillish- se quejó Roger antes de salir.

-L, K, no es malo que quieran salir de vez en cuando del orfanato a pasear, solo díganme antes de que lo hagan ya saben para que no me preocupe por ustedes- ambos asentimos –Solo les pondré un castigo sencillo, L ¿Podrías ir a la biblioteca a ver si la Señora Prince necesita ayuda?- Elle asintió y salió de la oficina –K ¿Podrías guardar esos expedientes por mí?- dijo señalando una pequeña pila de folders.

Lo hice en seguida, mientras Watari se levantaba y servía dos tazas de té, mientras guardaba los expedientes me di cuenta que eran expedientes sobre nosotros, lo supe por qué guarde el de L, en cuanto termine de guardar los expedientes Watari sonrió.

-Gracias K, toma asiento, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar- me senté frente a su escritorio y Watari me pasó una de las tazas de té.

-Gracias Watari- agradecí mientras agregaba azúcar al té -¿De qué hay debemos hablar?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-K ¿Recuerdas el día que te traje al orfanato? – Asentí -¿Recuerdas el propósito de este?- pensé un momento y luego respondí.

-Buscabas a alguien que se convirtiera en el mejor detective del mundo- dije antes de beber un poco del té.

-Exacto y por ahora tú llevas la delantera- lo vi incrédula sosteniendo la taza entre mis manos.

-¿Enserió? ¿Por qué yo?- Watari solo sonrió.

-Porqué tú has destacado de forma diferente a tus compañeros, todos son brillantes, pero tú no pretendes no tener sentimientos o emociones en ciertas situaciones y eso te puede ayudar en muchas situaciones- sonreí ligeramente –He considerado a L también, por eso quiero empezar a darles clases particulares los fines de semana por la mañana-

-Y el que más sobresalga será a quién elijas- complete.

-Así es pero K si te eligiera a ti ¿Aceptarías?- pensé por un momento.

-No lo sé, realmente dudo poder hacerlo- realmente me negaba porque no quería competir con L por algo así.

-Entiendo, de cualquier forma espero que lo pienses- dijo algo desanimado, yo termine mi té y deje la taza en su escritorio – Ahora puedes irte- yo me comencé a dirigir a la salida del lugar cuando Watari me volvió a hablar –K, mañana empezaremos con las clases privadas de las que te hable, por favor avisa a L que los espero aquí a las diez de la mañana- asentí y salí del lugar.

Seguía pensando en todo aquello, Watari quería que fuera yo, pero yo realmente no quería hacerlo o más bien, no estaba muy segura de que quería. Deseaba que Watari se sintiera orgulloso de mí, pero no sabía cómo, además, no sabía se Elle quería el puesto del detective, si lo quería, el competir entre nosotros no sería bueno pero si no le interesaba en lo absoluto, ¿qué se supone que haría?

Apresure el paso cuando vi a D, no quería que arruinara todo, el día iba perfecto, pude escabullirme para que él no me viera, pero me tope de frente con Clara.

-Hola Kara, ¿Dónde estuviste en todo el día?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Salí, debo irme- dije desesperada, no quería que D notara que estaba ahí.

-Saliste con L ¿Verdad? Cuéntame todo, ¿te beso?- que desesperante era a veces.

-No, no me beso, por favor Clara, debo irme-

-Claro que no la beso Clara, ¿cómo dices esas cosas? ¿No ves que solo son amigos- dijo de repente D.

-¿A sí? Yo creía que L estaba loco por ella- vaya que era una chica muy inocente Clara.

Ambos seguían conversando entre ellos, así que aproveche para escabullirme y de una buena vez llegar a mí cuarto. Camine hasta mi habitación y una vez que entre me acerque en mi cama, en ella había una hoja doblada en dos, tome la hoja entre mis manos y la abrí, en ella estaba escrita una nota con la caligrafía de L, la leí cuidadosamente

_Kara_

_Búscame en el jardín, quiero decirte algo muy importante, te espero. _

_Elle_

Al terminar de leer la nota la guarde con cuidado en uno de los cajones de mí escritorio y me dirigí hacia afuera del orfanato. Busque entre todos los chicos a L, no tarde mucho en encontrarlo, estaba sentado cerca de un árbol en esa posición tan curiosa, sonreí y corrí hacia donde estaba.

_**L POV.**_

Al ver a Kara llegar me levante enseguida, se veía tan bonita, siempre me ha gustado mucho sus ojos y su llameante cabello rojo y como se mueve cuando camina o corre.

-Ven conmigo K, hay algo que quiero mostrarte- le dije extendiéndole una mano para que la tomase, ella la tomo casi enseguida.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Kara.

-Ya verás- nos guie hasta donde se alzaba un árbol bastante alto.

La razón por la cual había elegido ese lugar era porque absolutamente nadie nos molestaría ahí, no permitiría que me interrumpieran una vez más, el único problema sería lograr que Kara escalara hasta arriba.

-Vamos Kara, debemos de subir para que veas lo que quiero mostrarte- solté su mano para comenzar a subir al árbol, pero Kara se quedó parada con algo de temor en su rostro –Tranquila, solo no mires abajo- le dije mientras subía a la primera rama y extendía una mano para ayudarla a subir.

Subimos bien hasta que llegamos a la mitad del árbol donde Kara de quedo abrazada al tronco me acerque a ella, de inmediato me abrazó, estaba temblando del miedo.

-Tú planeas matarme- dijo nerviosa.

-Si lo planeara no me saldría tan bien créeme- respondí tratando de hacerla reír –tranquila, mírame- dije alzando con una mano su rostro, me habría encantado robarle un beso, pero me contuve –nunca haría nada para herirte, sujétate fuerte- acomode a Kara de modo para llevarla en mi espalda, esta se sujetó de forma firme y recargo su mejilla en mi hombro.

Cuando llegamos a lo más alto del árbol la ayude a sentarse en la rama y yo me senté junto a ella. El atardecer se hacía presente en las tranquilas calles de Winchester y los leves rayos del sol se ocultaban poco a poco por el horizonte.

-L, esto es hermoso, gracias por mostrármelo- Kara me abrazo y yo enseguida le devolví el abrazo.

Acaricie su largo cabello, mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro, era agradable cuando podíamos estar los dos solos, sin tener que preocuparse por nada ni nadie, era como si en el mundo solo existiéramos nosotros dos, respire profundo y comencé a hablar aún abrazado a ella.

-Kara-

-Sí Elle- respondió ella.

-Yo… yo… ya no sé qué decir- me separe de golpe de Kara y me senté en mi típica posición ocultando mi rostro entre mis brazos –Debes de creer que soy un tonto- Kara suspiro.

-No eres tonto L- dijo algo desanimada.

-Sí lo soy, no soy capaz de decirte lo que siento, tuviste que sufrir todo lo que vivimos los días anteriores y aun así no sé qué decirte- no separe mi rostro de mi regazo, me sentía un completo idiota porque Alex tenía razón, yo no era el único en el orfanato enamorado de Kara.

-En ese caso yo también soy una tonta, yo ni siquiera he sido capaz de decirte nada, incluso he tratado de llamar tú atención con indirectas porqué yo…- Kara se detuvo, yo alcé mi cara un poco para encontrarme que sus mejillas estaban rojas y se había puesto algo nerviosa.

-¿Tú?- ella no contesto, respire más profundo y lo dije –Kara, me he enamorado de ti- ella me volteó a ver enseguida.

-Elle, yo también me he enamorado de ti- dijo antes de acercarse un poco más a mí –esperaba que tú sintieras lo mismo que yo, por eso temía que fuera verdad lo que D me dijo, temía que amara a alguien más- sonreí algo nervioso.

-Eso no es verdad como puedes ver, te… Te amo a ti ¿Tú... tú… quisieras ser mi novia?- pregunte nervioso, ella sonrió, pero era una sonrisa diferente a las que había visto anteriormente, me hacía sentir felicidad, parecía estar llorando también, eso la hacía ver adorable.

-Claro que quiero ser tú novia Elle- sonreí y tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

Las lágrimas que salían por los ojos de Kara resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta donde mis manos les cortaban el paso. Ella lentamente poso sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, lentamente nos fuimos acercando, me moría de ganas de besarla la distancia se fue acortando hasta que sentía como se rozaban nuestros labios.

-Eres tan hermosa, te amo mi Kara- sentí como se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Yo también te amo Elle- dijo antes de que por fin nuestros labios se conectaran en un beso.

Los labios de Kara eran delgados y suaves, besaban tímidamente mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba parte de mi cabello. Pase una de mis manos alrededor de su cintura para acercarla sentarla en mis piernas.

Nos separamos lentamente y nos vimos a los ojos, que decían claramente lo mucho que habíamos disfrutado de ese beso, un beso que sería seguido de otro más explorador y provocativo, los saboree, los acaricie, ella hizo lo mismo con mis labios, daba pequeñas mordidas.

Por un instante me alejé un poco para mirarle a los ojos y sonreí pícaramente para así seguir con nuestro beso, nuestras lenguas jugaron entre sí, se acariciaron mutuamente mientras mis manos se perdían sobre su nuca y su cabello y sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y me revolvían el cabello.

Sentía como me faltaba el aire, pero no me quería separar de aquel beso, no quería separarme de ella, parecía ser que Kara experimentaba lo mismo, de un momento a otro simplemente ya no pudimos más y nos separamos. Ambos tratábamos de calmar nuestra respiración. Ella me abrazó y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Te amo- dijo en un susurro, yo bese su frente.

-Yo también te amo Kara- ella sonrió.

Nos quedamos en el árbol mirando como el sol se ocultaba sin prisa alguna, nos quedamos así hasta que las estrellas empezaron a aparecer en el cielo color tinta. Bajar del árbol fue más difícil que subir. Pero ya me había quedado claro que hacer subir árboles a Kara era una tontería.

Cuando por fin logramos bajar fuimos al comedor, íbamos tomados de la mano, podía sentir como algunos se nos quedaban viendo. Incluso vi a D, él me fulminaba con la mirada, claramente no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.


	14. Pesadilla

**_L POV._**

Kara y yo estábamos caminando juntos por los pasillos de Wammy's house para dirigirnos a nuestras habitaciones, íbamos tomados de la mano. Se sentía bien tener a mí lado a Kara, saber que ella sentía lo mismo que yo sentía por ella desde hace ya algún tiempo. Mientras íbamos por el pasillo vi a lo lejos a D, así que la jale ligeramente para acercarla a mí y abrazarla, ella enseguida rodeo mi cintura y yo pase un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, lucía pensativa, como cuando quiere recordar algo.

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunte acariciando su largo cabella.

-Estoy segura de que debía decirte algo, Watari me pidió que te avisara sobre algo pero no logro recordar- reí ligeramente.

-Seguro que pronto lo recordaras- dije besando su cabeza –Seguro no era nada importante-

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la entrada de su habitación, entonces solo nos quedamos viéndonos, estaba nervioso, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer. Kara habló de repente haciéndome reaccionar.

-Oh ya lo recuerdo, Watari quiere que los fines de semana por las mañanas vayamos a sus oficina a tomar una especie de clases particulares- la vi confundido, no tenía idea de que hablaba.

-¿Clases particulares? ¿Para qué?-

-Es sobre el plan que tiene de convertir a alguien en detective, al final será alguno de nosotros dos o al menos eso me dijo- explico poco interesada en el asunto.

-¿Quieres ser tú?- ella me miro confusa -¿Si te eligiera aceptarías?-

-No, realmente no me llama la atención todo ese asunto- dijo de inmediato -¿Y tú?-

-No lo sé realmente, tengo algunas razones para aceptar pero tengo miles para elegir un rumbo diferente- ella negó con la cabeza y se puso frente a mí.

Coloco sus manos en mis hombros de forma que no pedirá evitar verla a los ojos o perder palabra alguna de lo que iba a decir, la abrace por la cintura y la acerque un poco más a mí.

-L, si quieres hacerlo acepta, no busques cosas que te detengan- yo sonreí levemente.

-¿Tú vendrías conmigo?- sus mejillas se pusieron ligeramente rojas, se veía adorable de esa manera.

-Sí me invitas cuando te elijan lo hare- sonreí y me acerque un poco más a su rostro.

Pude captar su aroma, era como fresas, acariciaba su mejilla, su piel blanca y suave de esta había tomado un color un poco más carmesí. Poco a poco sus manos fueron subiendo a la mi nuca, enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello, sentía nuestras agitadas respiraciones mezclándose, no podía apartar mi vista de sus brillantes y hermosos orbes verdes esmeralda.

Beso levemente mi mejilla mientras lentamente se iba acercando a mí boca, comencé a besarla de forma similar, nuestros labios se rosaron levemente, pero aún ese contacto no se convertía en beso, simplemente abrí levemente los ojos, Kara mantenía los ojos cerrados sonreí ligeramente y volví a cerrar mis ojos, se acercó más a mí a pesar de que ya estábamos bastante juntos, entonces nuestros labios hicieron por fin contacto, nuestras bocas se unieron. Entonces mis manos buscaron hundirse más en su cabello, en esa profunda cabellera roja, sus labios eran dulces y delgados, una vez que nos separamos nos sonreímos ampliamente.

-Te amo L- dijo en un susurro recargando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Yo más- dije de igual forma.

Nos quedamos abrazados así por un buen rato, disfrutando de nuestra compañía que en ese momento parecía ser eterno, después de un tiempo nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos, antes de entrar a mí cuarto le di un pequeño beso en los labios y entre a mi habitación.

Me recosté en la cama y pensé en todo lo sucedido ese día, realmente había sido un muy buen día, estuve mirando al techo por unos momentos más hasta que me quede dormido.

"_Estaba caminando junto a dos personas, mis padres, por las calles llenas de gente y niños pidiendo dulces, aunque nosotros no íbamos a eso, mis padres y yo íbamos regresando de una cena muy sencilla a la que me llevaron en un restaurant ya que era mi cumpleaños, tomaba una mano de cada uno de ellos, realmente no tenía motivos para quejarme, mis padres tenían muy buenos empleos, mi madre era maestra de leyes en la universidad de "Cambridge" y mi padre era un muy importante investigador, por lo cual casi siempre estaba ausente._

_Yo caminaba felizmente mientras mis padres hablaban de algo que yo no entendía, de cualquier modo no podría darle mucha importancia a esas cosa a esa corta edad, seguimos caminando hasta nuestra casa, al llegar a penas al inicio del jardincito parecía ser que algo no iba bien, la puerta estaba abierta y los vidrios rotos, mi padre se detuvo y dijo algo a mi madre antes de entrar a la casa, en ese momento sentí algo de miedo, mi madre al notar eso se agacho a mí altura y me abrazo._

_-No tengas miedo Elle- me dijo al oído –Pero sí te pido que corras debes hacerlo ¿De acuerdo?- asentí temeroso –Te quiero mi niño y papá también te quiere, no te olvides de eso-_

_Entonces dos hombres con armas salieron del interior de la casa, llevaban pasamontañas, claramente se notaba que sus intenciones no eran buenas, uno levanto su arma y se acercó poco a poco a nosotros, mi madre me oculto tras de ella._

_-Ahora siguen ustedes- dijo de forma fría._

_Sentí aún más miedo del que jamás en mi vida había sentido, tenía ganas de llorar, pero me resistía rotundamente a hacerlo, no me quería mostrar vulnerable ante esas personas._

_-Ahora corre Elle- mi madre enseguida trato de arrebatar el arma a uno de los sujetos -¿Qué esperas? Vete- en cuanto lo dijo eche a correr calle abajo, solo oí un sonido seco de un disparo, entonces intente correr aún más rápido._

_Soló oía pasos detrás de mí, pasos que se acercaban, dirigí mi camino donde un parque se veía rodeado de árboles grandes, seguí corriendo hasta que estaba casi seguro de que quien me perseguía ya estaba algo lejos, entonces trepe a un roble para mantenerme fuera de su alcance, la oscuridad del momento era de gran ayuda ya que difícilmente me verían entre las ramas, una vez que llegue lo suficientemente arriba como para ocultarme de ellos me senté en una rama y mire hacia abajo, llegaron casi enseguida de que yo me sentara._

_-¿Dónde estás mocoso?- llamaba el hombre con el arma –Sí sales ahora no te haremos daño y no acabaras como tus padres- cerré mis ojos, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de forma inevitable._

_El hombre con el arma comenzó a disparar al azar, al par de las campanadas de una iglesia cercana, entonces luces azules y rojas se empezaron a divisar, el hombre pareció entrar en pánico ya que echó a correr. Me quede ahí por un tiempo más, sentía mis dedos prácticamente congelados a causa del frío presente en el lugar, cuando el cielo se comenzó a aclarar comencé a bajar del árbol hasta que sentí como resbalaba y me golpeaba contra el pasto escarchado."_

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, sentía como el sudor recorría mi frente al tiempo que intentaba calmar mi respiración, nunca había tenido esa pesadilla ni ninguna clase de recuerdos sobre ese día, me senté lentamente en mí cama, entonces la puerta se abrió lentamente y Kara se asomó por ella.

-¿L, te encuentras bien?- pregunto sentándose junto a mí.

Cuando se puso a mi lado la abrace y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, comencé a llorar, Kara me devolvió el abrazo y acariciaba mi cabeza.

**_Kara POV._**

Tome a L entre mis brazos, este lloraba silenciosamente en mí hombro, acariciaba su espalda y su cabello intentando calmar su llanto.

-Ya paso L, solo fue un sueño, tranquilo- dije suavemente.

-Es que fue tan real, fue como aquel día- comprendí de inmediato de que se trataba su pesadilla.

-Tranquilo, estás conmigo ahora- solo sentí como el asentía.

-Gracias Kara, lamento haberte despertado- negué con la cabeza.

-No importa L, tú muchas veces despertaste para consolarme- él se abrazó más a mí, entonces tuve una idea de cómo calmarlo –Ven te mostrare algo- el asintió y me dejo de abrazar antes de levantarse, ambos salimos de la habitación.

Caminamos juntos por los oscuros pasillos del orfanato, no me daba miedo perderme ya que muchas veces había estado de noche por el orfanato y conocía bien a donde conectaban los pasillos y las puertas, luego de caminar un poco llegamos al lugar a donde nos dirigíamos, la sala de música, tanteé la pared con la mano en busca del interruptor y una vez que lo encontré prendí las luces, L parecía estar aún más tranquilo.

-Ven siéntate junto a mí- dije sentándome frente a un piano de cola negro, cuando quite la tapa que cubría las teclas L se sentó junto a mí.

Coloque mis dedos automáticamente en posición correcta para tocar y comencé a presionar las teclas para tocar "La balada a Adelina" L sonrió levemente mientras fijaba la vista en mis dedos, según el cuándo toco parece que manos son parte del instrumento, seguí tocando perdiéndome en las notas hasta que termine la pieza, L me abrazó por los hombros.

-Gracias Kara, siempre me ha hecho sentir más tranquilo el verte tocar algún instrumento- sonreí levemente.

-No hay de que L ¿Ahora te sientes mejor?- pregunte recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Mucho mejor- confirmo sonriendo –Esa es una de las que más me gusta ver como tocas, también me gusta la que estas tocando para el examen de la clase de música-

-¿Cuál esta?- pregunte comenzando a tocar.

-Sí ¿Cómo se llama?-

-"Fur Elise" es de Bethoven- el sonrío.

-Es hermosa- comento.

-Oh ¿Solo la melodía?- pregunte bromeando, siempre me ha gustado ver a L nervioso.

-No… no… no solo la melodía, tú también, digo- vi como un ligero color rojo comenzaba a notarse en su rostro, entonces empecé a reír –Oh Kara, tú sí que sabes hacer sonrojar a un chico- reí un poco más fuerte.

-Te ves lindo nervioso- comente, L sonrió ampliamente y volvió a fijar su vista en mis manos que seguían tocando la pieza.

Cuando termine de tocar la pieza salimos de la sala de música para volver a nuestras habitaciones, realmente no tenía mucho sueño, me preguntaba qué hacer durante el resto de la madrugada, una vez que llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación ambos nos quedamos parados, solamente viéndonos, el silenció presente entre los dos no era como la clase de silencio incomodo, sino más bien ese silenció disfrutable, que decía de todo sin necesidad de hablar.

-La verdad no tengo sueño- comento L.

-Yo tampoco tengo mucho sueño ¿hablamos en mí cuarto sobre cualquier cosa?- pregunte nerviosa.

-Claro- L y yo entramos a mí cuarto.

Estuvimos hablando un buen rato, hasta que nos acurrucamos juntos en mí cama, acomode mi cabeza en su hombro, con un dedo repasaba el contorno de su mentón mientras el acariciaba mi hombro, sentí como mis ojos luchaban por cerrarse, no quería que lo hicieran, pero finalmente no pude y me quede dormida.


	15. Algo inesperado

_**Capítulo 15: Algo inesperado**_

_**L POV.**_

Cuando sonó el despertador de Kara, abrí los ojos algo sobresaltado, vi la hora, eran las nueve y media. Volteé a ver a Kara que seguía dormida recargada en mi hombro, acaricie su rostro y repasaba con las yemas de mis dedos sus delicadas facciones, entonces abrió los ojos y me sonrió algo soñolienta.

-Buenos días bonita- salude sonriendo.

-Hola- saludo de igual forma.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente para besarla, de inmediato pude captar su aroma, fresas, olía igual o mejor que ellas. Uní mis labios con los suyos, era increíblemente asombroso besarla, el sentir su inocencia mezclada con su curiosidad con la que besaba. Ella exploraba con gran detalle mis labios mientras que acariciaba mi nuca. Cuando nos separamos ella sonrió, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas, no me cansare de decir que se veía muy adorable así.

-Tus labios saben rico- dijo en voz baja –como a pastel- reí ligeramente.

-Así ya no tendrás que esperar a que haya en la cafetería- Kara se sonrojo un poco más –te amos bonita- susurre antes de volver a besarla –bajemos a desayunar- dije intentando levantarme de la cama, paro ella me abrazó de tal forma que me fue imposible.

-Cinco minutos más- dijo apegándose más a mí.

-No creo que eso se pueda, debemos ir con Watari ¿Recuerdas?- ella suspiro resignada.

-Bueno, entonces démonos prisa para que tengamos la tarde libre - dijo levantándose.

Yo asentí y salí para dejar que se cambiara y para cambiarme yo también, de momento pensé en lo que Kara me había dicho sobre las clases privadas de Watari, era difícil pensar en que solo sería uno, yo quería hacerlo, quería ser un detective como mi padre.

Sonreí de tan solo pensar lo que podría lograr, pero luego recordé la pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior. El asesinato de mis padres no había sido nada más que un ajuste de cuentas, era obvio que ser un detective implicaba un riesgo no solo para mí, sino para ella, no quería que Kara sufriera lo mismo que ellos. Sacudí la cabeza, no quería pensar en ello, me apresure a cambiarme para reunirme con Kara e ir a desayunar.

Juntos bajamos al comedor y luego de tomar nuestra desayuno que constaba de panques nos sentamos en una mesa libre, como siempre tome la miel y vertí una gran rasión de esta en los míos, me gusta lo dulce, siento que puedo pensar mejor así.

-Basta L, te enfermaras si solo comes dulces- dijo Kara arrugando la nariz.

-Quemas la azúcar si piensas- contraataque.

-Pues entonces usa el cerebro para desasearte de ese exceso de azúcar- la mire divertido, me había ganado.

-Eres cruel- ella sonrió maliciosamente -¿Ya pensaste en lo que te dijo ayer Watari?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero ser yo- respondió cortante -Tu si lo harás ¿Cierto?- dude por un momento.

-No lo sé aun, debo de pensarlo bien- dije, ella solo me miro atentamente, parecía que iba a decir algo cuando llego B, parecía estar dispuesto a molestar.

-Eh Davis- llamo, Kara solo rodo los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres B, no es muy temprano para molestar?- pregunto Kara observando como el chico se sentaba frente a nosotros.

-Nunca es demasiado temprano para fastidiarte, además trabajo en una broma que será épica y no podré hacerlo solo- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Ahora que planeas?- pregunte divertido.

-Clasificado Lawliet, solo lo sabrás hasta que se lleve a cabo el plan- Kara río ligeramente -Entonces K ¿Me ayudas?-

-Lo pensare, ahora debemos de hacer algo, vamos L- dijo ella tomándome del brazo.

Caminamos juntos a la oficina de Watari, pasamos por los largos pasillos caminando uno a lado de otro, me dije en como caminaba Kara, se veía hermosa, me acerqué para abrazarla ella en seguida acepto el gesto, llegamos a la puerta de la oficina de Watari, llame a la puerta y el enseguida abrió.

-Bienvenidos chicos, pasen tomen asiento- dijo entrando a la oficina, seguido por Kara y por ultimo yo que cerré la puerta y me senté en un silla libre en mi típica posición.

-Bueno, ahora les explicaré más claramente porque los hice venir- dijo Watari sentándose en su silla -pronto elegiré a alguien que será un gran detective, ustedes dos han sido los que más destacan entre los demás, aquí les enseñaré cosas especiales que tal vez les sirvan, además que serán clases muy difíciles, pero seguro no será ningún problema para ustedes- ambos negamos con la cabeza -también semanalmente los llevare a la INTERPOL para que vean como se manejan los casos reales-

Las clases que nos empezó a dar Watari eran realmente difíciles nos mostró varios libros sobre las leyes extranjeras, nos había puesto una gran lista de ni libros según el para ampliar nuestro vocabulario y también nos mostró archivos de casos resueltos, solo que como ejercicio debíamos de buscar una solución de acuerdo a lo que estaba archivado, eran casos complicados, pero en casi todos los asesinos o los culpables dejaban pistas o de algún modo cometían algún error , era algo que me pareció muy interesante. Pasaron rápidamente dos horas y entonces Watari nos dejó el resto de la tardé libre.

_**Kara POV.**_

Después de las clases fuimos a la biblioteca por uno de los libros que Watari nos había pedido leer y luego nos dirigimos al pequeño jardín de detrás del orfanato, era genial estar ahí, los ruidos normales del orfanato no llegaban y además solo nosotros dos sabíamos de su existencia perfecto para pasar unos momentos a solas.

Leía en voz alta recargada en el hombro de L, este, escuchaba con atención y parecía no perder ninguna palabra, me abrazo por los hombros y me beso la sien, sonreí levemente y volteé a ver sus hermosos ojos negros.

-Paremos por ahora, que te parece si solo nos quedamos aquí en paz- sonreí y puse un separador en el libro para dejarlo a un lado.

Ambos nos acostamos en el pasto, estábamos tomados de las manos mientras nos veíamos fijamente a los ojos, era como si no hubiera necesidad alguna de hablar, como si nuestras miradas estuviesen diciendo absolutamente todo, sobre nosotros las nubes pasaban sin prisa alguna y las hojas secas de los árboles caían y anunciaban la inminente llegada del otoño.

Los meses pasaron más rápido de lo que me hubiese gustado cuando menos me di cuenta ya era octubre, habían pasado exactamente tres meses desde que Elle me había subido a aquel árbol y me había dicho que se había enamorado de mí.

Las clases de Watari marchaban bien, los fines de semana normalmente el sábado, Watari nos llevaba a ver casos reales pero ese sábado cambio las reglas del juego, quería ver como trabajábamos por separado así que ese día solo llevó a Elle a la INTERPOL.

Vi la oportunidad perfecta para comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de L, quería que fuera algo perfecto, pase casi toda la mañana dando vueltas en el orfanato sin conseguir ninguna idea, decidí entonces pregunta Beyond si se les ocurría alguna idea, para mi sorpresa Alex no estaba y solo me quedo la opción de preguntar a B, no era que no me agrade, es solo que a veces no comprendo esa mente tan retorcida que tiene.

Lo busque por todo el orfanato hasta que lo encontré en una vieja bodega en el jardín, parecía estresado, estaba a punto de irme del lugar cuando la puerta rechino al intentar cerrarla, entonces fijo su vista en mí y sonrió un poco torcido.

-Kara ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto de modo tétrico, además de agregar el hecho de que era la primera vez que no me llamaba "Davis"

-Yo… Si no puedes hablar ahora podría volver luego- digo comenzando a salir del lugar.

-No, dime que necesitas- B se acercó a mí y cerró la puerta para evitar que me fuera.

-Bueno, como sabes pronto será el cumpleaños de L y quisiera regalarle algo, pero no se me ocurre que u quería saber si a ti se te ocurre algo- este rio burlonamente.

-Es tu novio, deberías de saber que darle- yo fruncí el ceño.

-Bueno, quería darle algo especial pero es obvio que no puedo contar contigo- simplemente me di la vuelta y me dispuse a salir pero Beyond me tomo por los hombros y me obligó a verlo a sus grandes ojos rojos -¿Que rayos haces? Suéltame B- reclame forcejeando, el negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa sínica se dibujaba en sus labios.

Sentí como uno de sus brazos rodeaba mi cintura y con su mano libre acariciaba desde mi cadera hasta mi rostro y luego bajaba de manera descarada a mi muslo, estaba lleno demasiado lejos, debía detenerlo en ese momento. Le di una bofetada lo más fuerte que pude, pero él ni se inmuto.

-Suélteme con un demonio, le diré a Watari- amenacé con la esperanza de que se detuviera.

-Dile, no me importa, lo más que hará será castigarme- respondió sínicamente.

-Entonces se lo diré a Elle y te aseguro que te dará una golpiza, así que suéltame en este instante- Beyond negó con la cabeza

-El juego empieza hoy- dijo comenzando a acercarse a mi rostro.

-Dije que me...-

De pronto mis palabras se vieron silenciadas por los labios de Beyond, no me creía lo que pasaba, me estaba besando, Beyond Birthday me estaba besando, solo sentía una enorme confusión en mi cabeza, una confusión que no me permitía moverme.


	16. Temores

**_Capítulo 16: Temores_**

**_N/A: Hola, lamento la tardanza pero los exámenes finales están haciendo repercusiones en mí pobre cerebro y ademas tenia que tomar una difícil decisión acerca del rumbo de esta historia, como sea, espero que les guste._**

_Kara POV._

Sentía los labios de BB sobre los míos, me besaban ansiosamente y con poco cuidado, me estaba mordiendo también. Una vez más intente alejarlo cuando sentí que se abría una herida en mi labio, pero él sujetaba mis hombros con fuerza,enterrando sus dedos en mis brazos, coloque una mano en su pecho intentando apartarlo de mi, pero Beyond la tomo y me empujo contra la pared tomando mis caderas y sujetando mi mano a lado de mi cabeza. Sentí nuevamente sus manos bajas a mis muslos así forceje por unos momentos hasta que de repente me arrojo al piso y me vio de forma burlona, me sentía aterrada.

-Tenía meses deseando hacer esto- me dijo en un tono de voz tétrico, yo solo lo mire con temor -No temas, no se lo diré a nadie, ni a tu noviecito, pero si tu hablas, diré que fue tu culpa- luego salio del lugar, entonces rompí a llorar.

Nunca había experimentado un dolor como ese, me dolía donde me había sujetado, mi muñeca tenia marcada sus dedos, mi labio sangraba ligeramente y mi codo tenia una raspadura a causa de que este había chocado contra el piso. Me levante y camine lo más rápido que pude por el patio del orfanato hasta el jardín, me recargué contra tronco de un árbol y llore libremente, quería sacar todo antes de que L llegara, no quería que supiera nada de lo que había ocurrido.

Luego de unos minutos o tal vez horas fui por un libro a la biblioteca y volví al jardín para que fuese más convincente que no había pasado nada, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que L a pareciese en el jardín, sonreí lo mejor que pude al verlo, parecía que no era buena mintiendo ya que enseguida me vio con preocupación y se sentó a mi lado.

-Kara- llamo cerca de mi rostro, por instinto cerré mis ojos -¿Que te pasó en el codo y en tu muñeca?- lo había olvidado, no me fui a atender ninguna de las dos cosas -tus labios, cielos ¿Qué paso?- preguntó muy preocupado.

-Me caí- menti, L me vio incrédulo.

-Que forma tan curiosa de caer- evidentemente no me creía.

-¿Como te fue en la INTERPOL?- intente cambiar de tema, no tenía alguna buena excusa para mis heridas.

-Bien ¿Que te paso realmente?- volvió a preguntar.

-Me caí- insistí con desesperación.

-¿Pero de que manera para quedar así?- Elle estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Intentaba trepar un árbol y me caí- realmente era mala mintiendo.

-Oh Kara, no sabes trepar árboles ¿En serio esperas que te crea?- dijo con un poco de enojo en su voz.

-Cuando me propongo algo soy capaz de cualquier cosa para lograrlo- me miro de forma atenta, tal vez esperaba que me contra dijera.

-¿Para que querías trepar el árbol?- dijo finalmente.

-Si te digo ya no será una sorpresa- me abrazó, normalmente abría disfrutado del abrazo pero me sentía terrible por mentirle.

-Solo ten más cuidado- dijo a pegándome más a su pecho.

Correspondí su abrazo, me sentía segura a su lado, no quería separarme de él, empezó a acariciar mi cabello y recargo su mejilla en mi cabeza, me separe levemente de él para buscar sus labios. Él rio entre dientes y me abrazo por la cintura y me junto más, entonces perdimos el equilibrio y caímos al pasto, prácticamente quede encima de L, el tomo mi rostro con una mano y yo busque hacer contacto con sus labios.

-No sabía que me extrañabas tanto- dijo sonriendo.

-Claro que te extrañe mi amor, ahora besame por favor- pedí ansiosamente.

-Y yo que pensaba que estábamos empezando a ser aburridos- comentó.

Yo solo esboce una pequeña sonrisa y le bese ansiosamente, quería quitar ese sabor tan amargo de los labios de Beyond, remplazarlo con la dulzura y la suavidad de los de L. Elle me correspondió el beso de la misma manera, besaba y exploraba cada centímetro de mi boca, acariciaba mi espalda y mi cintura, me abrase a su cuello intentando profundizar el beso. Entonces L giro y quedó esta vez encima de mi sosteniendo su peso con sus brazos, seguimos besándonos hasta que L se separó de mi ligeramente y me observo directamente a los ojos, sonrió y se acostó a mi lado, yo se acerqué a él y me recargue en su hombro.

-Te amo mí bella Kara- me susurro en italiano al oído.

-Te amo más Elle- le respondí, L sonrió, yo me acomode mejor en su hombro y me quede dormida.

_**L POV.**_

Observé como dormía Kara, como relajaba su rostro,la abracé y acaricie su hombro, no sabia porque una sensación de inseguridad se apodero de mí, algo le pasaba, pero no me había querido decir que, no me había tragado la historia del árbol y de que se había caído. Observe con más cuidadosamente su muñeca, se veían unas marcas largas y delgadas, puse ni mano imitando la forma de las marcas, definitivamente eran dedos, me pregunto cuando pasó.

En todo ese rato me quede sin moverme para ni despertar a Kara, trataba de resolver que era lo que sucedía, esa mañana, antes de irme con Watari, todo estaba bien y llego para encontrarme con eso, no me podía mentir, algo serió había pasado ¿Acaso alguien se había atrevido a dañarla y amenazarla después para que no hablara? Lo único que se me ocurrió fue investigar por mi cuenta ya que ella parecía que no diría nada.

Pasaron unos minutos y el cielo cambio de color de un azul claro a un color tinta, sonó la campana que anunciaba la hora de la cena, entonces moví ligeramente a Kara para despertarla.

-Kara, despierta bonita- ella abrió lentamente sus párpados dejando ver sus lindos ojos verdes.

-Hola- saludo con una sonrisa.

-Es hora de la cena- ella froto sus ojos y se sentó.

Me levanté y la ayude a levantarse, entramos juntos al edificio, noté enseguida que Kara parecía algo pérdida y pensativa, parecía que algo le estaba ocasionando un conflicto mental, por alguna razón me sentí inseguro, algo no me gustaba de todo eso, llegamos al comedor y no pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que llegara Alex y BB enseguida Kara comenzó a dejar el comedor, la seguí.

-¿Que te pasa?- pregunte preocupado.

-Yo recordé que tengo que hacer tareas y son para mañana- dijo nerviosa, eso era raro, al día siguiente sería domingo y Watari no le había puesto ningún deber, pero aun así le seguí el juego.

-Te ayudaré después de la cena- negó con la cabeza y fingió una sonrisa.

-Estaré bien, ademas me siento un poco cansada no te preocupes por favor- ella siguió su camino dejándome más confundido que nunca, estaba decidido a averiguar que le pasaba, me dirigí en seguida a BB y Alex.

-¿Tienen alguna idea de que tiene Kara?- pregunte sin rodeos.

-Lo siento pero yo salí en la tarde, a penas la vi hace como dos horas, pero si que se veía extraña- voltee a ver a Beyond.

-No se, no la vi en todo el día- por alguna razón parecía algo extraño al responder.

Me dirigí a otro lugar del orfanato para intentar averiguar más cosas quería saber comi ayudar a Kara, me encontré con D, enseguida me acerqué a él y lo tome del cuello de su camisa.

-¡Dime que le has hecho!- este pareció asustado y confundido -Te advierto que si le hiciste algo...-

-Un momento L, yo no me he acercado a la linda... A Kara, así que no me culpes a mí- lo solté, no parecía mentir.

-Si me entero que le hiciste algo en mi ausencia...- él empezó a reír.

-No estabas, desaproveche una oportunidad entonces- dijo burlonamente, solo me aleje del lugar.

Seguí caminando hasta que me tope con una chica llamada Clara, es bastante agradable aunque casi nunca hemos hablado, seguro me veía preocupado ya que enseguida cambio su expresión alegre.

-¿Que te pasa?- pregunto tranquilamente.

-A Kara le paso algo en la mañana que no estuve, ella no me quiere decir que es y no he conseguido averiguar nada- no se ni porque se lo dije todo pero me podría ayudar en algo -¿Tú de casualidad sabes algo?-

-Lo siento no, pero podría intentar hablar con ella, ya sabes de chica a chica- pensé por un momento.

-Supongo que podría ayudar de algo- dije finalmente.

-Bien, si me dices donde esta podría ir ahora mismo- me di cuenta que no tenía idea de donde esta.

-Seguro esta en su cuarto- ella asintió y camino por el pasillo, yo la seguí.

Cuando llegamos ella llamo a la puerta antes de entrar, yo me quede sentado frente a la puerta esperando a saber que había pasado y suplicando que no fuese nada grave.

**_N/A: ¿Que opinan? Realmente me fue difícil este capítulo, las cosas se empezarán a complicar, solo advierto, hasta la otra._**

**_Sayonara :3_**


	17. Discución

_**Capítulo 17: Discusión.**_

_**Kara POV.**_

Lloraba, seguían volviendo a mí los recuerdos de Beyond besándome, esa sonrisa tan macabra y el modo tan tétrico en el que me había hablado, sentía algo de temor, también me sentía increíblemente culpable por haberle mentido a Elle en lugar de haberle dicho lo que me pasaba, pero no quería que Beyond le contara su versión de la historia, él era bueno hablando y convenciendo a las personas, frote mi muñeca donde los largos dedos de Beyond me habían apretado, aun se podían distinguir las marcas, abrace mis rodillas y escondí mi rostro entre ellas, seguí sumida en esa especie de mundo subalterno hasta que alguien llamo a mi puerta, se inmediato seque mis lágrimas, la puerta se abrió y una chica se asomó por ella, Clara, una chica agradable, castaña, sus ojos cafés claro me miraron con entendimiento y entro al cuarto cerrando a puerta tras de sí, se sentó frente a mí en la cama.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto la chica.

-No, me siento terrible- respondí conteniendo mis lágrimas.

-¿Paso algo entre L y tú?- negué de inmediato.

-No, él no tiene nada que ver con lo que me paso, solo necesito tiempo y le explicaré todo cuando resuelva este pequeño problema- ella asintió -Dile eso a L, sé que él está preocupado y no lo culpó-

-Vaya, adivinaste de inmediato que fue L quien me pidió hablar contigo, le diré eso y espero que resuelvas ese problema pronto- dijo antes de salir.

Me quede unos momentos más sentada en la cama, solo quería poder quitarme esa culpa de encima, entonces recordé el cumpleaños de L, aun no sabía que regalarle, pase mi vista por la habitación en busca de inspiración, entonces mis ojos se posaron en la guitarra que me había regalado hace ya casi cinco años, supe de inmediato que regalarle, tome un cuaderno pautado, un lápiz y me guitarra y empecé a componer, ya había olvidado todo lo relacionado con B.

_**L POV**_

Acostado en mi cama varias ideas daban vueltas en mi cabeza, no quería pensar en que fuera verdad de lo que me enteré mientras Clara hablaba con Kara.

_Clara entro en la habitación de Kara y yo me quede sentado frente a la puerta, quería poder ayudar a mi novia a sentirse mejor, nunca he entendido porqué algunas veces ella se guarda lo que la hace sentirse triste o lastimada, continúe con la vista fija a la puerta hasta que Beyond se sentó junto a mí._

_-¿Sigues queriendo averiguar qué le pasa?- solo me limite a asentir -¿No te parece ni un poco extraño que no quiera decirte nada?-_

_-Un poco, pero hare lo que sea posible para hacerla sentir mejor- Beyond suspiro pesadamente -¿Qué? ¿Sabes algo que yo no?-_

_-Solo un rumor, es un poco extraño- lo mire con expectativa._

_-¿Que sabes?- Beyond solo sonrió -Escucha no estoy para bromas, dime que sabes-_

_-Que ella tuvo un problema con otro chico, algo así cómo algo furtivo- sentí que todo se desplomaba, no quería creerlo, pero no parecía que B estuviera mintiendo, simplemente me levante y me encerré en mi habitación sin siquiera esperar a Clara._

Seguí pensando en eso, me sentía confundido, triste y enojado, si ni era cierto nada de lo que ahora sospechaba ¿Por qué Kara no me decía que le pasaba? Seguí pensando hasta que alguien toco a mi puerta, me levente y abrí esperando ver a Kara, pero no era ella sino Clara.

-Te estaba buscando ¿Por qué no me esperaste?- dijo enojada.

-Perdona, solo necesitaba un momento ¿Quieres entrar?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Hable con K, dijo que lo que le pasa no tiene nada que ver contigo y que en cuanto lo resuelva te explicará- la mire serio.

-Tranquilo, ella seguro te quiere mucho y no haría nada para lastimarte- solo asentí y ella se fue por el pasillo.

No sabía que pensar ahora, nunca me había sentido tan inseguro en mi vida, estaba perdido en un gran mar de pensamientos hasta que se abrió la puerta del cuarto de Kara, ella parecía tranquila hasta que me vio, seguro me veía algo inquietante.

-Debemos hablar- dije comenzando a caminar por el pasillo, ella me siguió en silencio.

Caminamos y subimos escaleras hasta que llegamos al tejado, Kara se acercó a la barandilla para ver en dirección al jardín trasero del orfanato.

-Dime de una buena vez que tienes- parecía sorprendida por lo que dije.

-Elle, yo… Yo…-

-Kara, ya estoy harto de esto ¡Dime de una buena vez que te pasa!- termine gritando.

-No me siento muy bien conmigo misma L- respondió, parecía que contenía las lágrimas.

-¿Es cierto?- pregunto evitando que se me entrecortara la voz -¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Beyond?- ella solo comenzó a llorar.

-Yo... Yo...- solo le di la espalda, me sentí con ganas de llorar del enojo.

-¿Por qué Kara?- ella no respondió, yo solo empecé a dirigirme a la salida del lugar.

-Elle- llamo tomando mi brazo, me zafe del agarre con brusquedad.

-No me hables K- dije secamente.

-Por favor Elle, escúchame, te juro que no era mi intención herirte- la voltee a ver, sintiendo que si no me iba, le daría una bofetada y no quería eso.

-Solo déjame en paz K- volví a decir sin mostrar emoción alguna, baje por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, entre y azote la puerta tras de mí.

_**Kara POV**_

Me deje caer en el piso del tejado y lloré, nunca habría podido imaginarme que Beyond era tan cruel como para hacerme eso, lastimarme de esa manera, de algún modo había convencido a L que yo había sido la culpable de todo. Además estaba más que segura de que ya no éramos novios, Elle nunca me había dicho "K" por más que yo se lo había insistido. Simplemente me quede en el tejado hasta que el cielo se empezó a aclarar, entonces baje a mi cuarto y me di un baño, me tome mi tiempo, luego simplemente me quede sentada viendo a la nada, dieron las diez y me dirigí a la oficina de Watari para tomar las clases privadas.

Toque a la puerta y Watari me abrió, L ya había llegado, seguro ya pasaban de las diez, Watari me vio con algo de preocupación, seguro ya sabía que L y yo teníamos algo y más que las cosas no iban bien, entre a la oficina y me senté sin hacer contacto visual con L, no me podía concentrar en lo que hacía, seguía pensando en lo ocurrido, no quería perder a L, intentaba voltear a ver a L, pero no podía y cada vez que hacíamos contacto visual nos dejábamos de ver de inmediato, simplemente ya no pude más y me levante para dirigirme a la salida de la oficina.

-Perdona Watari- dije antes de salir y dirigirme a un pasillo donde Beyond me cerró el paso.

-¿Te diviertes Kara?- solo intente retroceder pero él me tomó de las muñecas fuertemente para impedir que me fuera.

-Déjame ir, por favor ¿Que no te basta con lo que me hiciste ya?- dije tratando de no parecer desesperada sino firme.

-Piénsalo de este modo, te estoy haciendo un favor al quitarte de encima a Elle, no confía en ti ¿Por qué estar con alguien que creyó un rumor antes de averiguar que paso realmente?- pregunto pegándome contra la pared y tomando por los hombros.

-Porqué lo amo- respondí intentando no llorar.

-Que estúpida eres, un día cuando él se vaya tu lamentarás no haberme hecho caso- Beyond empezó a besar mi mejilla acercándose poco a poco a mi boca.

Sentí como aflojó su agarre y aproveche para intentar darle un golpe y huir del lugar, conseguí pegarle en la boca, pero no fue suficiente ya que me volvió a alcanzar, esta vez tirándome al piso e hincándose a mi lado sosteniendo mis manos.

-Ayúdenme- trate de gritar, pero el miedo no me dejaba hablar muy alto.

-Nadie vendrá Kara- dijo burlonamente.

-Ayúdenme por favor- repetí suplicando.

-Dije que nadie...- las palabras de Beyond se vieron interrumpidas cuando alguien lo hizo separarse de mí de golpe.

Me reincorpore para ver cómo Beyond empujaba a otro chico al piso, me pegue a la pared más cercana llorando, todo era bastante confuso, no podía ver quién me había quitado a Beyond de encima, ambos chicos se encontraban peleando por el pasillo hasta que Beyond logro tirar a su oponente y sujetarlo por el cuello y entonces lo reconocí, era L.

-¿Por qué éstas haciendo esto?- pregunto L gritándole, Beyond río por lo bajo.

-Elle, debería de ser obvio, siempre eres tú el que se queda con todo, siempre es L hizo esto o L es el mejor de la clase, yo hago esto solo para por una vez ser yo a quien le ponen atención- solo vi como L le luchaba por zafarse del agarre de B, entonces me levante y empecé a tirar de los hombros de Beyond para que soltara a L.

-Basta B, déjalo- dije firmemente.

-No te metas Kara, esto es entre tú noviecito y yo- Beyond medio un codazo en las costillas para que lo soltara.

No me rendiría tan fácil, enseguida volví a intentar separarlo, esta vez Beyond soltó a L bruscamente y se acercó a mí, solo retrocedí hasta que me empujó y caí al piso golpeando mi cabeza fuertemente, lo último que recuerdo es pasos acercándose al lugar y los ojos de L, luego todo fue oscuridad.

_**Continuará...**_

_**N/A:**_ _**Hola, bueno primero que nada un trillón de disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y nos leemos la próxima.**_

_**Sayonara :3**_


	18. ¿Todo bien?

_**Capítulo 18: ¿Todo bien?**_

_**Kara POV**_

_Estaba en mi cuarto tocando claro de luna en mi piano, tenía seis años, me sentía bien hasta que los escuche gritar otra vez, mis padres peleaban todo el tiempo, pero cada vez empeoraba más su relación, entre en mi armario, que para mí era el lugar más seguro y cerré mis ojos mientras cubría mis oídos, pero no basto los seguía escuchando, pude distinguir que los gritos se acercaban cada vez más, pude distinguir algunas palabras._

_-Robert ya estoy harta de ti, tomare a mi hija y me largaré de aquí- decía mi madre llorando._

_-Pues lárgate- le grito mi padre mientras arrojaba objetos - Pero no vas a tocar a la Kara no te lo permitiré- dijo mi padre mientras ambos entraban a mi cuarto, yo estaba totalmente aterrada. _

_-No me lo puedes impedir- dijo mi madre empujándolo, lo cual hizo enfurecer a mi padre y la arrojo al piso._

_-¿Que no puedo?- exclamo - Mírame- Entonces mi padre tomo una de mis almohadas y la apretó contra su cara._

_-¡Basta Robert por favor te lo suplico!- gritaba mi madre, entonces yo empecé a llorar fuertemente._

_-¡Cállate niña!- me grito mi padre mientras seguía asfixiando a mi madre, grite aún más fuerte cuando vi su sonrisa sádica mientras apretaba aún más fuerte la almohada contra su cara y le seguía gritando a mi madre._

_-¡Corre Kara!- exclamo mi madre -¡Sálvate!- dijo con su último aliento y fue lo que intente._

_Corrí por el pasillo y cuando iba a llegar a las escaleras me detuvo mi padre me miro con unos ojos llenos de furia y maldad._

_-Ahora sigues tu niña- dijo mientras me arrojaba por las escaleras._

_Una vez que aterricé en el pie de la escalera sentía mucho dolor y miedo._

_-¡Papi por favor basta!- dije llorando, entonces vi cómo se acercaba con un cuchillo y grite aún más fuerza, cerré los ojos y oí algo que provenía de la calle._

_-¡Es la policía abra la puerta!- gritaron._

_-¡Lárguense esto no es asunto suyo!- les grito mi padre._

_-¡Ayúdenme!- chille débilmente._

_-¡Cállate!- grito mi padre._

_-Derribare la puerta- alcance a oír que decía el policía, se oyó un fuerte golpe, mi padre retrocedió aterrado, mientras caminaba hacia atrás metí mi mano para que tropezara y cayera._

_Luego de otros golpes más cayó la puerta y entro un grupo de uniformados, uno esposo a mi padre y otro se acercó a mí me cargo en sus brazos para sacarme de ahí, lo último que oí de la boca de mi padre fue:_

_-Kara diles que soy inocente- yo solo cerré mis ojos y llore en libremente._

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, no pude evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran, me sentía adolorida, mi cabeza daba vueltas, solo veía una luz blanca y alguien me hablaba. Enfoque mi vista y me encontré con la preocupada mirada de Watari, intente sonreír lo mejor posible, pero aún me sentía un poco aturdida. Trate de sentarme, Watari me apoyo para lograrlo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto dulcemente.

-Como si me hubieran caído un millón de cajas encima- respondí débilmente, entonces recordé todo lo ocurrido en el orfanato -¿Que paso con L? ¿Él está bien?- Watari sonrió.

-Sí, no te preocupes por él, se encuentra en el orfanato y Beyond recibirá un tratamiento psiquiátrico- solo suspire aliviada.

-Llamare al doctor para que te revise y ver si podemos irnos a casa- asentí y me quede sentada esperando.

Paso poco tiempo antes de que llegara el doctor y me revisará, afortunadamente no me había afectado el golpe en mi cabeza, entonces me dejaron salir del hospital, subí al auto de Watari y me quede dormida.

_**L POV**_

Era bastante tarde cuando Watari llego con Kara del hospital, sin pensarlo dos veces fui a su cuarto, ella estaba dormida, me acerqué a su cama y a su rostro, pude captar su aroma a fresas, le bese la mejilla y me senté en una silla junto a su cama, aun me dolía un poco la espalda a causa de que Beyond me había tirado al suelo con fuerza, recordé lo sucedido esa mañana.

_Cuando Kara salió de la oficina de Watari yo solo me quede viendo en dirección a la puerta, seguía enojado, pero aún así me levante para seguirla y confrontar la verdad quien podría ser él que intentaba robarme a Kara._

_-Perdón Watari, pero debo seguirla- dije antes de salir._

_Camine por el pasillo pensando que debía decirle y preguntarle cuando la encontrará, entonces oí la voz de Beyond, él había dicho "¿Te diviertes Kara?" me acerqué a la esquina del pasillo para oír mejor, me asome levemente y vi como la tomaba de las muñecas._

_-Déjame ir, por favor ¿Que no te basta con lo que me hiciste ya?- suplicó con desesperación Kara._

_-Piénsalo de este modo, te estoy haciendo un favor al quitarte de encima a Elle, no confía en ti ¿Por qué estar con alguien que creyó un rumor antes de averiguar que paso realmente?- pregunto pegándola contra la pared y tomando su cadera._

_-Porqué lo amo- respondió, me quede congelado, intentaba moverme y ayudarla pero mi cuerpo no me lo permitía_

_-Que estúpida eres, un día cuando él se vaya tu lamentarás no haberme hecho caso- Beyond empezó a besar su cuello acercándose poco a poco a su boca, Kara parecía intentar apartarlo._

_Vi como Kara había logrado separarse de él y comenzaba a correr, pero no fue suficiente ya que la volvió a alcanzar, esta vez tirándola al piso e sentándose encima de ella colocando sus manos encima de su cabeza. Seguía sin poderme mover, intentaba atar cabos para entender que estaba pasando, todo era muy confuso para mí. _

_-Ayúdenme por favor- chilló Kara, entonces fui corriendo a donde estaban._

_-Dije que nadie...- las palabras de Beyond se vieron interrumpidas cuando lo hice separarse de golpe de ella._

_Tenía deseos de matarlo, de hacerle pagar todo y el doble de lo que había sufrido Kara, mi novia, mía, intente darle un golpe pero él lo esquivó fácilmente y me tiro un patada que a pesar de que pude bloquear me había producido un gran dolor en el brazo_, _conseguí pegarle un par golpes antes de que me empujara y callera con fuerza de espaldas entonces Beyond tome mi cuello y sonrió burlonamente._

_-¿Por qué haces esto?- grite._

_-Elle, debería de ser obvio, siempre eres tú el que se queda con todo, siempre es L hizo esto o L hizo aquello, L salé con la chica más guapa del orfanato, todo siempre gira entorno a ti yo hago esto solo para por una vez ser yo a quien le ponen atención- intentaba zafarme se su agarre, sentía como el flujo de oxígeno se cortaba en mi cuerpo._ _Kara se levantó de donde estaba y comenzó a tirar de Beyond con desesperación._

_-Basta B, déjalo- dijo firmemente, jalándolo, lo cual me ayudo para comenzar a empujar a Beyond y evitar que me siguiera asfixiando. _

_-No te metas Kara, esto es este tú noviecito y yo- Beyond le dio un codazo en las costillas consiguiendo tirarla al piso._

_Enseguida Kara volvió a intentar separar a B de mí, esta vez el me soltó, me senté algo mareado, tosí un poco antes de ver cómo Beyond se acercaba a ella mientras retrocedía para alejarse de él. _

_Beyond la tomo violentamente de los brazos y tras levantarla ligeramente del piso la arrojo a este provocando que se golpeara la cabeza, entonces él se sentó en el piso y empezó a llorar con desesperación mientras yo me acercaba a Kara que no se había movido después de la caída, Beyond no dejaba de llorar y pedir a gritos perdón._

Seguía completamente sorprendido, nunca pensé que Beyond podría llegar a hacer eso, hacernos pelear, lastimar a Kara; sabía que él era un poco inestable a veces, pero jamás me imagine que llegaría a ese punto. Era más información de la que podía procesar, solo cerré los ojos, había sido grosero con Kara y no me había molestado en averiguar qué había pasado en realidad, racione cuando ella se movió y me volteo a ver con los ojos humedecidos en lágrimas.

Se me partió el corazón de tan solo recordar la manera en la que me veía. Parecía tan asustada y perdida. Me senté en la orilla de su cama para tomar su mano y sonreírle ligeramente. Intente pensar en cómo tranquilizarla y disculparme por mi actitud tan mala que la había dañado tanto.

-Perdóname- dijo de repente –nunca quise que esto pasara-

-¿Perdonarte? Eres tú la que me debe perdonar, no me detuve a rectificar los hechos, solamente deje que mi inseguridad me guiara- ella no dijo nada –de verdad lo lamento, espero que me quieras perdonar, pero si no, créeme que lo entenderé-

-Yo también tengo buena culpa en esto- dijo sentándose en la cama –debí de haberte dicho lo que pasó desde un principio- asentí y me levante de la cama -¿A dónde vas?

-Deberías descansar un poco, volveré luego.

Comencé a caminar por los pasillos del orfanato sin rumbo fijo. Definitivamente no merecía a Kara, ella era tan pura y buena, en cambio yo, había pensado lo peor con tan solo unas cuantas palabras. Sentí que alguien me seguía, sabía perfectamente quien podía ser, así que me detuve y voltee a verla.

-¿Por qué actúas así?- pregunto Kara.

-Pienso que no soy bueno para ti, me deje llevar fácilmente por una tontería- ella bajo la cabeza.

-¿Ya no quieres ser mi novio?

-Claro que quiero, pero no lo merezco, entiende- ella negó con la cabeza –hay que ver que eres terca.

-Pues te aguantas, así soy y no podrás cambiarme, mucho menos cuando se trate de ti, nunca me rendiré- sonreí ligeramente.

-Ya bésala y reconcíliense- dijo Clara que iba pasando por el pasillo.

Sonreí ampliamente al tiempo que Kara lo hacía también. Me acerque a ella la abracé cargándola ligeramente para elevarla del piso. Kara se rio ligeramente mientras me devolvía el abrazo. La baje para tomar su rostro y besarla, ella me devolvió el gesto apegándose más a mí.

-Te amo Kara- dije cerca de sus labios.

-Yo más- respondió volviendo a acercarse a mí.

**_Continuara…_**

**_N/A: espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review._**

**_Sayonara :3_**


	19. La decisión más difícil

**_Capítulo 19: La decisión más difícil._**

**_L POV _**

Desde la última vez que vimos a Beyond habían pasado dos meses, para mi cumpleaños Kara me había tocado una canción escrita por ella en su guitarra, había sido hasta el momento el mejor regalo que me habían hecho, las cosas entre Kara y yo iban bastante bien, cumplimos cinco meses de ser novios, me sentía muy feliz. Seguíamos tomando las clases privadas de Watari, según él pronto elijara a quien será el detective, aunque estaba seguro que ya había elegido ya que de vez en cuando hablaba con Kara en privado, si la había elegido a ella, me hacía sentir feliz por ella.

Un Jueves por la tarde nos mandó a llamar en su oficina, mientras íbamos caminando íbamos en silencio, le tome la mano, ella se acercó a mí para abrasarme y caminar así juntos.

-No quiero ser yo- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué?- pregunte tratando de tomar el hilo de la conversación.

-Ese detective, no quiero ser yo- completo.

-Serias muy buena- la anime, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Tu acepta, yo no soy buena para eso, no me concentró tan bien como tú lo haces- sonreí -¿Me llevaras contigo?-

-Si, nunca te dejare sola- la detuve en el pasillo y le sostuve el rostro entre mis manos.

Ella sonrió débilmente y paso sus manos alrededor de mis hombros, sin apartar la vista de mis ojos, me acerqué lentamente a sus labios, podía captar su aroma, siempre me ha parecido que huele a fresas, pase mis manos de su rostro a su cintura, sus ojos se cerraron y vi fijamente su rostro, sus palabras suaves que susurraban una y otra vez la palabra "te quiero" me estremecieran, sentí un cosquilleo, mis manos sudaban, mis mejillas estaban rojas. Ella y yo estábamos a centímetros de distancia sintiendo nuestras respiraciones tan cerca que sentía como se mezclaban entre ellas.

Después inevitablemente mis manos jalaron su rostro hacia mí y nos hundimos en un beso igual o más de intenso que de costumbre, esta vez parecía como si algo me hubiera poseído, hubo magia en el momento, mi piel se sentía como nunca antes, sus manos me sujetaban tan fuerte que podía sentir el latir de su corazón en mi pecho, mis labios besaban su cuello con cuidado y con pasión, mi cuerpo se estremeció y un cosquilleo me recorrió el cuerpo.

Sentía escalofríos en mi cuerpo parecían hacer que aquel momento fuera un sueño para los dos uno que no quería que acabara, nuestros labios y bocas jugaban intensamente, eran sensaciones completamente nuevas para mí, era sofocante, pero agradable, intentaba apegarme más a ella, respirábamos agitados, me hacía falta el aire, pero no me quería separar de ella.

Nos separamos cuando el sonido de pasos acercándose se hizo presente, pasaron algunos chicos y entonces seguimos nuestro camino a la oficina de Watari tomados de la mano.

Cuando llegamos llamamos a la puerta y nos abrieron de inmediato, como siempre Watari nos sonrió cálidamente y nos invitó a pasar, nos sentamos y esperamos a que hablara.

-Díganme ¿Cómo han estado niños?- pregunto como lo haría un padre.

\- Bien Watari gracias- respondió Kara.

-Todo bien- conteste con una media sonrisa.

-Que bien ¿No te ha dolido la cabeza ni nada parecido verdad K?- ella negó.

-No se desharán de mí tan fácil- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Y ya que nos estábamos haciendo ilusiones- respondí a su cometario.

-Eres un grosero- exclamó Kara arrugando la nariz, Watari río levemente.

-Bueno, serviré un poco de té y les diré por qué los hice venir- asentimos aunque ya sabíamos por qué estábamos ahí.

Watari nos dio una taza de té, como se me ha hecho costumbre últimamente puse varios terrones de azúcar antes de beber el mío, entonces Watari comenzó a hablar con algo de pesar.

-Bueno, ya he tomado una decisión sobre lo del detective, Kara ¿Estas segura de que no quieres?- lo entendí casi de inmediato.

Todos esos años, todas las que le paso Watari, las veces que intervino para evitar que fuera castigada por Roger insistiendo en que él le pondría el castigo y que finalmente, según Kara, la ponía a leer libros de leyes había sido para que fuera ella, pero seguro que Watari no esperaba que Kara lo iba a rechazar. Era cierto que también Watari no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de hablar conmigo en privado y prestarme libros de su colección privada lo hacía porqué quería a alguno de los dos, de preferencia, ella.

-Lo siento Watari, yo quisiera mejor enseñar aquí cuando tenga la edad- vi a Watari, parecía desilusionado, pero a la vez feliz de que no planeará irse del orfanato.

-Entiendo K, L ¿Tu que dices?- me miro insiste, pase mi mirada a Kara, ella sonrió y asintió para aminarme a aceptar.

Pensé, quería ser como fue alguna vez mi padre un detective brillante que hacia muchas veces la diferencia, podía investigar los casos desde el orfanato en una oficina, así no debería de irme a menos que algún caso lo requiera, suspire y conteste.

-Si quiero Watari- él sonrió.

-Muy bien L, entonces necesito hablarte en privado, por favor K- ella asintió y salió de la oficina.

-Watari, debía de ser ella ¿Verdad?- me vio sorprendido -Siempre fue Kara sólo que no tomaste en cuenta la posibilidad de que lo fuera a rechazar-

-No lo tomes a mal L, eras igualmente talentoso, me agradas al mismo grado que me agrada Kara, pero sí, debía de ser ella y aun así me siento orgulloso de ella, tomo una decisión y la respetaré, ¿Sabes? Ustedes dos siempre han sido mis favoritos realmente, los quería a los dos- suspiro -Bueno, podre arreglar una oficina para ti en el orfanato, solo que como bien has de saber este trabajo es algo peligroso, esperemos que no, pero tal vez algún día las cosas se podrían poner demasiado peligrosas para la seguridad de los que habitan el orfanato y entonces vamos a tener que irnos, pero ella no podrá venir- las palabras perforaron mi alma.

-Esperemos que nunca tengamos la necesidad de irnos Watari- sonó casi como una esperanza de niños.

-Ya verás que todo va a estar bien- dijo con una sonrisa -ya te puedes retirar L, pero necesito que vengas mañana temprano- asentí y salí de la oficina.

**_Kara POV _**

Me sentía feliz por L, seguro haría un gran trabajo como detective, caminaba por el pequeño jardincito pensando en que pronto el trabajaría y tal vez ya no podríamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos, sacudí la cabeza, no quería ser egoísta, de cualquier forma si daba clases yo también estaría muy ocupada, salí de mi mente cuando sentí como L me abrasaba por la espalda, sonreí y gire mi cabeza para verlo, tenía una expresión algo diferente a la usual, era como si algo malo le preocupara.

-¿Que tienes?- pregunté, él de inmediato sonrió.

-Nada, solo pensaba en Watari, te tiene mucho aprecio, es más, te adora- sonreí.

-También te tiene aprecio a ti señor detective- le respondí volteando por completo en su dirección.

-¿Por qué no aceptaste? Él te quería a ti- suspiré.

-A mí no me interesa, realmente nunca se me ha dado bien eso, a veces me cuesta concentrarme en mis propios pensamientos, no sería tan buena detective- L me vio dulcemente, le di un pequeño beso en los labios y nos acostamos en el pasto cubierto de nieve tomados de la mano viéndonos -¿Te irás?- pregunte con algo de temor.

-No, arreglará una oficina aquí para que no sea necesario eso- me sentí aliviado -Kara ¿Recuerdas que día va a ser el sábado?-

-Perdí la cuenta de los días- dije sonrojándome de la vergüenza de no saber en qué día vivía pero ¿Importaba realmente? A mí no por lo menos, L río mientras me acercaba un poco más a él para abrazarme.

-Será veinticinco de diciembre, tu cumpleaños Kara- realmente nunca me ha emocionado mucho mi cumpleaños -¿Que te gustaría de regalo?-

-No debes de regalarle nada, tú ya me has dado mucho- respondí recargando mi cabeza en su hombro -pero sé que vas a insistir, así que lo que sea que me des me gustará mucho, solo no exageres bajándome la luna o algo así- L sonrió y me beso la cabeza.

Ambos nos quedamos en la misma posición compartiendo nuestro calor para combatir el frío del invierno, pero cuando fue demasiado entramos al orfanato, fuimos a mi cuarto, simplemente nos quedamos sentados en la orilla de mi cama.

Hablados un rato y luego me acerqué a él y busque sus labios, L de inmediato comenzó a acariciar mi cabello hundiendo sus dedos en él, apenas nuestros se tocaron cuando él prácticamente me jalo hacía su dirección y atrapó mis labios en un besó, era uno muy diferente, me hacía sentir cosas nuevas, una especie de ansiedad y ganas de más, mordía levemente su labio inferior.

Empecé a sentir una extraña sensación de calor, de un momento a otro L me empujo levemente para tumbarme en la cama y el quedar prácticamente sobre mí, seguí besándolo. Luego de un tiempo lo sentí besar mi cuello alternado sus labios con sus dientes, estaba disfrutando la forma en que acariciaba mi hombro y de ahí bajaba a mí muslo, me sentía muy bien hasta que L se separó de golpe jadeando, se veía bastante agitado al igual que yo.

-¿Por qué te detienes? Se sentía muy bien- reclame extrañando su calor.

-Discúlpame, ahora no- dijo antes de salir del cuarto, yo solo me quede sentada en mi cama totalmente confundida.

**_Continuará..._**

**_N/A: Hola, lamento la demora, pero me paso algo horrible, iba a publicar ayer y se me borro la mitad del capítulo :'( pero lo logre, además tengo buenas noticias, la próxima semana es mi última semana de clases, es decir vacaciones =D así que será más tiempo para escribir, nos veremos la otra._**

**_Sayonara :3_**


	20. Capítulo especial 1

**_Capítulo especial 1: Amor no correspondido._**

**_N/A: Bueno, hoy no habrá capítulo normal, este es el primero de dos capítulos especiales, espero que les guste este. Aquí habrán varios flashback, serán los que estén en cursiva ;) ahora sí disfruten: _**

**_D POV._**

Me encontraba sentado en una cafetería me encontraba viendo por el ventanal de la calle; intentaba reevaluar el rumbo que había tomado mi vida en los últimos años. Hacía frío, yo tenía mucho frío a pesar de llevar puesto un abrigo y tener al cuello una bufanda de lana. Sostenía entre mis manos una taza de café que se había enfriado antes de que si quiera pudiera beber un trago.

Mientras pensaba vi como pasaba por afuera de la cafetería una pareja, obviamente mi vista fue directamente a la chica, pelirroja, de estatura media, piel blanca como la porcelana, hermosos ojos verdes brillantes que se iluminaban aún más al sonreí, pero es sonrisa no iba dirigida a mí, sino al chico que la abrazaba a su lado.

-Kara- susurre con melancolía.

Suspire me es tan hermosa, nunca tuve el valor de intentar hacer las cosas bien con ella, quería ser todo para ella desde la primera vez que la vi, entonces ella tenía diez años y yo once, era una niña igual de bonita que ahora, solo que algo más torpe en la actividad física, pero eso era por lo que nos habíamos conocido después de todo, así que, daba igual.

_Era un viernes, el cielo extrañamente despejado estaba azul en su máximo esplendor, jugaba junto a otros amigos futbol, mientras que cerca de nosotros las chicas jugaban voleibol, y más lejos algunos chicos jugaban tenis. Solo vi de reojo como una niña llamada Clara llevaba prácticamente a rastras a otra niña pelirroja, no le di mucha importancia, solo era una niña boba más, pensé en ese momento, así que seguí jugando. _

_Todo iba bien hasta que sentí un fuerte golpe en mí cabeza, un balón de voleibol rodaba a lado de mis pies, sobe mi cabeza y me prepare para poner en su lugar a la niña que me había golpeado._

_-Lo siento les dije que no me dejaran jugar ¿Estas bien?- volteé a verla listo para reclamar, pero cuando me topé con dos hermosos ojos verdes todo cambió._

_-Sí estoy bien, no te preocupes- ella sonrió aliviada, me perdí en su sonrisa, la forma en la que iluminaba su hermoso rostro de ángel, pensaba decirle algo más pero ella ya se había ido. _

Inconscientemente mi mano fue a la parte de la cabeza donde me había golpeado Kara aquel día. No sé porque no aproveche ese momento para hablarle y hacerme su amigo, perdí mi primera oportunidad, me había enamorado de ella a primera vista, muchos de mis "amigos" me dijeron que era patético, pero yo nunca lo he visto así, y de todos modos nunca tuve el valor suficiente para hablarle, solo la veía pasar.

Pasaron los años y la vi convertirse en una hermosa adolescente, me encantaba verla caminar, como su cabello ondeaba al hacerlo, intentaba hablarle pero siempre estaba con él: L, el maldito L, como lo odiaba. Él y Kara parecían estar unidos por algo más que una amistad, me sentía molesto, detestaba a L porque él si tenía toda la atención de Kara y yo no.

Deje el dinero del café en la mesa, me acomode mi abrigo y mi bufanda para salir del lugar. Comencé a caminar sin rumbo por las calles de Winchester, continuaba pensando en todo lo que hice para llamar su atención y todo lo que podía ser capaz de hacer. Pude haberlo logrado, yo hubiera podido ganarme su corazón, pero mi plan fue estúpido o más bien no lo había pensado bien:

_Ese día Watari nos había cambiado de lugar, parecía que estaba de suerte me había tocado a su lado, me senté en mi nuevo lugar y sonreí para saludarla, ella pareció sorprendida por mi aparición tan repentina, aunque me fue increíblemente indiferente. Claro que no esperaba que actuara de un modo especialmente animado, esa era nuestra primera conversación real, todo ese día solo la veía de reojo, lucía preciosa vestida de negro, sus ojos se veían más verdes y su cabello brillaba más. _

_Necesitaba estar a solas con ella después de clases, cuando estas acabaron me acerque para intentarlo, claro, estaba con el idiota de L, fruncí ligeramente el ceño, no dejaría que el ganara tan fácilmente, sabía perfectamente que hacer para provocarlo._

_-Bella K- dije en tono animado empujando a un lado a L -¿Quisieras hacer los deberes conmigo?- ya sabes para que tengas compañía de provecho- sonreí lo más seductoramente que me fue posible, ella iba a responder pero L lo hizo antes._

_-Ella ya tiene compañía- dijo de un modo agresivo –siempre hacemos los deberes juntos- tomo a Kara de los hombros y la jalo en su dirección, sus ojos me decían claramente "Es mía" entonces borre mi sonrisa, lo detestaba, no solo eso, lo odiaba con toda mi alma._

_-Bien- dije secamente comenzando a caminar a la salida del salón –Nos veremos mañana hermosa K- dije guiñando el ojo y mandándole un beso para provocar más a L. _

Sonreí, era hasta cierto punto gracioso ver a L celoso, lo había visto así varias veces cuando veía fijamente a Kara en el transcurso del día, era como si quisiera golpearme, pero después de todo él no podía interferir en la vida de Kara, me decidí a actuar de una buena vez.

Intente hablar con L y de alguna manera ponerlo de mi lado, fue mala idea, de no ser por Watari me habría llevado una paliza, aunque debo de admitir que yo me la estaba ganando, me estaba metiendo con todo lo que sentía por Kara y le había insinuado prácticamente que no tenía esperanzas con ella. Al día siguiente decidí hablar con Kara, eso tampoco salió muy bien.

_Kara y yo caminamos por el jardín, me sentía feliz, por primera vez estaría completamente a solas con ella. Caminamos hasta que llegamos a un gran roble debajo de este había una banca, me senté y volteé a ver a Kara que se quedó apartada de mí._

_-Siéntate K, no muerdo- bromeé para romper la tensión, ella se sentó dejando un amplio espacio entre ambos._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó sin más._

_-Es un día hermoso ¿No lo crees?-suspire para darle a entender que no pretendía nada malo._

_-Sí hermoso ¿Para qué me hiciste venir aquí?- insistió para acabar con esa conversación de una buena vez por todas, la cosa iba mal._

_-Relájate linda, solo quería preguntarte algo- dije en tono inocente para calmarla._

_-¿Qué me quieres preguntar?- sonreí más ampliamente._

_-He notado que pasas mucho tiempo con L ¿Qué piensas de él?- vi cómo se ruborizaba ante la pregunta, lo cual me hizo enojar._

_-Pues él es un buen chico, aunque no lo parezca es muy divertido, es bastante inteligente y atractivo, pienso que tiene lindos ojos, realmente no podría cambiar nada de él con todas su virtudes y defectos es perfecto- eso fue el acabose, mi sonrisa se borró, L era un maldito, la tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano –Un momento ¿Por qué diablos hablo de esto contigo?- exclamo volteando a verme._

_-No lo sé, pero yo hablé con él de ti antes de venirte a buscar- no sé porque diablos se me ocurrió decirle tal cosa._

_-No lo creó me parece que no le agradas ni un poco a L- increíblemente funcionaba, así que seguí._

_-Pues créeme, porque así fue, realmente somos más parecidos de lo que te imaginas, hasta podríamos ser amigos- aunque yo jamás contaría con ello, L y yo nunca seríamos amigos, sin importar las circunstancias. _

_-¿Entonces hablaron de mí? ¿Qué piensa L de mí?- hable sin pensar_

_-Que eres algo así como su hermana, vaya incluso dijo que cometió un gran error al darte ilusiones y besarte- vi como el brillo abandonaba sus ojos y aun así seguí –Comento algo sobre que no deseaba arruinar su relación contigo y una futura relación que quiere tener con alguien-_

_-¿Futura relación? ¿De qué me hablas?- pregunte intentando contener mis lágrimas._

_-A él le gusta alguien ¿No es genial? tú mejor amigo siente algo hacia otra persona, deberías de desearle lo mejor- una mentira tras otra, lo hacía parecer muy sencillo._

_-L, sí le deseo lo mejor será feliz a lado de otra chica que no soy yo, poco a poco se alejara de mí y ya no tendrá tiempo para pasar conmigo- en cuanto vi que empezaba a llorar, supe que habían funcionado mis palabras -¡No quiero eso! ¡Tengo que detenerlo! ¡No puedo vivir sin él!- se levantó, parecía que se echaría a correr, pero choco contra el roble._

_Me acerque a ella para intentar consolarla, abrazarla y hacerla ver que podía contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, pero estaba más alterada de lo que había planeado._

_-Kara, tranquila, no pasa nada- dije nervioso –Hay muchos otros chicos mejores-_

_-No, no hay ningún otro mejor que él- ya me había cansado de oírla poner a L en un pedestal, así que sin medir mi fuerza la hice voltear hacia mí._

_-Kara, yo quisiera tener algo contigo, yo sí te amo- confesé esperando que funcionara._

_Kara volteó su mirada para evitar la mía, me acerque a sus labios. Luego, no sé qué pasó exactamente, cuando menos me di cuenta ya me encontraba tirado boca arriba en el piso._

_-¿Por qué hiciste llorar a mi Kara?- grito L apretando los puños ¿A qué hora había llegado?_

_-Yo no fui quien la hizo llorar- dije poniéndome de pie, estaba dispuesto a luchar por Kara -Pregúntale a ella y veras quien es el verdadero culpable- luego le di un puñetazo lo más fuerte que me fue posible, logrando tirar a L al piso._

_L se levantó casi enseguida, me tomó por la camisa azotándome contra el roble, del cual se cayeron algunas hojas gracias al golpe, me reí para darle a entender que no me intimidaba y que no me rendiría tan fácilmente._

_-¡Basta!- grito Kara aun llorando –Esto ya fue suficiente, van a volverme loca- L me soltó y yo me acomode mi camisa._

_-Sí te molesta la razón por la que lo golpee dímelo- dijo L comenzando a alejarse del lugar, que de un momento a otro ya estaba rodeado de algunos chicos._

_-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto la voz de Watari, en el momento que vi a Kara ir tras L, supe que había perdido._

Después de eso se hicieron novios como a la semana, me sentía como un idiota, ahora ella pensaría lo peor de mí, no la culpaba, aunque luego se abrió otra oportunidad, L dudaba de ella y yo sabía la verdad, podía usarlo en mi favor, pero Kara sufría y yo no era tan egoísta. Había visto lo que Beyond le había hecho y en vez de usarlo a mi favor le aclare las cosas a L:

_Tenía poco que se habían llevado a Kara y Beyond al hospital, L parecía estar molesto aun, no soportaba que Kara sufriera a causa de eso, era una buena oportunidad, pero no quería hacer más triste a K, me acerqué a donde L estaba y me senté a su lado._

_-¿Sigues dudando?- pregunte, él me vio enojado._

_-¿Qué demonios quieres? No finjas que esto no te hace feliz-_

_-Sí, estoy feliz, Kara al fin vio que eres un idiota- reí por lo bajo -pero_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Nada, solo que eres un imbécil, Kara no hizo nada malo, fue ese chico B que la amenazó, está obsesionado con ella, más que yo aunque no lo creas, yo jamás la manosearía- me miro incrédulo -Créeme si quieres, me da igual- exclame parándome._

_-¿Por qué me ayudas?- pregunto sorprendido._

_-No lo hago por ti, lo hago por ella- me levante y me fui del lugar._

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a una florería, al día siguiente sería el cumpleaños de Kara, sería la primera y última vez, luego de ese día me iría del orfanato, ya era demasiado mi masoquismo, seguiría adelante empezando desde cero, sin Kara.

**_N/A: ¿Que opinan? Espero que les haya gustado y hasta mañana (espero)_**

**_Sayonara :3_**


	21. Cumpleaños

_**Capítulo 20: Cumpleaños.**_

_**Kara POV**_

Era un sábado por la mañana, pero no cualquier sábado, era mi cumpleaños y navidad, aunque casi nunca me emociona esas fechas esta vez era diferente, era la primera navidad que pasaba con L como mi novio, sonreí y me senté en mí cama, en mi escritorio había una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro con un moño y dos notas, leí la primera.

"_K, esto llego por correo hace una semana, espero que lo aceptes y te des la oportunidad de superarlo_

_Watari"_

Deje la nota a un lado y abrí la cajita, en esta había un rosario de plata, realmente era muy bonito, leí la otra nota, me sentí molesta al ver de quien era.

_"Kara, hoy cumples catorce años, felicidades, me hubiera gustado haber pasado esta fecha en compañía tuya y de tu madre, fui estúpido y no aprecie lo que tenía._

_No te puedo decir que lo siento ni pedirte que me perdones porque no lo merezco. El Rosario que ahora tienes en tus manos lo usó tu abuela el día de su boda, espero que lo aceptes y lo uses._

_Te desea lo mejor_

_Tu padre"_

No sabía si llorar o enojarme, en casi cinco años no había sabido nada de él y de la nada me envía esto, cerré la cajita y la bote en algún lugar de la habitación, luego hice bolita la nota y la bote también, deseaba olvidarme de ese hombre por completo, me levanté de la cama y me cambie, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y una blusa negra con un pequeño escote, en cuanto termine de cambiarme entró L.

-Hola bonita- me dijo dulcemente acercándose a mí.

-Hola guapo- saludé de igual forma abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Feliz cumpleaños- me susurro al oído, sonreí levemente.

-Primero déjame darte tu regalo de navidad- dije acercándome a mi escritorio para sacar unos chocolates que le había comprado.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto tomando la cajita y la nota de mi padre.

-Mi regaló tontito - le respondí con una sonrisa, fingiendo que no sabía a qué se refería y entregándole los chocolates.

-Gracias, pero Kara, hablo de esto, es bonito- suspire pesadamente.

-No quiero tener nada de él- respondí cortante.

-Intenta sobre ponerte, no sirve de nada que guardés todo eso- respondió sacando el rosario de la caja y colgándomelo del cuello asentí y él puso la caja en mis manos.

-Hablando de regalos te tengo una sorpresa- dijo L sonriendo -¿Adivinas que es?- pregunto comenzando a besar mi mejilla.

-Debo admitirlo... No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que mi detective L me regala de cumpleaños- le dije cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de sus besos.

-De hecho son tres partes iré por la primera, espera aquí- asentí y me senté en la cama para esperarlo, L salido de la habitación.

Me permití perderme en mis pensamientos lo cual no fue posible gracias a la llegada de un invitado inesperado.

-Hola linda K- saludo un chico consideraba fastidioso.

-¿Tu qué quieres?- pregunte intranquilamente, no quería pelear.

-Yo también estoy bien K ¿Tú?- se rió D ante la ausencia de un saludo educado.

-Perdona, hola D ¿Cómo éstas?- el chico sonrió.

-Bien linda- respondió sonriendo.

-¿Qué quieres?- no lo deje responder por que volvía hablar -Olvídalo, se perfectamente que quieres y no me agrada nada ahora si gustas retirarte la puerta está ahí- dije intentando no sonar grosera.

-¿Si sabes que quiero para que preguntes Kara?- pregunto el chico, siempre me he preguntado cómo es que sabe mi verdadero nombre.

-Momento ¿Cómo es que sabes mi verdadero nombre? Son contadas las personas que lo saben- el chico sonrió -no intentes hacerte el inocente- exclamé empezando a alzar la voz.

-Shh, que tal si dejamos este pequeño secretito entre ambos- dijo el D dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Oye, tú no te vas que no he terminado contigo- grité acercándome a él y tomando su muñeca para evitar que se fuera -Tu D eren un...- el chico interrumpió

-Si vas a insultarme Leonard o Leon si así lo prefieres linda- dijo guiñando un ojo -Ese es mi verdadero nombre, llámame así si gustas Kara-

-Me da igual solo vete, espero a mi novio- exclamé sin soltar la muñeca del chico.

-Me iré... Cuando me sueltes- lo solté rápidamente -Pero no se cuanto pueda aguantar nuestro secreto- dijo riendo.

-¿Cual secreto? Estás loco- puntualice levantando la mano lista para darle una buena bofetada pero el chico la tomo para evitar que lo hiciera.

-Todos...- respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -Feliz cumpleaños- el me entregó una rosa roja y se fue. Solo deje la rosa en mi escritorio justo antes de que llegara L.

-¿Lista?-asentí -ponte un abrigo, afuera hace frío- rápidamente me puse una gabardina color beige y una bufanda blanca.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-A Londres, Watari nos llevara a la estación de trenes- lo abracé al oír la noticia.

-Gracias L, tenía ganas de volver a ir- L sonrió.

-Vamos o perderemos el tren- ambos caminamos hasta la entrada del orfanato y subimos al auto de Watari.

_**L POV**_

Watari nos dejó en la estación de trenes y nos recordó por cuarta vez en todo el viaje del orfanato a la estación que debíamos de usar alias para hablarnos, parecía intranquilo, no lo culpaba, seguro nos veía más que como unos chicos más del orfanato. Luego del viaje en tren para llegar a Londres bajamos en King Cross y tomamos un autobús para llegar al London eye, la vez que habíamos venido no nos habíamos subido por el poco dinero que llevábamos pero esta vez Watari me había ayudado mucho con los gastos del viaje.

-Esta es la segunda parte de mi regalo- sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¿En serio subiremos?- sonreí -Oh Ryuzaki- me abrazó fuertemente y yo le devolví el abrazo feliz de su reacción.

-Te amo Kate- le susurré al oído.

-Yo más- me respondió.

-Yo aún más- se rió separándose ligeramente de mí y acercándose a mis labios.

Le seguí el juego y me acerqué también capté su aroma a fresas, acariciaba su rostro y sentía la sube textura de su piel, Kara cerro los ojos, me seguí acercando y rose sus labios con los míos, sorpresivamente ella me besó, le devolví el beso enredando mis manos en su espesa melena pelirroja perdiéndome en lo que me hacía sentir, mordíamos nuestros labios, jugábamos con nuestras lenguas y nos apegábamos más de lo que estábamos, disfrutaba cada momento con ella y quería aprovecharlo al máximo ya que pronto empezaría a resolver casos y no tendríamos tanto tiempo juntos, nos separamos y nos vimos fijamente a los ojos.

-Vamos a darnos prisa o no nos dará tiempo de ir a la última parte de tu regalo- dije sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

-De acuerdo- caminamos abrazándonos.

Subimos al London eye, la vista desde lo más alto era asombrosa, se podía ver prácticamente todo Londres, los ojos de Kara brillaban con ilusión, me vio dulcemente y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Ryuzaki, yo me preguntaba si...- dijo nerviosa a la vez que su rostro se tornaba casi tan rojo cómo su cabello.

-¿Que sucede Kate?- pregunte besando su sien, ella sonrió.

-Me preguntaba si algún día viviremos aquí, ya sabes, como una familia- sentí una especie de vacío.

-Ya verás que sí- respondí débilmente.

-¿Lo prometes?- sabía que era algo que no podía prometer pero aun así lo hice.

-Si, te lo prometo amor- ella sonrió y se apegó más a mí.

Cuando bajamos del London eye la tome de la mano para ir a un restaurante donde comeríamos antes de regresar, había prometido a Watari estar en casa para la cena de navidad, llegamos al restaurante y esperamos a que nos dieran una mesa.

El lugar era un poco elegante, la mesas de madera tenían manteles blancos, el piso de caoba brillaba de lo limpió que estaba, había un trio de músicos dándole ambiente al lugar y en medio había un espacio donde algunas parejas bailaban.

Nos sentamos en una mesa a lado de la ventana, no hablábamos, simplemente nos veíamos a los ojos, quería poder mostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella, poder pasar toda mi vida a su lado, me preguntaba si sería posible y si podríamos estar juntos siempre.

-¿Ryuzaki estas bien?- salí de mis pensamientos.

-Oh si linda, estoy bien, solo pensaba un poco- respondí tranquilamente.

-De acuerdo- respondió poco convencida, era imposible mentirle, al igual que ella me mintiera a mí.

Pedimos nuestra comida, que consistió de una rebanada de pastel para cada uno y una taza de té, tal vez no era una comida en forma pero estaba realmente delicioso el pastel. Cuando termínanos nos quedamos sentados escuchado la música y observando a las personas que bailaban, entonces tuve una idea.

-¿Bailas?- pregunté levantándome y tomando su mano para llevarla conmigo.

-No se bailar- respondió sonrojándose.

-Si tocas instrumentos musicales puedes bailar- dije tomando su cadera y su mano para bailar -no soy muy bueno pero aún recuerdo algunas cosas que me enseñó mi madre-

-Intentaré no pisarte- dijo riendo levemente, yo hice lo mismo y comenzamos a mecernos al ritmo de la música.

En ese momento sonaba una canción llamada _angel of mine_ de un grupo llamado evanescence, Kara recargó su rostro en mi hombro.

-Te amo- susurro acercándose más a mí.

-Yo también Kara- le dije al oído.

Seguimos bailando al lento ritmo de la música hasta que la pieza terminó, entonces pague lo que comimos y nos dirigimos a la estación de trenes para regresar a Winchester, el viaje de regreso me pareció más corto que el de ida, me sentía feliz por haber pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde solo con mi novia.

Cuando llegamos al orfanato fui a ver a Watari para hablar de un asunto y Kara subió a su habitación.

_**Kara POV**_

Aun me sentía como si estuviera en las nubes, había sido mi mejor cumpleaños, caminaba por los pasillos en piloto automático, sonriendo, iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no veía por donde iba, entonces choque contra alguien, sentí que iba a caer pero dos brazos fuertes me tomaron de la cintura para evitarlo.

-Cuidado preciosa- dijo D sonriendo.

-Gracias ¿Me sueltas ya?- pedí parándome bien e intentando quitar sus brazos.

-No- respondió -Aun no me rindió, solo me iré si me respondes algo-

-No te responderé nada, suéltame D- dije empezando a gritar, él puso un dedo en mis labios para que no dijera más.

-No querrás que nos escuchen ¿Verdad?- dijo acercándose a mí.

-Solo dime que tiene L que no tengo yo- el chico quito su dedo de mi boca y me sujeto con más fuerza.

-Me tardaré menos si te digo que es lo que odio de ti y mira que son muchas cosas- el rio levemente.

-Nunca cambies, esta es mi despedida- eso si no me lo esperaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Te irás?- pregunte incrédula.

-Sí, mañana me iré y no volverás a saber de mí, pero aun te puedes arrepentir- susurro cerca de mis labios.

No lo soporte más, afloje su agarre y lo golpeé lo más fuerte que pude en el rostro pero seguro lo hice mal ya que sentí un dolor insoportable en mi muñeca, D se alejó intentando detener la sangre que salía de su nariz.

-Ayyy mi mano- me quejé.

-¿Kara estas bien?- me pregunto una voz detrás de mí, era Alex.

-Mi mano, me duele mucho- indiqué sosteniéndola.

-Tranquila no la muevas, te llevare a la enfermería- dijo tomando mi muñeca para evitar que la moviera.

Cuando llegamos a la enfermería la doctora me inmovilizó la muñeca y me la vendo, Alex solo observaba atentamente.

-Tienes suerte, solo fue un esguince- dijo sonriendo -informaré a Watari-

-No es necesario, ya se corrió el rumor- murmuro Alex observando como entraba L a la habitación.

-No pasó nada- dije al ver su cara de preocupación.

-¿Nada? Mira Kara- dijo señalando mi mano -Este ya es el acabose, le enseñaré a ese idiota a alejarse de ti-

-Relájate L, dudo mucho que se vuelva a acercar a K después de cómo le dejo la nariz- se apresuró a decir Alex para evitar que se fuera.

-Te lastimaste por golpearlo- asentí.

-Creo que le rompí la nariz- dije riendo levemente -Además no lo volveremos a ver, dijo que se iría-

-¿De verdad?- preguntaron los chicos a coro.

-Sí, bueno ya no hablemos de eso- pedí tranquilamente.

-De acuerdo, entonces ¿Les puedo decir algo a los dos?- pregunto L, Alex y yo asentimos.

Los tres fuimos al comedor y nos sentamos para cenar y escuchar a L.

-Por cierto hoy vuelve Beyond, Watari dijo que debíamos tratarlo como siempre ya que no recuerda mucho- L y yo asentimos.

Alex se levantó y regreso al poco tiempo con Beyond.

-Hola chicos- saludo -¿Que te paso Davis?-

-Golpeé a un chico en la cara- sonrió.

-Genial- reí levemente, el viejo BB con el que bromeaba había vuelto.

-¿Sobre lo que nos querías hablar L?- este respiró profundamente.

-Pues como ya saben seré detective y estaba pensando que ustedes tres podrían ser mis sucesores- sentí algo de miedo.

-¿No eres algo joven para pensar en eso?- pregunto Alex.

-Tal vez, pero quiero tener alguien de respaldo, Kara será mi primera sucesora, después estará Alex y luego Beyond ¿Que opinan?- pensamos un momento.

-Lo hare con gusto L- respondió Alex -Me esforzaré-

-Será interesante- murmuro B, entonces todas las miradas se posaron en mí.

-La respuesta es no, lo siento- dije levantándome y alejándome del lugar.

_**Continuará...**_

_**N/A: Bueno, es todo por ahora, de verdad siento la tardanza, esta vez hice el capítulo un poco más largo, además la etapa de los chicos en Wammy's House está por terminar, nos leemos la otra.**_

_**Sayonara :3**_


	22. Cambios

_**Capítulo 21: Cambios.**_

_**Kara POV**_

Han pasado casi cuatro años desde que L empezó a trabajar como detective privado, era fuera de lo común ya que solo resolvía los casos que le parecían interesantes. Me sentía algo sola ya que L pasaba casi todo el día encerrado en la oficina que Watari le había dado resolviendo casos, a veces salía en las noches para dormir, lo cual me agradaba mucho ya que se acostaba conmigo a dormir y me abrazaba tiernamente, pero si le interesaba mucho el caso no lo hacía, gracias a ello se le empezaban a formar unas pronunciadas ojeras.

Yo aprovechaba cada momento que pasaba conmigo ya que eran bastante escasos. La única persona que me hacía compañía era Beyond, era nuevamente como cuando nos gustaba gastar bromas.

L aun insistía en el asunto de ser su sucesora, parecía que no se daría por vencido e insistiría, aunque realmente no servirá de nada.

_Solo intentaba alejar el sentimiento de temor de mi mente, me preguntaba por qué L querría sucesores tan joven ¿Acaso me ocultaba algo? Respiré profundamente y tomé mi guitarra para relajar mi mente, lo cual no fue muy sencillo gracias a la férula de mi muñeca, me preguntaba si luego de que me la quitaran podría seguir tocando mis instrumentos sin problemas. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y L entró._

_-Kara- no le respondí -Kara escúchame- volvió a llamar tomando mi brazo para que dejará de tocar._

_-¿Por qué L? ¿Por qué quieres sucesores? Solo tienes quince años- pregunte con la voz quebrada._

_-Sabes que es un trabajo peligroso- bajé la cabeza y L me abrazo de inmediato, tal vez se dio cuenta que decirme eso fue un error -tranquila todo va a estar bien, voy a estar bien- le devolví el abrazó._

_-No quiero que te pase nada, si debo ser tu sucesora implicaría que debo de prepararme para cualquier cosa que te pueda pasar- negué con la cabeza -Nunca podría con eso-_

_-Te entiendo, me sentiría igual en tu lugar, pero aun así habría aceptado si me escogieras- lo abracé con más fuerza -Por favor acepta-_

_-Lo pensaré- respondí con tristeza._

Realmente si lo consideraba, pero francamente no aceptaría. Mientras Alex se había tomado muy en serio lo de ser el primer sucesor de L nunca lo había visto tan comprometido en algo, pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre encerrado en su habitación o en la biblioteca estudiando leyes y ciencias políticas, era un milagro lograr hacerlo salir del orfanato pero casi nunca pasaba, normalmente B y yo no lo conseguíamos.

Era Julio y el verano estaba a su máximo esplendor, Beyond y yo nos dirigimos al cuarto de Alex para intentar convencerlo de salir a caminar un rato en el parque.

-Te toca llamarlo a ti Davis- dijo en tono burlonamente.

-De acuerdo, pero si vuelve a gritar ahora si le diré algo feo- Beyond rio.

Últimamente se ponía muy pesado cuando íbamos a invitarlo a hacer algo, la última vez se había ido a la biblioteca para que no insistiéramos. Llegamos a la habitación de Alex y llamamos a la puerta antes de entrar.

-Alex, hoy es un día hermoso salgamos un rato igual necesitas tomar aire fresco- dije acercándome lentamente.

-Ahora no- respondió cortante.

-Oh vamos, solo unos pocos minutos- insistió B.

-Que no, ya no insistían y váyanse- intente acercarme pero me volteó a ver molesto -Ustedes lo dicen así de fácil porque no tienen una responsabilidad como está, ya váyanse y déjenme en paz-

-No te comportes así Alex, nosotros entendemos la responsabilidad que tienes sobre tus hombros, pero eso no implica que te la vivas aquí-

-Como fastidias Kara, detesto que me presiones, ya tengo suficiente presión ¿No te das cuenta?-

-Sí, me doy cuenta, pero eso no es justificación para tu mala actitud, me preocupas de verdad, eres mi hermano- una vez más intente acercarme, pero él me empujo para impedirlo. Estaba a punto de reclamar cuando Beyond me tapó la boca para impedirlo.

-De acuerdo, entonces no te moléstanos más- B me jaló hacía afuera de la habitación.

-B, me estas asfixiado- me queje ya que no quitaba su mano de mi boca.

-Perdón- se disculpó soltándome -Esto es su culpa-

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunte confundida.

-L es que le está haciendo esto a Alex, lo obliga a presionarse así- me sentí molesta por lo que dijo.

-Eso no es verdad, L pregunto si quería hacerlo y él aceptó así que no lo cuplés- Beyond me vio enojado pero luego cambió su expresión.

-Ya, no peleemos, necesito un momento a solas- el chico se alejó por el pasillo.

Yo me quede viendo un momento hasta que caí en cuenta de que de nada servía que me quedará ahí, fui en camino a mi habitación cuando vi a L entrar en la suya y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, era raro ver a L fuera de su oficina al medio día. Me acerqué a la puerta, toque y esperé respuesta, L abrió la puerta y me sonrió levemente.

-¿Puedo entrar?- pregunté.

-Claro- respondió acercándose a su cama, donde tenía varios sobres los cuales guardaba en una maleta.

Entre al cuarto y tras cerrar la puerta me acerqué a él.

_**L POV**_

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Kara mientras yo tomaba lo que necesitaba.

-Debo ir a Rusia a resolver un caso que me interesa- dije continuando su tarea, vi como bajo la mirada, había un poco de tristeza en esta -volveré pronto y entonces saldremos- respondí acariciando su rostro.

-¿Lo prometes?- me pregunto cerrando sus ojos.

-Te lo prometo, volveré tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo de extrañarme- le sonreí, luego nuestros rostros se acercaron lentamente.

-Te amo- me dijo cuándo la distancia entre nuestros labios es casi nula.

Le tome el rostro y la besé como nunca antes lo había hecho, Kara enseguida se abrazó a mí y me respondió el besó, enrede una mano en su cabello y con la otra la tome por la cintura para evitar que se separase aunque sea por escasos milímetros, jugábamos con nuestras lenguas, era como una batalla para ver quien dominaba, pasamos a morder levemente nuestros labios, cuando sentí que me faltaba el aire me separe a su boca y empecé a besar lentamente su cuello, sentía la suave textura de su piel, su delicado aromo. Lentamente fuimos caminando hasta que nos sentamos en mi cama, aun no me separaba de ella, iba a volver a besar su boca cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, luego de que llamaran por segunda vez me separe de ella a regañadientes y abrí para ver quién era, era Watari.

-L, todo está listo para su... Oh disculpen, yo interrumpí algo ¿Verdad?- dijo Watari al ver a Kara, su rostro estaba ligeramente colorado.

-No Watari, solo lo ayudaba a empacar, ya me iba- dijo Kara levantándose de la cama y pasando a mi lado para salir de la habitación -Buen viaje L, recuerda que me hiciste una promesa- Kara salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

-¿A qué hora podremos irnos?- pregunte aun pensando en lo que había pasado algunos momentos atrás.

-En cuanto tu estés listo L- respire profundo, era la primera vez que salía tan lejos del orfanato y me alejaba tanto de ella.

-Bien, estoy listo- solo tome los archivos que estaba guardando y salí de la habitación.

-Lo esperare abajo- Watari camino por el pasillo y yo me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación de Kara.

-Kara- dije sin abrir la puerta -Ya me voy- la puerta enseguida se abrió.

-Cuídate mucho- pidió abrazándose fuertemente a mí, le devolví el abrazo.

-Volveré pronto, lo prometo- solo sentí como asintió y me soltaba lentamente.

-Sé que lo lograras- asentí y le di un rápido beso antes de empezar a camina por el pasillo.

Antes de bajar con Watari me dirigí a la habitación de Alex, quería hablar con él. Llamé a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta, así que entre. Él de inmediato volteo a ver con cara de fastidio.

-Oh, eres tú L, lo siento, por un momento pensé que sería Beyond o Kara- dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Eso sería tan malo?-

-Mo lo tomes a mal, simplemente ellos no entienden la responsabilidad que tengo como tu sucesor- explicó de inmediato.

-Eso tiene algo de verdad, elegimos un camino algo complicado de entender por muchas personas, Kara y Beyond claramente son una de esas personas que no entienden ya que no lo ven desde nuestra perspectiva, hacemos esto por una buena razón.

-Sí, queremos algo mejor para el futuro ¿No?- sonreí ligeramente.

-Es cierto, yo me esfuerzo mucho y a su vez, tú debes esforzarte el doble para ser mejor que yo, si algo me pasara, tu tomaras mi lugar, lo cual significa que no era lo suficientemente bueno y entonces tú deberías ser mucho mejor- el me vio algo nervioso.

-Que Kara no escuche que dices cosas así, sabe bien hacer tormentas en un vaso de agua- comentó sarcásticamente -¿Saldrás?-

-Sí, iré a Rusia, probablemente por una semana, tal vez más, no lo sé realmente-

-Suerte- dijo antes de volver a lo que hacía, entonces yo salí de la habitación y me dirigí al vestíbulo para reunirme con Watari e irnos al aeropuerto.

_**Continuara...**_

_**N/A: Bueno, me quedo muy corto y me disculpo, he estado ocupada, nos veremos la otra, cuídense.**_

_**Sayonara: 3**_


	23. Dolor

___**Capítulo 22: Dolor.**_

_**Kara POV**_

Vi por la ventana del vestíbulo como el auto de Watari se alejaba, respiré profundamente para calmarme, sentía algo de tristeza, empecé a dirigirme al jardín cuando sentí que alguien me sostuvo la mano. Volteé y me encontré con algo un tanto perturbador, se trataba de Beyond pero lucía totalmente diferente, se había cortado el cabello y lo había acomodado como el de L, llevaba ropa igual a la que usualmente Elle llevaba e incluso se había puesto pupilentes, cambiando su color de ojos de rojos a grises.

-B ¿Pero qué rayos te hiciste?- no podía dejar de verlo era igual a Elle, cualquiera diría que eran gemelos.

-Nada, solo dejo salir mi personalidad real- lo seguí viendo extrañada -¿Qué?-

-No, nada- intente sonar tranquila para que no se molestará.

-Salgamos un rato, quiero comprar mermelada- asentí y salimos del orfanato.

Los dos caminamos por las calles de Winchester y pasamos por una tienda para comprar la mermelada de Beyond, la comía de una forma algo curiosa, lo hacía con los dedos y pasaban menos de dos minutos antes de que acabara con un frasco.

Nos sentamos en una banca de un parqué, Beyond se sentó igual que L y yo me dedique solo a observarlo. Mire a los alrededores, entonces sentí que alguien me miraba fijamente, volteé a ver hacia donde sentía la mirada y me encontré con un niño pequeño rubio, nos miraba con atención hasta que notó que lo miraba entonces se fue.

-¿Quieres un poco Davis?- pregunto Beyond acercándome el frasco.

-No gracias- respondí mirando el lugar por donde se había ido el niño.

-¿Que tienes?- volteé a verlo.

-Solo observaba un poco- el solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo su mermelada.

Nos quedamos en el parque hasta que Beyond terminó con dos frascos de mermelada, regrésanos al orfanato. Beyond y yo pasamos casi todo el tiempo juntos, era extraño y a la vez divertido estar con él, sus ideas eran algo retorcidas e insistía en que podía ver el tiempo de vida y los verdaderos nombres de las personas, no era que no le creyera solo que no confiaba mucho en él ya que le gustaba gastarme bromas.

Un día en que salimos fuimos a una cafetería a comer pastel y café, Beyond se veía algo extraño, como si algo lo estuviera mortificado.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte con preocupación.

-Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre que puedo ver los nombres y tiempo de vida de las personas- asentí -Hoy vi a dos personas que morirán pronto- lo mire extrañada.

-¿En serio?- por alguna razón sonreí.

-No te rías de mi- reclamo.

-No me estoy riendo de ti- solo solté una pequeña risa.

-Seguro crees que estoy loco- negué con la cabeza.

-No, solo creo que es un don algo tenebroso y asombroso a la vez- me sonrió, pero era una sonrisa diferente a la usual -¿Por qué me vez así?- pregunte intentando no sonrojarme.

-¿Qué? No te estoy viendo de algún modo en especial, mejor ya vámonos quiero llegar al orfanato antes de que anochezca- solo lo seguí, ahora lucía molesto.

Luego de eso caminamos por Wínchester para volver al orfanato cuando íbamos a llegar repentinamente Beyond me tomo de los hombros y me acercó a él.

-Kara ¿Qué piensas de mí?- pensé por un momento, me era molesto sus repentinos cambios de humor.

-Beyond, yo te veo como un amigo de hecho como un hermano- sonrió algo torcido sin soltarme.

-Kara yo...- sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando paso auto negro muy elegante, enseguida reconocí de quien era.

-¡Elle!- grité con emoción al ver al chico bajar del auto, me solté del agarre de B y corrí en su dirección.

L me volteó a ver y sonrió ampliamente, lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, prácticamente arrojándome a sus fuertes brazos. Solo sentí como me tomaba con un brazo y con el otro se recargaba en una pared para no caer.

-Te extrañé mucho- dije aun abrazándolo.

-Yo también amor- Elle se paró bien y me abrazo levantándome ligeramente del piso.

-Yo los dejaré solos- comento Beyond.

-No espera- llamó, separándome de él.

Elle por un momento analizó a Beyond, parecía que se sentía extrañado por su nueva apariencia, de hecho se veía incomodo por ello, no dijo nada y finalmente después de un rato viéndolo habló.

-¿Por qué no alguno de los dos va por Alex y vamos a alguna cafetería?- Beyond sonrió.

-Será interesante, Davis te toca a ti tratar de hacerlo salir- solo fruncí el ceño.

-De acuerdo, pero será la última vez- empecé a dirigirme al orfanato.

Subí a la habitación de Alex, pensaba que decirle para convencerlo era bastante terco y obstinado, creo que es en lo único que tenemos en común además del mismo padre, llegué a la habitación y llamé a la puerta.

-¿Alex?- no hubo respuesta -L llegó e iremos a comer algo ¿Vienés?- de nuevo no respondió -Voy a entrar, no te vayas a enojar- entre la habitación estaba completamente oscura, me seguí adentrando hasta que oí algo caerse, fue un golpe seco –vaya ¿Todo está bien hermano?- pregunté, no hubo respuesta -Encenderé la luz- anuncié tanteando la pared para encontrar el interruptor de la luz -Si estudias así te dañaras...- sentí que me congelaba del miedo, nunca había visto algo así, solo grité lo más fuerte que pude.

_**L POV**_

Al escuchar el grito perteneciente a Kara corrí en dirección del edificio con B detrás de mí, había sido un grito terrorífico, uno que te hacía un nudo en el corazón, en el camino casi choco corta Watari y Roger que también iban en camino a la habitación de Alex, en cuanto llegamos vi a Kara hincada junto a un bulto, había un charco de sangre a su lado, entonces me di cuenta que el bulto era en realidad el cuerpo sin vida de Alex que tenía una soga atada al cuello, por el modo en el que estaban las cosas en el orfanato deduje que se había colgado de las vigas del techo y la soga se había roto y el al caer se había lastimado de tal forma que comenzó a sangrar profusamente, Kara sentada a su lado lo llamaba desesperadamente.

-¿Que sucedió?- pregunto nervioso Roger.

-No lo sé estaba así cuando llegué- respondió Kara llorando

-Encontré esta nota- anunció Watari extendiendo un trozo de papel.

En ese se leía con una caligrafía algo torcida

"_Disculpas a todos"_

Me hinqué a lado de Kara, se encontraba bañada en sangre, probablemente por haber abrazado a su hermano antes de que llegáramos, me abrazo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba a su lado, la levante y saque del lugar para que Roger y Watari pudieran encargarse de la situación, Beyond que no había dicho nada salió tras de nosotros.

-Que horrible- dijo Kara aun aferrada a mí.

Yo solo pensaba, no entendía porque había pasado eso, ¿Qué había pasado con Alex que pensó que la única solución era esa? Me sentía terrible, antes de irme a Rusia había hablado con él para pedirle que se esforzará para ser mejor que yo ¿Habría hecho mal al decir eso?

-Es tu culpa- dijo B con una voz tétrica -tú lo presionaste más de lo que él hubiera aguantado- iba a responder pero Kara lo hizo antes separándose de mí.

-No es cierto, no es culpa de nadie- Beyond se acercó a ella amenazadoramente yo me interpuse en su camino para evitar que se acercará más de la cuenta.

-¡Quítate de mi camino Lawliet!- negué con la cabeza -¡Te lo dije Davis, te dije que había visto a dos personas que morirán pronto y una de ellas era él Alexander Davis!-

-¡Estás loco!- grito Kara -¡Eres un maldito psicópata!-

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!- pregunto Beyond con ira.

-¡Maldito psicópata!- repitió Kara.

-Ya basta los dos- interviene para que ya no pelearan -el que discutan no arreglara nada-

-Tienes razón L- respondió Kara aun detrás de mí.

-¡¿Te pones de su lado?! ¡De verdad eres una mala hermana, Alex tuvo la mala suerte de tenerte a ti como familia!- Kara salió de detrás de mí y empezó a acercarse a Beyond, yo la tome de las muñecas fuertemente para impedirlo.

-¡Suéltame Elle, le daré una lección!- gritó Kara.

-Tranquila ¿Que vas a arreglar con golpearlo?- Kara siguió forcejeando conmigo.

-Déjala, a ver si puede contra mí- exclamo levantando la guardia ¿De verdad pensaba golpearla? Me di cuenta de que las cosas estaban demasiado tensas.

-Oh, te aseguro que te daré una paliza- Kara siguió jaloneando sus brazos para que la soltara, tuve que aplicar un poco más de fuerza ya que ella estaba consiguiendo su objetivo, me sorprendía lo fuerte que era cuando se lo proponía.

-Adelante Davis, no me tentare el corazón solo porqué eres una chica- empecé a perder la paciencia.

-Iba a decir lo mismo sobre ti Birthday- exclamó Kara –si de alguien es la culpa, es tuya, tú lo perturbabas con tu estupidez de que moriría joven-

-Ya cállate Kara- dije firmemente.

-Ja, pobres Davis, caídos en desgracia, lamento decirte que TÚ, no pasaras de los veintiocho- en ese momento perdí totalmente la paciencia.

-¡Suficiente!- exclamé, ambos me vieron sorprendidos -¡Dejen de pelear, el que lo hagan no cambia nada!- ambos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, simplemente no aguantaba más, cargue a Kara por la cintura para llevármela del lugar.

-¡Bájame Lawliet!- exigió Kara pataleando, hice caso omiso y seguí mi caminó.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de mi habitación la bajé, ella solo me vio por unos pocos segundos con el ceño fruncido, pero poco a poco su expresión fue cambiando hasta que sollozo antes de abrazarme y llorar, solo le devolví el abrazó, por primera vez no sabía cómo consolarla, me sentía mal ¿Y si Beyond tenía razón?

-Kara- llamé con la voz entrecortada, ella me volteó a ver más tranquila que antes -¿Y si de verdad influí en la presión que sentía Alex?-

-No L, escúchame bien, no es tu culpa no debemos de echarle la culpa a nadie- asentí y la volví a abrazarla -Iré a cambiarme- ella solo se separó de mí.

-Disculpa de verdad- dije bajando la cabeza -Su no lo hubiera presionado tanto...-

-No Elle, ya te dije que no es tu culpa- seguí con la cabeza baja -no me hagas esto, te necesito más que nunca, por favor no pienses eso-

La abracé sin decir nada, ella comenzó a llorar nuevamente en mi hombro. Estuvimos un rato en la misma posición hasta que ella se separó de mío ligeramente.

-Elle, Beyond una vez le dijo a Alex de broma que moriría a los diecinueve años, no le creímos ¿Sí decía la verdad? Y más importante ¿No pasare de los veintiocho?-

-Kara, no pienses eso, nadie puede saber cosas así solo viendo a una persona, tu vivirás mucho tiempo, te casaras, veras a tus hijos crecer y podrás conocer a tus nietos, bisnietos, puede que incluso a tus tátara nietos- ella asintió antes de entrar a su cuarto a cambiarse.

Tres días después fue el funeral, el cual se llevó a cabo en el jardín del orfanato. Kara no dejaba de estrujar entre sus manos un pañuelo de seda que había pertenecido a Alex, mientras que Beyond se había mantenido alejado de todo, simplemente veía a la distancia.

Ese día, fue uno de los únicos en que vi a Kara con vestido y zapatillas, llevaba un vestido sencillo negro, medias negras y unos zapatos de tacón negros. Muchas personas hablaron en honor a Alexander, yo no quise ya que me sentía demasiado mal como para hablar, me sentía culpable. En cambió Kara si lo hizo:

-La vida muchas veces es injusta, conocí a Alex gracias a una injusticia de la vida, la pérdida de su madre y se fue siendo aún muy joven. Aun así, mi hermano llego justo cuando perdía toda esperanza de que tuviera familia biológica viva, ahora que se fue, me esfuerzo por no llorar por su muerte, sino alegrarme por su vida, alegrarme de los años en los que lo tuve conmigo. Él era un chico brillante, divertido y un gran amigo para todos, fue como el hermano de todos los que vivimos en el orfanato gracias a que siempre estaba ahí para apoyarnos y aconsejarnos cuando hacía falta, sé que, este dónde este, no le gustaría vernos llorar por él, sino sonreír al recordarnos y alegrarnos de haberlo conocido-

Una vez que termino el funeral fui a cambiarme de ropa y me dirigí a mi oficina. No podía dejar de llorar. Alguien llamó a la puerta, pero no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie.

-Elle, abre por favor- pidió Kara desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Ahora no Kara, por favor-

\- No hagas esto, nadie debe estar solo cuando se siente triste- dijo tratando de abrir, pero yo le había puesto llave a la puerta –déjame entrar por favor, te necesito-

-Por favor tú Kara, necesito estar solo un tiempo, te lo pido, no insistas por ahora- fue justo lo que hizo, Kara no volvió a llamar por un tiempo.

_**Continuará...**_

_**N/A: Hola, bueno de verdad fue un capítulo muy difícil de escribir, que irónico, mi trabajo final de la preparatoria fue acerca de la prevención del suicidio y narró esto, como sea, de verdad me duele tener que describir las muertes de los personajes, pero les juro que no me despierto con ganas de matar a alguno de ellos, en fin, hasta la otra.**_

_**Sayonara :3**_


	24. El niño en el parque

**_Capítulo 23: El niño en el parque._**

**_Kara POV _**

Había pasado una semana desde la muerte de Alex, el funeral había sido dos días después, me sentía terrible y abandonada, por más que le insistía a L que no era su culpa él no me escuchaba, después del funeral se la pasaba encerrado en su oficina, de hecho desde entonces no lo veía, solo lograba tener una especie de conversación con él, aunque realmente no llamaría "conversación" al hecho de hablarle atreves de la puerta de la oficina, así que decidí darle tiempo y espacio.

Mi relación con Beyond era algo tensa, casi no nos hablábamos y si lo hacíamos era sólo para lo esencial, pero me preocupaba el hecho de que se había obsesionado más con su intento de parecerse a L, caminaba igual que él, se vestía igual, se peinaba igual e incluso siguió con su intento de usar lentes de contacto para cambiar el color de sus ojos, a pesar de que el doctor le dijera que eso lo estaba dañando.

Una tarde estaba recostada en mi cama, solamente miraba al techo sin ánimo de hacer algo, al poco tiempo llego Beyond a la puerta de mi habitación que estaba abierta.

-Hola Birthday ¿Como la llevas?- sabía que él y Alex se llevaban bien y aun mas que le había afectado mucho su muerte.

-Bien, Roger y Watari quieren hablar contigo- asentí y me dirigí a la salida de la habitación, cuando iba a caminar por el pasillo Beyond me cerro el paso.

-¿Qué rayos haces?- pregunte molesta, B solo me tomó de los hombros.

-Huyamos de aquí- eso si no me lo esperaba.

-¿Qué?- Beyond se acercó más a mí.

-Vámonos, no vivamos más bajo la sombra de L- solo fruncí el ceño, odiaba que insistiera con eso.

-Beyond lo siento pero yo no comparto esa idea contigo- me vio enojado, intente retroceder, pero me lo impidió.

-¡Que estúpida eres! sigues con eso de que lo amas, entiende si le interesarás estaría ahora mismo contigo, yo si te quiero- iba a decir algo más cuando me acórralo contra la pared.

Sentí un gran temor, la forma en la que él me veía me hacía sentir como una oveja siendo acechada por un león. Intente empujarlo, pero él tomó mis manos apartándolas de en medio, colocándolas sobre mi cabeza. Mis lágrimas empezaron a empapar mis mejillas, Beyond se rió, parecía disfrutarlo. Sentí como presionaba fieramente sus labios contra los míos, enseguida mordió mi labio inferior a la vez que con una mano sostenía mis dos muñecas y con la otra tiro de mi cabello, iba a gritar del dolor, pero él introdujo su lengua para impedirlo.

Ya habíamos pasado por eso y no quería que se repitiera, no sentía nada de eso por él y jamás lo haría. Se separó de mí con poca delicadeza y me vio de manera hambrienta.

-Soy mejor que él, si quieres puedes comparar, a menos que Lawliet aun no te haya puesto un dedo encima aun, veras que soy buen amante- lo mire con repulsión.

-Creó que deberías de pensar bien las cosas, L no es como tú dices, no lo conoces- entonces Beyond me soltó con tan poco cuidado que hizo que cayera al piso.

-Un día Elle se ira Kara y te darás cuenta de que tú eres la equivocada, en cuanto a mí, me voy de este lugar- anunció con un tono de voz algo tenebroso.

-B espera- me volteó a ver, su mirada me dio miedo.

-No soy B, soy Beyond Birthday, soy BB, no B, entiende yo no seré una pieza más de su juego- rio maniáticamente y se fue.

Yo me sentía en estado de shock, nunca había sentido un miedo como ese, debía de avisar a Watari, me levanté del piso y corrí a la oficina de Watari para decirle lo que había pasado, en cuanto llegue entre sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, Watari me vio sorprendido y Roger molesto.

-K debes de llamar a la puerta antes de entrar, es de mala educación...- empezó a reprender Roger, lo interrumpí.

-Beyond se fue- me vieron sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- rodé los ojos con desesperación.

-Tranquilo Roger, tu averigua que paso yo hablaré con Kara- no me había gustado como sonó eso.

Roger salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, yo solo me quede parada viendo a Watari esperando a que me dijera algo

-Siéntate Kara- lo hice simplemente seguí callada -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Estoy bien- respondí cortante.

-K, Alex era tu hermano y me quería asegurar de que tu logres superar esto así que...- no lo deje terminar.

-¡No!- grité, entendí que era lo que se refería -Cuando llegué me prometiste que no me llevarías a un psiquiatra- me levante de la silla.

-K, esto es por tu bien, quiero ayudarte- él se levantó y se acercó a mí, yo empecé a retroceder.

-Eres un mentiroso- dije comenzando a llorar.

-Kara- llamo, yo solo me aleje de él.

-¡Mentiroso, eres un maldito mentiroso, confiaba en ti!- grité antes de salir de la habitación.

Corrí hacia afuera del orfanato ignorando a Watari que me llamaba preocupado, camine hasta un parqué cercano y me senté en una banca aun alterada, me sentía traicionada, Watari me había prometido que él no me obligaría a hablar con un psicólogo, pensé mejor las cosas, un sentimiento de culpa empezó a hacerse presente, le había gritado a Watari, suspire pesadamente y alcé la mirada para encontrarme con la del mismo niño rubio que había visto semanas atrás, el niño me veía con curiosidad, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y por alguna razón sonreí, el pequeño me devolvió la sonrisa, me empecé a acercar a él pero se alejó de inmediato.

Me volví a sentar en la banca del parqué y me di cuenta de que no estaba sola, Watari se encontraba sentado a mi lado.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- pregunte tranquilamente.

-No lo sé, simplemente algo me dijo que tal vez estarías aquí- hice una media sonrisa.

-Lamento haberte gritando y ser grosera contigo- me disculpe.

-No pasa nada, solo que pensé que te ayudaba- bajé la mirada.

-Gracias Watari pero realmente no me afecta tanto la muerte de Alex yo solo quiero que él vuelva a ser el mismo de antes- Watari asintió, evidentemente sabía a qué me refería.

-Solo necesita algo de tiempo- sonreí -¿Beyond te lastimó el labio?- me lleve una mano a mis labios, no lo había notado.

-Sí-

-¿No es la primera vez que lo hace?- negué con la cabeza -no debiste haberte quedado callada, no permitas que nadie te lastime así sin importar quien sea, si vuelve s ocurrir promete que me lo dirás ¿Entendido?- asentí -volveré al orfanato para ayudar a Roger con lo de Beyond-

-Iré contigo no sirve de nada que me quedé- Watari sonrió y regresamos al orfanato.

Toda la noche estuve pensando en el pequeño niño que vi en el parqué, me preguntaba quién era y si tenía un lugar donde pasar la noche porqué era obvio que era un niño de la calle, quería ayudarlo, tal vez si lograba tener contacto con él podría traerlo al orfanato, decidí ir todos los días al parque, llevaba mi guitarra y tocaba mientras que esperaba a que apareciera y lo hacía, durante toda la semana que fui sin falta todos los días se asomaba entre los matorrales, pero siempre que intentaba acercarme se iba, me sentía frustrada.

Un domingo por la mañana fue la misma historia, simplemente guardé mi guitarra en su estuche y me dirigí a un mercado a comprar una fruta para comerla mientras regresaba a Wammy's House, mientras escogía se hizo un gran alboroto, el dueño del puesto le arrebataba una manzana a alguien y entonces lo reconocí era él, tenía al niño rubio tomado de su camisa, lo sacudía sin cuidado alguno.

-Así que tú eres el pequeño delincuente que me roba- decía molesto el hombre -¿Quién pagará por todo lo que me has robado?- el niño parecía aterrado así que interviene.

-Viene conmigo- dije tomando al niño del hombro -Ya te he dicho que esperes a que pague para tomar las cosas- el niño me vio asustado pero luego pareció entender y respondió.

-Si lo siento, sabes me podrías comprar dos manzanas, una para mi amigo ¿Recuerdas?- reí internamente.

-Bien, entonces serán tres manzanas- dije al dueño del puesto que estaba echando chispas.

-Bien- respondió finalmente.

Pague las manzanas y tome al niño de la mano, en cuanto salimos del mercado trato de irse pero lo sostuve con algo de fuerza para impedirlo, él empezó a forcejear.

-Ya suéltame- exigió.

-Te salve de ese hombre, lo menos que puedes hacer es hablar conmigo- caminamos hasta el parque donde siempre me veía y nos sentamos en una banca, iba a empezar a hablar cuando un niño pelirrojo apareció.

-Mihael ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto ignorando mi presencia.

-Esta chica no me deja ir- el niño pelirrojo me vio alterado pero cuando vio las manzanas su expresión cambió.

-Se las daré si prometen responder a mis preguntas- ambos chicos asintieron, les di una manzana -Bien ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Mihael Keelh- respondió el rubio.

-Mail Jeevas- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Me da gusto conocerlos, yo soy Kate- sonreí -¿Y sus padres?-

-No tenemos estamos solos- contestó el pelirrojo terminando su manzana -Por cierto gracias por la manzana-

-No hay de que, seguro aún tienen hambre, quieren chocolate- ambos asintieron con un brillo en sus ojos, les di medía barra de chocolate a cada uno ya que solo llevaba una.

-Mihael ¿Ella es la chica de la que me hablabas el otro día?- Mihael no respondió -si, la pelirroja bonita- sentí como me sonrojaba, el rubio puso una cara que exigía a su amigo a no seguir.

-Ya no digas más tonto- sonreí.

-¿Qué edad tienes Kate?- pregunto Mail.

-Dieciocho ustedes deben de tener como diez ¿No?-

-No, Mail tiene nueve y yo ocho- aclaro Mihael.

-Saben niños yo entiendo su situación, también soy huérfana, cuéntenme un poco de ustedes-

Escuché atentamente a ambos chicos, Mail era muy bueno con las cuestiones tecnológicas y Mihael era bastante inteligente y bueno para cosas lógicas, entonces supe que eran espéciales.

-Niños en donde yo vivo los pueden ayudar, vengan conmigo- ambos pensaron y se veían mutuamente -Por favor, no tienen que seguir en la calle-

-Yo iré- respondió Mail.

-¿Cómo sé que no nos mientes?-cuestionó Mihael.

-Créeme Mihael, te prometo que todo estará bien- el niño finalmente asintió.

-Vámonos entonces- caminamos hasta Wammy's House.

Pensaba en que decirle a Roger y Watari, es decir llegaría con dos chicos nuevos y ni siquiera los consulté antes. Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la oficina respire profundamente.

-Niños esperen aquí yo los llamaré en un momento- los niños se sentaron a lado de la puerta y yo llame a esta.

-Adelante- respondió Watari, entre -K ¿Cómo éstas hoy?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Bien, gracias- respiré -Wa... Watari-

-Si dime- él esperaba mi respuesta.

-Bueno pues últimamente cuando he ido al parque yo había visto a un pequeño niño y toda esta semana intentaba hablar con él y hoy lo logre... pero también tiene un amigo y yo... mira te juro que tienen algo especial- Watari sonrió.

-Te entiendo, quieres que los acoja- asentí -¿Están aquí?-

-Afuera de la oficina- respondí.

-Bien, que entren debo de hablar con ellos- asentí y llamé a los niños, Watari sonrió al verlos.

-Kara podrías dejarnos a solas- Mihael me tomó fuertemente de la mano.

-Tranquilo puedes confiar en todos aquí- el asintió y se soltó de mi brazo.

Yo salí de la oficina y me senté a lado de la puerta para esperar a que salieran.

**_Continuará..._**

**_N/A: Hola, bueno la verdad este se convertirá en uno de mis favoritos ya que es el primero en el que empezaré a hablar de Mello, Matt y Near, espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Sayonara :3_**


	25. El pequeño niño

**_Capituló 24: El pequeño niño._**

**_L POV _**

Paso casi un mes desde la muerte de Alex y aun me siento culpable pero me hace sentir aun peor el dejar a Kara sola, si es duro para mí ha de ser mucho más difícil para ella, tras cerrar otro caso decidí tomar un descanso y pasar tiempo con Kara.

Fui a buscarla primero al jardín pero no estaba ahí, luego mientras me dirigía a su habitación pasé por la sala de música, pude captar su voz y la de otros niños, abrí la puerta lentamente, ella estaba sentada frente al piano con un niño rubio a su lado y uno pelirrojo observando algo alejado del lugar. Kara enseñaba al niño a tocar las escalas musicales, sonreí simplemente fue una escena que me fascinó, verla con ésos pequeños como si fueran sus hermanos o... sus hijos.

-¿L éstas bien?- sacudí la cabeza y la vi a sus lindos ojos esmeraldas.

-Si, solo pensaba- me acerqué a donde estaba y le di un beso en la frente.

-Oh, él es Mello- dijo señalando al rubio -y el Matt- el pelirrojo sonrió -niños él es L-

Matt sonrió y Mello por su parte siguió en lo que estaba haciendo antes de que llegara.

-¿Me vuelves a explicar K?- pidió tirando levemente de su suéter.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy Mello, salgan a jugar un rato- Mello puso cara de desagradó pero Matt enseguida lo tomo del brazo y lo empezó a sacar de la habitación.

-Nos veremos más tarde K- se despidió el pelirrojo Kara rio levemente y cerró la puerta luego de que salieran.

Me acerqué a ella e la abracé por la espalda, recargué mi cabeza en su hombro mientras captaba ese aroma a fresas que tanto me gustaba y extrañaba.

-De verdad lo lamento- Kara suspiro con frustración.

-Ya Elle, tu no...- la interrumpí.

-No, lamento haberte dejado sola, de verdad te extrañé mucho- Kara bajo la cabeza -por favor no llores, odio que llores por mi culpa-

Kara se volteó y me abrazo fuertemente, le devolví el abrazó, acariciaba su espalda, ella tomo mi rostro y se acercó a mis labios, enseguida la besé, extrañaba hacerlo saboree sus dulces labios y enredé mis dedos en su cabello estaba aún más largo de lo que recordaba, seguí besándola con entusiasmo, la acerqué más a mí al mismo tiempo que empecé a besarle el cuello Kara solo reía torpemente, la estreché con más firmeza para evitar que se separará, le bese con más ímpetu recargándola en una pared.

-L, espera- me separe de ella y la vi a los ojos, parecía ansiosa -ahora no, falta privacidad- suspire pesadamente.

-¿Privacidad? Estamos solos- ella rio entre dientes.

-¿Crees que tenemos privacidad?- se separó de mí y se acercó a la puerta -Aquí está tu privacidad- Kara abrió la puerta y Mello y Matt cayeron por estar recargados en la puerta escuchando.

Ambos niños se levantaron y salieron corriendo en seguida.

-Nunca los había visto anteriormente en el orfanato- ella sonrió.

-Solo llevan dos semanas aquí, los encontré en el parqué y yo...- la abracé.

-Eres maravillosa amor- ella me devolvió el abrazó y nos quedamos así un largo rato hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Lo siento chicos- nos separamos para ver a Watari en la puerta -K necesito que me hagas un favor ¿Podrías ir a mi oficina?- ella asintió y me dio un rápido beso antes de salir de la habitación.

**_Kara POV _**

Camine detrás de Watari me preguntaba qué clase de favor quería, seguí pensando hasta que entramos a su oficina entonces me pidió que lo esperará ya que iba a buscar información sobre lo que iba a hacer, según él era algo así como experiencia laboral, simplemente saque una paleta de dulce y comencé a comerla mientras esperaba a Watari, odio esperar mucho, luego de un rato Roger y Watari entraron en la oficina.

-Muy bien K, ya tengo la información que necesitas para tu trabajo- dijo Roger mientras sacaba unas tazas y servía té para él y Watari.

-¿Y cuál es ese trabajo?- pregunte terminando mi paleta.

-Debes ir a Manchester para traer al nuevo residente de Wammy's House- dijo Watari sentado en uno de los sillones de la oficina.

-Perdón, ¿yo cuidando a un niño de...? ¿Cuántos años dicen que tiene?- pregunte para poder terminar de formular mi reclamo.

-Siete- contesto Roger fastidiado, no sé por qué nunca hemos congeniado mucho.

-De siete años, no tengo ni el más mínimo instinto maternal, va a ser un total fracaso eso te lo aseguro- dije cruzada de brazos.

-Estoy seguro que con todas sus habilidades, usted va a ser capaz de manejar la situación- dijo Watari divertido por mi reacción.

Yo solo los vi molesta mientras comía los bombones que tenía Roger en un tazón sobre su escritorio, pero después de ver que de nada serviría que hiciera berrinches tome los archivos donde estaba la información del niño:

Nombre: Nate Rivera.

Edad: Siete años.

Nacimiento: 24 de Agosto de 1991.

Estatura: 1.00 m.

Grupo sanguíneo: B+.

Apariencia: Complexión delgada, ojos grises, cabello blanco.

Habilidades: Tiene una gran habilidad matemática, un gran nivel de deducción y análisis para su edad.

Termine de leer el expediente, la única parte que omití de leer fue su historia, ya tenía demasiado con mis propios traumas como para agregar otro por solo leer unos simples trozos de papel.

Mientras Watari me llevaba a la estación para ir a Manchester pensaba ¿Cómo se supone que debería de tratar a un niño que sin duda alguna venía de una situación difícil? Una de mis más grandes habilidades nunca ha sido consolar a las demás personas, sentía la boca seca, no sabía que era esa sensación que de repente se apodero de mi cuerpo.

-Watari- llame, el solo asintió para indicar que me escuchaba -¿Qué pasa si no sé qué hacer? Digo nunca he estado a cargo de un niño- dije nerviosa, Watari solo rio.

-No te preocupes por eso, tú sabrás que hacer, no debes de pensar negativamente, ya verás que no es cosa del otro mundo- respondió Watari dulcemente, este hombre realmente tiene un gran corazón, lo he llegado a considerar mi padre.

-Gracias Watari- dije más animada.

-Bien recuerde, llegara ya de noche a Manchester, primero ira a recoger al pequeño Nate y luego ira con el niño, con cuidado al hotel donde se hospedaran, que está a tres calles de las oficinas de trabajo social y su tren de regreso sale a las once y media de la mañana- dijo recordándome mi itinerario para ese día y medio.

-Si Watari, no te preocupes por los asaltantes o ladrones, mejor preocúpate por que el chico llegue en una pieza- dije sarcásticamente.

-Ya basta de subestimarse Kara- dijo firmemente.

-Lo siento- cambié mi actitud -Watari ¿Porque siento la boca seca?- pregunte ya harta de esa sensación.

-Eso pasa a veces cuando tienes miedo- dijo Watari divertido por mi evidente nerviosismo.

Cuando llegamos a la estación Watari me repitió por millones vez lo que debía de hacer, al parecer yo no era la única nerviosa, luego llevo el momento de que partiera.

Llegue a Manchester cuando iba a dar las 8:30 p.m. me dirigí directo a las oficinas de trabajo social, nunca en mi vida me había constado tanto caminar, llevaba puestos unos tacones y un traje sastre, según Roger debía de ir presentable, dijo que con mi ropa normal no me iban a tomar en serio y que tal vez no me dejarían llevarme al niño.

Mientras esperaba a que se terminara de hacer un papeleo, intentaba mantenerme tranquila, me empezaban a doler los pies y no me podía sentar cómodamente gracias a la falda que llevaba, no me dejaba de mover en el asiento, trataba de encontrar una posición cómoda, decidí mejor esperar de pie después de que la recepcionista del lugar me lanzará una mirada de extrañeza por mi evidente inquietud.

Aproximadamente quince minutos después apareció el trabajador social con una maleta en una mano y sujetando a un pequeño niño con la otra, el niño se veía con la mirada pérdida, una cara sería, pero al mismo tiempo en sus ojos se veían reflejados el miedo y el dolor por lo que había vivido hacia poco.

-Él es Nate- dijo el hombre, acercando al niño hacia mí -no habla mucho o nada- me entregó la maleta y se retiró.

Baje a la altura del niño para poder verlo bien, él me miro a los ojos por unos momentos pero luego bajo la mirada.

-Hola mi nombre es Kate Maison- él solo se limitó a asentir -Nate ven conmigo te llevare a tu nuevo hogar- me levante y tome la maleta, el niño tomó mi mano y salimos del edificio.

A pesar de que no estaba muy lejos el niño se veía cansado de caminar, no lo culpaba, así me sentía yo cuando me llevaron al primer orfanato donde estuve, también se veía muy delgado, definitivamente mostraba un cuadro grave de desnutrición.

-Te puedo cargar si quieres, no falta mucho para llegar- el solo asintió, lo tome en mis brazos, no me pesaba nada -En cuanto lleguemos al hotel te pediré una buena cena, pero antes debo conseguirte ropa blanca para proteger tu piel- por alguna razón él se aferró más a mí.

Cuando llegamos el niño se sentó en el sofá que había en la habitación, abrazaba sus piernas, se veía muy mal, pedí la comida y me acerque a él.

-Nate, no soy muy buena en esto, este es mi primer trabajo cómo niñera creo que no voy muy bien que digamos, pero si quieres hablar de algo puedes contar conmigo- el sólo alzó la mirada y asintió.

Cuando llegó lo que había pedido para Nate, le pedí que comiera lentamente, así lo hizo pero aún no decía ni una palabra, era algo que no era para nada bueno desde mi punto de vista. Tome un periódico donde venía un sudoku, trataba de resolverlo para entretenerme, pero me di cuenta que era mala para eso, solo la deje a un lado y me quite los molestos tacones, Nate tomó el periódico y la pluma, yo solo lo miraba atentamente.

Pasaron apenas menos de veinte minutos cuando dejo el periódico y para mi sorpresa ya había resuelto el juego.

-Esto es impresionante, de verdad eres un niño muy inteligente- el solo hizo una media sonrisa.

-Gracias señorita Maison- por fin habló.

-Es muy lindo poder oír tu voz- le dije al niño.

-Sólo hablo con quienes me inspiran confianza señorita- continuó un poco más desinhibido.

-No me digas señorita, prefiero Kate, no quisiera que me vieras cómo una figura de autoridad sino cómo una amiga- dije sonriendo -mira la hora, deberías de ir a dormir ya es tarde- él se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba la cama.

-Buenas noches seño... Kate- el me mostró una sonrisa amplia.

-Buenas noches nene- le devolví la sonrisa y él se fue a acostar.

Me quede en el mismo lugar durante unas horas más sin saber que hacer no tenía sueño, leí un poco un libro que había en la mesita de centro de la sala del cuarto, no sabía porque Roger o Watari habían pedido una suite si solo estaríamos una noche, luego me di un baño y me puse mi ropa de siempre, no sabía porque pero no podía dormir, cuando sentía que mis ojos se cerraban un grito me sobresalto, entre a la habitación corriendo y vi a Nate muy agitado sentado en la cama, me acerque y me senté a su lado.

-Tranquilo pequeño, ya paso solo fue una pesadilla- el pequeño me abrazo fuertemente -si quieres puedes contarme que soñaste a veces ayuda- el solo siguió llorando.

-Perdón yo no quería despertarla- se disculpó el pequeño.

-Tranquilo yo no estaba durmiendo- él solo siguió llorando.

-Tú... Tú no me abandonarás ¿Verdad?- sentí una especie de vacío repentinamente sentía ganas de llorar.

-No... Yo nunca lo haría- el niño se separó de mí.

-¿Lo prometes?- pregunto levantando su dedo meñique me recordó a mí misma cuando era niña y quería que L me prometiera algo.

-Te lo prometo nene- dije entrelazando su meñique con el mío -Deberíamos dormir ya, mañana hay que despertar temprano- Nate asintió y se acurrucó en la cama para volver a dormir.

Yo solo volví a sentarme en el sillón pensando, ahora deseaba haber leído su historia para saber cómo ayudarlo.

**_Continuará..._**

**_N/A: Hola, aquí estoy de verdad muy satisfecha por esta capítulo de verdad me sentí muy realizada y espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y como siempre espero que me dejen algún hermoso review._**

**_Sayonara: 3_**


	26. El comienzo del fin

**_Capítulo 25: El comienzo del fin._**

**_N/A: Hola, bueno realmente no tengo excusa por la tardanza, solo que las cosas se complicaran un poco, realmente me ha sido abrumador tener que empezar a desarrollar la salida de Kara y L de Wammy'shouse, pero debo hacerlo. Antes de empezar solo quiero decirles que lo que está en cursiva es un flasback y otra cosa más, al final del capítulo habrá una escena subidita de tono, solo aviso, ahora sí empezamos:_**

**_Kara POV_**

Desperté cuando los leves rayos iluminaron mi rostro, me estire en el sillón, me dolía la espalda por la posición en la que había dormido. Realmente solo a mí se me ocurría dormir ahí teniendo una cama donde podía hacerlo más cómodamente. Me levanté lentamente y tras estirarme un poco me dirigí a la habitación donde había dormido Nate, este se encontraba acomodando la cama.

-Buenos días- saludo cuando me vio.

-Hola ¿Dormiste bien?- Nate asintió con una pequeña sonrisa -pediré algo de desayunar- dije sonriendo antes de salir de la habitación para pedir algo.

Durante el desayuno hable a Nate del orfanato, este parecía estar conteniendo su emoción de ir a un lugar así, apenas hablaba cuando tenía alguna duda sobre algo, yo intentaba lograr que se desenvolviera más y que no fuera tímido, pero simplemente parecía que él era así, así que no seguí insistiendo y deje que las cosas fluyeran.

Una vez que terminamos el desayuno nos empezamos a encaminar a la estación de trenes pero primero pasamos por unos locales donde compre chocolates para Mello y un videojuego para Matt. Ambos chicos habían mostrado un gran interés por esas cosas desde que llegaron al orfanato Mello casi todo el día comía chocolates y Matt rara vez hacia otra cosa que no fuera estar con alguna de sus consolas.

Mientras compraba Nate se acercó a un estante donde habían unos robots, por alguna razón parecía divertirle mucho, me acerqué a él lentamente para ver más de cerca, el niño siguió soltando pequeñas risitas mientras jugaba con el robot, sonreí y tome el juguete entre mis manos.

-Supongo que podríamos llevarlo ¿Te gustaría?- pregunte.

-Sí, nunca he tenido uno- me respondió sonriendo.

-¿Nunca has tenido un robot?- pregunte mientras caminábamos a pagar.

-Un juguete, nunca me habían comprado ninguno- respire profundamente conteniendo lágrimas.

-De acuerdo, pues ahora es tuyo- el niño solo sonrió ampliamente.

Luego de eso viajamos de regreso a Winchester, Nate solo jugaba con su robot y yo lo observaba atentamente, empezaba a sentir curiosidad de su pasado, quería saber que era lo había vivido para que fuera así de cortante, lo que realmente me rompió el corazón fue lo que me dijo en la juguetería, sentí un profundo odio por quien había maltratado al pequeño, seguía pensando en todo eso hasta que el niño me hablo.

-Kate- llamo aun con el juguete en sus manos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte aun viéndolo.

-¿Crees que les agrade a los demás en el orfanato?- sonreí levemente.

-Estoy segura de que les caerás muy bien- el solo dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso espero, nunca he sido bueno haciendo amigos o hacer que le simpatice a alguien.

-A mí me simpatizas, además ya te lo dije, eres mi amigo Nate- sonrió un poco más amplió.

-Pero no me esforcé para que eso pasara- comentó mientras empezaba a jugar con su robot.

-Exacto, sé tú mismo y les caerás bien a muchas personas- Nate asintió

Después de eso no hablamos en todo el viaje. Una vez que llegamos Watari nos esperaba en la estación, se acercó a nosotros y se agacho a la altura de Nate.

-Eres Nate ¿Cierto?- el mencionado solo asintió -Yo soy Watari me da gusto conocerte- no respondió, Watari pareció entender por qué ya que no insistió -¿Tuviste alguna dificultad?-

-No, todo salió bien- Watari asintió y tomo la maleta de Nate.

Cuando llegamos al orfanato en cuanto entre Mello y Matt corrieron a el vestíbulo para saludar, pero pararon en seco al ver al pequeño niño que se refugiaba atrás de mí.

-Él es Nate- dije tomando la mano del niño para acercarlo, ambos niños solo lo observaron.

-¿Por qué no le enseñan el lugar? me reuniré con los tres en un momento-

-Por ti lo que sea K- respondió Mello con su típica sonrisa picarona.

-Gracias Mells, anda ve con ellos- él niño solo asintió y se acercó a los otros dos abrazando su robot -oh, casí lo olvido, traje lo que querían- dije extendiéndoles una bolsa con las casas que les había comprado.

-Gracias K, eres genial- dijo Matt enseguida de que tomara su nuevo videojuego, reí ligeramente, entonces Mello volteó la vista rápidamente y obligo a los otros dos a irse, Watari se paró a mi lado.

-Esos dos están volviendo loco a Roger- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- el asintió, yo no pude evitar sonreír -¡Genial!- Watari me vio severamente, de inmediato borre mi sonrisa -bromeo, hablare con ellos más tarde-

-No sé porque me recuerdan a alguien- reí entre dientes.

-Bueno yo también necesito sucesores- dije con voz de inocente -hablando de necesitar sucesores a una corta edad ¿Dónde está L?-

-Creo que está en su oficina- me dijo caminando en dirección a la biblioteca.

Yo subí por las escaleras para ir con L, cuando llegue a su oficina estaba cerrada "Que sorpresa" dije en mi mente, llame a la puerta, esta extrañamente se abrió enseguida, en cuanto L me vio sonrió y me abrazo, yo le devolví el abrazo.

-Te tengo una sorpresa- me dijo en un tono de voz desconocido para mí, asentí temerosa.

**_L POV_**

Kara y yo caminamos por los pasillos del orfanato, ella se veía extrañada de mi actitud, no me encontraba en el mejor estado de ánimo en ese momento, estaba muy alterado por algo que había pasado durante un caso que acababa de resolver, intente calmarme para no preocupar a Kara, seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a una puerta, la abrí para mostrar a Kara lo que sería su nueva habitación.

Esta era más amplia en comparación a la que tenía anteriormente, las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono verde claro, los pisos eran de madera, había dos ventanas que daban al jardín trasero, la cama era más grande que la anterior en la que dormía y encima de esta había ropa y sabanas nuevas. Kara entro lentamente al cuarto y lo examino, yo me quede en la puerta observando.

-Elle, no entiendo ¿Por qué?- pregunto con los ojos ligeramente humedecidos.

-Quería que te sintieras más cómoda en el orfanato, también hay ropa nueva pero puedes verla luego, quisiera mostrarte algo más- dije extendiendo una mano para que la tomara, ella enseguida la tomo, cerramos la puerta de la habitación y salimos al jardín.

Caminamos por el patio de Wammy's house hasta que llegamos a nuestro pequeño jardín, a Kara le brillaron los ojos en cuanto vio lo que había hecho. Durante todo el mes que no nos vimos en mi tiempo libre me había dedicado a cultivar flores, me aliviaba de cierto modo que ella no hubiese visitado el jardín en todo ese tiempo.

-Son hermosas- dijo jalándome del brazo.

Ambos nos acostamos a la sombra del árbol que estaba ahí, solo la contemplaba veía sus expresiones, sonreí abrazándola, ella se recostó en mi hombro cerrando los ojos.

-Todo es perfecto Elle, no podría imaginarme nada de otra forma- dijo en un susurro aún con los ojos cerrados.

Yo no dije nada, solo la apegue más a mi pecho intentando sacar todos los pensamientos negativos de mi mente.

_Observaba atentamente el interrogatorio que se llevaba a cabo, de vez en cuando interfería para preguntarle algo al sospechoso, este se reusaba a contestar la mayoría de las preguntas, yo simplemente me mantenía firme y seguía adelante._

_Luego de un tiempo entro a colación el tema de las personas a las que había matado, según el hombre el solo seguía ordenes de un grupo de la mafia que desconocía de cuantas personas se componía o su aspecto físico, solo que él era una especie de mercenario, menciono a varias personas que había matado de forma sínica, como si no sintiera remordimientos, entre esa lista menciono a una familia._

_-El detective James Lawliet, su esposa Helen y su hijo Elle, para ese encargo tuve que pedir ayuda de un par de amigos, los mayores fueron fáciles de mater, pero el pequeño huyo y no supimos nada más de él- apreté los puños, en ese momento Watari que estaba escuchando todo eso se acercó a mí._

_-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto con preocupación._

_-Fue él, Watari, él los mato- dije con rabia, tome el micrófono y hable -¿Por qué atacaste a esa familia?- pregunte intentando que no me dominaran mis emociones._

_-Estaban enojados con James, él se encargó de capturar a la mitad de sus miembros, entonces lo más fácil era quitarlo de en medio, pero como su esposa sabía de leyes y el niño era un superdotado también eran un estorbo- dijo sin más -Lastima que el niño no murió, lo último que supe de él es que fue llevado a un orfanato no sé dónde para niños como él, ellos lo han buscado como locos, seguro no tardaran en encontrarlo y entonces será su final y el de todos a quien aprecie-_

_-Suficiente, ya he oído lo suficiente- dije cortando la transmisión._

_Watari me vio preocupado, yo solo baje la cabeza con coraje, sabían que seguía vivo y que tal vez sería un detective como mi padre, en seguida sentí un sentimiento de miedo apoderarse de mi cuerpo._

_-¿L esta todo en orden?- pregunto Watari- negué con la cabeza._

_-Kara- susurre -Yo no quiero que le hagan daño a ella y a nadie del orfanato-_

_-Tranquilo L, el orfanato cuenta con los mejores sistemas de seguridad creados por mí, dudo mucho que lo logre- respire profundamente._

_-Lo sé Watari, pero aún así yo...- no termine, me quede pensando._

_-Comprendo ¿Qué quieres hacer?-_

-Elle ¿Qué te ocurre?- la voz de Kara me hizo volver a la realidad.

-Nada, estoy bien- respondí con la voz entrecortada.

-No me mientas, estas llorando, por favor dime que te ocurre te has estado comportando de forma muy extraña, no nos vimos un mes, pareces estar pensando en algo una y otra vez siempre y todo lo que ahora me regalas, no digo que este mal pero la manera en como lo haces me siento un poco asustada- limpie mis lágrimas.

-Solo quiero que estés más cómoda, te prometo que todo estará bien, te juro que tú no tienes nada que ver en esto, solo necesito un poco de tiempo para resolver algo- dije tranquilamente, Kara se sentó y yo hice lo mismo, vi como comenzaba a llorar -por favor no llores Kara, nunca me he perdonado el hacerte llorar-

-Por favor, dime la verdad Elle- suspire pesadamente.

-No puedo, simplemente no me es posible, solo te pido que confíes en mí- ella asintió.

Tome entre mis manos su rostro y limpie la lagrimas que se asomaban, lentamente lo acerque a mí, rodee con una mano su cintura y con la otra tome su nuca rápidamente y sin rodeos la bese, Kara me devolvió el beso abrazando mi nuca, comenzando a besarme con más entusiasmo dándome pequeñas mordidas en mi labio inferior, le seguí el juego, y comencé a seguir el ritmo que había impuesto explorando sus labios, apegándola más a mí, me separe de sus labios para comenzar a besar delicadamente su cuello ella solo suspiro levemente temblando ante el contacto, Kara nuevamente busco mis labios y los beso con más entusiasmo, lentamente me empujo para volver a recostarme en el pasto sin dejar de besarme se colocó prácticamente encima de mi entonces nos separamos ligeramente, ambos reímos levemente antes de que ella comentara a besar y morder ligeramente el lóbulo de mi oído, entonces comencé a sentir calor.

-Ka... Kara- llamé tomándola por la cintura, ella me ignoro y me siguió besando -De-ten-te, por favor espera- pedí ya demasiado ansioso.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto separándose de mí

-Deberíamos de ir a otro lado-

Ella asintió y se levantó, yo hice lo mismo y empecé a caminar a su lado, cuando llegamos a mi habitación cerré la puerta y de inmediato volví a atraer a Kara a mí para besarnos nuevamente. Sentí como sus manos empezaban a tirar de mi playera, enseguida me la quite dejando mi torso descubierto, Kara enseguida paso sus pequeñas manos por este entonces se volvió a abrazar a mí, rápidamente le quite la blusa de manga que tenía y la vi por un momento.

Su piel era mucho más blanca viéndola de esa forma, lo cuál hacía que su cabello y ojos parecieran más brillantes. Con un poco de miedo acerqué una mano para intentar acariciarla, pero algo en mí me detenía.

-Acaríciame Elle- pidió mirándome intensamente mientras revolvía el cabello de mi nuca, lo hice, acerqué una mano a su hombro y luego la baje a su cadera, mientras la besaba.

Pude sentir su tibia y suave piel contra la mía, me separe de sus labios y bese su cuello dándole pequeñas mordidas, con miedo de lastimarla, mi cuerpo ya no obedecía a mi cerebro, esa sensación de placer estaba rebasando mi cordura. Kara paso sus cortas uñas por mi espalda, lo cuál me éxito más.

-Auch- me queje levemente.

-Perdona- se disculpó Kara respirando entrecortada.

-Descuida- ella sonrió levemente, entonces mi mente reacciono momentáneamente, de seguir así le arrebataría todo solo por un momento de calentura, no podía hacerle eso si aún no estaba preparada -Kara- llamé para que se detuviera, lo cuan hizo afortunadamente -¿Segura de que quieres hacerlo?-

-Si, muy segura Elle- respondió, entonces el pánico se vio reflejado en sus ojos -¿Y tú?- como toda respuesta la bese y la apegue más a mi solamente pensando en lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

**_Continuara..._**

**_N/A: Hasta ahí, el resto se los dejo a su imaginación, espero que les haya gustado y espero también reviews._**

**_Sayonara:3_**


	27. Partida y decisión

**_Capítulo 25: Partida y decisión._**

**_N/A: Mil y un disculpas por la tardanza pero fue mi primera semana en la universidad y de verdad que mi tiempo para escribir se redujo drásticamente además estuve dándole mil vueltas a una idea que me siguió y decidí agregar una pequeña escena de lemon espero que les guste y no sean duros conmigo, es la primera vez que escribo algo así, en fin empecemos._**

**_L POV_**

Me sentía como nunca antes en mi vida, sentía como si mi corazón se fuese a salir de mi pecho de lo rápido que latía. Comencé a besar desde su mejilla, bajando lentamente a su cuello; mientras tanto mis manos acariciaban su espalda baja, subieron un poco más hasta que se encontraron con su sostén. Me detuve momentáneamente para luego intentar quitárselo, pero mis manos temblaban tanto que no podía lograrlo.

Maldije un par de veces por lo bajo antes de que Kara llevará sus manos a su espalda para hacerlo ella misma. Entonces, por primera vez en años puse mucha más atención a esa parte de su cuerpo. Sus senos no eran muy grandes, pero tampoco pequeños, eran simplemente perfectos, cabían perfectamente en mis manos.

La oí comenzar a gemir, lo cual me prendió más. Con una mano aparte las suyas de en medio, las puse arriba de su cabeza mientras besaba uno de su pecho derecho y con la mano libre acariciaba el otro. Sentí como su respiración se agitaba. Momentos después solté sus manos, luego desbroché su pantalón, luego ella se lo termino de quitar antes de intentar hacer lo mismo con el mío, finalmente la ayude y tome su cadera para cargarla.

Sentí sus piernas enredarse alrededor de mi cintura. Comencé a caminar en dirección a la cama, lo cual era difícil ya que íbamos besándonos. Cuando casi íbamos a llegar sentí como comenzaba a mover su cintura contra la mía y entonces tropecé con la orilla de la cama y caí sobre esta con Kara encima de mi. Intente enderezarme pero ella lo impidió recargándose sobre mi pecho.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras movía su cadera para estimularme más. No pude evitar gemir, mis manos fueron a su cintura para intensificar el movimiento, se sentía muy bien. Sentía como poco a poco se iban intensificando las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo. Mis manos comenzaron a bajar su última prenda que le quedaba. Me reincorporé como pude y cambie las posiciones acostando a Kara en la cama. Le quite su pataleta ansiosamente antes de quitarme los bóxer. Me acomodé como intuía que debía hacerlo, fije mi vista en sus ojos, parecía tranquila, pero en ellos vi algo de nerviosismo. Comencé a sentir miedo.

-No pares Elle- ordenó ansiosa.

-Dime si te lastimó-

Lentamente comencé a entrar en ella, se sentía muy bien, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan complacido como entonces. Para mí todo iba bien hasta que la oí quejarse ligeramente, entonces me detuve.

-Te dije que me dijeras si te lastimaba -

-Estoy bien, no pares- exigió viéndome malhumorada.

-¿Segura?- ella asintió -de acuerdo-

Continúe intentando entrar por completo, una vez que lo logre mi mete ser puso totalmente en blanco, comencé a moverme levemente para no lastimar a Kara, acerqué mis labios a su cuello y comencé a besarlo para posteriormente darle ligeras mordidas. La oí gemir un poco más fuerte, lo cual me provocó para ir más rápido. El oírla pronunciar mi nombre entre suspiros me hizo entender que le gustaba lo que hacia, así que continúe.

Luego de unos momentos cambiamos la posición, coloque a Kara boca abajo y volví a entrar en ella. Esta vez gemimos al mismo tiempo. Comencé a moverme tomando su cadera para guiar los movimientos. Después de unos momentos sentí como si mi alma abandonara mi cuerpo. Para ese punto mi respiración era incontrolable, me sentía cansado pero totalmente satisfecho y extasiado.

Salí de Kara y tras tomar una sábana para taparnos, la acomodé en mi hombro y poco a poco me fui quedando dormido.

La tenue luz de los rayos del sol hicieron que abriera los ojos lentamente, estaba acostado dándole la espalda a la pared, volteé lentamente para ver a Kara acurrucada en una almohada y cubierta por una sábana, entonces recordé lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior, sonreí levemente antes de levantarme para ponerme un bóxer y un pantalón luego me volví a acostar a lado de Kara para verla dormir, respiraba tranquilamente, comencé a acariciar su hombro descubierto su piel era suave y blanca como la porcelana, quite un mechón de cabello que cubría parcialmente su rostro. Sus facciones delicadas se veían relajadas acaricié su mejilla antes de besarla entonces ella abrió lentamente sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Hola- saludo de forma soñolienta.

-Buenos días bonita- respondí dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Kara se sentó sin soltar la sábana me senté a su lado y la abracé por los hombros, quería decirle lo que había decidido hacer respecto a lo que había pasado durante aquel caso en el que había averiguado un poco más de la muerte de mis padres, pero no ahí.

-Iré por algo de ropa para ti, iremos al parqué- ella asintió y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Gracias por lo de ayer- sonreí y le devolví el abrazó.

-Te amo- nos quedamos abrazados unos momentos antes de separarme de ella y ponerme una camisa blanca.

Cuando ambos estuvimos listos salimos al parque ella se abrazaba a mí con fuerza, respiré profundamente y la tomé de los hombros para hablarle de frente.

-Kara, hay un caso que pone en riesgo a la seguridad del orfanato- comencé a explicar -Debo irme amor- ella me miro incrédula.

-Entonces podríamos ir a otro lugar como a...- la interrumpí.

-Kara, yo no quiero que tu vengas solo iremos Watari y yo- Kara negó con la cabeza.

-Tu... Tú me prometiste que podría ir contigo si debías irte- reprocho sollozando.

-Teníamos catorce y quince años no es que menosprecié las promesas que te hice pero no puedes venir- Kara comenzó a llorar -No...-

-Lloraré si se me pega la gana Lawliet- dijo bajando la cabeza -Te prometo que no te estorbaré-

-¿Estorbar? No se trata de eso comprende esas personas no se detendrán por nada- explique tranquilamente.

-No entiendo nada por favor dime que paso- negué con la cabeza -Entonces no te dejare ir si no me explicas- ella se cruzó de brazos.

Esa era una de las pocas cosas que no me agradaban de ella, que fuera obstinada, la mire con algo de desesperación y ella me exigía con la mirada una respuesta.

-Kara por favor no me hagas decirlo- pedí intentando no llorar.

-No es justo, me preocupa mucho que te vayas sin más sin decirme nada- bajo la cabeza -¿Es qué no te gusto lo de anoche? ¿Tan mal lo hice? Puedo mejorar-

-No es eso- volteo la mirada -Kara, anoche, fue maravilloso, me sentí muy bien, entiende que vi es por eso que no quiero que verdad, es más complicado de lo que piensas- seguí intentando mantener la calma.

-¡Elle explícame no pienses que soy estúpida!- grito sin dejar de llorar.

-Nunca te llame estúpida- respondí alzando un poco la voz.

-¡Pero me tratas como tal ¿Por qué todos creen que no podría comprender estos asuntos?!- exclamo -¡Bastante tengo con la poca confianza de parte de Roger, Watari tampoco confía mucho en mi juicio, aunque no lo admita abiertamente, ahora también lo harás tú!-

-¡No quiero perderte!- termine gritando y sacudiendo un poco sus hombros al borde de las lágrimas, vi ante mi algo que de seguro nunca volveré a ver, Kara se había quedado sin argumentos para continuar discutiendo.

-¿Per... Perderme? ¿De qué me hablas?- respire profundamente.

-Los que mataron a mi familia, ellos...- ahora yo lloraba también.

-Elle...- ella me abrazó -¿Que haré sin ti?-

-Estarás a salvó, nunca me perdonaría el que te hagan algo a ti o a cualquiera en el orfanato- ella se separó de mí y se limpió las lágrimas.

-¿Cuándo te irás?- pregunto temblorosa.

-En un mes y medio- ella asintió

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?-

-Claro que sí Kara- ella asintió y comenzó a caminar en dirección al orfanato yo solo la seguí, no sabía qué hacer, para empezar no sabía si ella estaba enojada o triste.

Cuando llegamos al orfanato Kara fue a la oficina de Watari y yo fui a la mía.

**_Kara POV_**

Seguía intentando procesar lo que L había decidido hacer era algo que me hacía sentir terrible y abandonada, quería ayudarlo de cierto modo pero no se me ocurría de qué manera podía hacerlo. Mientras caminaba pensé que podría hacer y entonces se me ocurrió trabajar para la INTERPOL, ya que tenía entendido que trabajaba mucho en cooperación con la organización, tal vez podría intentarlo.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo que me llevaría a la oficina de Watari me encontré con Mello, Matt y Nate, los mayores hablaban mientras que el albino solo abraza a contra su pecho el robot que le había comprado.

-K que bueno que te veo- exclamo Mello acercándose a mí.

-¿Qué sucede Mello?- pregunté tranquilamente.

-Pues pensábamos en un alias para él- dijo señalando a Nate -pero ni siquiera opina nada-

-Bueno Mells, no puedes obligarlo a hablar- el chico puso cara de fastidio -Seguro que pronto se les ocurrirá algo, por ahora deberían de ir a clases, Nate las tomara también con ustedes, según tengo entendido-

-Pero tiene siete años- se quejó el rubio.

-Sí, cuando yo tenía ocho años tomaba clases con niños de trece y L también- Matt sonrió burlonamente y Mello puso cara de fastidio.

-¿Por qué esa cara Mello?- pregunte un tanto divertida de su expresión.

-Ha estado así desde que L nos habló de la línea de sucesores, el día que fuiste por Nate- intenté sonreír, pero odiaba siempre que Elle insistía en ese tema.

-Si y he investigado mucho sobre L, averigüe que es un gran detective, quiero ser como él y lo que menos necesito es competencia- se quejó.

-Pues esfuérzate mucho y seguro que lo lograrás- Mello sonrió -Ya váyanse o llegarán tardé-

Los tres niños caminaron por el pasillo y yo seguí mi caminó. Cuando llegué a la oficina de Watari llamé antes de entrar, este se encontraba leyendo sentado tras su escritorio al verme sonrió ampliamente.

-Buenos días K- saludo cordialmente.

-Hola- respondí acercándome a su escritorio.

-¿Te gusto tu nueva habitación?- asentí -Me alegra ¿Necesitas algo?-

-¿Por qué se irá realmente?- mi pregunta lo sorprendió.

-Hace unas semanas estaba interrogando a un mercenario de una mafia- comenzó a explicarme cerrando su libro y dejándolo en la mesa -Y confesó haber asesinado a su familia a petición de ellos, reconoció que no habían podido matarlo a él pero al parecer no le perdieron la pista, saben que está en un orfanato para superdotados en Winchester- me sorprendí.

-Quiero trabajar en la INTERPOL- Watari me miro sorprendido -sé que L trabaja mucho en cooperación con ella, sé que si tú me ayudas podría ayudar en algo-

-¿No sería más fácil decirle que le ayudarás?- negué.

-Él dejo en claro que no quiere que me involucre- Watari pensó un momento -por favor- pedí.

-De acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer pero debes entender que no será tan fácil como piensas y no la aceptara tan fácilmente- explicó.

-No tiene por qué enterarse, te pido que sea nuestro secreto-

-Kara...- lo interrumpí.

-Te lo pido por favor- respiró pesadamente y asintió.

-De acuerdo entonces hare algunas llamadas- informó.

-Gracias- dije antes de salir de la habitación.

El mes´pasó más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado, muchas cosas sucedieron en ese tiempo, finalmente decidimos decirle Near a Nate, el nombre en si se le ocurrió a Mello y como el albino por fin le hablo cuando lo menciono se quedó. Mello y Matt me recuerdan a mí de niña, les gusta hacer travesuras y hacer enojar a Roger, Near prefiere no meterse en problemas y mantenerse alejado cuando hacen diabluras, los tres son bastante inteligentes, aunque últimamente la relación entre Near y Mello se ha vuelto algo tensa, de una forma u otra siempre parecen competir por quien hace tal o cual cosa mejor que el otro.

A los dos días de enterarme de la partida de L llego una nueva niña con in gran talento para dibujar, todos le decimos Linda, siempre está intentando llamar la atención de Mello, Matt y en especial la de Near, intentaba convencer al niño para salir a jugar pero nunca lo lograba.

El último lunes que pasó Elle en el orfanato comencé a sentirme un poco mal, me mareaba fácilmente, además de que tenía un ligero retraso. Comencé a asustarme luego de recordar lo que habíamos visto en las clases de educación sexual que nos habían impartido alguna vez en el orfanato. Procurando que nadie me viese fui a una farmacia cercana al orfanato para comprar una prueba casera. Mi plan iba perfecto hasta que de regreso a Wammy's house me encontré con Elle, de inmediato entre en pánico.

-¿Kara, dónde estabas?- pregunto preocupado.

-Yo.. Yo fui a...- él fijo su vista en la bolsita que caraba.

-¿Te sientes mal y por eso fuiste a la farmacia? Podrías habernos dicho y seguro Watari te habría llevado al doctor- negué de inmediato -¿Por qué?

-Elle, yo, creo que... Que... Estoy- de inmediato se turbo y me miró totalmente alterado.

Mi vista se comenzó a nublar gracias a las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos. Tenía miedo a que su reacción fuese negativa o que lo aceptara, pero de todos modos se fuera y nos dejara a los dos. Solo sentí que Elle me tomaba de la muñeca y comenzaba a caminar. No me dijo nada en todo el camino al orfanato, una vez ahí entramos a su habitación me soltó y cerró con llave la puerta.

-¿Compraste una prueba no?- asentí -pues, haz lo que debas hacer, necesitamos confirmarlo- asentí repetidas veces.

Luego de una media hora tuvimos los resultados, había salido negativa, yo no sabía que pensar, Elle parecía aliviado; a mí me molesto esa reacción ¿De verdad le parecía tan espantosa la idea de ser padre?

-Elle ¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo...?

-Seguramente hubiera hecho que funcionara lo de ser detective y ser padre- fruncí el ceño -Kara, no te enojes ni me lo tomes a mal, ser padre sería maravilloso, pero para mí es demasiado difícil de sopesar, acéptalo, aún somos demasiado jóvenes, a penas tenemos dieciocho y diecinueve años, aún nos queda mucho que vivir- por primera vez lo vi de manera recelosa -estoy seguro de que serás una madre maravillosa a su momento, por el momento necesito que me hagas el favor de vivir tu vida de joven, diviértete un poco, deja de hacer que Clara te ruegue salir y hazlo a la primera, lo digo en serio, vive.

-¿Qué hay de ti? También eres joven ¿Por qué debes hacer esto?

-Por la simple razón de que cuando tengamos una família quiero que tengan un mundo un poco mejor- asentí sin más remedio.

Un domingo por la tardé el momento que tanto temía llego, L debía irse, estaba fuertemente abrazada a él, como si eso fuera a impedir su partida, intentaba ser fuerte y no llorar para que no se sintiera culpable.

-Nos veremos pronto- asentí.

-Mucho cuidado- dije sin separarme de él.

-Te amo- me susurro separándome un poco de él.

-Y yo a ti- me acerqué y lo besé por última vez en quien sabe cuándo tiempo.

Intentaba guardar cada detalle en mi memoria, cada caricia, cada beso que me daba, saboreaba el sabor dulce de sus labios estaba segura de que ningún otro dulce sabría tan bien como sus labios. L se separó de mi boca y enterró su cara en mi hombro, enredando su mano en mi cabello largo.

-Te extrañare mucho bonita- dijo en un susurro.

-Yo más, sé que harás grandes cosas- él asintió y se separó de mí.

-Todo esta listo L- informó Watari acercándose a nosotros.

-Nos veremos pronto- reafirmó L besándome antes de caminar al auto.

Abracé a Watari, este me devolvió el abrazó.

-Recuerda nuestro acuerdo- le dije al oído, el asintió -Cuídalo y cuídate también tú-

-Lo hare Kara, no es un hasta siempre- sonreí y lo solté para dejarlo ir.

Ambos subieron al auto y se comenzaron a alejar, yo corrí al árbol más alto que vi en el jardín del orfanato y con mucha dificultad subí a la mitad de este y observe al auto alejarse entonces llore, apenas habían pasado unos segundos y ya quería que volvieran.

**_Continuará..._**

**_N/A: ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué planeada Kara? ¿Qué pasará entre Mello y Near? ¿Por qué rayos hago tantas preguntas? Bueno todo será respondido en el siguiente capítulo, espero que me dejen algún review._**

**_Sayonara :3_**


	28. Reencuentros

**_Capítulo 27: Reencuentros._**

**_Kara POV_**

Han pasado los meses desde que L se fue, realmente me ha sido muy difícil estar sin él, prácticamente los días se convirtieron en una muy aburrida rutina, casi todas las mañanas ayudaba a Roger a hacer encargos para el orfanato, por las tardes pasaba un tiempo con Mello, Matt y Near y luego simplemente me encerraba en mi habitación a tocar mi guitarra o simplemente a ver por la ventana las copas de los árboles del orfanato maldiciendo la mala suerte que parecía que teníamos L y yo.

Como perdí la cuenta de los días no podría decir exactamente cuántos, pero las hojas en diferentes tonos naranjas y cafés me dieron una pista, era otoño probablemente mediados de Octubre, pronto sería el cumpleaños de L, seguro que esta vez no lo pasaríamos juntos pero de cualquier forma mantenía la esperanza de que regresara para entonces así que baje por las escaleras del vestíbulo para ir a buscar algún regalo pero antes de poder salir Roger cerró la puerta prácticamente en mis narices para impedírmelo.

-Suficiente, ya no puedes seguir así- me dijo seriamente.

-¿Así cómo?- pregunte haciéndome la inocente.

-K apenas y comes o sales de tu habitación, siempre andas distraída y parecería ser que no has dormido en semanas- me reclamo exasperado.

-Es que tú no ves la situación desde mi perspectiva- intente decir tranquilamente, no estaba de humor como para pelear.

-Sé que es difícil para ti Kara, pero realmente me preocupa verte deteriorándote poco a poco mental y físicamente; creo que te haría bien utilizar tu tiempo libre en algo productivo- sugirió.

-Lo sé, antes de irse Watari me dijo que me conseguiría un trabajo en la INTERPOL- Roger suspiro con pesadez -Por favor confía en mi-

-De acuerdo- dijo finalmente soltando la puerta.

-Volveré pronto- anuncié saliendo del lugar.

Camine por las calles de Winchester por primera vez sola, eso me deprimía un poco, veía a algunas parejas paseando felizmente deseando tener esa misma suerte de estar con quien amaba. Decidí no pensar en eso y ver por los escaparates de las tiendas de dulces buscando posibles regalos, pero nada me convencía, seguí caminando hasta que me encontré con una tienda de trufas de chocolate así que decidí entrar, parecía ser el regalo perfecto pero caí en la cuenta de mis escasos ahorros, supuse que debía de pensar en algún otro regalo, así que salí de la tienda, al abrir la puerta lo hice sin fijarme y accidentalmente golpee a alguien con ella.

-Disculpe ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunte apenada.

-Rayos ¿Qué no se puede fijar...?- el hombre que había golpeado se quedó callado -Vaya, vaya ¿A quién tenemos aquí?-

-¿Lo conozco?- pregunte confundida.

-Claro, sinceramente no esperaba que me recordaras bella K- en ese momento sentí que me desmayaría, no lo podía creer.

-¡¿D?!- el asintió -No puede ser- D sonrió.

-Ahora prefiero que me llamen Leonard- me corrigió aun sonriendo.

-¿Tú... Tú...?- empecé a tartamudear, me había dejado sorprendida, era totalmente diferente a como lo recordaba.

Para empezar era mucho más alto, puede que incluso más que L, sus brazos se veían bien trabajados, su espalda era más ancha y su cabello rizado rubio antes corto ahora era un poco largo; sus ojos que recordaba color miel eran ahora verdes. Debo admitir que se veía muy atractivo.

-Vaya te deje sin palabras- suspiro con orgullo.

-Para serte sincera sí, no esperaba encontrarte aquí- dije ruborizándome por lo que había dicho.

-Sé que soy la última persona que te gustaría encontrar- no dije nada -¿Te puedo invitar un café?-

-Yo... Yo no creo que sea una buena idea- su expresión cambio a una seria.

-Entiendo vienes con él- reprocho.

-La verdad es que no pero...- sonrió disimuladamente.

-¿Entonces por qué no aceptas?-

-Porque te detesto- dije fríamente.

-Oh vamos Kara no te pido nada del otro mundo, solo quiero hablar contigo, como amigos- respire desesperada.

-Está bien, solo una taza de café- acepte finalmente.

Ambos caminamos hasta una pequeña cafetería de aspecto casual, las mesas eran de madera tallada, los pisos se encontraban cubiertos de una alfombra color vino y las paredes decoradas con cuadros de Venecia eran rojo oscuro, pedimos un café antes de que Leonard empezara a hablar.

-No importa que me digas, me alegra verte de nuevo- dijo en un tono que me sonó seductor por lo profunda que se había vuelto su voz.

-Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo- le respondí de modo frío.

-No has cambiado nada ¿Por qué siempre tan fría en especial conmigo?- me sentí entre apenada, confundida y molesta por su pregunta.

-¿Quieres que te de la lista completa de por qué te odio?- él sonrió.

-Supongo que te tardarías horas- dijo mientras tomaba la taza de café que acababa de llevar una mesera -Pero he cambiado, te lo puedo jurar ya no intentare nada como eso-

-¿Cómo sé que debo creerte?- sonrió más ampliamente.

-Sé que no lo harás tan fácil, pero de verdad me gustaría ser tu amigo, que confíes en mí- arquee una ceja -No tienes idea de lo mucho que me está agradando hablar contigo, necesitaba ver una cara familiar-

Asentí y agregue un poco de azúcar a mi café pensando en lo que me había dicho, me preguntaba si sería cierto eso de que había cambiado pero parecía ser que era cierto.

-¿Qué has hecho estos años?- pregunte como si se tratara de un viejo amigo que tenía mucho que no veía.

-No fue fácil al principio, digo tenía apenas catorce años cuando deje el orfanato, pero luego de una semana conseguí un empleo en una librería, el dueño me dejaba dormir en una bodega en desuso y me pagaba lo suficiente como para vivir- comenzó a contarme, bebió un poco de café y continuo -dos años después me pude rentar un piso cerca de aquí, pero lamentablemente el dueño de la librería donde trabajaba murió así que me quede sin empleo por un tiempo-

-Lamento la muerte de tu antiguo jefe- dije sinceramente.

-Descuida, te aseguro que fue lo mejor, estaba enfermo en sus últimos días, tenía cáncer y sufría mucho- lo vi un poco impactada -luego de eso conseguí un empleo elegante, ahí puedo usar todas las habilidades que aprendí en el orfanato- sonreí.

-¿En serio?- pregunte antes de beber café.

-Sí, pero no te puedo decir en donde-

-Soy curiosa, pero no te iba a preguntar- dije riendo levemente, él lo hizo de igual forma.

Seguimos casi media hablando y luego regrese al orfanato, me sentía extraña hacía bastante que no hablaba así con nadie y sobretodo nunca pensé que lo haría precisamente con él, aunque debía de admitir que si había cambiado bastante su actitud. Cuando entre al vestíbulo de Wammy's house encontré a Mello sentado en las escaleras y a Matt que estaba jugando con una consola portátil de videojuegos, el rubio me veía ofuscado.

-¿Dónde estabas?- me regaño.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunte extrañada.

-Me prometiste que hoy me ayudarías a estudiar para el examen de mañana- me golpee mentalmente.

-Lo lamento Mello, si quieres empezamos ahora mismo- el niño asintió –¿Tú vienes Matt?- pregunte.

-¿Eh?- él chico levanto la cabeza algo distraído, volteó a ver a Mello el cual lo barrió con la mirada –no, no hace falta- asentí algo escéptica, preguntándome que se traían entre manos esos dos.

Ambos fuimos a la biblioteca, el resolvía diferentes ejercicios como loco realmente no parecía que necesitaba mucha ayuda; más bien parecía que quería que yo le hiciera un poco de compañía. Para ser sincera no me sentía en la mejor de las condiciones.

-Bueno Mells, creo que podrías continuar solo- dije antes de empezar a caminar a la salida.

-Espera ¿Te... Te puedo preguntar algo?- preguntó, yo asentí sonriendo -¿Qué edad me dijiste que tenías?-

-Dieciocho ¿Por qué?- bajo la cabeza.

-Yo tengo ocho años y cuando tenga tú edad tendrás veintiocho años- dijo bajito.

-Eres bueno en la aritmética- él sonrió.

-No es mucha diferencia diez años- entonces entendí a qué quería llegar con eso.

-Oh Mihael, desde mi punto de vista si es una gran diferencia- el niño cambió su expresión, parecía que iba a llorar -no te pongas así- me acerque a él -si tuviera tu edad con mucho gusto saldría contigo-

Mello sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba estudiando, entonces yo salí de la biblioteca, pase por el vestíbulo para subir a mi habitación justo a tiempo para ver como a puerta se abría y entraba un hombre canoso quitándose su sombrero.

-¿Wa... Watari?- pregunte tartamudeando.

-Que gusto verte K- corrí a abrazarlo.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunte sonriendo.

-Bien K- lo solté y vi a la puerta esperando a que L entrara -Lo lamento L no vino conmigo-

-¿Dónde está?- pregunté.

-En España, solo vine a arreglar un asunto en el orfanato- asentí preocupada -todo está bien- me examino cuidadosamente -¿Tú estás bien?- negué conteniendo mis lágrimas.

Watari me abrazo y yo llore en su hombro, desde que había visto su carro alejarse desde aquel árbol no había llorado, me resistía a sucumbir en las lágrimas.

-Ven hablemos en mi oficina ¿Te parece?- asentí y me separe de él.

Una vez que llegamos a su oficina me senté secando mis lágrimas, Watari sirvió un poco de té y me lo dio.

-Estas demasiado delgada y pálida- baje la cabeza.

-Es mi culpa, casi no como ni duermo- me vio severamente.

-Eso no es bueno, debes cuidar tu salud- regaño como hace mucho no lo hacía.

-Lo extraño mucho-

-Te entiendo, él también te extraña mucho, pero no le gustaría saber que te la pasa deprimida-

-Lo sé, intento ocuparme en algo pero no encuentro en que- dije cabizbaja.

-Conseguí que te aceptaran en la INTERPOL- alcé la mirada -pero debes de recuperar tu condición física- asentí.

-Gracias Watari- bebí todo mi té y me levante -Ahora vuelvo- salí de la oficina.

Fui a mi habitación para escribir una carta para L, quería aprovechar que era seguro que la recibiría sin problemas.

Escribí lo más rápido que pude, quería terminar antes de que Watari se fuera, pensé unos cuantos _minutos y comencé a escribir._

_Mi querido Elle: _

_Te extraño mucho, pero no quiero que te preocupes por mí, sé que te molestaras conmigo cuando Watari te cuente en qué condiciones me encontró, pero te prometo que ya no estaré así ¿Sabes? pronto comenzaré a trabajar._

_Nunca me creerás con quien me encontré, con D, pero ahora prefiere que le digan Leonard, ha cambiado mucho, me dejo totalmente sorprendida, ya no es como cuando éramos adolescentes, me invito a tomar café ¿Puedes creerlo? Realmente acepte por educación mentalizada a que intentaría algo raro, pero no lo hizo. Me conto que ahora tiene un trabajo "elegante" donde puede usar sus habilidades._

_Como estoy segura de que no nos veremos para tu cumpleaños quería aprovechar para felicitarte, veinte años ¿Eh? ¿Debería de sentirme avergonzada por salir con alguien mayor que yo? (Bromeaba amor) sabes que te amos ¿Verdad? Espero poder verte pronto, de verdad que te extraño mucho,se que puedes hacer grandes cosas, estaré esperándote, te amo._

_Tuya Kara _

Doble la carta y la guarde en un sobre, baje rápidamente al vestíbulo justo a tiempo para evitar que Watari se fuera sin llevarse la carta.

-Espera- llame bajando más rápido.

-¿Qué pasa K?- pregunto poniéndose su sombrero.

-¿Yo quería saber si podías entregarle esta carta a L?- él asintió y tomó la carta.

-Tu trabajó en la INTERPOL comenzará la próxima semana a las siente- sonreí.

-Gracias Watari, espero que vuelvan pronto- dije intentando sonar animada.

-Ya verás que sí- dijo saliendo del lugar.

Yo solo respiré profundamente y me dirigí a mi cuarto para dormir un poco.

Mi trabajo en la INTERPOL era muy interesante pero a un principio aburrido, básicamente para empezar hacia trabajo de oficina, pero me dio la oportunidad de conocer a dos de mis compañeros de trabajo uno se llamaba Gevanni y el otro Rester, me ayudaron mucho a adaptarme a mi nuevo ambiente.

Casi dos días después de que Watari se fue recibí una carta sin remitente, a un principio me extraño pero cuando leí la carta me quedé sin palabras:

_Mi Kara: _

_Yo también te extraño pero ¿Qué rayos te sucedió? Tú no eres esa chica que me describió Watari, eres aún mejor que eso, no te la vivas deprimida. _

_Me alegra saber que vas a empezar a trabajar, realmente me gustaría saber en qué pero eso no es posible ya que me nuevo mucho por el mundo y no podría recibir alguna carta tuya._

_Realmente me sorprendió lo que me contaste de D pero ¿Estas bien verdad? Perdona que lo diga pero realmente soy muy celoso, confió en ti pero no en él, como sea ten cuidado._

_Gracias por tu felicitación de cumpleaños, mala broma la tuya, me hiciste sentir viejo por un momento, realmente tengo muchas ganas de volver para mi cumpleaños o el tuyo pero eso no es posible._

_Sé que te sonare como un necio de primera pero estuve pensando en lo de los sucesores y realmente quiero que seas mi primera sucesora, luego iría Mello, después Near y por último Matt. Sé que odias que hable de eso pero y que lo diga pero quiero estar listo para cualquier cosa._

_Te extraño mucho y me haces falta, espero que nos podamos ver pronto te amo y siempre lo hare, no lo olvides nunca._

_Elle_

_P.D: Te escribiré pronto._

Llore silenciosamente, pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad de saber que estaba bien y que me volvería a escribir, guarde la carta en una caja de colores y me fui a dar un baño ya que al día siguiente debía trabajar.

**_N/A: ¿Saben? Esta semana me sentí algo deprimida, extraño a mis amigos de la preparatoria y de verdad me ha costado adaptarme a la universidad pero ya pronto lo lograre, espero poder publicar pronto._**

**_Sayonara :3_**


	29. Rusia

**_Capítulo 28: Rusia_**

**_N/A: Bueno espero que les guste el capítulo, de verdad me costó escribirlo._**

**_Kara POV_**

_Mi Kara:_

_Han pasado unos dos meses, pronto será tú cumpleaños, de verdad me muero de ganas de ir a verte, pero no puedo, créeme que si pudiera ya estaría ahí, abrazándote y disfrutando de tu compañía._

_Ahora estoy por Rusia, resuelvo casos rápidamente y además prácticamente les estoy pisando los talones a esos mafiosos que mataron a mis padres, pediré a la INTERPOL que me apoyen para capturarlos, es un trato que les beneficia de muchas maneras, ya que esas personas les han causado muchos problemas, dos de sus mejores agentes me apoyaran._

_Al final no aceptaste ser mi sucesora, supongo que es mejor así ¿Sabes? Les veo mucho potencial a Mello y Near van cabeza y cabeza, espero que eso no provoque que su relación se tense, aún recuerdo a Alexander y aunque me insistas que no es mi culpa no puedo evitar sentirme mal._

_Te extraño demasiado, absolutamente todo lo referente a ti lo extraño y aunque una parte de mi me impulsa a volver mi prudencia me dice que no sería correcto, quiero que estés a salvo, por favor Kara no hagas nada imprudente, espero que te encuentres mejor que hace unos meses. Te amo demasiado mi vida ya estoy impaciente por verte._

_Elle_

Cuando termine de leer guarde la carta donde había guardado la anterior me encontraba empacado, yo me era una de esas personas que enviaría la INTERPOL para ayudar a L, obviamente él no lo sabía, lo prefería así eso era exactamente a lo que se refería cuando me pidió no hacer nada imprudente. Para mi sorpresa mi compañero sería Leonard, nunca me habría imaginado que su trabajo "elegante" sería este.

Cuando guarde todo lo que creía que necesitaría baje al vestíbulo, Near estaba sentado en un rincón, Mello y Matt estaban frente a él, supuse que estaban hablando como de costumbre hasta que escuché a el rubio hablar enojado.

-Maldito algodón, esta vez me las pagarás- me sorprendió lo que escuché y lo hice aún más cuando lo vi tomar a Near del cuello de su camisa y levantarlo ligeramente del piso, como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo.

-¡Mihael!- él me volteó a ver asustado, entones soltó a Near -¿Por qué pelean?-

-¡Es su culpa, se cree un gran genio pero solo es un idiota que obtiene todo sin esforzarse en absoluto, pero yo me mató estudiando y no sirve de nada!- dijo Mello enojado gritándome.

-Cálmate Mello, ella no tiene la culpa- intervino Matt.

-Mello esa impulsividad no te llevara a ninguna parte- comento Near tranquilamente.

-¡Cállate enano!- volvió a gritar el rubio.

-Mello...- iba a empezar a hablar Matt hasta que fue interrumpido.

-¡No te metas perro!- en ese momento perdí la paciencia.

-Cállense los tres peleando y gritando no resolverán nada- respondí cortante.

-K tiene razón- concordó Near.

-K tiene razón- dijo Mello imitando la voz de Near -Tu solo buscas humillarme-

-Nunca ha sido mi intención humillar a nadie- volvió a decir tranquilamente Near, Mello parecía dispuesto a continuar peleando pero no se lo permití.

-Bueno ya no continúes Mello, de esta forma no vas a solucionar nada- respiré profundamente -quiero que vayas a tu habitación un rato para que pienses en esto- Mello me vio enojado y luego subió pataleando y haciendo rabietas.

Volteé a ver a los otros dos niños, Matt solo me veía y Near jugaba con un rompecabezas.

-Niños saldré del país por trabajo, me gustaría que arreglarán sus diferencias de forma sana- ambos asintieron, yo salí del lugar.

Cuando llegué a la calle un auto negro perteneciente a la INTERPOL me esperaba, parado a lado de este se encontraba un chico rubio.

-Hola "Andrea"- saludo arrastrando con burla mi alias.

-Ahora no Leonard- pedí, no estaba de humor para bromas.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que volvería a ver el orfanato- suspiro con nostalgia.

-¿No lo extrañas?- pregunte tranquilamente.

-Un poco, bueno ya vamos no me quiero poner dramático- Leonard me abrió la puerta del auto, yo le agradecí con la cabeza.

El conductor de la INTERPOL comenzó a conducir, yo me sentía nerviosa esa era la primera vez que viajaba más allá de Inglaterra y nunca en mi vida me había subido a un avión, miraba por la ventanilla para distraerme e intentar concentrarme en lo que debía de hacer.

-¿Y tú noviecito sabe de esto?- me pregunto casi como burla.

Desde que trabajábamos juntos Leonard no perdía la oportunidad de atacar la forma en que L y yo llevábamos nuestra relación diciendo cosas como: ¿Sabes algo de tu noviecito? o ¿Ya te escribió el detective de pacotilla? Realmente me molestaba que hiciera esos comentarios pero no le daba importancia ya que no era su problema.

-No y lo prefiero así- respondí cortante.

-¿Por?- respire con pesadez.

-Solo no quiero preocuparlo- Leonard sonrió.

-Yo no me preocuparía tanto, tu eres una chica fuerte- dijo tomando mi mano a manera de apoyo, por alguna razón me sonroje solo voltee en dirección a la ventana para que no lo notara.

Luego de eso fuimos al aeropuerto y volamos en un avión privado a Rusia, realmente tenía algo de miedo de que el avión se desplomara o algo por el estilo, supongo que he visto demasiadas películas, pero luego de un tiempo me pude acostumbrar a la sensación aunque no me sentía muy bien, me decidí a dormir para calmar esa sensación de mareo.

Cuando desperté ya casi aterrizábamos, agradecí mentalmente cuando el avión se detuvo, una vez más un auto de la INTERPOL nos transportó hasta un hotel bastante elegante, parecía ser de lujo, no entendía porque tantos gastos innecesarios.

-Parece ser que los jefes no escatimaron en gastos- me comento Leonard al oído.

-Dinero mal usado que podría servir para algo más útil- respondí a su comentario.

Nos acercamos al mostrador para que nos dieran las llaves de nuestras habitaciones, la señorita de la recepción buscaba, desde mi punto de vista, lentamente en su computadora la reservación, miraba de un lado a otro hasta que la mujer hablo.

-Una reservación a nombre de Leonard Green y Andrea Carter ¿Cierto?- pregunto con monotonía.

-Si- respondió Leonard sonriendo, la mujer entonces alzó la mirada y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Es el pent-house, disfruten su estancia- dijo la señorita lanzándome una mirada dura, luego subimos al elevador.

-Creo que le guste-dijo con orgullo -y que estaba de celosa de que estuvieras conmigo, pero luego ya me encargaré de sacarla de su error.

-Oye casanova, estamos trabajando ¿Recuerdas?- Leonard rio.

-No te pongas celosa- solo sentí como mis mejillas se ponían rojas.

-¡Deja de decir idioteces y concéntrate en lo que venimos a hacer!- le grite enojada, el elevador se detuvo y se abrió.

Ante nosotros había una sola puerta, nos acercamos a ella y abrimos, era como un departamento completo, tenía tres habitaciones, cada una con su baño, una sala, una cocina y un comedor, del lado izquierdo había una piscina y del lado derecho un balcón que daba la vista de Rusia, sin decir nada más me dirigí a una de las habitaciones y me encerré, la habitación tenía una cama enorme, había un escritorio con una laptop encendida, a lado de la puerta había un tocador y en el baño había una bañera y dos lavamanos, me preguntaba porque dos.

Vi que a lado de la computadora había una carpeta, la tome, en esta había información sobre el caso, asumí que L le habría pedido a Watari dejarlo ahí para que los leyéramos así que lo hice, en cuanto termine teína una idea de lo peligrosos que eran esos mafiosos, seguía pensando cuando un timbre proveniente de la computadora se escuchó, me acerque a ella, en esta había una pantalla blanca y abajo el cursor parpadeaba para poder escribir ahí.

-¿Agente Carter?- llamó una voz distorsionada.

-¿L eres tú?- pregunté nerviosa, si me podía ver y oír, estaba perdida.

-¿Se encuentra ahí Agente Andrea Carter?- asumí que no me escuchaba así que teclee mi respuesta en el cuadro de texto.

"Si aquí estoy" respondí la escribiendo rápidamente.

-Yo soy L, es un gusto hablar contigo- prosiguió con una voz bastante fría y algo desinteresada.

"El placer es mío L"

-¿Leíste los archivos del caso?- preguntó seriamente.

"Si, ya los he leído"

-Y dime ¿Qué opinas de nuestros criminales?- pasaron unos momentos antes de que respondiera.

"Son bastante peligrosos, atraparlos no será fácil ya que tienen amigos muy influyentes en la gobierno, podríamos eliminar esta mafia de por vida, pero no nos podemos fiar del gobierno local, además necesitaremos pruebas sólidas, como documentos, fotos o algo por el estilo, pero hay que tener cuidado ya que no se detendrán por nada y posiblemente intenten matarnos" tardó un momento en responder.

-¿Estas dispuesta a correr ese riesgo?- esa respuesta era obvia.

"Estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para terminar con estas personas que han matado a tantos inocentes"

-Veo que puedo confiar en ti y en tu compañero, ambos tienes un buen sentido de justicia, me gustaría que fueras tu quien lleva a cabo la parte clave de mi plan- eso era justo lo que esperaba, pero debía de mostrarme un poco indiferente para que no sospechara.

"¿Por qué yo?" pregunté.

-Tu pareces más dispuesta a dar todo de ti para cerrar esta caso ¿Lo harás?- enseguida respondí.

"Con gusto, prometo no fallarte"

-Gracias Andrea, te diré lo que harás, si tienes dudas dímelo, logre ubicar donde se esconde el grupo es un edificio en una zona desolada, tu trabajo consistirá en entrar al edificio y extraer algo que nos sea de utilidad para que el líder se vea en la necesidad de dar la cara-

"¿No sería más fácil emboscarlos en su escondite?" pregunté, Elle su que se complicaba mucho a mi parecer.

-Tal vez, pero no conocemos el aspecto del líder así que nada nos garantiza que este ahí- explicó con aburrimiento, me parecía que "Andrea" no le agradaba mucho.

"Entiendo ¿Cuándo empezamos?"

-En dos días, debes de analizar bien el mapa del edificio y memorizar todas las rutas de escape- me llego un mapa a la computadora.

"Muy bien L, tengo el archivo" anuncie.

-Excelente, entraras por el lado norte y si todo sale bien saldrás del lado sur, solo contaras con veinte minutos ya que según he monitoreado solo dejan el edificio solo en ese lapso de tiempo- explicó.

"De acuerdo, daré mi mejor esfuerzo"

-Gracias Andrea, nos mantendremos en contacto- luego, casi igual de rápido de quite llamo, se fue.

Me quede sentada unos momento más observando el mapa, memorizando cada detalle de este y pensando donde podrían tener algo que ayudase a L, seguí así hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¿Podría entrar?- pregunto Leonard desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si claro adelante- dije sin dejar de ver la pantalla -¿Qué sucede?- pregunté, Leonard se para a mí lado.

-¿Así que te lo pidió ti?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Pues si- pareció molestarse -¿Algún problema?-

-No creo que sea bueno que te mande a algo tan peligroso- lo vi arqueando una ceja -Esos son capaces de todo, si te descubren, quien sabe que te harían-

-Si lo sé, pero soy capaz de cuidarme sola ¿Viniste solo a fastidiarme? porque entonces ya te puedes ir-

-No es para fastidiarte- respondió fríamente.

-No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí- Leonard se acercó a mí levantándome de la silla y abrazándome -¡¿Vas a empezar otra vez con esto?!- se acercó a mis labios.

-Detenme si no quieres que siga- no pude decir nada ya que en cuanto termino de hablar me beso.

Todo me daba vueltas, él me besaba con delicadeza; sin saber porque subí mis manos a su nuca y profundice el beso; abrí ligeramente mi boca para sentir su lengua introducirse poco a poco acariciando la mí e invitándola a unirse al juego; lo cual finalmente hice. Acto reflejo mis manos fueron hacía su camisa y comenzaron a desabotonarla poco a poco hasta dejar su pecho descubierto; este se encontraba perfectamente bien marcado y trabajado, se sentía duro, volví a dirigir mis labios a los suyos.

Sus labios sabían bien, a café. Muy a mi pesar lo disfrute, pero en cuanto bajo sus labios a mi cuello, mi mente reacciono, debía detenerme, ciertamente yo no amaba a Leonard y el hacer eso solo lograría darle falsas esperanzas. Puse una mano en su pecho y lo empuje para que se detuviese.

-Basta, basta Leonard, no debo hacer esto, tengo a Elle- dije desesperada.

-No me importa, no tiene por qué enterarse, sé que lo deseas, que me deseas- esa era la maldita palabra, "deseo".

Deseaba a Leonard de cierto modo, pero no iba más allá de algo carnal y esa eran otra gran razón para parar con eso de inmediato, de seguir así nunca nada sería igual entre ambos y sobretodo, jamás podría darle la cara a Elle, insistí en mi intento de separarlo de mí, finalmente él se separó de mi por completo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Perdóname, nunca debí de hacer eso, pero quería intentarlo, ya sabes, nunca se sabe, además quería probar tus labios, aunque fuese solo una vez- dijo antes de salir y dejarme totalmente confundida.

**_Continuara..._**

**_N/A: Bueno, espero que le haya gustado y me dejen un Review._**

**_Sayonara :3_**


	30. La mafia

**_Capítulo 29: La mafia_**

**_N/A: Hola, un millón de disculpas por la tardanza, pero realmente la universidad me tiene atareada, pero en fin espero que disfruten este capítulo._**

**_Kara POV_**

Mientras Leonard conducida sin dirigirme la palabra pensaba en el plan que L había desarrollado, aunque no me era fácil, gracias a lo molesto que me era oírlo hablar entre dientes, intentaba concentrar mi atención en lo que debía pero simplemente no puede.

-Deja de hacer eso- pedí intentando no perder la paciencia.

Leonard respiró pesadamente sin dejar de ver al frente, me volteo a ver como si me fuera a decir algo pero enseguida volvió su vista al frente, no le di mucha importancia y volví a intentar recordar todo lo que debía de hacer, pero nuevamente empezó con lo mismo.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!-grité desesperada.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto irritado.

-Hablas entre dientes, si tienes algo que decirme hazlo- exigí.

-Yo no hablo entre dientes- se defendió mientras paraba en una luz roja.

-Si lo haces ¿O acaso me llamas mentirosa?- reclame más enojada.

-¡Ya deja de molestar!- respondió gritando -¿No deberías de memorizar el plan brillante de tu gran Dios L?-

Tome las hojas que tenía entre mis manos las hojas donde leía la información de la mafia y lo golpe con ella lo más fuerte que pude, ya me había cansado de sus comentarios en contra de Elle.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de ser un idiota?- pregunte con ganas de matarlo.

-Oye, tranquila, pareces una psicópata- se quejó quitándome las hojas para que ya no lo golpeara -solo bromeó cuando hablo así de L-

-No me gustan tus bromas- dije fríamente.

Él solo me vio seriamente y durante el resto del viaje no me volvió a hablar para nada, Leonard condujo hasta un barrio de apariencia bastante deplorable, parecía a simple vista un lugar de mala muerte, podría jurar que había personas mirándonos de manera hostil desde la calle, pero intentaba mantenerme tranquila y no permitir que las emociones me dominaran.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino esperamos un poco, el ambiente en el auto era tenso, Leonard me volteo a ver y cuando iba a hablar sonó su teléfono, entonces contesto de mala gana, pasaron unos momentos y puso la llamada en altavoz.

-Según mi información ya debieron de haber llegado a su destino ¿Verdad?- pregunto la voz distorsionada de L.

-Si L, estamos aquí- respondió Leonard molesto.

-Bien, en la guantera hay un dispositivo de comunicación para Andrea, con el podrá comunicarse conmigo, por favor póntelo- lo hice de inmediato.

-Ya está L- dije tranquilamente, L tardo un poco en contestar.

-El edificio se encuentra vacío en estos momentos, Leonard mantente alerta pero no interfieras o solo los pondrás en riesgo, Andrea procede con cuidado- dijo L seriamente.

Cuando salí del auto Leonard me detuvo, lo voltee a ver confundida, este se me acerco demasiado y me robo un rápido beso antes de arrancar el auto e irse del lugar, yo solo lo maldije mentalmente y me odie a mí misma por el cosquilleo que sentía en el vientre a causa del contacto.

Me dirigí al edificio intentando sacar todos esos pensamientos hacia Leonard, no sentía nada por el más que mera amistad, lo que había sentido era a causa de la adrenalina de hacer algo que se supone no debería, sacudí la cabeza y me concentre.

Agradecía ya no ser tan torpe escalando, eso e facilito bastante el subir a la ventilación, me deslice por los ductos la más rápido posible y baje a lo que parecía una oficina, salí de la habitación tras revisar sin encontrar nada importante, fui de puerta en puerta lo más rápido que pude, las habitaciones que iba viendo eran obscuras y lúgubres, un olor bastante fétido inundaba el lugar.

Llegue a una habitación totalmente diferente a las anteriores, en esta habían pisos de madera, las paredes estaban tapizadas de verde, en las paredes estaban empotradas libreros. Estaba dispuesta a revisar cuando el transmisor en mi oído sonó, oprimí en pequeño botoncito y oí.

-¿Todo en orden Andrea?- pregunto L.

-Si todo está bien, siento que encontrare algo interesante- respondí.

-Bien, cualquier cosa comunícate de inmediato- dijo L con la voz algo temblorosa, algo me decía que ya sospechaba que era yo.

Me adentre en la habitación y revise minuciosamente el lugar, en una mesita habían nueve copas a medio terminar, me puse unos guantes y las tome para llevarlas conmigo, no parecía haber nada más, iba a salir de la habitación cuando algo llamo mi atención, era un folder, lo tome y lo abrí, casi me desmayaba de la impresión, en la primera hoja estaba la fotografía de un hombre muy apuesto, se parecía bastante a L exceptuando el color del cabello ya que el hombre era rubio, en la fotografía había una x cruzando de esquina a esquina, la segunda foto, tachada de igual forma mostraba a una mujer hermosa, supuse que eran los padres de Elle, iba a guardar el archivo para llevarlo conmigo pero la curiosidad me gano y seguí leyendo.

**_L POV_**

Analizaba una y otra vez la voz de la agente de la INTERPOL en mi mente, me había sonado extremadamente parecida a la de Kara, aunque me podía estar equivocando y de tanto que la extrañaba ya imaginaba su voz. Saque la carta que me había escrito, recorrí con las yemas de mis dedos la sinuosa y pulcra caligrafía a la vez que releía lo que decía hasta que llegue a la parte en la que me hablaba de D, estaba dispuesto a saltármela cuando algo capto mi atención, según ella ahora se hacía llamar Leonard.

-Igual que el agente de la INTERPOL- dije para mí mismo.

Tome mi teléfono y lo llame, quería aclarar de una buena vez una vez que lo hizo pude oír su voz de fastidio.

-¿Qué quieres L?- pregunto agresivamente.

-La verdad D, Leonard, como sea que quieras ser llamado- respondí, hubo un breve silencio.

-D murió ¿Sí? Ahora soy Leonard ¿Qué parte de la verdad quieres L?- pregunto casi burlándose.

-Sabes bien a que me refiero, es Kara ¿Verdad?- no respondió -Andrea es Kara- afirme.

-No sé porque me extraña que lo hayas deducido, sin ofender a Kara, su plan era infantil y estúpido- fruncí el ceño -¿Orgulloso de haber enviado a tu novia a tratar con esos tipos?-

-Yo nunca quise esto- aclare.

-Si eso ya lo sabía, ella me lo dijo, pero de algún modo se convenció de que con esto te ayuda de alguna forma- no dije nada, estaba sorprendido -Nunca pensé estar vivo para el día en el que el gran L se quedara sin palabras-

-Mira idiota no es el momento de insultarnos mutuamente, debemos sacar a Kara de ahí cuanto antes- dije con seriedad.

-Al único que escuchara es a ti así que habla con la terca de tu novia y dile que la espero en el lugar acordado- dijo con seriedad antes de colgar.

Tome el micrófono del transmisor y espere a que ella respondiera, en cuanto contesto junte toda la paciencia que me fue posible y hable.

-Kara ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces? no me fui para mantenerte segura para que tu solita buscaras problemas- le dije molesto.

-Elle yo...- se escucharon el sonido de pasos -Hay alguien aquí L- dijo nerviosa, respire profundamente, para que el pánico no me dominara.

-Kara, debes de esconderte, no dejes que te vean- dije tranquilamente.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que Kara volviera a decir algo, estaba molesto por su forma de haber actuado pero no era el momento de reclamar ni reprochar nada.

-L, entre a un armario, creo que entraran aquí- dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-Cálmate Kara- pedí tranquilamente, oí las voces de las personas que entraron -¿Cuantos son? se precisa -

-Siete u ocho, no estoy completamente segura-

-Acerca el transmisor para que pueda oír también- Kara acercó el aparato y logre oír las conversaciones de las personas que estaban ahí.

-Eres bastante mal agradecido Anthony, ya se te olvido quienes te salvaron de la sentencia de muerte en Inglaterra- reclamo una mujer.

-Lo se Irina, yo nunca dije que no haría este trabajo, solo pensaba que podíamos dejar de lado a esa chica, terminar con él será sencillo, sé que está en algún lugar de Winchester- dijo el hombre llamado Anthony.

-Me parece que él ya no sabe cuál es su lugar en este lugar- dijo otra persona.

-Así es encárguense - dijo la mujer.

Luego se escucharon golpes secos y quejidos de parte de Anthony, todo eso duro casi diez minutos.

-Piensa bien las cosas-dijo la mujer llamada Irina, pasaron unos momentos antes de que se escuchará algo más.

-Ser fueron todos excepto Anthony, él está muy herido- dijo Kara con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Tu estas bien?- pregunte.

-Si ¿Ahora qué hago?-

-Kara, afuera esta Leonard, dije que te ayude a sacar a Anthony, tal vez le podemos sacar algo de información- pedí tranquilamente.

-De acuerdo- respondió.

-Con cuidado, hablaremos luego-dije dejando s un lado el micrófono.

Pasaron unos momentos y entonces Watari entro a la habitación en donde estaba llevado información que la había pedido.

-¿Lo sabias?- le pregunte, pareció sorprendido por mi pregunta.

-¿Saber qué cosa L?-pregunto.

-Kara es parte de la INTERPOL ¿Tu sabias?- volví a preguntar.

-Sí, ella me pidió que la ayudara-confesó algo avergonzado.

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?-

-L ella creía que con esto te ayudaba de algún modo, por lo que entendí de sus razones es que quiere ayudarte en esto, como tú siempre lo has hecho con ella cuando se siente mal por su pasado- me explico.

-¿Por qué ayudarme de este modo?- pregunte confundido -Yo precisamente quería alejarla de esto, no involucrarla-

-No lo sé exactamente, ella menciono que era su modo de agradecerte- asentí intentado atar cabos.

-Creo entender- respondí aun pensativo.

-¿Paso algo malo?- pregunto Watari.

-Kara casi fue descubierta par esos tipos- Watari pareció preocupado.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que Kara me volviera a hablar por el transmisor, estos fueron los minutos más largos de mi vida hasta entonces.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunte.

-Sí, ya he salido del lugar vengo en el auto con Leonard, Anthony sigue inconsciente.-

-Les enviarte información de donde estamos, vengan lo más rápido posible- dije terminado la conversación.

**_Kara POV_**

Era oficial, L estaba muy enojado conmigo, de entrada sabía que se enojaría cuando se entrará, pero aun así dolía, el celular de Leonard sonó anunciando que había llegado un mensaje.

-¿Hacia dónde?- pregunto prácticamente arrojándome el aparato, solo lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Derecho, cuenta dos calles y luego a la izquierda-el gruñó como toda respuesta, lo ignore.

Leonard continuo fingiendo que no había pasado nada y que ni me hacía besado nunca, bien, pensé no quería más problemas, todo iba bien hasta que se paró en una luz roja entonces me beso.

Fue tan repentino que ni me dio tiempo de reaccionar, solo sentía como sus labios se movían insistiendo por una respuesta, me tomo de la nuca para profundizar el beso, abrí ligeramente mi boca, su lengua se abrió lentamente paso entre mis labios; entonces el peso de la situación cayó sobre mí, eso me traería problemas con L sin duda alguna, intente separar a mi compañero de mí, pero él no parecía atender razón alguna. Luego de un tiempo, Leonard se separó delicadamente y sin despertar su frente de la mía hablo.

-Sentí que moriría cuando los vi entrar, deseaba poder hacer algo- dijo dulcemente.

Yo le di una bofetada y lo mire con odio y desagrado, con el dorso de la mano limpie mis labios.

-Nunca vuelvas a tocarme o yo misma te mato, no tendrás que esperar a que Elle lo haga ¿Entendiste?- advertí.

-Kara ¿Por qué me enamore de ti? Eres totalmente inalcanzable, una fantasía, vaya que soy un estúpido irracional- solo volvió su vista al frente.

En el resto del viaje no me dijo nada ni me volteó a ver, solo me pregunto dónde detenerse era como si yo no existiera para él, cuando llegamos casi a Anthony, lo iba a ayudar pero me lo impidió. Cuando llegamos a la habitación que L nos había indicado, llamamos a la puerta y Watari nos abrió de inmediato y ayudó a Leonard, yo entre y vi a Elle sentado en su típica postura en una silla frente a una computadora, giro su vista del magullado Anthony, luego vio a Leonard y finales me vio a mí, me miraba seriamente.

-Watari, por favor curas a Anthony- Watari asintió, Leonard sonrió burlonamente.

-Yo me largo ¿Vienes linda?- negué de inmediato, rogándole con la mirada que no dijera nada, sabía perfectamente que planeaba hacerlo en el momento en el que me dijo "linda" -ya me lo imaginaba, suerte Kara- dijo antes de salir, supuse que volvería al hotel.

L se dirigió a una habitación y antes de entrar me miro diciendo claramente que quería que entrará con él para hablar, lo hice con algo de temor, cuando entre cerré la puerta, haciendo que los ruidos exteriores amortiguaron, L me volteó solo me daba la espalda, yo me senté en el alféizar de la ventana para ver hacia afuera.

**_Continuará..._**

**_N/A: Bueno gracias por leer, respiró que me dejen algún review, hasta la otra._**

**_Sayonara :3_**


	31. Celos

**_Capítulo 30: Celos_**

**_N/A: Hola, esta vez no tarde tanto ya yegua la mitad del capítulo, disfruten. _**

**_Kara POV _**

Solo sentía la mirada acusadora de L clavada en mi espalda, no dije nada, me quede sentada en el alféizar mirando afuera, como si esperaba que haciéndome la tonta su enojo disminuiría, eso fue lo peor que pude haber hecho.

-Por Dios Kara ¿Que rayos te paso por la cabeza cuando pensaste en esto?- pregunto fríamente.

-No lo sé, creí que yo te ayudaba- trate de explicarme.

-Creíste mal Kara, no debidas de hacer estas cosas para ayudarme o agradecer algo- solo baje la cabeza.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- pregunté.

-No es que sea un estúpido ¿Creíste que nunca me daría cuenta?- pregunto casi gritando -si no quieras que me enterará no hubieras mencionado a ese imbécil en tu carta-

-Yo ni siquiera sabía que él trabajaba ahí, ni que sería mi compañero, de haberlo sabido yo… Habría hecho las cosas diferentes- me defendí, se acercó a mí y me vio la cara, solo me gire para que no viera mi expresión, a pesar de haber disfrutado de los besos de Leonard me sentía culpable por haberlo permitido y culpable por haberle hecho eso a Elle.

-Kara, me estas ocultando algo- dio en el clavo, claro que no le diría que me beso y que me paso por la cabeza la remota idea de acostarme con él. Me veía intensamente, intentaba atar cabos lo sé, pero no podía pensar en algo para calmarlo, nunca he sido buena mintiendo, en especial, nunca le he podido mentir a él.

-Es complicado lo que paso entre nosotros Elle, ni yo misma entiendo que pasa- respondí, vi como su cara cambiaba de su pálido color a uno rojo.

-¡Kara!- grito levantándome de un jalón del alféizar, sentí un gran dolor en mi brazo -¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto -¿Te acostaste con él?-

-Claro que no- dije de inmediato sonrojándome.

-¿Lo besaste?- no respondí -¡Kara lo besaste!- afirmó tomándome con fuerza de los brazos, me veía ferozmente.

-Para Elle me lástimas- reclame -¡Yo nunca quise besarlo!-

L me sacudió con tanta fuerza que me sentí mareada, parecía bastante furioso y fuera de sí como para darme una bofetada aunque nunca lo había hecho a pesar de que más de una vez le había dado razones suficientes para hacerlo, ese no era Elle, él hombre frente a mí era alguien primitivo, totalmente dominado por los celos y el enojo, mientras me sacudía grito:

-¡Eres mía Kara! ¡Mía! ¡Y siempre será así!- grito -¡No me importa qué clase de infeliz se atraviese en tu vida no quiero que nadie más te toque! ¿Entendiste?- no conteste, tenía miedo -¡¿Entendiste?!-

-Basta me lastimas, no sé de qué me hablas nunca te he engañado- dije empezando a llorar.

-No me vengas con lágrimas, esta vez no te servirán- reclamo, me hizo sentir terrible, como si usara el llanto para hacerme la pobre chica indefensa.

-No te entiendo, me haces sonar como si fuera una fácil que se mete co cualquiera- reclamé intentando contener mis lágrimas, pero me era imposible.

-¡¿Ahora me dirás que no te das cuenta de la gran fila de hombres que te persiguen?! ¡Por favor Kara, deja de hacerte la tonta!-

-E esos tipos no me importan, jamás lo hicieron, mira lamento lo de Leonard, por favor ya para- él me vio más enojado, apretó un poco más su agarre -¡Suéltame me duele!- me queje, Elle me soltó con tan poco cuidado que caí.

Lloraba, me sentía terrible nunca pensé que se iba a poner así, pero no era precisamente por lo que hice yo, sino por lo que Leonard hizo, Elle estaba de espaldas, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de que me tiro hasta que volteo a verme y al ver que estaba en el piso cambio su expresión de enojo, yo lloraba sin poder detenerme.

-Perdóname, perdóname Elle, por favor, te lo ruego, no quería, lo juro- supliqué sin verle a los ojos.

-Kara, yo no quería... Lastimarte…- dijo con la voz quebrada -tú debes de perdonarme a mí, soy un completo idiota- se hincó a mi lado y me abrazo.

-Elle Leonard, solo es mi compañero de trabajo- no me prestó atención.

-¿Te lastime?- pregunto casi llorando.

-No L, yo...- me interrumpió.

-Kara por favor perdóname, no debí de haber reaccionado así- dijo abrazándome por la cintura y recargando su cabeza en mis piernas.

-Elle, escúchame- pedí.

Él me volteó a ver iba a hablar cuando capte su mirada de preocupación, me veía como si me tratara de una muñeca de porcelana que se había roto en miles de pedazos.

-No me veas así, no es como si fuera una inútil que no sabe cuidarse- reclame.

-Lo siento es que a veces aun veo a la niña de nueve años que se caía tratando de trepar un árbol a mi lado- dijo bajito.

-No lo hagas, esto fue hace casi diez años- repliqué molesta -yo solo creí que con esto tú regresarías más rápido a mi lado, porque es cierto yo no puedo vivir sin ti-

-Lo siento tú tienes razón podías ayudarme desde un principio pero tenía medio, no vi a esa mujer fuerte que eres realmente- dijo acariciando mi rostro.

-Yo te juro que nunca...- me volvió a interrumpir.

-Lo sé, solo que me deje dominar por los celos, te lo dije soy muy celoso, me da miedo perderte- me acerqué a él y quería besarlo, pero me lo impidió –Kara, escúchame, si me vuelvo a poner así, debes defenderte, grítale a Watari, pide ayuda, patéame de ser necesario, esto no debe repetirse nunca ¿Entendido?- asentí temerosa, para luego finalmente besarlo.

A un principio pareció indeciso de corresponder el beso pero finamente lo hizo, me beso agarrando mi nuca y tomando con firmeza mi cintura sentándome a horcajadas en sus piernas, ambos nos besábamos con pasión enredando nuestras leguas, acariciando nuestras espaldas y en ocasiones mordiendo nuestros labios con algo de fuerza, nos separamos y nos vimos fijamente.

-Te amo mucho mi amor- le dije -solo a ti, no a alguien más eres mi primer y único amor-

-Mi Kara te juro que nunca te hare esto de nuevo- dijo abrazarme -Ahora me doy cuenta de que puedo contar contigo para cualquier cosa-

Iba a volver a besarlo cuando Watari llamo a la puerta para avisarnos que Anthony estaba despertando, ambos salimos de la habitación.

**_L POV_**

Vi fijamente a Anthony, era el mismo hombre que había llegado meses atrás, seguro que sus amigos de la mafia lo habían ayudado mucho a salir de prisión, el hombre al verme ser sorprendió.

-Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa-dijo sarcásticamente -o el detective James Lawliet sobrevivió o estoy viendo ante mí a su hijo Elle- el ceño.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene más vale que cooperes- dije fríamente, no me hizo caso ya que fijo su vista en Kara.

-Tu eres la chica de la INTERPOL que los tiene preocupados, nunca los vi con tantas ansias de quitar a alguien del camino- dijo burlonamente -¿Y dónde está tu compañero Leonard Green?-

-¿Cómo es que sabes de nosotros?- pregunto Kara.

-Digamos que saben bien cómo funcionan las investigaciones en su contra-

-Anthony, serás sentenciado a muerte a menos que cooperes- el me vio asustado.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué quieres exactamente?- pregunto.

-¿Cuantos miembros son en total?-pregunté.

-Doce- respondió.

-¿Quien está a cargo?-

-Irina, será una chica pero es bastante peligrosa y para atraparla necesitaran un plan astuto- dijo casi burlándose.

Voltee a ver a Kara para saber qué opinaba ella, pero solo veía fijamente a Anthony.

-Yo creo que podrías ordenar que la arresten, tengo archivos donde ponen a tu familia como objetivo- con cada palabra su tono de voz fue bajando, Anthony se mostró sorprendido.

-¿Los puedo ver?- ella asintió y saco de una bolsa que llevaba una carpeta y unas copas.

-También tengo esto, supuse que ayudaría de algo- dijo dándome lo que traía.

-Si gracias, Watari podrías llevar está a que lo analicen- pedí pasándole las copas, Watari asintió y se retiró del lugar.

Pensé por unos minutos que podía hacer, tenía lo oportunidad de terminar con todo eso pero no sabía exactamente como.

-Escúchame Anthony, pronto arrestáremos a esa mafia, su ti quieres evitar que te den la pena de muerte debes de cooperar- el hombre de inmediato asintió a lo dicho por mí -debes de contactarme cuando estés seguro de que todos los miembros estarán presentes en el lugar y asegúrate de que no pase nada que haga que perdamos a alguno-

-De acuerdo ¿Me puedo ir?- asentí pasándole una tarjeta con el número de teléfono.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer algo como faltar al acuerdo- él asintió y se fue.

Me senté en un sillón y empecé a ver los archivos que me dio Kara y ahí estaban fotos de mis padres y una mía, con eso podía arrestarles eran pruebas contundentes de sus crímenes.

-Te pareces mucho a tu padre-comento Kara -ambos sin igual de apuestos-

-Ya ni siquiera recordaba sus rostros- dije observado las fotos.

Ella se sentó a mi lado y lentamente me abrazo por los hombros, me recargué en el suyo e intente no llorar, ella me estrecho entre sus brazos para intentar reconfortarme, era relajante en cierto punto pero aún me sentía algo extraño, no sabía si todo estaba al cien por ciento bien entre nosotros o si algo iba irremediablemente mal, me separe de ella ligeramente y la vi a los ojos.

-¿En qué piensas Elle?- me pregunto acariciando mi nuca y parte de mi cabello.

-Yo solo...- no sabía que decir exactamente.

-¿Qué te pasa L? repentinamente es como si algo faltara, no sé, es como si no confiaras en mi- dijo bajando la cabeza y separándose por completo.

-Kara yo confió en ti pero no en él- ella solo me miro.

-Nunca debí de haber venido, fue un error haber pedido a Watari esto, quería ayudarte pero no me di cuenta de lo que podía ocasionar al hacerlo- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿A dónde vas? nunca dije que te fueras- pregunte siguiéndola para detenerla.

-Ya no quiero esto Elle, odio que desconfíes de las personas que me rodean y odio que Leonard te de razones para hacerlo, renunciare y volveré a Winchester- negué con la cabeza.

-No Kara, no sigas haciendo cosas solo para mantenerme feliz, por una vez piensa en ti misma, fui egoísta al no darme cuenta de que tú siempre has estado conmigo y nunca me has sido infiel- comenzó a llorar -lo que te dije hace rato en la habitación, amor lo siento, no pensé en mis palabras, me deje llevar-

-Por eso renunció, por mí, odio este empleo solo quería ayudarte y ahora que te di algo que te ayudara a terminar este caso yo siento que ya puedo seguir con mi verdadero camino- la abrace, realmente no esperaba que me respondiera pero lo hizo.

-¿Te veré pronto?- pregunto aun llorando.

-Te lo prometo, iré en cuanto termine esto- ella asintió -te amo-

-Te amo más Elle- tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese.

Kara me devolvió el beso, mientras me apegaba más a ella, comenzó a desordenar un poco mi cabello abrazándome con fuerza, daba pequeñas mordidas a mis labios mientras que yo enredaba mis manos en su espesa melena roja, solo la detuve cuando sentí que empezaba a tirar de mi playera para quitármela, ese no era el momento, debía de admitirlo muy a mi pesar, además, no lo merecía.

-Espera- ella me miro con ansiedad -ahora no Kara- solo me sonrió.

-Debería irme a reportar con mis superiores y avisarles de mi renuncia- asentí.

-Te veré muy pronto, lo prometo- dije besándola una vez más.

-Te amo- dijo una vez más antes de irse, yo solo la vi aun preocupado.

**_Kara POV_**

Cuando llegue al hotel entre sin rodeos a la habitación sin importarme lo que Leonard me diría, este solo estaba sentado en la sala del pen house, me vio acusadoramente, yo solo lo ignore y me dirigí a mi habitación a empacar mis cosas.

-Kara, ábreme- pidió Leonard desde afuera de la habitación, no le respondí -¡Kara!- él abrió sin importarle que estaba haciendo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?! Me podría estar cambiando y tu entras así sin más- a él no le pareció importar.

-¿A dónde iras?- pregunto.

-Renuncio, ahora hazte a un lado- dije caminando a la salida de la habitación.

-¿Él te obligo a esto? ¿Esta tan celoso que te prohibió seguir aquí?-

-Lo hago por mi Leonard ¿Sabes? empezabas a simpatizarme pero después de esto yo creo que lo mejor es esto, búscate a una mujer que te corresponda, eres una buena persona y realmente pudimos habernos llevado muy bien, de hecho quiero llevarme bien contigo, pero no quiero verte hasta que arregles tus emociones- el solo se hizo a un lado -Hasta luego Leonard-

-Hasta luego Kara, esta vez cuando me vuelvas a ver seré alguien nuevo- asentí y salí del lugar.

Una vez que salí del hotel vi a Watari en la habitación, supuse que fue idea de L, él solo me medio sonrió y me señaló un auto. Subí al del lado del copiloto, Watari del lado del conductor y me llevo al aeropuerto para volver a Inglaterra. En el camino pude notar lo preocupado y enojado que lucía. Una vez que llegamos al aeropuerto me disponía a salir rápidamente, pero él me lo impidió.

-¿Qué te hizo?- eso me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Eh?

-Kara, ya habíamos hablado de esto, si alguien te lastimaba me lo dirías- nunca en mi vida había oído a Watari tan enojado.

-Estoy bien, lo juro, además, él me hizo prometer que si lo volvía a hacer, debía defenderme- Watari, aún preocupado, finalmente me dejo salir del auto.

-Llama cuando hayas llegado- asentí y salí para entrar a la terminal.

**_Continuara..._**

**_N/A: Bueno, solo los quiero invitar a que se pasen por mi nuevo fic Susurros del corazón, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos la próxima._**


	32. Adios Wammy's

**_Capítulo 31: Adiós Wammy's _**

**_N/A: Bueno espero que les guste esta capítulo, realmente me costó escribirlo. _**

**_Kara POV _**

Era mi cumpleaños y navidad, ya había pasado una semana desde lo de Rusia, pero para mí había sido una eternidad, realmente era difícil estar sin hacer nada, aunque a veces debía de ayudar a Roger a calmar a Mello. Últimamente el rubio busca molestar a Near de un modo u otro, es realmente estresante ya que no escucha, solo se dedica a pelear y alegar que él es mejor que el albino.

Mientras estaba sentada en el jardín bajo un árbol envuelta en una cobija para resguardarme del frio leía una carta que me había mandado Elle.

_Mi amor: _

_Lo logre, por fin pude atrapar a esa mafia, gracias a tu ayuda y debo decir muy a mi pesar, gracias también a Leonard, aunque creerme que hice un gran esfuerzo para no matarlo. _

_Pronto iré a verte, debo de arreglar algunos asuntos antes, pero con algo de suerte llegare antes de tu cumpleaños. _

_Te extraño mucho, nos veremos pronto mi Kara, te amo y siempre lo hare. _

_Elle _

Cerré los ojos por un momento, pensando en todo eso hasta que sentí unas manos sobre ellos, entonces las tome sonriendo.

-¿Quién soy?- pregunto la voz de Elle.

-mmm, no lo sé es navidad así que eres... ¿Santa?- él chico solo rio y me antes de descubrirme los ojos me dio un rápido beso en los labios -No es mi detective L-

-Te dije que te vería pronto- dijo sentándose junto mi -no he tenido tiempo de comprar tu regalo de cumpleaños-

Le ofrecí de la cobija que me cubría, L enseguida se acercó más a mí y me abrazo por la cintura para que la cobija nos cubriera a los dos sin problema alguno, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro cerrando mis ojos.

-No hace falta L, el que estés aquí es tejado suficiente- le dije abrazándolo -Te extrañe ¿Sabías?- dije sintiéndome a gusto en su lado.

-También te extrañe bonita- solo sonreí y levante la cabeza.

L tomo mi nuca y se acercó a mis labios, yo solo le seguí la corriente y deje que se acercara tanto como gustara, sonreía inconscientemente, aun después de tantos años me sentía nerviosa de que me besara.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi Kara- dijo rosando sus labios con los míos.

-Feliz navidad Elle- le respondo sonriendo aun nerviosa, L sonrió.

-Me alegra ver que aún te puedo poner nerviosa- solo reí un poco ante su comentario y me acerque a él

L me beso lentamente y con pasión, acariciando mis labios delicadamente apegándome lo más que podía a él, yo le abrazaba con firmeza para evitar que se separara, Elle paso lentamente de mis labios a mi cuello, acariciándome y llenándolo de besos, en ocasiones le daba pequeñas mordidas haciendo que me agitara un poco, L se separó lentamente de mí y me vio a los ojos.

-Kara yo te quería preguntar algo- asentí para que continuara -yo... bueno tal vez no pueda sea ahora pero... cuando sea oportuno me preguntaba si tu quisieras...- L se puso totalmente rojo, hacía mucho que no lo veía sonrojarse a ese punto.

-¿Si?- pregunte expectante.

-¿Tú te casarías conmigo?- me quede sorprendida, solo sentía como me sonrojaba lentamente.

-Elle...- dije en un susurro sintiendo ganas de llorar de felicidad -claro que me gustaría casarme contigo algún día-

L me abrazo con fuerza, mientras que acariciaba mi espalda y besaba mi mejilla. Ambos nos quedamos un rato en el jardín y luego salimos a caminar un poco, veíamos como los niños jugaban y se arrojaban bolsas de nieve.

-K, L ¿Juegan?- pregunto Mello sonriendo maliciosamente junto a Matt.

Sonreí y el niño enseguida me lanzo una bola de nieve que me dio en el brazo, L se burló y yo solo lo vi con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ya verás enano- le dije comenzando a seguirlo.

Mello y Matt comenzaron a correr por todas partes, al poco tiempo L se unió al juego y comenzó a perseguir a los niños también, ambos ser escondieron detrás de un árbol mientas hacían más bolas de nieve para arrojárnoslas.

-Vamos Kara, me estás haciendo quedar mal ante los niños- dijo L riendo ya que no podíamos contra Mello y Matt.

-¿Se rinden?- preguntaron los niños a coro.

-No- respondió L corriendo tras de ellos.

Los cuatro nos divertimos con los chicos un buen rato, hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto, era relajante. Seguimos jugando hasta que Roger ser acercó y sin querer Mello le dio con una bola de nieve en el brazo.

-Ups, perdón Roger- se disculpó el rubio.

-Que nadie se ría- exigió, Matt, L y yo negamos conteniendo la risa -K, te buscan en la puerta dos jóvenes-

-¿Dos jóvenes?- pregunte extrañada.

-Sí, un hombre rubio llamado Restar y otro joven castaño llamado Gevanni- ellos eran mis compañeros en la INTERPOL.

L frunció el ceño y me vio pidiendo una explicación, solo lo vi y tome su mano para calmarlo.

-Gracias Roger, iré enseguida- él asintió y se retiró -Rester y Gevanni eran compañeros de la INTERPOL Elle- me explique.

-Aja, lo sé Kara- lo tome del brazo.

-Ven, vamos a ver a que vinieron- dije jalándolo -nos veremos pronto chicos- dije a Mello y Matt ellos asintieron.

**_L POV _**

Cuando llegamos al vestíbulo dos hombres jóvenes ser pasaban de aquí a haya mientas esperaban, ambos se veían mayores que Kara, incluso mayores que yo, mantuve mi mirada neutra.

-Rester, Gevanni, me da gusto verlos- dijo Kara saludándolos de la mano.

-Igualmente Kate- respondió el hombre rubio.

-Oh, él es mi novio- dijo Kara dirigiéndose a mí.

-Soy Ryuzaki- los saludé de la mano -un placer-

-Gustan algo, podemos tomar té en el comedor- ofreció Kara.

-No- se apresuró a decir Gevanni -solo venimos a hacerte una propuesta- arqué la ceja.

-¿Una propuesta?- pregunto Kara extrañada.

-Si, supimos que renunciaste en la INTERPOL y nosotros pronto regresaremos a Nueva York al FBI- comenzó a explicar Rester.

-Podrías trabajar ahí, es un proyecto que quieren sacar la superiores con otros países, para afianzar las alianzas- Kara pareció pensativa por lo dicho por Gevanni y Rester.

-Yo, no sé, nunca he ido a América- dijo Kara -lo pensaré-

-Ojala y aceptes, nos iremos después de año nuevo- Rester se empezó a retirar del vestíbulo tras entregarle una tarjeta -hasta luego, un gusto Ryuzaki-asentí y vi como ambos hombres salían del orfanato.

-Esto sí que no lo esperaba- comento viendo la tarjeta.

-¿Lo harás?- pregunte.

-No se L- respondió -por ahora no quiero pensar en ello, mejor disfrutemos de nuestra compañía-

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunte acercándome a ella.

-No lo sé ¿Qué se te ocurre a ti?- sonreí ligeramente.

-Vamos a Londres, acabo de obtener ni permiso para conducir, puedo pedirle a Watari su auto- ella sonrió y asintió -Ahora vuelvo entonces- dije empezando a caminar en dirección a la oficina de Watari.

**_Kara POV_**

Mientras esperaba a que L llegara me senté en las escaleras del vestíbulo y vi la tarjeta que me había dado Rester, ir a Nueva York sonaba muy tentador, pero no querría tener que dejar atrás el orfanato y a los niños, Mello, Matt y Near eran muy importantes para mí y sobre todo si me iba significaría que vería aún menos a L.

Seguí pensando, ni siquiera me moví cuando Near se sentó a mi lado, lo vi un momento y le dirigí una media sonrisa antes de seguir pensando un poco más del asunto.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara K?- pregunto Near viendo que algo me preocupaba.

-Solo pienso en algo- le respondí.

-¿En qué piensas?- respire profundamente.

-En algunas cosas de adultos- volví a responder.

-No entiendo- dijo ladeando la cabeza.

-Pues a veces los grandes debemos de decidir cosas algo complicadas- trae de explicar.

-Como cuando no sé con qué juguete jugar- sonreí.

-Es algo un poco más complicado que eso- Near sonrió.

-Pues yo no quiero crecer si es tan difícil ser adulto- exclamo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Respire profundo y guarde la tarjeta en mis pantalones, seguí pensando, no sabía qué hacer. L llego al poco tiempo, le sonreí y me puse de pie.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto extendiéndome la mano, la acepte y camine a su lado.

Subimos al auto de Watari, me subí del lado del copiloto y L se sentó del lado del conductor y arranco el auto para ponernos en marcha a Londres, era la primera vez que íbamos en auto. L lucía nervioso, solo sonreí.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunte.

-Es la primera vez que conduzco tanto- reí entre dientes.

-No te vayas a estrellar- le dije de broma.

-No seas boba, no lo hare- respondió enseguida.

-Enséñame- pedí.

-¿Qué?-

-Enséñame a conducir Elle ¿Qué podría salir mal?- L pareció pensarlo.

-No lo sé Kara, no soy tan bueno enseñando- explico.

-Yo soy buena aprendiendo, seguro que te entenderé- L sonrió -por favor-

-¿A dónde irías cuando tengas tu permiso?- me quede callada, realmente no tenía a donde ir -¿Conducirías en Nueva York?-

-Yo no sé si aceptare- él negó.

-Acepta, Kara tú me impulsaste a aceptar ser detective y siempre me has apoyado, ahora yo lo hare, te apoyare e impulsare para que aceptes esto- baje la cabeza -sé que te gustaría aceptar, no dejes que nada te detenga-

-Si me voy casi no te vería- dije aun con la cabeza baja.

-Podríamos escribirnos o llamarnos, haremos que funcione- propuso orillándose en el camino para poder hablar mejor -Además iré a verte cuando pueda o tú podrías ir a verme cuando este cerca resolviendo algún caso-

-No lo sé, tengo miedo Elle- confesé.

-¿Miedo de que?- pregunto.

-De perderte, de que no te pueda volver a ver- L me abrazó de inmediato.

-No temas Kara, te aseguro que todo estará bien, no me perderás, te prometo que no permitiré que pase- solo lo vi a los ojos -¿Aceptaras?-

-Lo hare, iré a Nueva York- L sonrió.

-Seguro que te irá bien- le sonreí de igual forma y le di un rápido beso en los labios -pasa del lado del piloto, te enseñare a conducir-

-¿Qué ahora?- pregunte nerviosa.

-Si, te iras después de año nuevo, no tengo mucho tiempo para enseñarte- dijo bajando del auto.

Pase del lado del piloto algo nerviosa, de momento sentí miedo, el auto tenía varios pedales y palancas, era como los videojuegos de Matt, solo que aquí no había un botón de reinicio si chocabas el automóvil. L me enseño las partes importantes del auto y como encenderlo, era realmente algo más complicado de lo que pensé, luego de un rato nos pusimos en marcha, decidimos regresar a Winchester ya que ir hasta Londres no sería tan sencillo.

-Nos movemos L- dije emocionada al poner el auto en marcha, L asintió nervioso -¿Qué tan rápido crees que pueda ir este auto?-

-Mejor no lo averiguamos ¿De acuerdo?- asentí -no apartes la vista de enfrente- pidió evidentemente nervioso.

Yo solo hice lo que L me dijo, parecía más nervioso que yo al principio pero luego de un tiempo todo transcurrió bien, pase bien estos momentos a su lado, momentos que presentía, era poco probables que se repitieran fácilmente por un largo tiempo.

Cuando llegamos a Wammy's house fuimos a mi cuarto para poder hablar a gusto sin que nadie nos interrumpiese, como siempre le puse seguro, era una costumbre mía siempre que entraba a mi cuarto encerrarme con llave, mientras guardaba la última carta que me había mandado L sentí como me abrazaba por la espalda y enterraba su rostro en mi cuello besándolo.

Solté risitas tontas dejándome llevar por lo que me hacía sentir mi novio al besarme de esa forma, alcé ligeramente mi cabeza para darle más espacio para moverse, solo sentí como sus manos se colaban tímidamente por debajo de mi blusa para acariciar mi vientre, lentamente voltee a verle a los ojos mientras rodeaba con mis brazos su cuello y me acercaba a él besando la comisura de sus labios, sintiendo como se estremecía mientras mis manos acariciaban su espalda.

Elle me acerco a él de golpe y me jalo hasta la cama donde se recostó encima de mí, yo solo le permití que hiciese lo que quisiera no me importaba nada más que él en esos momentos, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por lo que me hacía sentir grabando en mi memoria algo que tal vez no se repetiría en algún tiempo, pronto nos separaríamos quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, debíamos de aprovechar cada momento al máximo.

**_Continuara... _**

**_N/A: Últimos capítulos, nuestro fic está próximo a terminar, pero... les tengo noticias, se las diré en el próximo capítulo con mucho gusto, cuídense. _**

**_Sayonara :3_**


	33. La partida de K

**_Capítulo 32: La partida de K._**

**_N/A: Lamento no haber publicado el sábado, tuve un problema con el capítulo, pero al fin logre subirlo :D _**

**_Disfruten _**

**_L POV_**

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido para mi gusto, quería que el tiempo se detuviese y dejara de amenazar con arrebatarme a Kara de mi vida una vez más, no quería ser egoísta y retenerla, pero me dolía profundamente el qué estaríamos separados, cada uno a cada extremo del mundo.

Solo la veía empacar desde la puerta entrecerrada, ella observaba su habitación, como si deseara que se encogiera y entrará en una de sus maletas, caminaba por toda la habitación con una mirada de melancolía, simplemente ya no podía verla hacerlo así que me dirigí al vestíbulo con la intención de ir al jardín, a nuestro jardín, que parecía últimamente algo triste, mientras cambiaba me encontré con Near, este me lanzo una mirada de soslayo y suplica, me senté a su lado.

-Debes detenerla L, no puede irse- pidió el niño prácticamente llorando.

-Near yo no puedo hacer eso- le dije intentando ser fuerte.

-¿Es que ya no la amas y quieres que se vaya?- respire profundo.

-Yo la quiero muchísimo y quiero que haga lo que desea para su vida, creerme que me duele verla irse tan lejos- limpie una lágrima que se asomaba -pero ella vendrá a visitarlos, estoy seguro que no podrá alejarse para siempre de aquí-

-¿Visitarnos? ¿Acaso tú también planeas abandonarnos?- lo vi a sus penetrantes y astutos ojos grises.

-No los abandonaré, pero debo seguir con mi propio trabajo Near- el niño enterró su cabeza entre sus rodillas, seguro que estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué todos los adultos a los que quiero se van?- recargué mi cabeza en la pared ¿Cómo contestar a eso?

Iba a decirle algo cuando se levantó y se fue del lugar sin decir nada más, yo solo me levante y continúe caminando hasta llegar al jardín, ahora entendía al cien por ciento lo que sentía Kara cuando yo me iba, pero a pesar de protestar al principió terminaba dejándome ir a donde debía.

Finalmente llegue al jardín y me senté junto al árbol pensando, deseando que mi vida y la de Kara fueran lo suficientemente normales como para poder estar juntos sin preocupación alguna, cerré mis ojos y me quede dormido hasta que sentí como me colocaban algo tibio en mis hombros, abrí los ojos y alcé la mirada, era Kara que me hacía colocado una cobija, ella me dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de sentarse a mi lado.

-Aquí hace frío, no deberías de salir tan desabrigando- dijo recargando su cabeza en mi hombro -Voy a extrañar todo esto, a los chicos, el orfanato, a Watari, rayos hasta a Roger- sonreí ante el comentario -pero en especial a ti Elle-

-Yo también te extrañare bonita- dije respirando para no llorar -pero debes hacerlo, debes ir si quieres, además yo también volveré a resolver casos después de año nuevo- ella me volteó a ver.

-Me dirás que estoy loca pero...- la mire esperando a que continuara -huyamos-

-¿Qué?- pregunte sorprendido.

-Huyamos juntos, vamos a vivir a un lugar donde nadie nos encuentre, nos podríamos casar ahora, tener hijos, verlos crecer sin preocupación, luego ver a nuestros nietos y envejecer juntos- era una idea tentadora, pero no podíamos hacerlo.

-Kara, desearía hacerlo, créeme que me muero de ganas de vivir a tu lado para siempre, pero sabes que no podemos hacer eso, no podemos huir de los problemas- ella enterró su rostro en mi hombro.

-Lo sé, aun así quería proponerlo, ya sabes nada se pierde intentando- dijo llorando.

-No llores Kara, nos veremos pronto- le asegure sonriendo, ella asintió y luego me beso.

Le devolví el beso apegándola lo más posible a mí y disfrutando de esos últimos momentos juntos antes de separarnos una vez más y vernos hasta quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

**_Kara POV _**

La noche anterior a mi partida me encontraba en mi cuarto empacando lo que me faltaba y dejando lo que creí innecesario, por más que lo deseara, no podía llevar mi guitarra, así que se tendría que quedar ahí. Mello y Matt, curioseaban en las pocas cajas de cosas que desecharía.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Mello tomando una cajita de terciopelo que acababa de poner en mi escritorio.

-Es un rosario Mells- le respondí, el niño me vio confundido -la gente lo usa para rezar plegarias- explique.

-Me gusta- le sonreí.

-Quédatelo si quieres- el niño sonrió.

-¿Yo me puedo quedar con esto?- pregunto Matt tomando unos goggles naranjas.

Ya ni siquiera recordaba que los tenía, mi madre me los había comprado una vez en el supermercado y me gustaba jugar con ellos. Asentí al niño y esta de inmediato de los puso.

Vi a ambos chicos jugar y platicar mientras que yo terminaba de empacar mis cosas para el día siguiente que era cuando me iría, lo que realmente me dolía era que pude más que lo intentara Near no me hablaba ni me quería ver, tenía una buena idea de porqué pero como explicarle que no me iba para abandonarlo si no me quería ni escuchar.

Cuando dieron las diez de la noche mande a los niños a dormir y yo me quede sentada en la orilla de mi cama, sería la última vez que dormiría ahí, eso me daba tristeza respire profundamente antes de levantarme y ponerme un camisón blanco para intentar dormir un poco antes de partir al día siguiente.

Me metí en la cama cubriéndome con las cobijas y me quede sentada un rato más hasta que Elle entro a mi cuarto, le sonreí y le indique que se sentara a mi lado, eso hizo, hablamos un rato y después ambos nos acóstanos viéndonos a los ojos sin decir nada, simplemente dejábamos que nuestras miradas lo dijeran todo, no quiera dormir y desaprovechar esos momentos a su lado.

-Deberías de dormir- me dijo cuándo iba a ser media noche, ambos teníamos los ojos cerrados pero nos hablábamos para no quedarnos dormidos.

-No quiero, no tengo sueño- le respondí intentando no bostezar.

-Te amo mi Kara- me susurro abrazándome.

-También te amo Elle- le respondí recargando mi cabeza en su hombro pero aun sin ganas de dormir.

Intente quedarme despierta todo el tiempo que me fuera posible pero el que Elle me acariciará la cabeza hacia que me sintiera más adormilada hasta que me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté cuando me despertador sonó, abrí los ojos levemente, L estaba aún estaba dormido a mi lado abrazándome, sonreí levemente acariciando con la punta de mis dedos su rostro y luego pasando a su hombro, seguí haciéndolo hasta que me tomó la mano.

-Me haces cosquillas- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados -buenos días bonita-

-Buenos días mí amado detective- saludé antes de besarle la frente.

Elle abrió los ojos lentamente y me mostró una gran sonrisa mientras acariciaba mi cabello, él me veía con más intensidad de la que nunca me había visto.

-Perderás tu vuelo si no nos levantamos ahora- solo asentí y me senté en la cama.

-Te veré en el comedor, para desayunar juntos- me dijo levantándose de la cama y saliendo de mí cuarto.

**_L POV_**

Espere a Kara por unos momentos sentado en el comedor que estaba vacío, los únicos que estábamos ahí éramos Watari y yo. Luego de unos momentos Kara llego con una media sonrisa, se sentó enfrente de mí. Watari nos dejó dos platos con pastel y dos tazas de café, entonces ambos comenzamos a desayunar tras agradecerle.

Comimos sin decirnos nada y cuando acabamos Kara subió por lo que se iba a llevar para el viaje, la esperé en el vestíbulo junto con Watari, él me miro paternalmente y se acercó a mí.

-Seguro que se verán pronto- me aseguro.

-Eso espero- respire profundamente -Watari, su habitación, me gustaría que nadie más la usara y que la mantengan aseada, por favor-

-Si L, eso es lo que planeaba hacer desde un principio, Wammy's house siempre será su hogar, aun cuando sienta que es el momento de dejarlo atrás para seguir con su vida- sonreí ante lo dicho por Watari.

Roger bajo por las escaleras junto con Kara, Mello, Matt y Near. Ella solo llevaba dos maletas. Era el momento de su partida, a un principió Watari se había ofrecido a llevarla al aeropuerto, pero lo convencí para hacerlo yo.

Ella abrazó a Mello y Matt, luego abrazó a Watari casi llorando.

-Siempre serás bienvenida Kara- ella asintió y le beso la mejilla.

Luego se acercó a Roger y me sorprendió cuando lo abrazo de igual forma que a los otros, nunca pensé que la vería hacer eso con Roger, una vez que se separó de Roger se agacho a la altura de Near, el niño se mantenía alejado abrazando su robot, él solo veía fijamente a Kara.

Adiós Near- le dijo Kara -sabes extraño tu voz y la extrañare este tiempo lejos- ella intento despedirse del niño abrazándolo, pero él se alejó para evitar el contacto, pude ver que algo en ella se rompió, lo vi en sus ojos que se tornaron más tristes que nunca.

-Oye enano ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- pregunto Mello evidentemente enojado.

-Déjalo Mells- pidió al rubio -Los extrañare a todos- dijo finalmente Kara antes de acercarse a mí.

Ella intento tomar las maletas, pero lo hice antes, ambos salimos al jardín, dispuestos a irnos hasta que Near nos detuvo llamando a Kara llorando, ella corrió a su lado y lo abrazó levantándolo del piso.

-Kara, no te vayas por favor, te diré lo que quieras, pero no te vayas- pidió el niño llorando.

-Volveré muy pronto Near- le dijo -no llores pequeño, no es un hasta siempre, te lo aseguro-

-¿Volverás mañana?- pregunto.

-Lo siento, mañana no pero pronto- el niño asintió, entonces Kara lo bajo y le beso la cabeza antes de reunirse conmigo.

Nos dirigimos al aeropuerto en silencio, ella veía por la ventana, en ese momento intentaba pensar en algo para decirle, pero no se me ocurría que, por más que lo pensara no sabía cómo romper la tensión que se presentaba en ese momento.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto y tras dejar el equipaje, ambos nos dirigimos a la terminal donde salía el avión, hasta ahí era donde la podía acompañar, nos vimos a los ojos por escasos segundos y luego nos abrazamos con fuerza, intentaba mantenerme sereno, ella tenía su cabeza enterrada en mi hombro, nos separamos ligeramente, solo lo suficiente para besarnos. Nos separamos por un momento, entonces saqué de la bolsa de mi pantalón un teléfono celular para Kara, se lo entregue.

-Tal vez no podamos hablarnos todos los días, pero al menos podremos oír nuestras voces- ella asintió y me volvió a abrazar cuando se anunció que debía de abordar su avión.

-Te amo Elle- me susurro al oído.

-Yo a ti más- le respondí antes de besarla nuevamente.

Luego, llego el momento, la vi alejarse, nunca pensé que fuera tan duro ver partir a alguien a quien apreciabas tanto, pero dentro de mí, sabía que eso era lo correcto.

**_Continuara... _**

**_N/A: Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ojala les haya gustado, espero sus lindos Reviews_**

**_Sayonara :3_**


	34. Cartas

**_Capítulo 33: Cartas. _**

**_Kara POV _**

Han pasado seis meses desde que me fui a trabajar a Nueva York, las cosas iban mejor de lo que esperaba, me había adaptado a la ajetreada vida de la ciudad. El lugar donde trabajaba se encontraba cerca de Time Square, era un lugar maravilloso, llego de luz y vida, me gustaba pasear por ahí en la noche.

Trabajar para el FBI era sumamente difícil, en especial cuando había casos que resolver y pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrada en las oficinas, de hecho, la mayoría de las veces resolver casos grandes era una tortura ya que mi mente trabaja más rápidamente que la de mis compañeros y eso no le gustaba a la mayoría porque esa característica me hacía a veces bastante precipitada, de hecho recibí un par de suspensiones por eso. Lo bueno era que L había trabajado con nosotros unas cuantas veces y así sabia como se encontraba.

Aún principio me era muy difícil andar por una ciudad tan grande, de no sé por Rester y Gevanni me habría perdido en más de una ocasión, eran buenos amigos y en definitiva podía contar con ellos y la al principio que debía de viajar desde los suburbios de Queens hasta Manhattan.

Pero lo que no soportaba era estar lejos de los chicos los extrañaba, era la más soportable la lejanía entre Elle y yo ya que me llamaba por lo menos día veces a la semana y tenía el consuelo de poder oír su voz, pero aun así lo extrañaba.

La casa donde vivía era de un solo piso, al entrar estaba una sala de tapicería color vino, al lado derecho estaba un pequeño comedor, a la izquierda estaba mi habitación, tenia una cama individual en el centro de un lado hacia una puerta perteneciente al armario y del otro lado hacia otra perteneciente al baño y al fondo de la casa estaba la cocina y una barra, aunque casi nunca comía en la casa ya que mis habilidades culinarias eran prácticamente nulas.

Un sábado por la mañana, mientras estaba en una suspensión por decidir hacer las cosas a mi manera durante un arresto, me encontraba sentada en unos de los sillones de la sala leyendo la correspondencia, la mayoría eran facturas, las hice a un lado, no necesitaba agobiarme con eso por el momento, otra venía de Winchester, abrí el sobre, dentro venían dos hojas, leí la primera.

_Kate:_

_Después de rogarle al viejo más de cien veces nos permitió a Matt y a mí escribirte, creo que Near lo hará también, pero me da igual._

_Matt dice que espera que estés bien y yo también espero lo mismo, investigamos y vimos que Nueva York es un lugar muy grande, lleno de luces, ese parque llamado central park de verdad se ve muy bien y las tiendas, Matt se pregunta si te has pasado por donde venden videojuegos, claro que no fuiste a pasear, pero insiste._

_Estamos bien, aunque la verdad yo últimamente me he sentido algo agobiado, el enano de Near se la pasa buscando humillarme en todo lo que hacemos, no importa que haga siempre pasa lo mismo y me gana, ya estoy cansándome ¿Algún consejo?_

_Esperamos que pronto te puedas pasar por aquí para vernos, te extrañamos, no es tan divertido molestar al viejo Roger sin tener a quién contárselo para reírse._

_Saludos Mells y Matty_

Sonreí al leer la carta, era algo increíble haber recibido una carta de ellos era increíble, luego desdoble la otra hoja.

_K:_

_Las cosas han sido difíciles sin ti, me esfuerzo por no buscar problemas (en especial con Mello) pero es como si fuera un imán y de forma irremediable vienen a mí de formas realmente dolorosa ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?_

_Disculpa, me fui directo a contarte mis tragedias ¿Cómo estás? No espero que contestes pero de ser posible me gustaría saber cómo estas y como te ha ido en Nueva York._

_Estoy seguro de que Mello te contara su versión de la historia en la carta que te escribirá. Te juro que mi intención nunca ha sido humillarlo ni superarlo, simplemente hago las cosas como me parecen prudentes, no con el fin de salir siempre mejor._

_Por favor has todo lo posible por contestarme para contestar o venir pronto, más que nunca necesito un consejo y no se me ocurre a quien más pedírselo o a alguien mejor con quien hablar de esto ya que te considero como mi hermana mayor que estoy seguro que nunca tuve._

_Te quiere Near._

Respire profundamente para evitar llorar por lo que Near había escrito, nunca imagine que su relación con Mello se tensaría a ese punto, me levanté del sillón para ir a mi cuarto por lo necesario para responder a sus carta, me senté en el piso para recargarme en la mesita de noche, pensé un poco y escribí.

_Mells, Matty:_

Estoy_ bien y me alegra saber que ustedes también lo están ¿Qué hicieron para que el viejo los dejara escribirme? Seguro que lo estuvieron fastidiando estos meses._

_Saben Nueva York no solo es un lugar muy grande, es enorme y más maravilloso de lo que creen, las fotografías no le hacen justicia a este lugar, he tenido suerte de no perderme._

_Matt, no he tenido tiempo de ver en detalle las tiendas de videojuegos, pero he visto cosas que estoy segura que te gustarían, cuando vaya te llevare algo y a ti Mells te llevare chocolate, aquí sabe delicioso y sería una especie de crimen que no lo probaras tú, el chico que ama el chocolate._

_Ahora Mihael Keelh, entiendo lo fastidioso que te ha de ser el ver que hagas lo que hagas no le puedes dar alcancé a Near, pero eso no significa que lo atormentes cada que tienes la oportunidad, mi consejo, no pierdas el tiempo molestándolo, así te aseguro que no lo vas a superar, no digo que superar a Near este bien o este mal._

_Pienso que no deberías de subestimarte, para mi eres el mejor a tu manera, como lo es Matt a la suya y como lo es Near y cada uno de los niños del orfanato. _

_Los extraño chicos, deben de ponerme al día de sus diablura y contarme con lujo de detalle las reacciones de Roger, solo no vayan a hacer lo que yo no pude para provocarle un paro cardiaco, debo de estar presente, bromeo eh (en serio bromeo, no vayan a matar al viejo)_

_Los quiere K_

Luego empecé con la de Near, era un poco más difícil de escribir, tras pensar un poco empecé.

_Mi niño:_

_Tranquilo nene, puedo imaginarme cómo te sientes y descuida, está bien que te desahogues aunque sea por este medio, hazlo cada vez que quieras, aquí estaré para apoyarte y no sabes lo feliz que me hace que me consideres t hermana, pienso lo mismo, tú, Mello y Matt, son como mis pequeños hermanos._

_Estoy bien, trabajar para el FBI es muy interesante, aunque según mis superiores soy mala siguiendo órdenes (¿Puedes creerlo?) de hecho me han suspendido un par de ocasiones, no me sorprendería que en una de esas terminara siendo una desempleada más, realmente agradezco tener mis ahorros para cualquier cosa._

_No te estreses con lo de Melo, ya sabes cómo es, a veces ni yo puedo ponerle un alto, pero hare lo que este en mis manos aunque sea por este medio. Tu mantente alejado del conflicto e intenta evitar la pelea, si es necesario que dejes a Mello hablando solo cuando empiece con sus desplantes, hazlo, lo que haces no está mal, sé que no es tu intención humillar o hacer menos a las personas, pero lo que yo haría (cosa que no estás obligado a hacer si no quieres) es abrir mis sentimientos a los demás, a si te verán tal y como yo te veo, como un ser humano maravilloso._

_También te extraño, no pierdas la paciencia, pronto iré a verlos a todos, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo._

_Besos K_

Tras escribir las cartas las doble y las guarde en un sobre, lo cerré, escribí el remitente y luego de poner las estampillas necesarias les deje en el buzón para que el cartero se las llevara a la mañana siguiente.

Luego me senté nuevamente en el piso para terminar de ver el correo, una era de mi trabajo, seguro me informaba cuando acababa mi suspensión, así que la hice a un lado, la otra tenía dirección de Los Angeles, me extraño, no conocía a nadie ahí, entonces se me ocurrió que podía ser de L, la abrí, pero no era de Elle, sino de… no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, luego de tantos años y sabía perfectamente donde encontrarme, leí con miedo y nervios la hoja sucia, tachada en algunas partes y especialmente arrugada, como si la hubieran arrugando para desecharla.

Davis:

Kara, hagamos a un lado las malditas formalidades. Te escribo porque trabajo en algo e irremediablemente me vas a ayudar.

Esto es un juego, quiero divertirme un poco tras planear esto por tanto tiempo y estoy seguro que tú también te divertirás, así que aprovecha tu suspensión del FBI, pronto empezaremos, así que prepárate.

Sabes que, incluyamos a Elle en esto, de paso mostraré que yo soy mejor, no al revés, además se enterara de cualquier modo y entonces la cosa se pondrá mejor.

Con amor saludos BB 

Me sentí muy asustada, fuera lo que fuera que planeara lo que Beyond planeara, estaba segura de que era algo malo, daba miedo su caligrafía tan torcida y el modo en el que había escrito me intimidaba, no lo ayudaría de ningún modo con sus locuras, no sabía qué hacer, tome temblorosa mi teléfono y marque a L, intentando que no me dominara el pánico.

**_L POV. _**

Tras cerrar un caso más me dispuse llamar a Kara para vernos en algún lugar, aprovechando que estaba en Manhattan, de paso le daría un pequeño regaño por haber sido suspendida de nuevo, a ese paso terminaría perdiendo el empleo, justo cuando iba a marcar el botón de marcar el teléfono sonó, era ella y conteste.

-Kara, yo te iba a llamar…- me interrumpió, me puso nervioso su tono voz.

-Elle… yo- empezó pero se detuvo, parecía bastante asustada.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunte de inmediato.

-Tengo miedo Elle, me ha escrito, él me ha escrito-

-¿Quién Kara?- solo oí un chillido como respuesta –Cálmate ¿Dónde estás ahora?-

-En ca… Casa- respondió.

-Por favor no salgas- dije antes de colgar.

Me levante y me puse rápidamente me puse mis tenis debía de ir enseguida a ver qué había pasado, Watari entro y me vio con preocupación, él se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo no iba bien.

-¿Qué sucede L?- pregunto con preocupación.

-Es Kara, no sé qué paso, pero debo ir a verla de inmediato-

-Yo te llevaré, no creo que sea bueno que manejes en esas condiciones- acepte y ambos bajamos para ir al coche.

Watari conducía apresuradamente para llegar lo antes posible a Queens para ver qué era lo que le pasaba a mi novia que la había puesto así de nerviosa, nunca la había oído así. Luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad llegamos a Queens que era donde vivía ahora, la casa tenía un ventanal donde se veía la sala, veía a Kara caminar por ella, se veía muy asustada.

-Los dejare solos, en cuanto me llames vendré- sólo asentí y salí el auto.

Al llegar a la puerta toque el timbre y ella abrió de inmediato, estaba vestida con una blusa de tirantes blanca y un short ajustado negro, iba descalza, en cuanto me vio me abrazo, le devolví el abrazo para reconfortarla ya que estaba llorando.

-Entra Elle- dijo aun llorando, pero dándose cuenta que no podíamos quedarnos en la puerta –ponte cómodo, seguro mueres por quitarte los zapatos-

Lo hice mientras ella ponía un poco de agua para café, una vez que estuvo listo el café me dio una taza y el jarrón de azúcar, pero de momento no me importaba eso.

-¿Qué paso Kara?- ella me paso un sobre con una carta, la leí.

**_Continuara… _**

**_N/A: Mejor tarde que nunca, ya pude actualizar, espero que les haya gustado, esto fue más como un capítulo de relleno, lo siento de verdad_**

**_Sayonara :3_**


	35. Un reto

**_Capítulo 34: Un reto._**

**_L POV_**

Leí la carta que Kara me había entregado poniendo especial atención en el remitente.

**Davis:**

**Kara dejemos a un lado las malditas formalidades. Te escribo porque trabajo en algo e irremediablemente tú me vas a ayudar.**

**Esto es un juego, quiero divertirme tras planear esto por tanto tiempo y estoy seguro que tú también te divertirás, así que aprovecha tu suspensión del FI, empezaremos pronto, así que prepárate.**

**Sabes que, incluyamos a Elle en esto, de paso demostraré que yo soy mejor, no al revés, además se enterara de cualquier modo y entonces la cosa se pondrá mejor.**

**Con amor, saludos BB**

Fruncí el ceño, me preguntaba como Beyond estaba al tanto de donde vivía Kara, donde trabajaba, que estaba suspendida y sobretodo, temía lo que pudiera hacerle, estaba seguro que ella no lo ayudaría voluntariamente y eso era lo que más me asustaba, intenté mantener la calma y hablé lo más tranquilo que pude.

-¿Esto es lo que te puso así de nerviosa?- ella asintió, se recargó en mi hombro y siguió llorando.

La abracé para reconfortarla y lograr que se tranquilizara, me preguntaba que se suponía que debía hacer con la situación, que era lo que planeaba Beyond y sí iba tas nosotros de verdad, Kara se aferró con más fuerza a mi playera, cómo si temiera que de un momento a otro la dejaría allí.

-Tranquila bonita, no permitiré que te dañe, lo prometo-

-Elle, temó más por ti que por mí, no quiere que te haga algo, ya nos ha lastimado antes ahora no sabemos que es capaz de hacer- dijo llorando.

-No hará nada, porque lo detendré antes de que acerqué, si quiere involucrarme hará algo para llamar mi atención-

-¿Cómo, los asesinatos de Los Angeles?- sugirió.

-¿Tú crees?-

-puede ser, el modo de los asesinatos es bastante peculiar, no hay nada para hacer una investigación normal, algunos de los superiores lo llamaron el _crimen perfecto_, por el modo en el que se hizo y porque al parecer el asesino limpió las dos escenas del crimen perfectamente- explicó.

-Tal vez tengas razón, entonces iré a Los Angeles a empezar, pediré a Watari que se quede aquí contigo para protegerte- Kara enseguida se separó de mí, evidentemente en desacuerdo.

-Iré contigo, no permitiré que vayas tú solo- suspire con pesadez -te lo pido por favor, hare todo lo que tú me digas si me dejas acompañarte-

Pensé por un momento, intentando no verla a los ojos, porque sabía que de hacerlo accedería fácilmente, el teléfono de Kara sonó, eso me alivió, me daría más tiempo para pensar.

-Qué extraño, es Leonard- fruncí el ceño.

-¿Por qué tienes su teléfono?- pregunte intentando mantener la calma.

-No lo tengo, solo me lo sé de memoria, en la INTERPOL, nos obligaron a aprendernos de memoria el número de nuestro compañero de equipo- asentí y vi como ella atendía la llamada.

Me preguntaba que quería ese tipo, ya tenía suficiente con Beyond como para lidiar con él también.

-Quiere hablar contigo- dijo extrañada. -¿Por qué?- pregunte sorprendido.

-Yo que sé, no me dijo- tomé el teléfono.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Escucha Lawliet, no es el momento de discutir, si estas al tanto de lo que planea Birthday debes sacar a Kara de donde está, él va a ir si no se mueven- eso si me sorprendió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunte de inmediato.

-¿Eso importa ahora? no seas estúpido y protégela-

-Es lo que haré, pero me parece extraño que estés enterado de todo- no dijo nada por un momento

-vamos ¿Qué escondes?-

-Bien tu ganas, Beyond me llamo y engaño para darle información y después me lo restregó en la cara, no puedo permitir que se salga con la suya, Kara me ha ayudado mucho, la considero una buena amiga, antes de que empiece tu arranque de celos, de no ser por ella yo no habría seguido adelante-

-Sabes en este momento desearía romperte la cara por haberle dicho a Beyond todo eso, pero debo agradecer por avisarme esto-

-Escucha, más de una persona enojara contigo por lo que te voy a proponer, inclusive podría perder mi empleo, pero te ayudaré, la INTERPOL recolecto algunas notas de El asesino de Los Angeles-

-Bien, entonces cuento contigo- dije antes de cortar la llamada.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Kara nerviosa.

-Tu ganas, vendrás conmigo- no quería mencionar el hecho de que él ya venía -llamaré a Watari- informe levantándome del sillón.

-¿Por qué ese repentino cambió de opinión?- preguntó confundida.

-Dijiste que harías lo que te dijera ¿No es cierto?- ella asintió -ve a cambiarte, pero no te tardes- pedí con calma, ella lo hizo de inmediato.

**_Kara POV_**

Rápidamente me cambié de ropa, me puse unos jeans azules, una blusa negra y uno tenis, me agarré el cabello en una cola de caballo y me amarré un suéter blanco en la cintura.

Cuando termine salí nuevamente a la sala para reunirme con L, él se encontraba por la cocina, probablemente buscando algún dulce o algo de comida, eso me hizo sentir mal, no era muy buena en la cocina y por eso no tenía casi nada de alimentos, comía siempre fuera o comía dulces, por eso ya no había, pensé que para la próxima vez debía tener para que L comiera.

-¿No tienes dulces?- preguntó cuándo noto mi presencia.

-Lo siento, casi no estoy aquí y no se cocinar- dije sonrojándome.

A L pareció divertirle mi reacción porque rio ligeramente y se acercó a mí, yo rodee su nuca con mis brazos y me acerque lentamente a sus labios para besarlo, Elle tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y me beso tiernamente.

Le devolví el beso tímidamente, acariciando y saboreando sus labios, sabían mucho a pastel de fresa, como el que le gustaba mucho, pero supuse que el pastel no sabría tan bien como sus labios, Elle mordió ligeramente mi labio inferior, buscando profundizar el beso, abrí ligeramente mi boca para permitírselo, me dejé llevar por el momento y por la sensación que me producía el estar besando a mi novio en ese momento.

Elle se separó lentamente de mí, pero no dejábamos de abrazarnos, nos veíamos a los ojos de forma intensa, L pasó su mano por mi cabello, acariciándolo, luego enterró su rostro en mi cuello apegándome más a él.

-Tu cabello huele a fresas- me susurro al oído -te amo mi Kara-

-Yo te amo también- re respondí volviendo a besarlo en los labios.

Mientras nos besábamos un par de luces de un auto se detuvieron fuera de mi casa, L enseguida se separó de mí para ver por la ventana quien era, se trataba de un auto negro elegante, de este bajo un hombre mayor.

-Es Watari- dijo al reconocer al hombre.

Asentí y acudí a abrir la puerta, Watari me sonrió en cuanto me vio y yo lo abracé, realmente lo extrañaba.

-Que gusto verte- le dije aun abrazada a él.

-Lo mismo digo K, te ves bien- me sonrojé ante el comentario.

-No mejor que tú- él sonrió y finalmente lo solté.

-Todo está listo para el viaje L- dijo con esa tranquilidad que siempre lo caracterizaba.

-Excelente, vayámonos cuanto antes-

Los tres salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al auto, subí a la parte de atrás con L y Watari se encamino al aeropuerto, recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de L y cerré los ojos, sin querer me quedé dormida.

-Kara, bonita despierta- oí la voz de L a lo lejos, abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos -ya llegamos al aeropuerto- asentí y me reincorpore.

Watari entro al estacionamiento y aparcó cerca de la terminal. Nos dirigimos a una sala que yo reconocí, ahí era donde salían y aterrizaban los vuelos privados, lo sabía porque había resuelto un caso ahí, subimos a un avión y esperamos a que despegue.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto L al verme algo nerviosa.

-No me gustan los aviones, eso es todo- él se rio levemente -no te burles de mí- reclame fingiéndome ofendida.

-No me estoy riendo de ti- le saque la lengua en un gesto infantil, Elle rio un poco más fuerte.

-No quiero ayudar a Beyond- dije mirando a la ventanilla.

-Lo sé, sé que no quieres cooperar con él- dijo abrazándome y recargándome en su hombro.

-¿Me dirás lo que Leonard te dijo?- negó con la cabeza -de acuerdo- dije finalmente cerrando los ojos para intentar dormir.

Cuando desperté me los leves rayos del sol entraba por la ventanilla, deseaba poder llegar pronto y ya no tener que ir más en ese avión, voltee a ver a Elle, él se encontraba dormido, era algo que extrañaba, despertar y verlo dormir a mi lado, acaricié su cabello, cuidando no despertarlo, pero aun así el abrió los ojos y me volteo a ver sonriendo.

-Perdona, no quería despertarte- dije apenada.

-No estaba dormido, solo descansaba los ojos- reí ante el comentario -ya tengo una idea de cómo empezar a investigar-

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-¿Tú conoces a una mujer llamada Naomi Misora?- pensé un momento, me sonaba el nombre.

-Si, trabaja en Los Angeles, en el FBI- el asintió.

-Le pediré que me ayude a analizar las escenas del crimen-

No se por qué eso me molesto, no me agradaba que L le confiara a otra chica que no fuera yo cosas tan importantes como esas y de todas formas, como sabía de Misora, eso me molestaba quería reclamarle, pero en lugar de eso dije otra cosa.

-También te voy ayudar- dije dando por hecho que lo haría.

-Supuse que me dirías eso, así que si me ayudaras, solo espera y te diré en que- asentí.

No volvimos a hablar en el resto del viaje, cuando aterrizamos Watari nos llevó a un hotel y entonces L se puso a trabajar, contacto a Naomi desde un cuarto mientras yo esperaba en la sala y Watari hacía algo en una computadora.

-¿Cómo es que conoce a Naomi?- pregunte intentando no sonar molesta.

-Una vez coopero en una investigación, se destacó por su modo de analizar las cosas- dijo tranquilamente.

-De acuerdo- conteste.

-Tranquila Kara, te aseguro que L solo tiene ojos para ti- me sonroje.

-¿Tanto se nota que me molesta?- Watari asintió seriamente

-No quiero parecer posesiva, pero es que pasamos mucho tiempo separados, no puedo evitar esa sensación de inseguridad-

-Te entiendo Kara, pero debes de confiar en él- asentí.

-Watari ¿Tú nunca te casaste?- me pareció que eso lo tomo desprevenido.

-Sí, tuve una mujer, como ustedes dos, nos amábamos mucho- eso me sorprendió.

-¿Me cuentas?- Watari me volteo a ver.

**_Continuara..._**

**_N/A: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento de verdad he tenido mucha tarea, solo para la próxima semana debo de hacer dos exposiciones, escribir cuatro poemas entre otras cosas, de verdad procurare ya no tardarme._**

**_Sayonara :3_**


	36. Capítulo especial 2

**_Capítulo especial 2: Un cumpleaños tenebroso_**

**_N/A: Hola, bueno, como muchos saben hoy además de ser Halloween es el cumpleaños del queridísimo L y bueno, escribí esto que es un poco a parte de la trama del fic, solo para celebrar el cumpleaños de Elle, ojala les guste._**

**_Kara POV_**

Esto pasó durante el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Elle, fue algo muy extraño, aterrador y algo divertido, por fin me atrevo a contarlo, realmente no fue uno de mis días favoritos, pero pasó y nada puedo hacer para que ese día desaparezca.

Todo comenzó un 31 de octubre por la noche, era el cumpleaños de L, le tenía preparada una pequeña sorpresa, quería sorprenderlo, últimamente había tenido mucho trabajo como detective y esa era mi oportunidad para ayudarlo a quitarse todo ese estrés.

Realmente a un principio pensé que ese sería mi día de suerte, Watari y Roger llevarían a los niños a acampar así que L y yo tendríamos Wammy's house solo para nosotros, eso era aún mejor, realmente me emocionaba por fin estar al cien por ciento a solas con mi novio.

Mientras revisaba los detalles de la cena que le prepararía a Elle, Roger fue a la cocina para avisarme que ya se iban, me limite a asentir.

-Bien Kara trata de no quemar nada- solo gruñí molesta.

-No lo haré Roger, no soy tan idiota cómo crees- dije exasperada, era la tercera vez que me decía eso desde que les dije que no iría al campamento -¿Qué podría salir mal? solo haré galletas, pastel y café-

-Bueno, yo no me preocuparía tanto entonces de que se queme, yo me preocuparía de... otra cosa-

-¿De qué?- pregunte con curiosidad, Roger no me contesto -vamos dime de que hablas-

-Nada, no te quiero arruinar tus planes- lo mire insistente -Bueno, tiene que ver con una clase de asesinato que ocurrió aquí antes de que Watari comprara el lugar-

-¿En serió? una historia de terror no me asustara viejo- Roger me vio molesto como siempre lo hace cuando le digo "viejo"

-En ese caso no te molesta oírla- negué con la cabeza mientras seguía con lo mío - se te podría aparecer Alice, la mujer boca cortada-

-¿Quién?- pregunte extrañada, realmente Roger tenía poca imaginación.

-Una mujer que fue brutalmente asesinada aquí mismo, se dice que era una mujer bella y su esposo en un ataque de celos le corto la boca de lado a lado para que no le gustara a nadie y no fuera bonita nunca más. Dicen que a veces se aparece durante la noche y una sugerencia si se te aparece: no intentes escapar, puede que no le agrade mucho tele transportarse frente a ti. De cualquier manera, las cosas no van a resultar muy agradables para ti. Lo que cuentan los que han vivido aquí es que se aparece utilizando un tapabocas quirúrgico y un saco, instantes después te pregunta: "¿Soy bonita?" Si dices que no, ella cortará tu cabeza con un enorme par de tijeras que guarda consigo. Si llegas a responder que sí, entonces se quitará el tapabocas, revelando su boca cortada de oreja a oreja. Ella volverá a preguntar: "¿Y ahora?". Si tu respuesta cambia y dices que no, ella te cortará por la mitad. Y, si respondes que sí, entonces te convertirá en un ser muy parecido a ella-

-Roger, déjala con eso- dijo Watari divertido -la pusiste más pálida que de costumbre-

-No tengo miedo, el viejo tiene muy poca imaginación para inventar cosas- dije intentando sonar tranquila.

-Pero es real K- dijo Watari.

-Dejen de jugar, no lograran asustarme- dije con la voz algo temblorosa -eh estado muchas veces en la noche recorriendo el orfanato y nunca he visto cosa semejante-

-Dicen que solo se aparece cuando hay pocas personas, o al menos eso cuenta la gente- no dije nada.

-Bueno te dejamos, no quejes quemes nada y cuidado- dijo Roger sonriendo maliciosamente mientras salía del lugar.

-Ignóralo Kara, solo quiere asustarte ahora que estarás sola con L-

-No me dio miedo- repliqué molesta.

-Bueno, nos veremos el domingo por la mañana- asentí y termine de hacer la cena.

Cuando oscureció había terminado de arreglar en comedor, ahora solo me pondría un vestido que me había prestado una amiga llamada Clara e iría a buscar a Elle para cenar.

Me puse el vestido y me encaminé a la oficina de L, pero en el camino el pasillo se oscureció, vaya, solo eso me faltaba, que no hubiera electricidad.

Seguí caminando, conocía bien Wammy's House gracias a mis tours nocturnos, camine hasta que oí un ruido, solo me quede parada viendo el oscuro pasillo.

-Solo es el viento- me dije a mi misma.

Entonces oí pasos acercándose, eso me puso algo tensa, seguí caminando tratando de alejarme de los pasos que oía detrás de mí, entonces una sombra apareció delante de mí.

-Aaahh- grité echándome hacia atrás asustada cayendo al piso.

-¿Kara estas bien amor?- pregunto Elle apuntándome con una linterna.

-¡Eres un tonto me asustaste!- grité nerviosa.

-Perdonarme, debí haberte llamado en cuanto te vi- dijo apenado -acabó de salir de mi oficina e iba a buscarte-

-No es cierto venías detrás de mí hace un rato- dije mientras aceptaba su mano para levantarme.

-No Kara, te digo que acabo de salir- yo solo me quede sin palabras -por cierto, te ves hermosa-

-¿De verdad lo crees?- pregunte aun nerviosa.

-Siempre lo creo- respondió acariciando mi mejilla -¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada, nada solo estoy algo nerviosa- dije abrazándolo.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por una estúpida historia que me contó Roger- L se rió.

-Hablas de su historia de Alice la mujer de la boca cortada- asentí -solo quería asustarte-

-Lo sé, solo que... Olvidado, te preparé algo para cenar- Elle sonrió.

Ambos bajamos alumbrando el camino con la linterna, cuando llegamos al comedor saque de la cocina unas velas y las encendí para alumbrar un poco.

-Así es más romántico- dije sonriendo tiernamente a mi novio.

-Gracias Kara, todo se ve delicioso- dijo L empezando a comer.

Ambos cenamos con la luz de las velas, todo era muy romántico, perfecto realmente no lo habría planeado mejor.

Cuando terminamos de cenar fuimos al salón de música, le tocaría a Elle _angel of mine, _L parecía bastante feliz, me satisfacía que todo hubiese tan bien.

Luego de un rato oímos un ruido, nos pareció extraño porque éramos el único en el orfanato.

-No es nada, este lugar en muy viejo y suele crujir en las noches- explicó.

-Lo sé, no tengo miedo- me defendí de inmediato.

-Ven, vayamos a dormir seguro ya es tarde- Elle tomo la linterna y extendió su mano para que la tomara, lo hice de inmediato.

Mis dos caminamos para ir a mi habitación, estaba agarrada al brazo de L, estaba inusualmente nerviosa, Elle al darse cuenta de eso me detuvo en el pasillo y me tomo el rostro con una mano.

-No hay nada que temer, yo te cuido- asentí -¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves asustada?-

-No-

-Pues te ves adorable- finalizó basándome tiernamente.

Le devolví el beso, eso me tranquilizó un poco, me seguía segura a su lado, Elle me beso bajando sus labios hasta llegar a mi cuello, haciendo a un lado mi cabello largo, pero un ruido seco hizo que se separará de golpe.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunte asustada, Elle no me respondió.

Seguimos caminando en la oscuridad alumbrándonos con la escasa luz de la linterna, era bastante más tétrico de lo que recordaba, empezaron a oírse pasos detrás de nosotros.

-Elle- susurré nerviosa aferrándome a su brazo.

-Auch, me estas lastimado Kara- se quejó intentando aflojar mi agarre.

-¿Quién crees que sea?- pregunte.

-Oh no lo sé, si quieres le vamos a preguntar- dijo L, evidentemente le divertía mi nerviosismo.

Los pasos de escucharon más cerca entonces me puse más nerviosa, intentaba convencerme de que todo estaba bien, pero ya no podía pensar con claridad. Elle se detuvo para mirar quien producida los pasos, eso me puso peor.

-¡Si es Alice dile que es hermosa!- grité refugiándome tras él.

Elle apunto la linterna hacia atrás, no había nada, entonces la dirigió abajo, se trataba de un gato, Elle pareció contener una risa.

-Quieta o te rebanará con sus garras- solo me reí levemente.

Los pasos de volvieron a escuchar, esta vez Elle se tensó también, yo empecé a temblar aún más asustada.

-¡Quien quiera que sea váyase o le ira mal!- grito L apuntando la linterna a todas partes.

-Es la mujer de la boca cortada- dije abrazando a mi novio por la espalda.

-No seas ridícula, ya te dije que Roger quería...- Elle dejo de hablar cuando una sombra apareció frente a nosotros.

L retrocedió tropezando conmigo, ambos caímos al piso, Elle quedo prácticamente encima de mí, se apartó de inmediato para no aplastarme, aun en el suelo lo abracé con fuerza, Elle me devolvió el abrazó.

-¡Dile que es bonita para que no nos mate!- grité más aterrada que nunca.

-Será guapo, no bonita- dijo una voz familiar.

-Be..., Beyond- dijo L nervioso iluminando al chico con la lámpara -¿Qué... Qué haces aquí?-

-Decidí no ir al campamento, no quería molestarlos pero me empecé a aburrir y decidí salir a caminar- explicó, yo reaccione, ahora estaba furiosa.

-¡Eres un idiota Birthday, casi nos da un infarto!- grité levantándome del piso -su te aburriste no busques divertirte asustándonos-

-Calmante Davis, yo no quería asustarlos-

-Lo hiciste- dijo finalmente Elle -no deberías seguirnos de esa forma-

-¿De qué demonios hablas? Yo no los seguía, venía por ese pasillo cuando tú gritaste como loca que me dijera que soy bonita- dijo dirigiéndose a mí -y luego tú me apuntaste con esa cosa- se defendió Beyond.

La electricidad volvió, para nuestra suerte.

-Vaya alivió- suspire pesadamente.

-¿Me explican que rayos les pasa?- pregunto Beyond confundido -los dos se ven pálidos-

L y yo le contamos todo incluyendo la historia de Roger, claro Beyond se burló de nosotros.

-Hay que ver que son patéticos, miren que creer en las locuras del viejo Roger- el ojirojo siguió riéndose.

-Ya cállate, ni es gracioso- me queje.

-Relajarte Davis, admite que fue divertido- estaba dispuesta a contestar cuando L hablo.

-Bueno, yo creo que es mejor que nos vayamos Kara- dijo asentí -buenas noches Beyond-

Luego de eso llegamos a mi cuarto, ya estaba más tranquila, Elle estaba sentado en la orilla de mi cama.

-No tuve miedo- asegure.

-Claro bonita- dio Elle con un deje sarcástico.

Luego me abrazo por la espalda, entrando su rostro en mi hombro mientras besaba mi cuello.

-La verdad yo estaba aterrado- confesó.

-Sí, creo que es obvio que yo también- dije avergonzada por mi actitud de hacia un rato -¿Qué crees que haya sido lo que oímos?-

-Ya no pienses en eso, vamos a dormir- dijo Elle.

Nunca supe que fue lo que paso ese día y no se lo contamos a nadie más que s Beyond y le hicimos prometer que no le diría a nadie, por una vez había servido un plan de Roger para asustarme, pero nunca se lo diría.

**_N/A: ¿Qué opinan? La historia de Roger estas basada en una leyenda urbana japonesa, espero que les haya gustado esto._**

**_Feliz cumpleaños Elle :D_**

**_Sayonara :3_**


	37. Confía

**_Capítulo 35: Confía _**

**_N/A: Bueno, disfruten este capítulo algo difícil de escribir, les tengo noticias, más abajo las sabrán. _**

**_Kara POV_**

Watari respiro profundamente, parecía que le costaba articular las palabras, me sentía mal, nunca había visto a Watari en ese estado.

-Yo lo siento, no me cuentes si no quieres- le dije apenada.

-Te contare luego, tal vez cuando cerremos este caso- yo asentí con una sonrisa.

Pasamos un rato esperando a que L terminara de hablar con Naomi Misora, yo me estaba aburriendo, no tenía nada que hacer, simplemente estaba ahí sentada.

Al cabo de unos minutos Elle salió de la habitación donde se había metido para hablar con Naomi, respire profundo y me las arregle para que mi voz sonara normal.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunte.

-Naomi Misora acepto ayudar- informó con un tono de voz neutro, supuse que esa era su actitud cuando resolvía casos.

-Genial...- intentaba comprender lo que L pensaba hacer pero no podía, simplemente no me era posible.

-Quisiera explicarte todo pero...-

-Pero no lo harás- el negó con la cabeza -Elle si voy a estar aquí me gustaría serte útil en algo, si te preocupa que sepa algo que quieres mantener en secreto te prometo que no preguntaré porque quieres que haga algo-

Watari lo volteó a ver, evidentemente sabía que si Elle quería mantenerme tranquila y a salvo debía de mantenerme ocupada de alguna manera.

-De acuerdo, pero Kara, solo te voy a pedir que seas prudente- en seguida asentí -me gustaría que veas algo-

Elle me pasó unos archivos con fotos adjuntas, me preguntaba como hacía para obtener información tan rápido, me era impresionante la forma en que trabajaba su mente.

Leí con suma atención cada detalle de los archivos y analice cuidadosamente las fotografías, no podía creer la brutalidad de los asesinatos, eran sádicos y grotescos, y particulares en cierto modo, y entonces fui consiente al cien por ciento de a que nos enfrentábamos Elle, Watari y yo.

En Julio 31 de 2002, en la habitación de una pequeña casa en la calle deInsist en Hollywood, un hombre llamado Believe Bridesmaid fue asesinado. Vivía sólo, trabajaba como escritor independiente. Había escrito artículos para decenas de revistas bajo diferentes pseudónimos y era relativamente, bien conocido en la industria lo que significa exactamente nada, pero para este caso, eso parece haber sido bastante normal.

Él fue estrangulado. Primero lo noquearon con algún tipo de droga y después lo estrangularon por detrás con algún tipo de hilo. No había evidencia de ningún forcejeo tomando todo eso en consideración, había sido un crimen ejecutado sin ningún problema.

El segundo asesinato ocurrió cuatro días después, en agosto 4 de 2002. Esta vez fue en el centro de la ciudad, en un apartamento de la Tercera Avenida, y la víctima fue una fémina llamada Quarter Queen. Esta vez la víctima había sido golpeada hasta morir, su cráneo estaba destrozado en la parte frontal, por algo largo y duro. De nuevo, la víctima parecía haber sido drogada primero y se encontraba inconsciente cuando murió.

En cuanto a por qué se determinó que estos dos asesinatos fueron cometidos por el mismo asesino… bueno, cualquiera que viera la escena del crimen, instantáneamente habría notado la conexión. Había muñecos de vudú hechos de paja, clavados en ambos lugares. Estos muñecos eran conocidos, específicamente, como Wara Ningyos, había cuatro en la escena del crimen de la calle Insist. Tres en la escena del crimen de la Tercera Avenida. Y todos estaban clavados en las paredes. Los Wara Ningyos habían salido en las noticias, así que hablando estrictamente, había la posibilidad de un crimen copiado, pero varios otros detalles también coincidían, provocando que la policía comenzara a tratar el caso como asesinatos seriales. Pero si tal era el caso, quedaba una gran interrogante no había absolutamente nada que conectara Believe Bridesmaid con Quarter Queen.

Ninguno de los dos tenía el número del otro en su teléfono celular, ninguno de los dos tenía la tarjeta de presentación del otro en su cartera, y además, Quarter Queen no tenía teléfono celular ni cartera era una niña de trece años. ¿Qué posible conexión podría tener con un escritor profesional de cuarentaicuatro años? Si había alguna conexión, probablemente era a través de la madre de la niña, quien estaba fuera de la ciudad cuando el asesinato tuvo lugar, pero dada la diferencia de los vecindarios y la situación entre los dos, aun así era difícil ver alguna conexión significativa.

Faltante no pudieron encontrar alguna conexión entre las víctimas. La investigación se había enfocado, naturalmente, en esto, pero nueve días después (momento en el que la prensa había comenzado a llamarles los Asesinatos Wara Ningyo) en agosto 13 de 2002, el tercer asesinato sucedió. Había dos Wara Ningyos en las paredes. Había un muñeco menos con cada asesinato. El tercer asesinato sucedió en el oeste de Los Ángeles, en un condominio cerca de Metrorail Glass Station, y el nombre de la víctima era Backyard Bottomslash. Esta víctima también era mujer veintiséis años, edad intermedia entre la primera y segunda víctimas y era una empleada bancaria.

Una vez más, ella no tenía conexiones con Believe Bridesmaid o con Quarter Queen. Incluso, parecía improbable que se hubiesen cruzado en la calle. Ella murió por pérdida de sangre hemorragia masiva. Estrangulamiento, golpes, y finalmente apuñalamiento, cada vez un método diferente de asesinar, dando la impresión antinatural, de que, con cada asesinato, estaba intentando algo nuevo. Y no dejaba ninguna pista útil en ninguna de las escenas del crimen.

Lo único que quedaba por investigar era la conexión entre ellos, pero dado que no se había encontrado ninguna lo que era muy extraño en asesinatos de este tipo el tercer asesinato dejó a la policía completamente desorientada. Si el asesino era Beyond, había comprobado que era mucho mejor en esto que la policía. No tengo intención de alabar a Beyond Birthday, pero en ese caso, le daré el crédito de que hasta a mí me había dejado un tanto perdida.

-No comprendo- confesé apenada por no ser muy útil en ese aspecto -¿Qué se supone que debía de haber notado? No encuentro ninguna conexión entre las víctimas, me parecen tan distintas que simplemente pareciera que no tiene ningún sentido-

-Trata de pensar de un modo diferente, mientras más similitudes busques más te sentirás confundida- seguía sin entender.

-¿Crees que Beyond lo haga de este modo precisamente para que no encontremos nada útil con que investigar?- asintió –en ese caso, pensando en el modo en el que lo hacíamos cuando no queríamos que Roger se enterara de algo que hacíamos en el orfanato muy probablemente dejo pistas que relacionan a las víctimas-

-Es lo mismo que pensé, por eso pedí la ayuda de Naomi Misora-

-¿Por qué ella?- pregunte, estaba empezando a molestarme ese asunto.

-Porque no tiene conexión con nosotros, posiblemente Beyond no sospeche- solo asentí, aun así estaba molesta.

Debía de admitir que Naomi Misora era alguien brillante, fácilmente encontró detalles que la policía había pasado por alto, tenía razón, de un modo Beyond había colocado pistas que señalaban quién sería su próxima víctima, eso lo habría notado yo, inclusive más rápido que ella, pero claro no podía porque estaba encerrada en esa tonta habitación de hotel.

Solo me preocupaba una cosa, L me dijo que Naomi se había encontrado con un joven llamado Rue Ryuzaki, eso era bastante raro, Ryuzaki no era un nombre común, aunque existía una pequeña posibilidad, nunca creí que algún día conocería a alguien llamado así, por alguna razón estaba segura de que ese joven era B.

Me di cuenta de que L tenía problemas para mantenerme ocupada, parecía que no me dejaría salir para nada, pero me aburría fácilmente adentro, era estresante sentirme inútil y eso era más peligroso para mi seguridad. Pasó el día y la noche cayó sobre Los Angeles, Estaba acostada en un sofá mientras veía a L teclear algo en su computadora, Watari había tenido que ir a Winchester por un problema en unos papeles del orfanato, supongo que se fue tranquilo porque L no se quedaría solo.

-¿No tienes sueño?- pregunto sin apartar la vista de su computadora.

-Un poco, pero la verdad no me dan ganas de dormir- dije sentando me en el sofá -¿Te ayudo en algo?-

-No por el momento, gracias Kara- yo solo asentí, resultaba que Naomi Misora era más útil que yo -¿Qué es lo que te molesta amor?-

-¿Qué?-

-Sé que estas molesta conmigo, pero no entiendo que es lo que hice-no dije nada –es porque elegí a Naomi para ayudarme y no a ti ¿Verdad?-

-¿Es tan evidente que no me agrada el asunto?- pregunte volviendo a recostarme en el sofá y cerrando los ojos.

L no contestó, me preguntaba porque no decía nada para explicarse, para ayudarme a entender porque había tomado la decisión de excluirme de ese asunto, solo abrí los ojos cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, coloqué mi mano en su nuca y volví a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del beso. Cuándo Elle se separa de mi acarició mi cabello y tomo con una mano mi rostro para evitar que esquivara su mirada.

-Te amo Kara, a ti y a nadie más, no tienes por qué sentirte amenazada, pero quiero que entiendas que si no te pedí hacer lo que le pedí a Naomi es por una razón y esa razón es que te quiero proteger- solo lo abracé –sé que debí de explicarte esto antes pero no creí que desconfiaras de mi- dijo con un deje triste en su voz.

-Lo lamento, de verdad, solo que siento que hemos pasado mucho tiempo separados, temo que un día eje de gustarte-explique.

-Imposible, eso nunca pasara, no importa cuánto tiempo pasa antes de poder verte de nuevo, siempre pienso en ti- mientras lo decía L me apego más a él, tomo mi mano y la puso en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, podía sentir su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad -¿Lo sientes?- asentí con lágrimas en los ojos –late solo por y para ti, será así hasta el final de mis días-

-No te ofendas, pero odio tu trabajo, odio que debamos de estar separados-

-Te entiendo, a veces yo lo odio también, he pensado en dejarlo y cederle el puesto a alguno de los chicos, pero aún no están listos- explico –pero, será pronto amor, pronto se acabara- solo recargué mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré mis ojos.

L comenzó a mecerse conmigo entre sus brazos, me sentía adormilada, seguro ese era su objetivo, sentía como enredaba sus dedos en mí cabello, sabía que a Elle le agradaba mucho mi cabello, por eso no había pensado en cortarlo o hacerle algo para cambiarlo, estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando L me volvió a besar, correspondí el beso gustosa.

-Eres preciosa Kara- susurro L contra mis labios.

-Tu eres mi todo Elle, te amo demasiado y nunca lo dejare de hacer, si te pasara algo me moriría de inmediato- le dije recargándome en su hombro.

-No digas eso, si eso pasa tú debes seguir- no dije nada –prométemelo por favor-

-De acuerdo- acepte con una media sonrisa –pero tú promete que no permitas que deba hacerlo, no dejes que te dañen-

-Lo hare Kara-

-Te amo- reafirme antes de quedarme dormida.

**_Continuara…_**

**_N/A: Bueno, empezamos con el caso del asesino en serie BB de los angeles, algunas cosas se basaran en la novela y otras saldrán de mi cabezota. Quise poner algo de romancé al final, sentía a Kara y L muy fríos entre ellos y no me agradaba eso, pero en fin. _**

**_Ahora, algunos anuncios, lo que leyeron mi primer fic, Death note: la historia de K, saben que el final quedo algo sugerente a que algo más pase y la verdad últimamente pensaba desechar esa idea, pero al acercarme al final de este fic, me di cuenta de que no estoy lista para dejar ir a Kara y decidí que en cuanto termine escribiré una tercera parte de esta historia, será para cerrar y dejar ir a Kara._**

**_Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y nos leemos pronto._**

**_Sayonara :3_**


	38. Peligro

**_Capítulo 36: Peligro._**

**_Kara POV_**

Abrí los ojos levemente los ojos cuando no oí ruido alguno, la habitación estaba vacía, me estire en el sofá hasta que sentí un papel en el brazo del sillón, lo tome y algo adormilada leí lo que decía.

_Kara_

_Si despiertas antes de que regrese quiero que sepas que volveré pronto. Tal vez logre cerrar el caso hoy, fui a por algo que tal vez me ayude. Por favor no salgas del hotel._

_Te amo mucho mi vida._

_Elle._

Solo hice a un lado la nota y me senté para intentar despertar al cien por ciento, por alguna razón me sentía nerviosa.

Decidí darme un baño para despejar mi mete, seguro que mientras tanto podría llegar L, pero no lo hizo, vi la hora, eran casi las nueve de la mañana.

Mi teléfono sonó, lentamente lo tome, habían varias llamadas perdidas, todas de Elle, seguro estaba muy preocupado de que no le contestará las llamadas, atendí la llamada lista para calmarlo, pero lo que paso me dejo sin palabras...

-Vaya, vaya Davis y así dices que lo amas ¿De verdad? ni siquiera contestas a sus llamadas- hablo la voz de Beyond -sorpresa-

-Be... Beyond ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Elle?- pregunte casi llorando.

-Y sigues siendo una llorona, Kara, usa la cabeza y date cuenta de que solo hay una manera de que yo pueda tener el teléfono de tu noviecito- no dije nada -solo tú puedes salvarlo, pero también puedes dañarlo si se te ocurre decirle a su querido Watari esto-

-No, no lo metas a él Birthday, ni tampoco dañes a Elle- advertí realmente molesta y asustada.

-Encuéntrame antes entonces, empiezo a aburrirme Davis y sé que no le conviene a tu novio, te doy dos horas- luego terminó la llamada.

Empecé a sentir más miedo del que nunca en mi vida había sentido, no era solo miedo, era pánico, no me quería ni siquiera imaginar que le podía hacer Beyond a Elle si no me apresuraba, lo peor era que no podía llamar a la única persona que me podía ayudar, sin Watari no sabía qué hacer, pero no podía sola, tome mi teléfono y marque el primer número que se me ocurrió.

-Kara, vaya milagro el recibir una llamada tuya- dijo Leonard -Cómo va tu novio con lo de Birthday? no jaque la red de mi trabajo para que no haga nada útil con la información que le mande- ahora sabía de donde había sacado L toda la información del caso.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea de a qué acuerdo llegaste con L, pero ese no es el punto, lo tiene Leonard, Beyond lo tiene- Leonard enseguida cambio su tonó de voz.

-¿Cómo?-

-No lo sé, Beyond me llamo desde el celular de L y me lo dijo, además me amenazó para que no contacte a Watari- me detuve para respirar -te lo suplico Leonard, ayúdame a encontrarlo, solo tengo dos horas antes de que Beyond le haga algo-

-Cálmate, te ayudare, pero necesito que respires, así no lo ayudaras- calmé mi respiración -primero ¿Dónde estás?-

-Estoy en el hotel Hilton Checkers- respondí - ¿Estas en Los Angeles?-

-Si no estuviera aquí no te preguntaría algo como esto- respire exasperada -bueno, no te muevas, ahora voy-

Leonard terminó la llamada. Yo tomé la computadora de L y comencé a intentar rastrear el origen de la llamada, pero simplemente no pude, perdí veinte preciados minutos, en los cuales Beyond podía hacer de todo.

Quince minutos después llego Leonard, entró en la habitación si decirme absolutamente nada, solo inspecciono el lugar, luego tomó la nota que L me había dejado.

-¿No tienes ni una pequeña idea de a donde pudo haber ido?- preguntó con calma.

-No, la última vez que hablamos fue anoche- respondí deseando tener la misma calma que presentaba Leonard.

Mi teléfono sonó en ese momento, nuevamente era el número de L, iba a contestar, pero Leonard tomó mi muñeca y me pasó un cable.

-Conéctalo, rastreare la llamada, ponlo en altavoz, quiero oír, pero no le digas que estoy aquí- asentí e hice lo que pidió.

-¿Ya sabes dónde estoy Davis?- pregunto Beyond burlonamente.

-No, pero estoy cerca de averiguarlo y te juro que cuando te encuentre te daré tu merecido- amenacé.

-Cállate, en lugar de perder tú tiempo con esto concéntrate en encontrarme- Beyond se rio -solo te queda una hora, suerte- la llamada se cortó.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunte de inmediato-

-1869 N Orange Grove Ave Pomona, California- dijo mirando el monitor de la computadora -Kara, tengo un mal presentimiento, tal vez él te este engañado para que vayas a donde esta-

-Pero qué tal si de verdad tiene a Elle, no me quedare de brazos cruzados- reclame dispuesta a salir para ir a ayudar a mi novio -no me ayudes si no quieres, gracias-

-No es por no ayudarte, es que no me gusta la situación- lo ignore, me puse mi suéter -¡Kara!- Leonard tomo mis brazos para evitar que me fuera.

-Suéltame, él tiene a Elle- exclame intentando soltarme.

-Espera un poco más, si no aparece en veinte minutos yo te llevo-

-Es mucho tiempo, no puedo esperar tanto- dije desesperada.

-No seas necia-

-¡Y tú no seas idiota!- grite volteando a verlo.

Leonard simplemente me empezó a llevar a uno de los sillones de la habitación, como pude me zafe de su agarre y volví a emprender mi camino a la puerta, pero una vez más intento detenerme, solo que esta vez me defendí, me zafe del agarre y tras forcejear un poco con él y darle uno que otro golpe, finalmente pude hacerle una llave para dormirlo. Leonard cayó al piso inconsciente.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo esperar- me arrodille a su lado y saque las llaves de su auto -lo tomare prestado- informe como si me pudiera oír.

Salí del hotel y subí al auto que Leonard me había "prestado amablemente", realmente me sentía mal por haberlo golpeado, pero no me dejo ninguna opción, no esperaría a que Elle estuviera herido para actuar. Pensé que era una suerte que el auto tuviera un GPS, solo esperaba no perder la paciencia con ese aparato.

Conduje lo más rápido que pude, seguro que le debía a Leonard un par de infracciones de tránsito, pero en ese momento no me importaba en lo absoluto, me concentré para poder enfrentarme a Beyond.

**_L POV_**

Entré en la habitación del hotel, enseguida tuve la impresión de que algo iba muy mal, Leonard estaba inconsciente en medio de la sala de la habitación, mire alrededor, no había rastro de Kara. Lentamente me acerque a donde estaba Leonard, con un pie lo moví para intentar despertarlo.

-Eh, idiota- llame para intentar despertarlo -despierta- él ni siquiera se movió, tomé un vaso con agua y se la arroje.

-Pero qué diablos...- dijo Leonard sobresaltado, luego se llevó la mano a la cabeza y me volteó a ver -tu novia tiene la mano pesada- se quejó sobándose.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte.

-Lo mismo digo, ella me llamo porque Beyond le dijo que te tenía, así que me pidió ayuda, aunque veo que tenía razón cuando le dije que era una trampa-explico algo desorientado.

-¿Por qué permitiste que se fuera de todos modos?- pregunte con desesperación.

-Vaya, lo siento, la próxima vez no tomare una siesta tirado en el piso-

-Deja el sarcasmo a un lado- exclame desesperado -así que Kara te dejo inconsciente- él asintió -¿Por qué?-

-Le dije que esperara, pero es demasiado terca como para escuchar-

-Sí, eso ya lo sé- dije en un suspiro -¿A dónde fue? Si no la encontramos...-

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Sé bien de que es capaz ese desquiciado!- grito -en la computadora esta la localización ¿Cómo es que Beyond tiene tu teléfono?-

-Yo tengo mi teléfono conmigo, no entiendo a qué te refieres- dije viendo la dirección.

-Bueno, Birthday tiene mucho que explicar- comento poniéndose de pie -vayamos por la idiota de tu novia- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Oye, tampoco te pongas a decirle así- reclame siguiéndolo.

-En vez de pelear vayamos por ella, mi auto esta...- Leonard se rebusco en los bolsillos de su abrigo sin éxito -mi auto estaba abaja-

-Eso no importa, abajo esta un auto que rento Watari, hay que darnos prisa-

Se me revolvió en estomago de tan solo pensar en lo que Beyond le podría hacer a Kara, después de todo lo que le hizo a sus otras víctimas, me odie a mí mismo de tan solo imaginarlo, entonces recordé a los Wara Ningyo, por cada víctima dejaba uno menos y restaba uno, entonces me paso la horrible idea de que ella fuera la última.

**_Kara POV_**

Llegue al lugar a donde Leonard había rastreado la llamada de Beyond, empecé a sentir miedo a lo que me pudiera encontrar. El lugar se trataba de una casa de una sola planta, antes de bajar del auto tomé una llave perica, para defenderme. Caminé por el jardincito hasta la puerta y con algo de temor la abrí, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro.

Lentamente y sosteniendo la llave en alto me adentre en la casa, no se oía ruido alguno, eso me ponía muy nerviosa, seguí caminando hasta que antes de llegar al fondo de un pasillo alguien me golpeo en la cabeza, yo caí al piso.

-Gracias por venir Kara- dijo Beyond burlonamente.

Intente alejarme de él, pero el golpe me había dejado desorientada, veía muy oscuro, sentía que de un momento a otro me desmayaría, pero me negaba rotundamente a hacerlo no perdería el conocimiento tan fácilmente.

-¡¿Dónde tienes a Elle?!- grite buscando en el piso la llave.

-Primero respóndeme algo- dijo tomando la llave del piso -¿Qué se necesita para engañar a una tanta chica ingenua?- no respondí -usar el amor que le profesa a un chico aún más tonto e ingenuo-

-Ni siquiera está aquí- dije intentando levantarme, pero Beyond me pateo para volverme a tirar al piso.

-Nunca dije que te podías levantar- exclamo enojado -Créeme Kara, no tengo ánimos de lastimarte, no lo hare si tú te comportas-

-¡No te ayudare!- grite, entonces Beyond me levanto de un jalón y me soltó un puñetazo en la cara.

-Primera advertencia Davis- dijo soltándome, yo me deje caer al piso y me sobé el lado de la cara que me dolía -ya me estas ayudando ¿No lo sabías?-

-Él no tiene nada que ver- susurre aun dolida del golpe, Beyond se hinco a mi lado.

-Te equivocas, Elle tiene todo que ver- negué con la cabeza -él me ha quitado todo, todo, nunca fui nada gracias a él, pero ahora yo le quitare algo a Elle-

-Entonces mátame de una buena vez y acabemos con esto- dije volteándome esperando a que lo hiciera.

-Querida Kara, aunque quisiera matarte no podría hacerlo, tienes aún algunos cuantos años- Beyond intento tomarme el rostro, pero yo me aleje para impedir el contacto.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Eso no lo puedes saber!- grite armándome de valor.

-¡Cállate Kara!- solo sentí como me tomaba del cuello y cortaba el flujo de oxígeno, yo luchaba por zafarme para respirar -todos me llamaron loco, tu nunca lo habías hecho, pero ahora que lo mencionas me has hecho enojar-

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?- pregunte intentando ocultar mi temor.

-Hare que le dejes de gustar a Elle- susurro cerca de mi rostro -veamos si le sigues gustando a ese idiota si dejas de ser bonita-

Beyond comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, yo intente quitar su mano, él soltó mi cuello y con la misma mano impidió que pudiera hacer algo para quitarlo de encima.

-Aunque la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de hacerte daño, pero eso le romperá el corazón a Elle, así que vale la pena-

-Beyond, basta ¡Tú no eras así!- grite mirándolo a los ojos -¿Qué le paso a mi amigo, a ese chico que le gustaba bromear?-

-Siempre he sido así, ahora, no te muevas y no grites, no quiero ser rudo contigo- solo vi como sacaba una navaja suiza de su bolsillo.

No tenía idea de que era lo que haría, pero sentía miedo, respire agitadamente y pude distinguir un olor a gasolina que emanaba del lugar y de su ropa, no sabía porque, pero no me gustaba nada que era lo que podría pasar.

**_Continuara..._**

**_N/A: Kara O. O pasaran muchas cosas... interesantes... bueno, hasta la otra_**

**_Sayonara :3_**


	39. Ángel

**_Capítulo 37: Ángel._**

**_Kara POV_**

Solo cerré los ojos, me ardían por intentar evitar que las lágrimas salieran. No quería darle el gusto a Beyond de verme vulnerable, le demostraría que ya no era la misma llorona de antes. Sentí el frío metal de la navaja de Beyond en mi cabeza, me sobresalte.

-Si te mueves te cortare Davis- advirtió Beyond.

Él dejo lo que hacía para levantarse y verme con una sonrisa burlona, lo vi con temor, no tenía idea de que me haría, solo sentí como llevaba la navaja a mi vientre y hacía un corte, solo respiré más agitadamente y contuve un grito de dolor.

-¿No lloraras?- negué de inmediato –bien hecho Kara, al menos ya no eres una lloricona como antes-

-Beyond, detente, no lo hagas, aun puedes reflexionar y arrepentirte- él no me respondió –solo contéstame algo ¿Cómo es que tienes el teléfono de L?-

-No lo tengo, la razón por la que aparece así en tu teléfono es muy simple- tomo mis mejillas con una mano y se acercó a mi rostro –siempre dejas tu teléfono donde sea, fue muy fácil para mi tomarlo mientras estabas ocupada en las oficinas del FBI y hacerle algunos cambios-

-Por eso sabes donde vivo y lo que hago complete.

-Bien Davis, ere muy inteligente, debo admitirlo-

En ese momento me soltó y me dio la espalda, vi la oportunidad de escapar, lo barrí para tirarlo al piso, lo logre entonces me levante e intente salir del lugar, pero él me tomo el tobillo para impedirlo. Intente zafarme del agarre, pero Beyond me sujetaba fuertemente consiguiendo tirarme al piso nuevamente. Me arrastré con él sujeto a mi pierna hasta que logre llegar a la puerta principal, estaba cerrada.

Beyond se levantó y me llevo a rastras a una habitación al fondo de la casa, me dejo tirada y cerró la puerta con llave. Me arrastré a un rincón de la habitación para intentar protegerme. Él me vio burlonamente. Lentamente se acercó a mí, sonreía torcidamente.

-Eres patética, primero me enfrentas y ahora como una ratoncita vuelves a tu agujero, eres débil y vulnerable- evite mirarlo a los ojos, no le daría el gusto de demostrar que me afectaba –además, no entiendo porque te quieres ir, te estoy tratando muy bien-

-Basta Beyond, tú no eres mala persona- le dije levantándome, rogaba que dentro de él aún estuviera el verdadero Beyond Birthday –si te entregas ahora, tu sentencia no será tan larga, te ayudare para que sea así, pero debes de parar con esto, eres mi amigo ¿Recuerdas? Hacíamos muchas cosas juntos, por favor Beyond, para con esto ahora-

Él retorció su cara, una mueca de entre odió y dolor. Pensé que tal vez lo estaba logrando. Lentamente me acerqué a él y lo abracé por los hombros, él me devolvió él abrazó, parecía llorar.

-Kara…- susurro recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Eres buena persona Beyond, reflexiona, no necesitas superar a nadie para ser importante- le dije sinceramente –te quiero, eres mi amigo, no solo eso eres mi…- él me interrumpió.

-Huye conmigo entonces- eso me tomo desprevenida, realmente no me refería a eso –te daré todo y más de lo que te ofrece el idiota de Lawliet, te daré la vida que tanto deseas y mereces-

-Beyond, no me refiero a eso- empecé a explicar separándome de él –no puedo amarte como amo a Elle, a ti te quiero como quise a Alex, como un hermano nada más- nuevamente retorció su mirada, me vio con más odio que nunca, intente alejarme pero no pude.

-¡Mentirosa!- grito dándome una bofetada -¡Ese día defendiste al estúpido Lawliet en lugar de tu hermano!- me dio otra bofetada -¿Ahora que harás Davis?-

Nunca nadie me había abofeteado, era cierto, más de una vez me había ganado un par de bofetadas, pero esa era la primera vez que me la daban. Le devolví la bofetada a Beyond, no dejaría que me siguiera lastimado, la herida en mi vientre, mi cabello a medio cortar y el moretón que seguro me saldría en el ojo eran suficientes como para continuar dejando hacer lo que le placiera.

Beyond me vio muy enojado, retrocedí levemente mientras él se acercaba a mí, intente defenderme, pero Beyond enseguida tomo mis brazos y los torció tras mi espalda. Intentaba zafarme, pero era más fuerte de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-Cometiste un grave error Davis, ahora pagaras-

Nuevamente me encontré en el piso, Beyond intento sentarse en mi estómago, pero forceje, él intentaba tomar mis manos para que dejara de golpearlo e intentar quitarlo de encima. Finalmente se acomodó de modo que pisaba mis muñecas e impedía que moviera los brazos.

Lo sentí acercarse a mi cuello junto con la navaja, inconscientemente mi respiración se aceleró, Beyond comenzó a besarme, comenzando desde el cuello hasta detenerse en mi quijada. Con la navaja rompió la parte de enfrente de mi blusa y rió burlonamente.

-No vales mi tiempo, pensé que sería mejor, como sea, terminemos con esto- tomó su navaja y la llevo a mi cabeza, no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Cuando termino sonrío satisfecho, oí que susurraba algo que entendí como un "ver si ahora le gustas". Luego repaso con la punta de la navaja mi rostro. Yo luchaba por respirar, él sentado en mi estómago hacía que me costara trabajo hacerlo.

-¿Qué más te puedo hacer?- se preguntó sonriendo –no tengo deseos de hacerte una marca fea en tu lindo rostro -¿Qué tal un tatuaje a mi estilo en tu brazo? ¿Te gustaría Davis?-

Solo sentí la punta de la navaja enterrarse en mi antebrazo, no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo, pero temía que me cortara una vena. A lo lejos oí voces y pasos, probablemente pertenecientes a dos personas, reconocí una de las voces y se me encogió el corazón. No quería que lo atrapara a él también, porque entonces su plan se cumpliría.

-Elle- susurre, Beyond me tapo la boca.

-Shh, espera, no seas impaciente, no querrás arruinarle la sorpresa ¿Verdad?- él se levantó y tiro un bidón de gasolina empecé a entrar en pánico, intente alejarme para que el líquido no me mojara -¿Por qué no llamas a tu novio? Seguro se muere por encontrarte- negué de inmediato,

Beyond tomó mi mano izquierda y torció su boca burlonamente. Esa mano había sido a que me había lastimado cuando golpee a Leonard, la última vez que nos vimos en el orfanato. Hice una mueca de dolor, pero no grite. Beyond me vio con desesperación y aplicó más fuerza, entonces grite. Los pasos se acercaron apresuradamente.

-¡Kara!- llamo L, la puerta se empezó a mover bruscamente

-¡Abre la puerta Beyond!- exigió Leonard.

-¡No antes del gran final chicos!- la puerta siguió moviéndose, Beyond se alejó de mí y sacó un mechero.

-No- le susurre suplicante –por favor, no lo hagas-

-Adiós Kara- encendió el mechero y lo dejo caer a sus pies.

-¡NO!- grite cuando el lugar se empezó a incendiar.

Los gritos de Beyond se mezclaban con los golpes en la puerta, me arrastre hasta ella, no me podía levantar o el humo me asfixiaría. Ya era muy difícil respirar, el aire era pesado y la labor de alejarme era más difícil gracias a que mi mano izquierda dolía demasiado y no me podía ayudar a impulsarme con ella.

-¡Beyond le prendió fuego al lugar!- les dije a los chicos.

Los golpes en la puerta fueron más frecuentes. Me esforzaba por mantenerme despierta, pero todo a mí alrededor oscurecía lentamente, lo último que recuerdo es una figura acercándose a mí y tomándome entre sus brazos.

-Todo pronto estará bien- dijo, la voz se me hacía extremadamente familiar y a la vez desconocida, entonces perdí el conocimiento.

**_L POV_**

Una vez que salí de la casa con Kara entre mis brazos me alejé lo más que pude del edificio. A los pocos segundos salió Leonard arrastrando a Beyond, él se quejaba levemente pero Kara ni siquiera parecía respirar, eso me asusto. Recosté a Kara en el pasto e intenté tomarle el pulso, no lo encontraba. Sentí como alguien tiraba de mi camisa para alejarme, era Leonard. Estaba dispuesto a reclamar cuando vi que empezaba a hacerle RCP.

-No te quedes ahí, háblale para que siga luchando- enseguida me acerqué y le tomé la mano a mi novia.

-Kara, por favor no te vayas- pedí.

A lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de los equipos de emergencias, pocos segundos después llegaron, los bomberos se encargaron de la casa y los paramédicos se acercaron a Kara y Beyond. Enseguida Leonard y yo nos apartamos para dejarlos hacer su trabajo.

-Presenta un corte profundo en el vientre, fractura en la muñeca izquierda, otro corte en el brazo derecho e intoxicación- dijo un paramédico, yo estaba en shock.

No me había fijado en la apariencia de Kara, tenía un hematoma en su ojo izquierdo, su blusa estaba manchada de sangre y abierta a la mitad justo por en medio. Fruncí el ceño de tan sólo imaginar que le había hecho, en su brazo derecho tenía unas cortadas en forma de dos B algo torcidas y su largo cabello rojo llameante era incluso más corto que el mío. Odiaba a Beyond por hacerle todo eso, no solo la había lastimado físicamente, sino que también mentalmente, me podía imaginar que le había dicho cuando le corto el cabello. Medio reaccione cuando Leonard me sacudió.

-Te hablan idiota- voltee a ver al paramédico.

-¿Usted es su pareja?- asentí de inmediato y seguí al paramédico.

-Está mejor de cuando llegamos, solo la llevaremos al hospital para suturar la herida en el vientre y atender la fractura- explico –afortunadamente la intoxicación no fue tan grave-

-¿Qué hay de Beyond?- pregunte.

-Él chico, de milagro está vivo, sus quemaduras son graves, no creemos que lo logre- asentí –necesitamos que usted y su amigo los acompañen al hospital.

-Yo iré con Birthday- dijo de inmediato Leonard –ve con ella-

Subí a la ambulancia con Kara y tomé su mano. Nunca pensé que algún día la vería en esas condiciones, me dolía verla así, tenía un respirador conectado, simplemente era una escena abrumadora.

En cuanto llegamos al hospital me hicieron quedarme en la sala de espera, era muy estresante, Leonard se paseaba de allí a acá, yo temé mi teléfono, habían varios mensajes de Watari, seguro que estaba preocupado de que no le contestara, leí el primero, era del día anterior.

_L_

_Llegue a Winchester, probablemente regrese con ustedes mañana por la tarde, cuídense._

_Watari_

Leí el segundo, ese me lo envió durante el tiempo que fui a ver a Naomi Misora.

_L_

_He llamado a Kara pero no me ha contestado. Ya voy de regreso a Los Angeles, llegare por la noche_

_Watari_

Luego el tercero, era evidente la preocupación.

_¿Algo pasa? Ninguno me responde, por favor dime que todo está bien_

Por último el cuarto, de hacía media hora.

_¿Dónde están? Llegue al hotel y no los encontré. Me estoy preocupando por ustedes, por favor Elle contesta solo para tranquilizarme. Sé que ya son grandes pero aun así me preocupo por ustedes._

Respire profundamente, intentando pensar como contestarle y decirle todo lo que había pasado. Estaba seguro que le daría un infarto cuando se lo dijera. Pensé un poco y finalmente conteste.

_Watari_

_Lamente no haber contestado. Paso algo complicado, yo estoy bien pero Beyond se las arregló para engañar a Kara._

_Antes de que te desmayes déjame decirte que ya está a salvo. Estamos en el hospital Olympia medical center. Repito, todo está bien, pero necesito que vengas en cuanto puedas_

_L_

En cuanto envié el mensaje Leonard se sentó en la silla frente a la mía, lo vi de reojo y luego voltee a ver hacía la puerta esperando a que saliera alguien para informarnos de Kara o Beyond. Entonces Leonard me hablo.

-Necesitas que Kara declare lo que paso en la audiencia contra Beyond-

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundido.

-Creerán que ambos fueron víctimas del asesino y ganara porque no podrás resolver el caso y si Kara dice lo que paso…-

-Beyond será sentenciado- él asintió –nunca pensé que te diría esto pero, gracias-

-No fue nada, en serió, lo hice por ella-

-¿Aún la amas?- pregunte con tranquilidad.

-No de ese modo, es mi amiga y además me ayudo a superar mis sentimientos por ella, la última vez que la vi me dijo que me buscara a una mujer que me correspondiera- rio levemente –realmente lo dijo de un modo algo grosero y me sentí ofendido de momento, pero lo entendí luego de unos momentos y lo hice-

-Me alegra- dije.

-Hacen buena pareja Lawliet, debo admitirlo- asentí.

Ambos nos quedamos sentados en silencio un rato más hasta que salió un doctor llamando al familiar de Kara, claro usando su alias, Kate, y llamo también a los de Beyond, de inmediato ambos nos levantamos.

-Kate está bien, podrán pasar a verla dentro de unos minutos y Beyond permanecerá en terapia intensiva- ambos asentimos –los llamare cuando puedan pasar a verla-

El doctor se retiró, ambos nos volvimos a sentar, al poco tiempo llego Watari, se veía muy preocupado, se acercó a nosotros, nos levantamos.

-Está bien, nos dijeron que nos permitirán pasar a verla en unos momento- explique.

-Me alivia saberlo- me dijo tomando mi hombro –pronto se recuperara- asentí, enseguida Watari volteó a ver a Leonard –me alegra verte de nuevo y más trabajando juntos-

-Igual me alegra verte Watari- respondió Leonard.

Los tres nos sentamos nuevamente, me parecía que el tiempo pasaba lentamente, más de lo que me agradaba.

-¿Cómo logro engañarla?- pregunto Watari.

Ambos explicamos lo que pasó, Watari palideció. Cuando acabamos parecía estar sin palabras. Entonces salió el mismo doctor para decirnos que ya podíamos pasar a verla. Nos explicó que estaba dormida por los anestésicos, pero que despertaría pronto. Yo me senté a lado de la cama de Kara para esperar a que lo hiciera.

**_Continuara…_**

**_N/A: No saben cómo sufrí al hacer sufrir a Kara, me duele hacerlo de verdad, pero era necesario. Espero que les haya gustado y me regalen algún lindo review._**

**_Sayonara :3_**


	40. Aquí seguiremos

**_Capítulo 38: Aquí seguiremos_**

**_Kara POV_**

**_N/A: Hola, lamento el retraso, como ya lo mencione en mi otro fic, he estado muy ocupada. Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo, con lemon XD_**

Sentía el cuerpo muy ligero, era como estar flotando, una gran confusión crecía en mi cabeza. Para empezar no sabía si estaba viva. Lo último que recordaba era a alguien cargándome. En seguida ese alguien quedo catalogado en mi cabeza como un ángel. Lentamente intente moverme, moví un pie, luego una mano, enseguida sentí que alguien la sostenía con gran cuidado. Intente mover mi mano izquierda, pero no pude. Lentamente y con temor abrí los ojos.

Me encontraba en una habitación amplia, bastante iluminada, del lado izquierdo alcancé a ver unos aparatos que no logré identificar, voltee al otro lado, había un mueble con flores encima de él. Intente enfocar mi vista hacía donde estaba la persona que me tomaba de la mano, era el "ángel" lo supe de inmediato al ver sus ojos. Aclare mi vista para ver que mi ángel era Elle, sonreí aliviada de que así fuera.

-Mi amor- susurro acariciando mi rostro, sentía como caían algunas de sus lágrimas sobre mí.

-Perdóname por favor- dije en voz baja cerrando los ojos para no llorar.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por ser a veces muy estúpida, causo más problemas de los que soluciono- dije aun sin abrir los ojos.

Solo sentí como Elle me besaba dulcemente, correspondí el beso temerosa, cuando se separó me vio a los ojos seriamente, no aparte mi vista de él, presentí que me diría algo que él consideraba importante.

-Escúchame bien por favor porque no quiero volver a tener que tener una conversación de esta naturaleza contigo- asentí -no eres estúpida y nunca lo serás-

-Pero me deje engañar por Beyond, expuse a todos de forma peligrosa, golpe a Leonard y no hice caso a lo que me dijiste en la nota que dejaste en el hotel, salí y casi me matan, esta vez me supere a mí misma-respire profundo -soy bastante tonta, pero temía que de verdad te tuviera y te estuviera haciendo algo terrible-

-Todo está bien ahora, lo importante es que todos estamos bien- dijo acariciando mi cabeza -me siento feliz de que sigas aquí- intente sentarme, Elle me apoyo para poder lograrlo. Mire a mí alrededor intentando ordenar mi mente.

-¿Y Beyond, sigue vivo?- pregunte asustada y preocupada.

-Si, está vivo, ira a juicio en cuanto se recupere-

-No es mala persona Elle, por un momento casi logro hacerlo entrar en razón- dije en un suspiro.

-Nunca he pensado que sea malo o algo por el estilo- se apresuró a decir.

Sonreí levemente, L se acercó un poco más a mí y me abrazó cuidadosamente, le devolví el abrazo enterrando mi rostro en su hombro, Elle me separo levemente de él para besarme. Le devolví el beso, saboreaba sus labios con entusiasmo. Colocando mis manos en sus hombros. Elle tomo mi rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a morder levemente mi labio inferior buscando profundizar el beso, abrí mi boca para permitírselo. Solo sentí como su lengua exploraba mi boca, acariciándola con ternura.

En cuanto nos separamos nos sonreímos ampliamente, enredé mis dedos en su cabello y me acerqué para besarle la mejilla y siguiendo hasta que mis labios llegaron a su oído. Elle respiro agitadamente, sabía que eso le gustaba, así que seguí con lo que hacía.

-Te amo- le susurre al oído.

-Yo más- dijo sonriendo, Elle se separó de mí agitado y completamente rojo.

-Disculpa- le dije apenada.

-Descuida- dijo sonriéndome -pero me la debes- solo sentí como me sonrojaba, seguro estaba más roja que mi...

-Cabello- dije aterrada llevándome las manos a mi cabeza encontrándome con que estaba extremadamente corto -oh cielos-

-Volverá a crecer amor- intento consolarme Elle.

-Seguro me veo horrible- dije en voz baja.

-No, eres hermosa, de verdad- sonreí levemente, en ese momento Watari entro en la habitación.

Al verme sonrió aliviado, se acercó a nosotros y me miro con algo de severidad. Supuse que se encontraba molesto por haberlo preocupado, era esa mirada que me lanzaba cuando era niña y me portaba mal, sonreí levemente dejando escapar una corta risilla nerviosa.

-Cielos Kara...- lo interrumpí.

-No digas más, ya sé que sigue- Watari arqueo las cejas -"Kara, esta vez fuiste muy, muy imprudente, la próxima vez piensa en lo que haces"- recite el discurso que me sabía de memoria, L se rio levemente.

-Exacto- dijo sonriendo.

-Menos mal que ya no me puedes castigar- comente.

-Temo decirte que en américa aun eres menor de edad- me dijo poniendo su voz sería -estarás castigada hasta la navidad- luego de decir eso me guiño el ojo.

-Oh Watari- seguí el juego bajando la cabeza, los tres reímos.

Suspire profundamente, me sentía bien, como si nada más importara en ese momento. Repentinamente recordé a Leonard y lo que le había hecho. Me sentía avergonzada, realmente había actuado peor que nunca con él.

-¿Dónde está Leonard?- pregunte de repente.

-Abajo en la cafetería- respondió Watari.

-Me gustaría disculparme con él, realmente me pase ahora- dije sonrojándome.

-Pero fue divertido verlo ahí tirado- comento L sonriendo, Watari lo miro seriamente y enseguida borro su sonrisa.

-Kara tiene razón, enseguida le diré que suba- asentí -L, creo que sería prudente dejarles solos.

Eso era cierto, tener a Elle y Leonard juntos en una habitación era como juntar fuego con pólvora. Prácticamente, a rastras, Watari se llevó a Elle de la habitación, cerré mis ojos por un momento, hasta que oí que alguien abría la puerta, era Leonard.

-¿Qué tal linda K?- saludó sonriendo, fruncí el ceño -solo bromeo, para aclarar y no me vuelvas a noquear-

-Lamento eso, de verdad- dije avergonzada.

-Descuida, además ya lo veía venir- comento sentándose junto a mi cama.

-Bueno Leonard, me impresionas, de verdad luces diferente a la última vez que te vi- Leonard sonrió.

-Te lo dije, además seguí tu consejo y pues busque una pareja que si me pudiera corresponder-

-¿A sí?- pregunte arqueando las cejas.

-Sí, es una chica que tú conoces- dijo aun sonriendo.

-¿Una chica que yo conozco?-

-Iba en el orfanato, Clara- eso me asombró.

-Clara ¿De verdad?- asintió -vaya impresión.

-Ahora usa también su verdadero nombre-

-Corrine- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Me alegro por ti y te deseo lo mejor- le dije sinceramente.

Luego de eso tuve que pasar una semana más en Los Angeles, muy a mi pesar testifique en contra de Beyond, pero Elle me dijo que era necesario, así que lo hice, afortunadamente no lo condenaron a muerte, lo enviaron a una institución mental en Los Angeles. Luego del juicio hable con Beyond, parecía tranquilo, bastante a decir verdad. Le prometí que le escribiría y me mantendría en contacto con él.

Finalmente luego de un muy agitado mes regrese a Nueva York en compañía de L, me dijo que se quedaría conmigo durante una semana, eso me hizo muy feliz,_ "viviremos por una semana como una familia, pero no te preocupes, pronto será así de forma permanente y te tengo una sorpresa esperándote" _dijo mientras estábamos en el vuelo de regreso. Durante todo el camino estaba preguntándome qué clase de sorpresa me tendría, estaba emocionada.

Llegamos a Nueva York cuando iba a ser medio día, afuera del aeropuerto cogimos un taxi que nos llevaría hasta mi casa. Elle no dejaba de sonreír, al igual que yo. Una vez que llegamos me pidió que cierre los ojos. Lo hice y me deje llevar por él. Oí cuando abrió la puerta y luego me hizo entrar a la casa, entonces me dijo que abriera los ojos.

-¡Kara!- gritaron dos niños que corrieron a abrazarme en cuanto me vieron.

-Mello, Matt- alcancé a decir mientras me agachaba a su altura para corresponder el abrazo -¿Cómo es que están aquí?-

-Yo los traje- dijo Watari sonriendo desde un sofá, le devolví la sonrisa, me alegraba ser más ordenada que antes y no dejar que viesen desordenada mí casa.

-¿Y Near?- pregunte una vez que me separe de los chicos, Watari me señalo atrás del sofá.

Lentamente me acerque ahí, Near se encontraba jugando con su robot, en cuanto me volteó a ver sonrió y me abrazó, le devolví el abrazo con cariño, realmente era una gran sorpresa, tener a los chicos por una semana, estar junto a L, no podía pensar en nada mejor.

Watari se despidió, dijo que aprovecharía esos días para descansar un poco y ver como estaban las cosas en el orfanato. Entonces L y yo nos quedamos solo al cuidado de Mello, Matt y Near. Los días pasaron lentamente, todas las mañanas Elle y yo llevábamos a los niños a central park, luego íbamos a caminar por Nueva York, durante toda esa semana me sentí como si ellos fueran mis hijos. Era tal y como soñaba que fuera mi vida algún día.

El último día L y yo nos quedamos en la sala sentados acurrucados en el sofá, los niños dormían en mi habitación, yo dormía en el sofá y Elle junto a él entre un montón de cobijas, por más que le insistí que podía dormir yo ahí él insistió. Ambos parecíamos consiente de que nuevamente nos tendríamos que despedir, eso dolía profundamente, luego de una semana perfecta, nuevamente todo volvería a ser igual que antes.

Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro susurrándole una y otra vez que lo amaba, L me acercó a él y me beso tiernamente, le devolví el beso subiendo un poco el ritmo. Ambos nos sonreíamos cada vez que nos separábamos. Llegó un punto en el que, sin saber cómo, me encontraba sobre él. Soló sentía como Elle me acariciaba la espalda. Repentinamente sentí como me empezaba a besar el cuello, dándome ligeras mordidas en este. Elle me tomó de la cintura y me sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas.

-Te dije que me la debías- dijo sonriéndome.

-No hay que hacer ruido- volteé en dirección a mi habitación para asegurarme de que la puerta estuviera cerrada, para nuestra suerte lo estaba.

Como pude le quite su playera y acaricie su torso, me encantaba, estaba ligeramente marcado, a penas y se notaba, sabía perfectamente que Elle practicaba Capoeira, así que no me extrañaba que estuviese en perfecta forma. Era perfecto, simple y sencillamente perfecto.

Comencé a besar ser cuello para bajar a su torso, inconscientemente empecé a mover mis caderas para estimular a Elle. Su respiración se agitó de inmediato, sentí sus manos ir a los botones de mi camisón para abrirlos con algo de impaciencia. En cuanto lo logro, levanté mis brazos para que este pasara con más facilidad, aunque con la férula no era tan sencillo.

Una vez que logre deshacerme de la prenda seguí besando su cuello, aunque no fue por mucho ya que sentí a Elle recostarme en el sillón, era algo difícil gracias a que era bastante angosto.

Sentí los labios de Elle atacar suavemente mi pecho derecho, iba a gemir, pero me lo impedí midiéndome el labio. Seguramente en ese momento, L agradecía que no llevara sostén. Sus labios fueron bajando más y más mientras que sus labios se encargaban de masajear mis pechos. Cuando sentí sus dedos en mi parte intima no logre evitar emitir un gemido. De inmediato me lleve una mano a mi boca, Elle se rió ligeramente.

-Eres muy ruidosa Kara- comento.

Reí ligeramente antes de sentir como acercaba su boca a mi parte intima. Mi respiración se detuvo momentáneamente. Nunca habíamos hecho algo como eso y a decir verdad, era algo increíble. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan bien. Inconscientemente lleve mis manos a su cabello, comenzado a tirar de este. Elle gruñó completamente excitado, se separó ligeramente de mí, entonces aproveché para empujarlo ligeramente y lograr tomar el control de la situación.

Una vez que logre mi objetivó, comencé a bajar su ropa interior. Con algo de temor tomé su miembro y lentamente lo introduje en mi boca. Vi a Elle echar para atrás su cabeza mientras susurraba mi nombre. Una de sus manos se colocó en mi cabeza empujándola ligeramente.

Sentía su erección enderezarse más y más cada minuto. Entonces entendí que debía detenerme. Elle me volvió a recostar en el sofá abriendo mis piernas para introducir su miembro en mi. Fue como tocar el cielo y volver. Se comenzó a mover lentamente acelerando por intervalos de tiempo. Enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cintura moviendo mi cintura al ritmo impuesto por Elle.

Cada vez iba más rápido, hasta que sentí mi interior ser invadido por un líquido caliente. Ambos respirábamos agitadamente. Elle salió de mí y se acomodó detrás de mí tras taparnos con una cobija. Me apegué lo más que pude a su cuerpo para que ambos cupiéramos perfectamente en el sillón. Casi de inmediato me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos temprano y tras vestirnos y ordenar un poco la sala despertamos a los niños para comenzar nuestro último día junto. Intentaba mantenerme animada, para así lograr que los chicos no se sintieran tan tristes. La mañana pasó muy lentamente. Pasamos aprovechando toda la tarde que nos quedaba juntos. Luego llegó la hora de partir. En silencio nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, los niños parecían más tristes que nadie. En cuanto llegamos al aeropuerto abracé a los niños uno por uno, sentía como si fueran mis hijos y se los estuvieran llevando para siempre. Luego me acerque a Elle y lo bese tiernamente, me devolvió el beso, luego lo abracé y me dijo al oído:

-Pronto estaremos juntos para siempre, solo un poco más- asentí y me separó de él cuando una voz anunció que debían de abordar ya el vuelo.

Y una vez más nos separamos, perdiéndonos entre la gente.

**_Continuara..._**

**_N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? bueno, ya casi acaba el fic, quedan a lo mucho tres o cuatro capítulos. Pero recuerden que habrá secuela. Bueno hasta la otra._**

**_Sayonara: 3_**


	41. Pasa el tiempo

**_Capítulo 39: Pasa el tiempo._**

**_Kara POV_**

Ya han pasado tres años desde lo de Beyond, fueron años muy duros y mayormente, por mi culpa. Las cosas entre L y yo iban bien, nos veíamos muy poco, pero, siempre que podíamos nos llamábamos para por lo menos oír nuestras voces.

Finalmente me terminaron despidiendo del FBI y tuve que regresar a Inglaterra. A un principio pensé en regresar al orfanato, pero termine descartando la idea por razón que aún no llego a entender. Así que finalmente rente un departamento en Winchester. Por supuesto L se molestó en cuanto se enteró que finalmente conseguí quedarme sin empleo.

Conseguí, por fortuna, trabajo rápidamente, intentaba comportarme y seguir las órdenes de mis superiores, pero siempre he sido impulsiva, no pude ser capaz de conservar mis empleos. Me sentía un total fracaso, la desesperación de no tener empleo, prácticamente cada semana, hacía que dejara a un lado mi cordura.

Más de una ocasión L me ofreció darme dinero, decía que para él eso no era ningún problema y así yo podía dedicarme a hacer cualquier otra cosa que de verdad me agradara. A pesar que me sentí tentada de aceptar al final no lo hice. No quería que L me tuviera que mantener porque yo era lo suficientemente inmadura como para conseguir un empleo y conservarlo. Al principio pareció entre desconcertado y algo ofendido, pero tras explicarle que lo hacía para enseñarme a mí misma a dejar a un lado mi mala actitud y saber ponerme de pie por mí misma, lo acepto y me dijo que era lo correcto.

Ahora, tras cansarme de la monotonía de los empleos, me forjé una reputación algo especial. Me convertí en una espía y mercenaria. Básicamente me infiltraba y quitaba del camino a personas y grupos que les estorbaban a algunos. Llegue a trabajar para gobiernos, como Francia, Portugal, Perú, incluso para Rusia, espiando a Estados unidos y viceversa, las ironías de la vida.

Claro que Elle no sabía acerca de mi "trabajo", la verdad, lo prefería así. Siempre que nos veíamos y antes de separarnos me repetía que no hiciera nada imprudente. Creo que en cuanto eso se refería a cosas como las que ahora hacía. Pero de cierto modo me ayudaba en algo, varías veces pude prevenir que ciertos grupos se atrevieran a intentar dañarlo.

Desde que empecé como espía el dinero se convirtió en la menor de mis preocupaciones, tenía mucho, incluso más del que podría llegar a utilizar alguna vez, pensaba en llevar una vida tranquila, pero pensé que, si algún día tenía hijos, si tenía más hijos podía tener su futuro asegurado. Siempre que me pedían algún trabajo cobraba una módica cantidad.

Una noche me encontraba cerca del centro de Londres, llevaba una peluca, para evitar que me reconocieran. Desde que empecé con eso se me había dado muy bien lo de disfrazarme para evitar ser identificada, era muy buena en esto. Entre al bar donde estaba a quien supone que mataría un líder de la mafia, se supone que debía de ser sencillo, un poco de arsénico en su bebida bastaba. Lo hice lo más rápido que pude y me aleje del bar donde estaban esas personas. Pero supongo que algo hice mal, porque sentí que alguien me seguía de manera amenazante.

Intenté alejarme rápidamente, para no dejar que me alcanzaran, entré por varios callejones que me llevarías a donde dejé mi motocicleta, me era más fácil alejarme de esa manera. En cuanto subí me dirigí lo más rápido que pude a Winchester para volver a mi departamento, pero no me sentí tranquila al percatarme que alguien me seguía en una camioneta negra.

Sin entrar en pánico me apresure en entrar en diferentes calles poco amplias, por los cuales no entraría un auto y mucho menos una camioneta. En cuanto me asegure que esa camioneta ya no me siguiera antes de aproximarme al departamento y aun así subí por la escalera de emergencia. Con cuidado camine por la saliente del edificio para llegar a mi ventana. En cuanto llegué con cuidado abrí la ventana. Me disponía a entrar cuando sin querer mi pie resbaló. Me iba a caer, y considerando que era un sexto piso ese sería mi fin, o eso creí. Sentí como un par de manos me sostenían para impedirlo.

-Sostente- dijo la voz de...

-¡Elle!- alcancé a decir con desesperación.

-Intenta subir por favor- pidió ayúdenme.

Me impulsé con las piernas apoyadas en la pared, antes de entrar pude captar su mirada, se veía enojado, muy enojado. En ese momento deseé caer, no tenía ganas de afrontarlo. Finalmente me metió por la ventana tomándome por la cintura. Enseguida cerró la ventana y la cortina, entonces me volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido. Solo me mantuve quieta y espere a que hablara.

-Por Dios Kara, cuando te digo que no hagas nada imprudente me refiero a cosas como estas-dijo casi gritándome.

-Yo... Yo...- apenas logré decir eso, estaba muy nerviosa.

-Nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo- solo me lleve las manos a la cabeza para quitarme la peluca, luego me dirigí a la cocina para preparar algo de tomar.

-¿Té?- pregunte lo más casual y desinteresada que pude.

-¿Estas si quiera echándome Kara?- pregunto irritado.

-Si- respondí a secas.

-¿Y?- se acercó a mí hasta que su nariz casi chocaba con la mía.

-¿Qué?-

-Piensa Kara, no sólo expones tu vida, sino que también te estas convirtiendo en esas personas tan despreciables que pérsigo- solo sentí como me tomaba de los hombros para hacerme verle a los ojos.

-¿Qué harás Elle, me arrestarás?- él frunció el ceño.

-Debería, pero aun así, desde que empezaste con esta locura te he defendido, siempre lo he hecho, pero cada vez vas más hasta el límite de lo que pueden soportar algunos gobiernos- también fruncí el ceño.

-Pues que mal agradecidos, recuerdo bien que muchos gobiernos me piden mis servicios casi de rodillas- suspire con pesadez -esa en la clase de escoria que es realmente mala-

Elle solamente me dio la espalda, no podía ni siquiera imaginar que le pasaba por la cabeza. A penas me volteó a ver cuando sonó el teléfono por el cual me contactaban mis clientes. Conteste sin más. Al oír lo que quería esa persona no pude evitar sonreír, era muy divertido esa clase de pedidos. Me ofreció pagarme cinco mil dólares para empezar y otros más cuándo acabará, así que acepte. Me volví a L sonriendo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido.

-No le sé ¿Conoces a un tal Eraldo Coild?- la mirada de L ensombreció -supongo que sí, vaya forma de ganar cinco mil dólares-

-¿Ahora me matarás?- pregunto volteando a verme.

Yo solo me acerqué a él, con mis dedos forme una "pistola" y la apoye en la sien de Elle. Él me miro entre desconcertado y divertido, aunque parecía querer ocultarlo.

-Bang- dije antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios -ya tengo cinco mil dólares, no espera, son diez mil en cuanto ese sujeto se conversa de que moriste-

-Cielos, no sé porque siento que me has "matado" varias veces ya- sonreí, eso era cierto -¿Cómo cuantas?- preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-Pues a Eraldo Coild, unas tres veces, a Deneuve una cuarto y ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas a L- y eso era una de las cosas que me agradaban de ser espía, de cierto modo podía proteger a Elle.

-Kara- Elle tomó mis manos con delicadeza -eres mejor que esto, puedes hacer mejores cosas-

-¿Desdé cuando lo sabías?- pregunte bajando la cabeza.

-Hace unos meses- tomó mi rostro con una mano y lo levantó -ya no lo hagas Kara, por favor ya basta-

-Es lo único en lo que no he fracasado- susurré viéndolo a los ojos.

-Puedes lograrlo Kara, sé que sí, tengo mucha fe en ti-

-¿Lo decepcione?- pregunté, refiriéndome a Watari.

-No amor, por eso no te preocupes, él no lo sabe- lo abrase, entre asustada y aliviada -esto será nuestro secreto- asentí -bueno, no creas que vine solo a regañarte, necesito decirte algo importante-

-¿A sí?- el me miro con una media sonrisa -¿Qué es? Por favor que no sea nada malo-

-No lo es, al menos no desde mi punto de vista- lo mire aterrada, por alguna razón eso no me tranquilizaba.

-¿Qué tienes en mente Elle?- pregunte realmente preocupada.

L solo me separo ligeramente y me sonrió, parecía ser que se lo guardaría hasta el momento adecuado, según él. Yo solo deseaba que me dijera de una vez que era lo que se traía entre ceja y ceja.

-Te llevaré a un lugar especial, te prometo que te diré pronto lo que hare y sé que te gustara y no- eso sí que no me gusto como sonó.

Sin preguntar nada más fui a ponerme un abrigo, ya que el frío de Octubre era un poco intenso. En mi habitación me fijé mejor en la fecha, era treinta, al día siguiente sería el cumpleaños de Elle, me golpee mentalmente. No podía creer lo distraída que era como para olvidarme del cumpleaños de mi novio. En todos esos años Elle no se había olvidado del mío ni una sola vez. Me puse como nota mental pensar en algún regalo para el día siguiente.

Luego de ponerme una gabardina beige salí en compañía de L a la calle, no tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde íbamos, pero simplemente me deje llevar. Subimos a un auto, L condujo hacía las afueras de Winchester, supuse que iríamos a Londres, pero descarté la idea cuando tomo un camino diferente.

Solo me recargué en mi asiento y vi por la ventana el paisaje. Nos encontrábamos en una zona boscosa, me preguntaba qué era lo que haríamos por un lugar así. Voltee a ver a L, él venía concentrado en el camino. Elle me volteó a ver y me sonrió levemente.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte sin dejar de verlo.

-New Forest, Hampshire- respondió adentrándose a un camino entro del bosque.

Paramos hasta llegar a una cabaña, era bonita y sobretodo apartada de todo rastro de civilización. Mire asombrada el lugar, las ventanas estaban cubiertas y el lugar se veía ligeramente descuidado. Solo sentí como L me tomaba de la cintura y besaba mi cuello.

-Aquí es donde investigo cuando estoy en Inglaterra- me dijo antes de voltearme para seguir besándome, se separó ligeramente para volver a hablar -quería mostrártelo desde hace mucho, pero no había encontrado el momento adecuado-

Sólo sonreí ligeramente, mientras tomaba su rostro y lo besaba de lleno en los labios. L me abrazo un poco más fuerte y acarició mi cabello que aún seguía algo corto por lo de Beyond. Elle me separó un poco de él.

-Te dije que volvería a crecer- dijo sonriéndome.

Era cierto, cada día era un poco más largo mi cabello, incluso me crecía mejor que antes. Ahora se rizaba ligeramente en las puntas. Lo que veía malo era que me costaba mucho que creciera. Le di a L un beso en la mejilla.

-Entremos, aquí hace frío- asentí y entre a su lado al lugar.

Por dentro se veía muy amplió, era eso o los pocos muebles lo hacían de ese modo. Se veían tres puertas que llevaban a las habitaciones. Al fondo se veía una cocina y en medio de la estancia había una mesa con dos sillas, pero al ver una computadora arrinconada cerca del fondo supuse que usualmente esa mesa no estaba ahí.

-Yo te iba a adelantar tu regalo de cumpleaños, ya que no sé si te pueda ver esta vez- dijo acercándose a mí.

-Espera, mañana es tú cumpleaños, además no necesitas hacer esto para...- me interrumpió.

-Pero quería hacerlo amor, además, para mí el estar contigo es el mejor regalo- sonreí sonrojándome ligeramente y luego caí en la cuenta de que en definitiva me ocultaba algo importante.

-Elle, ya dime que es lo que harás- me sonrió y me guio a sentarme en una de las sillas.

-Resolveré mi último caso, luego de esto se acabó mi trabajo como detective- no pude evitar sonreír y llorar, de inmediato me arrojé a sus brazos.

Elle me correspondió en abrazó levantándome ligeramente del piso y dando vueltas. Me sentía Dichosa, más feliz de lo que nunca había sido en mi vida. Me separe ligeramente de él y al ver su rostro adivine que aún había más. Lo dejé continuar.

-Kara, mi último caso será... titubeo un poco al hablar -¿Has oído de Kira?- asentí, nerviosa -pues yo...-

-No, por favor no Elle-

**_Continuara..._**

**_N/A: Buena, espero que les haya gustado, hasta la otra._**

**_Sayonara :3_**


	42. ¿No es un adiós?

**_Capítulo 40: ¿No es un adiós?_**

**_N/A: Hola, de verdad lamento la tardanza. Cómo se han dado cuenta, he estado corrigiendo los capítulos y agregando algunas cosas, todo en beneficio de la historia. Espero que les guste el penúltimo capítulo de este fic. _**

**_Kara POV_**

Aún me sentía en estado de shock. Deseaba qué Elle, realmente no planeara resolver el caso de ese asesino en serie conocido cómo Kira.

Tenía miedo, más del qué en mi vida había sentido. L me tomó algo vacilante por los hombros. Yo baje la cabeza, intentando contener las lágrimas. Pero era inútil.

-Kara...- llamo en voz baja.

-No puedes Elle- murmuré empezando a llorar -¡No quiero que lo hagas, es peligroso!-

-Lo sé, sé perfectamente a que me estoy enfrentando- respondió tranquilamente.

No podía creer la tranquilidad con la que había hablado ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de yo me encontraba bastante angustiada?

-No quiero L, estás loco sí piensas que voy a permitirlo tan fácil- exclame, prácticamente haciendo una rabieta digna de un niño de dos años.

Elle me tomo entre sus brazos, intentaba calmarme, pero no podía. La simple idea de que iría a enfrentarse a un criminal que, podía matarlo si cometía un error, aunque fuese mínimo, me aterraba.

-Todo estará bien, te prometo que regresaré por ti- afirmo apegándome a su pecho –nunca he fallado a mis promesas ¿Verdad?-

-No, pero…- me interrumpió.

-Entonces confía en mí por favor- pidió alzando mi rostro –por favor, confía-

-Lo hago, siempre he confiado en ti Elle- respire profundo –llévame contigo-

-No pierdas el tiempo- dijo sonriendo levemente –de entrada ya sabes la respuesta a eso. Mira, no puedo negar que me podrías ayudar mucho, pero no me puedo arriesgar-

Yo solo baje la cabeza, no se me ocurría como podía convencerlo. Tuve que aceptar, finalmente, que él no iba a ceder. Elle me beso a frente antes de separarse de mí. Me senté en una de las sillas de la habitación. Seguro que L se traía algo entre manos, no me podía imaginar que.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Elle volviera a aparecer en la habitación. Traía entre sus manos una caja con un moño. Yo solo rodee los ojos, ese hombre era irremediable. Iba a protestar, pero él levanto una mano para que no dijera nada.

-Ya se lo que dirás amor, pero simplemente no pude evitarlo, desde que lo vi, supe que debía ser tuyo- entonces vi cómo se sonrojaba –me costó mucho comprarlo, y no me refiero a lo monetario-

Abrí la caja con cuidado de no romper el moño, entonces dentro vi un vestido negro. Lo saque bajo la atenta mirada de L, era muy hermoso. El vestido era largo, posiblemente me quedaría un poco debajo de las rodillas, las mangas eran largas y el cuello era redondo. Voltee a ver a mi novio y le sonreí.

-Es muy bonito, gracias Elle- susurre aun viendo el vestido.

-Qué bueno que te haya gustado- dijo sonriendo.

Me acerqué a él y le di un corto beso en los labios, Elle tomo mi rostro para profundizar el beso, parecía bastante ansioso, sentía como temblaba ligeramente, eso me preocupo. Me separe de él, para asegurarme de que se encontraba bien. Él me sonrió ligeramente, acariciando mi mejilla.

-Te llevare a cenar, debo decirte algo- me asuste, me preguntaba que quería decirme, pero al ver su sonrisa me calme.

-¿Dónde me puedo cambiar? Me parece la ocasión perfecta para ponerme un vestido que me regalo un guapo chico pelinegro- L sonrió y me indico una puerta, me acerqué a ella y antes de entrar le mande un beso, Elle sonrío ligeramente ante el gesto.

**_L POV _**

En cuanto vi a Kara entrar a cuarto, saque de la bolsa de mi pantalón una cajita de terciopelo. Dentro había un anillo de oro blanco, con un rubí en forma de corazón. No pensé que iba a ser tan difícil. Respire profundamente y entre a una habitación para cambiarme de ropa.

Watari me había ayudado a escoger un traje para esa noche. Quería pedirle a Kara que se casara conmigo luego de que regresara, creí que sería como cuando le pedí ser mi novia, pero me di cuenta de que era más difícil que eso.

Una vez que termine de vestirme guarde en el pantalón la cajita con el anillo y salí de mi cuarto con la corbata en y el saco en la mano. Aun me costaba trabajo hacer el nudo correctamente a la corbata, Watari era mejor en esas cosas.

Estuve intentando ponerme la corbata un buen rato, sin éxito, simplemente me la deje colgada en el cuello, intentando recordar cómo me había dicho Watari que debía hacerlo. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando vi a Kara entrar a la habitación. Se veía hermosa, el color negro hacía que sus ojos se vieran más verdes de lo que eran.

-Estas… Muy… Linda- balbuce al acercarme a donde estaba, Kara se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Tú te vez bien también, muy guapo. Me gusta tu traje- dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, me quedaría con el crédito, pero Watari fue quien lo escogió- Kara se rio ligeramente.

-¿Te ayudo con la corbata?- asentí y alcé mi cabeza para darle espació.

No sé ni como lo hizo, pero en menos de unos tres minutos ella había logrado hacerme un nudo bastante parecido al que usaba Watari en su corbata.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a…?-

-Watari, le pedí que me enseñara, parecía que no entendía para qué, pero si viera como peleabas tú con la corbata, me daría la razón- me sonroje.

-¿Me viste?- pregunte intentando mantenerme sereno.

-Sí, era divertido, pero decidí ir en tu ayuda- respondió sonriendo -eres hermoso- me volví a sonrojar.

Nos mantuvimos en silenció unos momentos, no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Finalmente extendí mi brazo para que lo tomara. Kara se acercó de inmediato y tomó mi brazo. Estaba radiante, quería atesorar esos momentos, conservarlos en mi mente siempre. Tome su abrigo, que estaba en el perchero a lado de la puerta y salimos del lugar.

Mientras íbamos en el camino, yo seguía repasando en mi mente un modo de proponérselo. Estaba más nervioso que nunca, tenía un miedo irracional a que me rechazara o algo por el estilo. Respire profundamente y me concentre en el camino que tenía enfrente.

Llegamos un restaurant llamado _Latium, _mientras esperábamos a que nos asignaran una mesa, sentía como algunas miradas se posaban en Kara así que la abracé por la cintura y la apegué a mí.

Siempre era igual, por alguna razón, la mayoría de las veces alguien quería quitarme a Kara. A penas había logrado tener la seguridad de que Leonard ya no lo intentaría, y ya tenía que haber alguien más.

Hacía unos meses, Leonard y Corrine se habían casado. Lo supe gracias a Kara. Realmente no esperaba ser invitado, pero al parecer, gracias a Corrine y Kara, Leonard tuvo que aceptar.

Una vez que nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, me leve la mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón. Sentía la cajita entre mis manos, pero no me atrevía a sacarla. Voltee a ver a Kara, ella se encontraba observando el lugar. Entonces me volteó a ver y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa ligeramente.

-¿Todo en orden?- pregunto preocupada.

-Sí, solo estaba pensando en algo- le tomé la mano -te amo mi Kara-

-Yo más, mi Elle-

Cenamos en silencio, de vez en cuando ella me veía y me sonreía, yo hacía lo mismo. La amaba y quería que lo supiera. Seguí pensando en cómo podía proponérselo y entonces tuve una idea.

El resto de la cena pasó tranquilamente, ambos hablamos de toso, intentaba evitar el tema de Kira, no deseaba que eso arruinara las cosas. La simple idea de tener una familia con ella me era muy tentadora. En ese momento, al tenerla frente a mí, me di cuenta de que, el único modo en que sería feliz sería a su lado.

Cuando Kara se levantó para ir al tocador, aproveche para llamar a Watari y me ayudara, parecía bastante contento. Sabía que a Watari le agradaba que Kara y yo fuéramos pareja, de hecho una vez me dijo que esperaba que fuera así.

Cuando salimos del restaurante, me dirigí a Wammy's house, llevaría a Kara a nuestro jardín y ahí se lo diría. Estaba tan ansioso que no sabía a qué velocidad iba, solo sabía que ya quería llegar al orfanato. Mire por un momento a Kara, ella parecía analizar el lugar, posiblemente intentando adivinar a dónde íbamos.

-Muy bien Lawliet ¿Ahora qué te traes entre manos?- preguntó fingiendo un tono de voz serio.

-Es un secreto- respondí sin apartar la vista del camino.

-¿Así que un secreto?- asentí -¿Alguna pista?-

-Lo siento señorita Davis, lamento decirte que tienes una gran inteligencia y si te doy, aunque sea una pequeña pista, adivinaras que es- ella solo arrugo la nariz, como siempre lo hace cuando está impaciente –se paciente, pronto lo sabrás-

-Dios Elle, me tienes muy ansiosa- se quejó sonriendo.

Pasamos el resto del viaje en silencio, Kara parecía bastante tranquila, me agradaba eso. En cuanto llegamos me estacione afuera del orfanato y fui con Kara de la mano hasta nuestro jardín, en cuanto entramos ella se quedó sorprendida.

**_Kara POV _**

Estaba más que sorprendida, no podía reconocía el jardín. Había pequeñas luces en el tronco del árbol y en el medio, había un columpio para dos personas, también se escuchaba música, reconocí de inmediato la canción, _Angel of mine, _no me podía mover, ni siquiera hablar. Solo sentí como L me guiaba hasta el columpio y me sentaba, para luego sentarse a mi lado, estaba temblando de los nervios.

-¿Tienes frío?- pregunto Elle poniéndose de pie y quitándose su saco para colocármelo en los hombros.

-Esto es hermoso- susurre meciendo el columpio con mis pies.

-Kara…- susurró L tomando mis manos, parado frente a mí.

-¿Sí?- él respiro profundamente y continúo.

-Te conocí hace trece años y desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que eras alguien muy especial y que formarías parte importante de mi vida y a pesar de todas las adversidades y los mese separados, hemos sabido seguir adelante. Te amo y siempre lo hare, quisiera estar contigo toda mi vida- al ver como se hincaba mi corazón se aceleró, vi como sacaba algo del bolsillo de su pantalón –Kara Davis, mi amor ¿Me harías el maravilloso honor de ser mi esposa?-

Vi como Elle abría la cajita y me mostraba un anillo muy hermoso con una piedra en forma de corazón en el centro. Sonreí ampliamente a la vez que lloraba. Ese era sin duda alguna el mejor momento de mi vida, nunca lo habría podido imaginar mejor.

-¡Sí, sí y mil veces sí mi vida!- exclame lanzándome a sus brazos para besarlo.

Ambos caímos al pasto riendo, llorando de alegría, lo abracé recargando mi cabeza en su pecho para oír su corazón, este latía rápidamente. Elle soló me separo de él para ponerme la sortija, con suma delicadeza. La mire por unos momentos, antes de besarlo como nunca antes. Me sentía más feliz que nunca.

Elle me devolvió el beso de la misma manera, acariciaba mi espalda para apegarme más a él. Yo me dedique a revolverle un poco el cabello. Entonces me di cuenta de que aún quedaba Kira en medio, solo una persona se interponía en nuestra felicidad.

-Elle…- susurre aun entre sus brazos –no te vayas, te lo suplico- su sonrisa se borró ligeramente.

-Te diría que sí, pero, me lo ha pedido la INTERPOL, no puedo fallar, pero ya te dije, es el último- me recargue en su hombro.

-Sé que lo harás, ese tal Kira no sabe con quién se ha metido- dije seriamente.

Seguí abrazada a Elle, si por mí fuera, no lo soltaría nunca, por una vez en mi vida, me daba lo mismo el mundo. Pronto, solo debía pensar en que pronto podría vivir con Elle, tal y como siempre había soñado, ya nada podía salir mal, después de todo, L llevaba casi diez años de ser el mejor detective del mundo y nunca había fallado o se había equivocado, no había razón para que perdiera ahora.

**_Continuara…_**

**_N/A: Bueno, contando el epilogo, solo quedan dos capítulos, waa, voy a llorar, mi bebé Kara está creciendo T.T. Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Y me dejen su opinión._**

**_Sayonara :3_**


	43. Empacando recuerdos

**_Capítulo 41: Empacando recuerdos._**

**_N/A: Lamentó la tardanza, estoy en medio de una crisis emocional ocasionada por la depresión de tener que acabar este fic. _**

**_Bueno, ya tengo título para la secuela, será Dear you y subiré el primer capítulo unos tres días luego de acabar este fic._**

**_Esperó que les guste el penúltimo capítulo._**

**_Kara POV_**

De verdad que todo se había puesto bastante extraño desde que supe que Elle se iría a Japón. Me sentía algo deprimida cada vez que miraba mi anillo. La promesa de Elle, repentinamente me parecía una esperanza vaga. No quería perder mi fe, pero me costaba ver lo positivo.

El último día de Elle en Winchester, lo pasamos en el orfanato. Yo estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar leyendo un libro que me había prestado Watari, mientras que Mello y Matt oían atentamente y Near, por su parte, se encontraba en un rincón de la sala.

No sabía dónde se había metido L, seguramente, junto con Watari, estaban terminando de preparar lo necesario para el siguiente día.

Respire con pesadez antes de dar la vuelta a la página del libro, entonces de este cayó un papel. Mello lo tomó en seguida.

-¿Quiénes son Quillish y Adele?-pregunto analizando lo que parecía una fotografía.

-¿Qué?- sentí curiosidad de inmediato y tome entre mis manos las fotografía.

Mello y Matt se pararon, uno a cada lado mío, para poder ver bien la fotografía, era en blanco y negro. En esta estaban dos personas en lo que parecía un estudio para pintar, una mujer muy hermosa, con el cabello largo y ondulado, vestida con unos jeans, una blusa de manga larga y un delantal. La otra persona no era otra más que el mismísimo Watari, no me cabía duda alguna de que se trataba de él.

Tras la foto había una nota, la caligrafía de esta era impecable y bastante hermosa, leí en voz alta lo que ponía esta.

_Gracias por todo Quillish y siento mi actitud. Te amo y siempre será así, este donde este. Fue una gran aventura estar contigo, ahora ve por otra._

_Con amor Adele._

-¿Quiénes rayos son K?- insistió Mello.

-Quillish es el verdadero nombre de Watari- dijo Near desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-A ti no te pregunte enano- reclamo al niño.

-Mello, no empieces por favor- pedí seriamente -él tiene razón, Quillish es Watari-

-¿Y quién rayos es Adele?- insistió.

-Bueno... Adele es...- me di cuenta, por primera vez que no sabía nada de Watari -no sé...- respondí finalmente.

-¿Qué...?- Mello parecía incrédulo y decepcionado, de verdad creía en mi ciegamente, eso me hizo sentir mal.

-Vamos Mello, puede no saber algo de vez en cuando- intervino de inmediato Matt.

-Pero, puedo averiguarlo, iré a preguntarle a Watari- dije levantándome para ir a la oficina de Watari -esperen aquí, no quisiera incomodarlo más de la cuenta-

Camine por los pasillos pensando. No quería que Watari se sintiera mal, pero me di cuenta de que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre su vida. Él me había dado mucho y yo nunca me moleste en conocerlo al cien por ciento. A penas me di cuenta de que ya estaba en la entrada de la oficina, tras dudar por un momento, llamé a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Watari desde adentro, entré lentamente -Kara, me alegra verte- saludo jovialmente -creía que solo había venido L-

-Pues no... También estoy yo, ni creas que te puedes deshacer de mi tan fácilmente- reí nerviosamente -¿Te... Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Claro, lo que quieras- le extendí la fotografía, de inmediato vi como cambiaba su expresión -¿De dónde... La has sacado?-

-Estaba en el libro que me pasaste- respire hondo -¿Wa... Watari, quién es Adele?- él se quedó congelado, como si le hubiera dicho algo en un idioma que el mi conocía, lo cual sería muy difícil.

-Ella... Ella, era mi esposa- respondió tras largos minutos de silencio.

-Yo... Quisiera saber más, me he dado cuenta de que en realidad no te conozco- susurre insegura de cómo seguir con la conversación.

-Pues, era francesa, ella tenía casi tu edad cuando nos casamos- él respiro profundamente antes de continuar -quería ser pintora-

-Seguramente lo habría logrado- dije sentándome a su lado -cuéntame más, por favor-

-Pues ella, la mayoría del tiempo, era bastante alegre y pasiva- continuó sonriendo amargamente -pero algunas veces, cuando las cosas no se hacían como quería, simplemente subía al auto y se iba durante horas o insistía hasta conseguir lo que quería. Era decidida, muy decidida-

-Yo siento no haber preguntado antes, nos diste tanto y yo ni siquiera me moleste en conocerte- dije en un susurro.

-Descuida Kara, te agradezco que preguntes, hace mucho que no lo decía y me hacía falta- yo solamente me estire para tomar su mano.

-Si no te incomoda ¿Cómo murió?-

-Pues, esa noche habíamos discutido sobre algo, debió ser una ridiculez porque y ni siquiera recuerdo porque estaba tan molesto con ella, recuerdo que estaba tan molesta que tomó las llaves del auto y se fue, a las pocas horas me contacto la policía para avisarme que había tenido un accidente y bueno, murió a la semana en el hospital, antes de morir me dio la foto- no supe que decir –bueno, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, procuro pensar en los años felices que viví con ella-

-¿Cómo logras eso? Yo apenas me separo de Elle una semana y me siento morir- Watari rió ligeramente.

-No es tan sencillo como se escucha, me equivoque muchas veces antes de aprender a vivir sin ella- dijo tranquilamente –no me extraña que ambos se pongan tan depresivos separados, lo suyo, es mucho más intenso, después de todo, prácticamente se conocen de toda la vida-

-Sí, peor pronto no tendremos que separarnos de nuevo, cuando le gane a Kira ya no se volverá a ir y nos casaremos- Watari sonrió.

-Me alegra que finalmente se haya animado a proponértelo, él había comprado esa sortija desde hacía meses, supongo que no había encontrado el momento adecuado.

-Yo también estoy feliz, pero, tengo miedo, ese tal Kira, me parece que está bastante loco, se justifica pregonando justicia, pero en realidad no es muy diferente a las personas que mata-

-Elle es muy inteligente, no dejara que le gane tan fácil-

-Lo sé, confió en eso- suspire ligeramente –Watari, yo te quería preguntar si, tú estás de acuerdo ¿El día que nos casemos Elle y yo, tú me podrías entregar en el altar?-

-Sera un honor Kara- sonreí ligeramente, me sentía muy tranquila en esos momentos.

**_L POV_**

Entre a la sala de estar buscando a Kara, pero solo vi a Mello, Matt y a Near. El rubio comía chocolate con una mirada pensativa, Matt jugaba con una consola y Near, por su parte, se mantenía alejado del lugar. Me acerqué a los niños para preguntarles donde estaba Kara.

En cuanto me acerque Matt sonrió levemente sin apartar la vista de su juego y Mello solo se limitó a gruñir levemente. Me pareció extraño, el niño parecía entre desconcertado y enojado.

-¿Qué tienes Mello?- pregunte de inmediato, él murmuro algo que no pude comprender -¿Qué?-

-Está enojado porque su Diosa Kara no le contesto una pregunta de inmediato- respondió Matt en tono burlón.

-¿Diosa Kara?-

-¡Cállate perro, nunca he dicho que sea una Diosa o algo así!- reclamo de inmediato el rubio.

-Calma, no es necesario gritar- intervine de inmediato -ahora, explíquenme de que están hablando-

Matt y Mello me contaron lo que había pasado y ahora que lo mencionaban, no recordaba que Watari me hubiera hablado alguna vez de una Adele, es más, ni siquiera recordaba haber preguntado. Eso me hizo sentir algo de culpa. Poco después llego Kara, por su mirada, parecía algo impactada. En cuanto me vio se acercó a mí y me abrazó, parecía estar conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunte de inmediato.

-Dios Elle, Watari...- susurro separándose de mi para sentarse.

-¿Está bien?- pregunto Mello sentándose a su lado.

-Sí, está bien, solo que... No puedo creer que luego de tantos años no supiera nada de él- dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz -Adele era su esposa-

-No sabía que estuviera casado- dijo Matt dejando su consola.

-Es viudo, ella murió en un accidente- explico bajando la mirada.

Ella nos contó todo lo que le dijo Watari, era increíble todo lo que no sabíamos de él, pero ese día supimos todo lo que era él y más.

Lugo de eso el día pasó rápidamente y el momento de irme llego nuevamente. Dolía, realmente me mataba por dentro tener que irme de nuevo, tener que volver a dejar a Kara pero debía hacerlo. Ella me abrazaba fuertemente, como si eso fuera a detenerme, si por mí fuera, eso bastaría para quedarme, pero no podía faltar al compromiso que hice con la INTERPOL.

Luego de un rato tuve que, prácticamente a la, separar a Kara de mí. La vi fijamente a los ojos, ninguno de los dos lloraba, pero sabíamos el gran dolor que sentíamos. Simplemente la acerque a mí y la bese. Quería guardar en mi memoria cada pequeño detalle.

Me separe de ella para acariciar su rostro, sentir cada facción, entonces empezó a llorar. Siempre me he sentido muy culpable por hacerla llorar, me hacía sentir que era incapaz de hacerla feliz.

-Po favor no...- me interrumpió.

-Disculpa, solo que te amo demasiado y no puedo evitar llorar tu partida- dijo enterrando su rostro en mi pecho -lo lograras Elle, sé que volverás pronto-

-Lo haré, lo prometo- había dicho tantas veces eso que ya tenía más seguridad en mi promesa.

Kara asintió y se acercó a Watari, que iba saliendo del orfanato, para irnos al aeropuerto. Solo vi como lo abrazaba. No podría encontrar palabras suficientes para describir a Watari. Era más que un mentor, era como nuestro padre, nos dio mucho más de lo que deseábamos; sin él, no estoy muy seguro de donde estaría y sobre todo, no haría conocido a mi Kara.

**_Kara POV_**

Tampoco quería soltar a Watari, tenía mucho miedo, demasiado para mi gusto. Seguramente Watari lo noto, pero no dijo nada en ese momento.

-Wa... Watari...- alcancé a decir antes de seguir llorando.

-Tranquila, no dejare que le pase nada- me dijo separándome ligeramente de él - lo prometo, te lo mandare sano y salvo -

-Cuídate también tú- pedí separándome de él.

Solo vi como subían al auto y se alejaban nuevamente, respire pesadamente y empecé a caminar de regreso a mi departamento, mientras caminaba intentaba ignorar las miradas que iban directamente al anillo que estaba en mi mano izquierda.

Una vez que llegue iba subiendo por las escaleras y me encontré con Corrine y Leonard. Sonreí lo mejor que pude, sin darle importancia al hecho de que al parecer éramos vecinos.

-Kara, que sorpresa verte- dijo Corrine sonriendo ampliamente.

-Igual, somos vecinos, vaya sorpresa- comenté sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué llevas ahí Kara?- pregunto Leonard extendiendo su mano para tomar la mía, por instinto la aleje.

-¡Es una sortija de compromiso!- exclamo Corrine -te casaras con Elle, que emocionante-

-Lo sé, para mí lo es, pero sería aún mejor si él estuviera aquí ahora- dije sin pensar.

-¿A dónde se fue?- pregunto Leonard.

-Prefiero no hablar de ello, de acuerdo- ella me miro seriamente, detestaba eso, siempre era bastante irritante cuando algo le interesaba -¿Cómo van ustedes?- pregunte para cambiar de tema, seguro que a Corrine le gustaría hablar de ella y Leonard.

-Maravillosamente, de hecho, estoy embarazada- sonreí.

-Me alegra-

Claro ella se puso a hablar como perico, pero en medio de la charla me pregunte, como sería tener una vida como la de ellos. Leonard y Corrine podían estar juntos, ya serían padres y nada parecía impedírselos, sentí celos.

Cuando por fin regrese a mi departamento me puse a buscar trabajo, quería empezar a rehacer mi vida de inmediato.

Al pasar de los días cada vez me ponía más nerviosa. Elle se comportaba más impulsivamente que de costumbre, eso me molestaba mucho, se supone que quería volver para casarnos, pero había enfrentado a Kira, le había dicho que lo matara, ese día casi me da un infarto.

Pasó aproximadamente un año y medio. Corrine dio a luz a unas hermosas gemelas. Ambas están rubias como Leonard y tenían los ojos verdes, eso me extraño, pero más tarde ella me contó que su marido usaba lentes de contacto porque odiaba el color de sus ojos.

Las gemelas me dieron un poco de ánimos para seguir teniendo fe. Les pusieron Cassy y Wendy, ambas eran adorables, de verdad me gustaba pasar tiempo con ellas.

Un día recibí una carta de California, la abrí extrañada. Al leer casi me desmayaba. No lo podía creer.

_Estimada señorita Davis_

_Lamento informarle que el día de ayer por la tarde Beyond Birthday falleció víctima de un ataque al corazón._

_Le pido que se traslade lo antes posible a Los Angeles para recibir el cuerpo._

Llore, lo hice como nunca imagine que lo haría por él. Durante esos años, me mantuve en contacto con él. Nos escribíamos mucho. Parecía haber cambiado un poco su actitud. Cuando vivía en Nueva York iba a verlo dos veces al mes, a penas y lo reconocía con las quemaduras que le habían quedado.

Beyond era mi amigo, nos divertíamos mucho cuando éramos niños. Me detuve a pensar un momento, la carta decía, ataque al corazón.

-Kira- susurre con coraje.

De inmediato lo escribí un e mail a Elle. Debía atrapar a ese desgraciado. Una vez que termine de escribirlo, metí en una maleta todo lo que creí necesitar y me fui a Los Angeles.

El funeral fue bastante sencillo, hice que llevaran su cuerpo a Inglaterra. Solo Roger, Corrine, Leonard y yo fuimos, seguramente él no hubiera querido ver a Elle ahí y a pesar de que odiaba ese modo en el que detestaba a mi prometido, por una vez, respete lo que quería.

Días después recibí la respuesta de Elle. Me prometió atraparlo y por supuesto lo creí. Me entristecía la lejanía, extrañaba mucho a Elle, nunca nos habíamos separado tanto tiempo.

Un sábado alguien toco a mi puerta, esperaba ver a Elle, quería que estuviera ahí y me dijera "He vuelto y no me volveré a ir" pero no lo era. Se trataba de un mensajero que llevaba entre sus manos un gran arreglo de flores con una carta.

En cuanto más puse en la mesita de centro de la sala, leí la nota con entusiasmo.

_Pronto Kara, solo me falta una pieza. Sentí hacerte esperar tanto, pero por favor, solo te pido, no, te suplico que me esperes un poco más porque estoy decidido a volver y hacerte mi esposa._

_Así que por favor, no dejes de amarme y esperarme, de no ser así yo no sabría que hacer de mi vida._

_Te amo _

_Elle_

Me sentí más emocionada que nunca, pronto, muy pronto de seguro. Ya quería que llegara. De hecho quería muchas cosas, deseaba primero que nada, casarnos para luego disfrutar de nuestra compañía y a su momento, tener hijos y verlos crecer.

De inmediato le escribí un correo a Elle:

_Nunca dejare de amarte y esperaré todo lo que sea necesario. Por favor cuídate mucho y también cuida a Watari._

_Besos tu Kara._

Al final del día, gracias a un recorte de personal me quede sin trabajo. Pero esa vez no estaba enojada en lo absoluto, nada podría cambiar mi estado de ánimo. Subí mis cosas a mi sur auto y antes de poder subir, vi algo rojo caer al suelo.

**_Continuará..._**

**_N/A: El próximo será el epílogo, es decir el último capítulo. Dios, no lo pudo creer T.T he llorado mucho estos días, duele acabar un fic. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo._**

**_Sayonara :3_**


	44. Epílogo

**_Epílogo: ¿Y ahora qué?_**

**_N/A: último capítulo, prometí no llorar, pero no puedo evitarlo. Espero que les guste._**

Vi caer algo rojo al piso. Me sorprendí y lentamente me acerque. Se trataba de un cuaderno rojo que en la portada tenía escrito con letras plateadas "Death Note"

-¿Death Note?- estaba totalmente extrañada –significa cuaderno de la muerte, ¿pero qué clase de cuaderno es este?- empezó a llover fuerte y decidí entrar a mi auto para dirigirme a mi departamento.

Cuando llegue decidí tomar un baño rápido, había olvidado por completo aquel extraño cuaderno.

Después prepare un poco de té y mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera tome mi maleta que usaba para el trabajo y saque todo lo que considere inservible hasta que vi el extraño cuaderno lo tomé y lo abrí vi que adentro tenía algo escrito, decidí leerlo solo por curiosidad:

_"How to use"_

_-Los humanos cuyo nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno morirán._

_-Este cuaderno no hará efecto si el propietario no piensa en la cara de la persona a la que va a matar mientras escribe el nombre. De este modo, la gente con el mismo nombre no se verán afectadas._

_-Una vez escrito el nombre, si la causa de la muerte es escrita antes de 40 segundos, esa muerte ocurrirá._

_-Si la causa de muerte no está especificada, la persona morirá de un ataque al corazón._

_-Después de escribir la causa de muerte, los detalles de la muerte deberán ser escritos en los próximos 6 minutos y 40 segundos._

-Pero que ridículo- dije para mí –esto sin duda es lo más patético que he visto en una broma-

Vaya que las personas cada vez eran peor en las bromas, seguro Mello y Matt lo harían mucho mejor. De momento se me ocurrió que eso era cosa de ellos dos.

Tome el cuaderno y tome mi teléfono para llamar a Wammy's House. Roger contestó luego de unos momentos de espera.

-Kara, que sorpresa- dijo con un tono de voz más cansado de lo usual.

-¿Qué tal viejo?- Roger solo se aclaró la garganta, siempre era divertido gastarle bromas -ya, sólo bromeaba. Hablando de bromas, necesito hablar con los diablillos Mello y Matt-

Roger me dijo que espera. Esos dos se llevarían una gran reprimenda. No era en si porque me molestará la broma sino que esa clase de cosas eran ridículas.

-Hola Kara- saludaron ambos.

-Ustedes dos ¿Cómo hacen eso?- pregunte sorprendida por su tranquilidad.

-¿Qué?- hablo Mello.

-Estar tan tranquilos, diablillos, esta vez su broma fue malísima- dije riendo ligeramente.

-Estás loca, no sabemos de qué hablas- se quejó Matt.

-Vamos chicos, ustedes bien saben de qué hablo- ambos se rieron -¿De veras no fueron ustedes?-

-Te decimos que no- dijo Mello seriamente.

-Muy bien, les voy a creer- dije finalmente -¿Cómo están?-

-Yo bien, tengo un nuevo videojuego- exclamó contento Matt.

-Genial- y ahora seguro Mello se empezaría a quejar.

Claro que lo hizo, me contó lo mal que lo pasaba intentando superar a Near. Lo intente convencer de que ser el primer sucesor no era tan importante. Le conté cuando Elle me pidió ser sucesora y como yo lo rechace, creo que no le gustó mucho eso, pero al final logré calmarlo un poco.

Mientras cenaba vi las noticias y una noticia en particular realmente me molesto y arruinó por completo mi buen humor.

"El prisionero llamado Albert Davis hoy fue dejado en libertad condicional después de haber pasado más de doce años en prisión deben de recordar que fue acusado de haber matado a su esposa la finada Alexia John se intentar asesinar a su hija Kara Davis, y aunque se declaró inocente solo se pudo comprobar el intento de asesinato contra su hija, no fue sentenciado por la muerte de su esposa por falta de evidencia, actualmente se desconoce el paradero de Kara Davis su hija, quien era una prodigio de la música y la habilidad mental, la policía cree que se ha suicidado ya que no se ha sabido nada de ella durante los últimos diez años"

Apreté la mandíbula, el desgraciado que había matado a mi madre ahora estaba libre. Realmente estaba molesta, solo para sentirme mejor tome la Death Note y escribí su nombre pensando claramente en su rostro, reí entre dientes, si ya tenía esa libreta, al menos quería divertirme con ella. Me fui a dormir estaba más que segura de que nada pasaría porque lo considere imposible.

Luego por la mañana encendí la televisión y mientras desayunaba estaba viendo las noticias y apareció lo que creí imposible

"Robert Davis quien fue liberado ayer de prisión murió esta madrugada durante una conferencia de prensa, fue víctima de un ataque al corazón" Estaba sorprendida.

-Debe de ser una coincidencia- me dije para mí -es imposible que lo hayas matado-

-Créeme que es cierto y posible- dijo una voz detrás de mí, solté un pequeño grito.

-¿Que eres?- pregunte asustada.

La criatura detrás de mí era horrible. Tenía una especie de manto cubriendo su cabeza y encima de este tenía un plato con una cadena. Estaba encorvada y sus manos casi tocaban el piso.

-Soy una shinigami, mi nombre es Dalil Guillohrtha y esa Death Note con la que mataste a tu padre era mía- no sabía que decir estaba sorprendida.

-Prueba que eres un shinigami- fue lo primero que se me había ocurrido decir.

-Tu nombre es Kara Davis puedo ver tu nombre y tu tiempo de vida restante pero eso no te lo voy a decir- me sorprendió más.

-Entonces todo lo referente a esta libreta es real, increíble- susurre para mí -¿Dalil Guillohrtha, verdad?-

-Dime solo Dalil- pidió acercándose al pastel que me había servido para desayunar.

Vi como probaba un trozo para luego prácticamente devorarlo. Mientras la shinigami seguía comiendo yo até cabos. Podía ser que había descubierto el secreto de Kira.

-Dalil ¿Ese asesino conocido como Kira tiene una de estas libretas?- pregunte ilusionada.

-Yo que sé, averiguarlo tú misma- rodé los ojos totalmente irritada -¿A qué has venido entonces?-

-Bueno, ahora que la death note es tuya, debo quedarme hasta que se acabe o te vea morir, lo que sea que ocurra primero- que horror, tendría a un Dios de la muerte hasta el final de mis días -también puedes renunciar a la propiedad del cuaderno, pero entonces perderás todos tus recuerdos referentes a ella-

Oí que alguien llamaba a mi puerta. No quería abrir y causar caos gracias a Dalil. Podía pedirle que se escondiera.

-Descuida, abre, sólo tú me puedes ver- la mire por unos momentos antes de hacerlo.

-Kara, vine a traerte un poco de pastel- dijo Corrine entrando sin previa invitación -oí lo de tu trabajo ¿Tan mal ira la economía?-

-Yo que sé- respondí cerrando la puerta.

-Leon dice que puede ayudarte a entrar a dónde él trabaja ¿Qué dices?-

-Lo debo pensar, gracias por el pastel- Corrine iba s salir, pero la detuve -oye, si supieras algo que pude ayudar a alguien ¿Lo dirías?-

-Pues claro que sí, esta vez sí que preguntaste algo tono-

-Pero, ¿si tuvieras que hacer algo malo para averiguarlo?- ella pensó por un momento.

-Depende- las mire confundida -si esa cosa salvara a alguien, lo haría-

-Corrine, dile a Leonard que agradeceré que me ayude con lo del trabajo- ella asintió y salió del lugar.

Corrine volvió una vez más para decirme que al día siguiente podía entrar a trabajar. Una vez que me aseguro que no volvería hasta dentro de unas horas fui a buscar la death note.

-No me dirás como usarla ¿Verdad?- pregunte con esperanzas.

-No-

-Bueno, no hay opción entonces- dije en un suspiro.

-¿Qué harás?-

-Lo mismo que hizo Kira, creo yo, experimentar- respire hondo antes de continuar, Dalil ya se había comido el pastel -si puedo igualar las condiciones de muerte de Kira, debe tener una libreta entonces-

-Tal vez sea un poco tarde para decirlo, pero, el que use la death note no podrá entrar al cielo ni al infierno por toda la eternidad-

-Es más que obvio que tres es tarde para que lo menciones, ya mate a alguien antes de que llegarás- dije con frustración -¿No podías incluirlo en las reglas?-

-No, si quieres saber sobre la death note, averiguarlo tú misma- es shinigami iba a ser un dolor de cabeza -¿Tienes más pastel?-

-Si quieres saber de mí y mi casa averiguarlo tú misma- repetí.

-No me provoques, puede que me hagas enojar y me den ganas de matarte- me encogí de hombros -quiero pastel- Dalil iba a ser peor que un niño chiquito, ni las hijas de Leonard y Corrine eran tan irritantes.

-En el refrigerador y si no hay en la alacena hay dulces- ella se dirigió hacia los dulces -Dalil ¿Tú puedes morir de hambre?-

-No seas tonta, claro que no- dijo comiéndose hasta el último dulce -de hecho, puedo vivir sin comer-

-Entonces ¿Por qué comes de esa manera?-

-No te diré nada- respondió cortante.

-Ya que al parecer tendré que compartir mi comida contigo, creó que tengo derecho a saberlo- mire a Dalil seriamente.

-Los Shinigamis nos hacemos adictos a lo primero que comemos del mundo humano, el pastel que comí tenía, ¿Cómo es que les dices? ¿Dulces, cierto?- asentí, seguro ella sería peor que Elle, seguro que cuando volviera pelearía mucho con ella por los dulces.

-¿Por qué hacer esto Kara? ¿Qué ganas?- volvió a preguntar Dalil.

-Quiero ayudar a alguien, veras existe un criminal llamado Kira y L, es un detective que trata de atraparlo, yo pienso que con esto podría apoyarlo- explique de forma simple.

-Que aburridos son los humanos- se quejó, yo solo la ignore.

Poco a poco fui descubriendo diferentes cosas de la death note, aprendí que las circunstancias de la muerte debía ser físicamente posible para que sucediera. También averigüe que si ponía la circunstancia de la muerte y luego ponía un nombre esa muerte sucedería. Podía arrancar un trozo de una hoja y funcionaría igual.

Todo eso me tomo un mes y medio. Ahora estaba más segura que nunca, Kira tenía una death note. Ayudaría a Elle, así quisiera o no.

Dalil se mostró poco cooperativa, no parecía estar dispuesta a ayudarme. A mí me daba igual siempre y cuando no me molestará.

Una mañana de noviembre me preparé para ir a trabajar. Había decidido renunciar a mi empleo para ir con Elle y decirle todo lo que sabía.

Antes de salir deje mi anillo de compromiso en su estuche. Siempre me lo quitaba antes de ir al trabajo, temía perderlo o dañarlo. Lo guarde en una caja que escondida bajo mi cama.

Salí de casa, siempre llevaba la death note conmigo, para tenerla bajo vigilancia. Una vez fue del edificio me reuní con Leonard, íbamos juntos al trabajo. En cuanto salí Leonard me sonrió de lado, parecía algo triste.

-¿Ahora que tienes?- pregunte extrañada.

-Nada, no te preocupes- por alguna razón no me convenció.

-¿Me ves hacer rogarte? Vamos Leonard, puedes contarme lo que quieras- él solo rio entre dientes.

-Te lo diré cuando volvamos del trabajo- dijo finalmente.

-Ja, por fin alguien más odioso que tú- dijo Dalil, como me habría gustado contestarle, pero no lo haría frente a Leonard para que pensara que ya había enloquecido.

Leonard y yo trabajábamos en la policía de Londres, lo cual era bastante más complicado gracias a Kira. Todos los criminales intentaban huir o se escondían.

Aproximadamente una hora antes de salir nos llamaron para ayudar con un arresto, yo solo esperaba que no tomara mucho tiempo, quería irme a Japón o antes posible. En cuanto llegamos a la escena me di cuenta de que se trataba de una toma de rehenes, seguro se iría al diablo eso de irme lo antes posible.

Estuvimos ahí casi dos horas hasta que el criminal entro en pánico y tras disparar salió corriendo del lugar, aparentemente nadie más lo noto, así que decidí seguirlo.

**_Continuara…_**

**_N/A: Bueno, yo… Solo me queda agradecerles a todos los que leyeron. Estoy muy alagada por sus Reviews y sus lecturas. Como sabe la mayoría, la secuela, oficial de este fic es "Death note: la historia de K" y luego de ese fic seguiría "Dear you" que como dije en el capítulo anterior, publicaré el siguiente capítulo en unos dos o tres días más o menos, ya lo tengo, solo estoy dándole los toques finales. Ya sé, debo ser más ordenada. _**

**_Bueno, de verdad mil y un gracias por todo y por acompañarme en este fic, espero verlos en la secuela. _**

**_Sayonara :3_**


End file.
